


In silence I hold on to you and I

by EnlacingLines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Mid Burn, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, bisexual realisation, if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: Lance is one of The Gifted, a potential guardian of the world. Except there can only be one protector, one Chosen to stop the upcoming disaster.And that disaster is coming. Fast.Lance is ready to do whatever it takes to save the world and people he loves.Falling for a rival Gifted wasn't part of the plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new Klance fic! Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Short intro chapter to get the story rolling. Hope you all enjoy.

 

In a small town by the sea, somewhere no one would think of looking twice for anything important, a boy was born Gifted. He wasn’t the first of his generation, nor the last. But in that part of the world, so far from the invested cities, high society and ruling classes, it was not a place that expected anything world shattering to happen. 

 

Lance, as he was called, didn’t realise what he was to begin with, didn’t think he was much different from anyone else. Everyone in his family, in his neighbourhood had a little bit of magic. His mother could tell what the weather would be days in advance, his father was just that little bit luckier than everyone else. His neighbour had a way with animals which was amazing because he could stroke so many cats when they crowded next door. 

 

The whole world was governed my magic, after-all. The most talented users were in big cities, helping people Lance assumed, managing the big things that make the world tick by, that seem impossible and far away for a small boy in a small town. The most magic he’d ever seen was on the news, in movies or the dramatic TV shows his father liked to watch when he thought no one else could see. Lance had sat with him, giggling at the secret and his father’s shining smile. But mostly his town just had small things to make life easier: machinery made lighter, hover bikes and racers (mostly homemade illegally which everyone turned a blind eye to), and the advanced medical care that made broken bones heal in days.

 

Lance, at seven, couldn’t really do much of anything. He swore he made a feather float once, but Marco called him a liar until he cried, so he wasn’t so sure now. He trailed along after his siblings, so much younger and smaller than all of them, wishing to be part of their everything. Some days he was; some days they loved having a tiny shadow who worshiped the ground they walked on. Others he was just a nuisance, and those were the days when Lance hid at home, or occasionally walked to the beach. 

 

The beach wasn’t a picture-esque holiday spot, with crystalline seas and fine silken sad. It was a little dirty in winter when no one has time to pick up the rubbish that accumulated,  a little smelly in the height of summer and the part by the caves was off limits to anyone of decent reputation. But it was calming, the pull and swell of the sea, the noise of the inevitable crash of waves. Lance liked it here, liked to be alone and lose himself in the motions. 

 

Each time, one angry sibling would drag him back home, usually managing to pinch him and make him cry in the process. They weren’t meant to leave him alone, and any time they returned home without him, there was serious trouble. Lance hated being the youngest. 

 

He was on the beach when it happened. All the McClain children were actually spending the afternoon together in late Spring; perhaps it was the glorious weather, the prospect of ice cream later but there was minimal fighting as they made their way to the sand.  Veronica was in a good mood, for once letting Lance tag along with her. At almost eighteen, she spent most of her time away from home, so didn’t spend much time with him. But today, she let him ride on her shoulders as they went together to the beach. Rachel, at eleven, rode her bike across the tarmac, rusted patches dotting the white frame. Marco, fifteen and ignoring everyone else was kicking a ball idly along the street, and thirteen year old Luis just ran ahead, screaming as he dove into the water. 

 

“Stay in this area!” Veronica yelled at them all, and Lance just leaned into her shoulders, smiling all the while. She pulled him down and he pouted, causing her to laugh. 

 

“Don’t you want to swim? Wait, hey t-shirt off, Mama will kill me if you ruin another!” 

 

Vibrating from foot to foot, Lance allowed his sister to get him ready, then zoomed off into the waves as soon as he was able. Veronica followed at a more leisurely pace, checking exactly where everyone was before following her brothers to the water. 

 

“Lance, stay in the shallows!” she yelled, but Lance wasn’t really listening. 

 

As soon as his feet and touched the water, he was just there. Where he needed to be, always wanted to be. Swimming was fun and the day was sweltering; the deeper dark of the water never seeming so tempting as it was right now. 

 

He sank in, dipping under the first small wave as it leisurely made its way to the shore. The water surrounded him as he bounced under; a blanket of cool sliding up his face and into his hair...one, two, three seconds in the sea then up like a rocket, popping into the surface and giggling as the sun stung the salt in his eyes. 

 

“Lance!” 

 

His sister was yelling now, and he thought he could hear Luis calling too, but down he went again, the sea allowing him to sink through so smoothly. He opened his eyes once underwater, the dark blue filling his senses. For a moment he forgot he was in the sea, forgot who he was and everything important, just surrendered to the eerie peaceful silence of blue. 

 

Then he needed to breathe, lungs aching. Except, he couldn’t move. His heart started to pound, becoming suddenly aware that he was underwater, unable to breath and stuck. He tried to kick his legs but they were frozen, almost as if they belonged to some other boy. He had no control. He exhaled and water replaced air, the wrong substance and he was going to die. Clear as daylight he knew this was drowning, knew he wasn’t making it out alive if he couldn’t swim up. 

 

_ Please...please get me out of here!  _

 

A burst shook the sea bed, his head already aching, now pounding with reverberations. The dark became neon, lighting up a shade of blue he’d never seen before. Lance opened his mouth and could breathe, could see further than before, notice every rock, crack and piece of debris around him. 

 

The light came from his hands. They were glowing, the blue coming out of him like a beacon, and he just knew what to do. 

 

_ Up! _

 

He pushed his hands over his head and he was rushing, flying through the water until he burst through the surface and carried on for a moment. He floated, hands still glowing but light faded now. His burning eyes saw the sea open in bubbles and froth under before the light stopped, and he crashed back in. 

 

But this time hands were there, familiar strong arms carrying him as he sputtered and coughed his way up the sand. Marco continued to drag him while Lance started to vomit seawater, the moments catching up to him now he was back on land. 

 

As soon as they reached the shore, Marco sat down heavily, pulling Lance into his lap and cradling him gently. Luis was just behind and sat down next to his brothers, gripping Lance’s hand. Lance continued to cough and splutter as Veronica raced over, skidding into the sand in front of him, Rachel following while crying. 

 

“Lance, sweetie, can you talk?” she asked, hands skimming over his face gently. 

 

“What...” his throat was hurting worse than anything he’d ever felt. He coughed again, and tried to speak. “What happened?” 

 

Marco and Veronica exchanged a look over his head, but it was Rachel who spoke. 

 

“You flew out of the water. You’re Gifted.”

 

* * *

 

Miles away in the splendor of the Altean palace, a ten year old Prince and Princess stared in shock at the enormous hole in the wall the princess had made with a kick, and the chandelier the prince had pointed at and smashed into dust.

 

Not so far away, but far enough to to feel like forever, a nine year old boy stood silently crying at his father’s grave, not noticing that every tree in the vicinity was starting to burn. 

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Lance could still feel the water in his lungs and sat coughing in the kitchen, his mother fussing over the small cuts and bruises he was covered in. 

 

“Mama, Rachel said I was gifted. What’s that?” 

 

She paused, still bent down and carefully cleaning a cut on his arm. She signed heavily once, her whole frame seeming to go heavy. But when she looked at Lance she was smiling, the same wonderful smile she always had for him. 

 

“It means your magic is strong, my love. Stronger than mine, stronger than most people you will see here. You’ll be able to learn to use it do incredible things, like today when you controlled the water. The Gifted, that’s what you’re called, don’t always exist; the last time they were born was almost 70 years ago. It’s been a long time since anyone has seen what they can do.” 

 

Lance frowned, looking at his hands, imagining the blue light of what he now knew was magic leaking from it. 

 

“Am I the only one who can do that?” 

 

His mum shook her head. “They’ll be more people. The Gifted all learn they have powers at a similar time. So there will be more people like you, who can do things like you can.” 

 

Lance bounced his leg, suddenly excited. “So I can make friends with them? I can go swimming and go underwater with them!” 

 

She laughed, and Lance was too young and too excited to see the sadness that crept over her just for a moment. 

 

“Hopefully you can be friends, yes. You will meet them all eventually. Their powers may not be the same as yours, but you will all be strong.” 

 

Lance was so excited at the prospect of new friends, she let him babble about ideas while she cleaned him up. Her baby, the smallest of them all, so lonely already and seeking out new friends. Although he tried, Lance was shy, used to being left out and told to go away.  Lance’s siblings loved him fiercely, obvious from the way each one of them had spent the day fluttering around him, trying to make sure the tiniest one of them was okay. But they were still his brothers and sisters, and naturally spent most of their time fighting or ignoring one another more often than playing together. This new found power was a gateway to something more, to another path that he could belong to. 

 

She really didn’t want to tell him that it wasn’t as simple or exciting as he wanted to believe. 

 

She let him be happy for the moment. He was too young anyway, and she had time. It would be years before anyone came looking for him, although he was undoubtedly on their radar with such a public display. She would not be surprised if news spread of Lance, as well as them receiving news of other children performing similar impossible feats today. 

 

She would tell him the rest of the story in time. Tell him that he needed to learn to control the powers as soon as he could, or it would destroy him. In each incarnation, they lost half The Gifted to their own powers, and she was determined through her terror to make sure her son would not be one of those. 

 

She didn’t tell him that The Gifted were only born when something awful was on the horizon. That the power they had was born to protect their world, and that the magic that guided their universe ensured a protector was born to lead the fight. 

 

A protector. Just one. Because although there were multiple gifted, only one was Chosen to lead the fight. They would be tested once their powers reached maturity, and the strongest would be deemed the saviour. They would be pitted against each other, have to learn ways to show their own skills and spend all their energy trying to come out on top. It was not the environment her son was currently looking forward to experiencing. 

 

She closed her eyes against the pain that flowed through her. Because none of the stories mentioned the losing Gifted. They faded into obscurity, shunned for their powers that were greater than others, but not great enough to be The Chosen. 

 

And equally, The Chosen was not a role she would wish on her son, on any child. They wore the weight of the world on their shoulders, branded as the one who needed to face whatever was coming. They would be given royal status in their birth country, second only to the blood ruler of the time. But they were expected, demanded to give their all to protect the world. 

 

Some lived, in the stories  which she’d once just glanced at, and now would need to pour over for as much information as possible. But many died in their service; she was certain the last two had. In fact, the last  disaster had taken the lives of thousands, including The Chosen, so much so that information about it was hard to come by. 

 

So she sat, rocking herself while her children slept, thinking of what to do next. And hoping, praying to anything that would listen that whatever his fate, her son would be happy and safe for as long as possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your comments, kudos and support so far! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter two :)

After that day, Lance’s family taught him to use magic. There wasn’t much else they could do, not being near a large city that may have had resources or high level magic users living nearby. But together, they gleaned what they could and set about making sure Lance was ready for whatever the future might hold. 

 

His mother took charge of it; making plans and researching what she could online and through old books they had in the library. His father used his luck to get hold of rare books or tools that could help. When Veronica, and later Marco left for college, they’d send articles and book recommendations through, having wider resources in different parts of the country. Lance’s younger siblings took part in the training exercises as they got older, adding in their own magic when they could and generally just running around with Lance for the more active exercises. Neighbours and few of the other kids at school all helped too: it was after all, one of the most startling things to have ever happened in their small town. 

 

Learning magic was not as fun as Lance hoped it would be. As a child, after that day on the beach, he’d assumed each day would be like that; performing marvellous feats that baffled and bewitched, power flowing through him, luminous and terrifying. 

 

Instead it was...well, much like learning anything really. A lot of books, a lot of studying a lot of repetition. Over, and over and over again until everything fell into a natural rhythm. The day on the beach had been an anomaly. Lance could feel the power now, understood the faint vibrancy that seemed to be a second layer under his skin, always there at a different frequency. But that rush and burst of magic wasn’t normal, and on the few times it did occur, left him feeling drained and sick for hours if not days. 

 

Not that it wasn’t fun. It did come more naturally to him than a lot of things, say fractions, which just remained a jumble in his head no matter how many times he was shown what to do. With this, he had the tools, the means and the ability; it was just placing everything in the right order to make the perfect result. 

 

It also felt right, as if using it, training himself to be able to do more and control the hum under his skin was exactly how it was meant to be. He got intense satisfaction with every trick learned, with the progress he made, however slow. Lance was a hard worker, was capable of achieving goals when he focused. His focus tended to be laser pointed though, so while magic took up most of his interests, occasionally his school work suffered, giving the impression he was lazy or not as smart as his peers. That wasn’t the case though, he just used all his free time, energy and thinking space on one thing only. 

 

Initially, all they focused on was controlling the power, ensuring Lance wasn’t overwhelmed as it surged with the ebb and flow of newly acquired magic, growing with him like a second limb. There were a few difficult moments. Lance’s magic was tied to his emotions, and a nightmare could end up with windows smashed across the house. He once got so angry at Rachel that he flooded the kitchen and was sick for a week. Even when he was happy things would float, break, and once very confusingly an entire row of flowers just vanished. They never did work out what happened to them. 

 

However within a year or so, Lance seemed to be able to control it well. There were none of the tell tale signs of his magic overwhelming him, and although during periods of high emotion it was harder to control, he was out of danger fairly quickly.

 

Although Lance had started out life trailing after his siblings, the advantage of a large family brought with it the ability to talk to anyone. As he grew older and more comfortable in his own powers, Lance lost some of the shyness he’d carried. He liked being involved with people, liked to play and get lost in ideas and plans with other children. He enjoyed being around his friends, got his energy from being with them. Within time he was always asking to go to the beach, to sleepovers and to have a bike so he could ride around with his friends, always loving the feeling of being part of the group. 

 

His friends were also all fascinated by his powers. Lance didn’t use them much outside his home, but as he continued to train, he did let a few tricks slip out, much to the delight of his peers, especially when it came to his favourite element. 

 

Whether it was due to the way his powers had first emerged, or something that had always been there, Lance’s strongest magic was with water. He could control it, create it, and mold it to suit other abilities. In general, once he’d mastered basic control, his first few years of using powers came with ease. At times it made his brain itch, like a thousand voices speaking all at once and he’d need to do something to ease the build up. Throw up a wall of ice, weave patterns with the moisture in the air, try and work on a new trick, like teleporting. And it would ease, go back to the stable hum all around him that he’d learned to love. 

 

They also taught him how to fight. When Lance was eleven, his mother sat him down and explained exactly what awaited him. It had been somewhat of a shock, but equally not; he’d known deep down that he couldn’t stay like this forever, that there must have been a deeper purpose. But the method and results still shook him deeply. He wasn’t really accustomed to having to fight for glory. Sure, he and his siblings constantly bickered, occasionally damaged each other and vied for their parents affection and attention. Some of his games at school every so often got out of hand; grabbing limbs and tripping one another up.  But that wasn’t the same as fighting to prove yourself as a hero against others with magical powers. 

 

As that was what it seemed to be. The few accounts they could find of the trial in the generation of the Gifted 180 or so years ago,  stated that it was a battle of the final two Gifted to become the chosen. Not to the death, of course, that would be taking it too far. But those who lasted their training had fought each other, facing their comrade as enemies. After all, how do you test the strongest if not by pitting them against those with similar strengths? 

 

Ever since he’d discovered his powers, Lance had been looking forward to meet others like him. Now, he wasn’t so sure. All they’d do is fight then one would be the winner and...that would be it. The rest would vanish and do their own thing, never to be heard from again. In some ways that didn’t sound too bad to Lance. It was what he did now; used his magic and stayed away from the rest of the world. But another part of him, one that grew with each day, wanted to protect people. He wanted to stand as their champion and fight whatever was on its way. He’d see his family, his friends, his neighbors and wonder what on earth could be coming to take this all away. And that whatever it was, he had the power to stop it. So he’d use it, he’d fight for all of them, for the people and the cats and the ocean he loved so much. Keep them all away from harm. 

 

So he learned to fight. Not in the most traditional way. He turned arrived after school one day to find two new people in house, having tea with his parents. One was his neighbour from across the street, the other the woman who delivered their mail. They were his trainers, who taught him how to fight with fists, with his body, with improvised weapons and eventually with magic. He didn’t ever ask how they knew what they did, but it was obvious it had been trained and honed for a reason. And also obvious none of it was taught it a classroom; all of it picked up from necessity. But Lance fitted in that category too. If he was potentially tasked with saving the world, there was no point in theoretical techniques; he needed to learn what actually worked. So he honed his skills and developed favourite moves that worked without fail, so that whatever was coming, he’d be ready. 

 

He also learned how to heal. First just to ease the bruises and aches from physical training, but the urge to learn more grew. It was fascinating to Lance, how the different parts of the body knit together as a whole, how he could sew and connect them back up to how they were meant to be. It could also help people. Living in a place somewhat forgotten by funding and society, there wasn’t always enough to go around. Being able to ease fevers, treat cuts, and eventually broken bones meant he could aid out his neighbours, friends and family; a payback for all the help and support they’d given him in growing up and learning to use his powers. By the time he was fourteen, not only could he fight but he was a decent healer and substitute doctor when needed. Plus his science grades shot through the roof, which made his parents happy. 

 

It was in general a weird but quiet life. Initially, there had been some buzz in the local press about him, sharing the news that one of their own, of all the people in the world, was Gifted. But mostly, the news only had one focus: the two royal Gifted. Both Princess Allura of Altea, and Prince Lotor of the neighbouring Kingdom, Galra were Gifted. Lance’s town was under Altean rule, so most of the news their heard was about their own Princess.  It was a surprise to have a Gifted within their ranks, when normally The Chosen would be brought into royalty. Throughout the years, the media focused on the development of the two royal children’s gifts, and Lance had watched in fascination when the two showed their Gifts to crowds the year they both turned thirteen. 

 

With such high profile cases, Lance didn’t warrant much attention, none of the other Gifted really did. Only snatches; a sad case of one Gifted going insane with their power when they were only eight years old, and a rumor of one Gifted using their powers to ransack a military base, stealing a plane before being caught. Lance wasn’t sure that one was real though, just a face-saving story. 

 

While his powers grew, so did the demand by others to see them, to have them used for different reasons. Although as a young child Lance’s friends found his powers enchanting, as a teenager, they became demands.  _ Win this race and we’ll sit with you. Show us how to surf and you can come to the beach with us. Make me an ice flower and I’ll go to the dance with you.  _

 

At first, Lance obliged. He wanted to be popular, wanted a group to be with and to spend time with. He was already on the swim team, not even having to use his powers to be involved. Although many thought he did, even his own teammates. He tried to ignore that, just be in the water, in the place that made the most sense no matter what occurred on land. 

 

But after a while, it became stale. Lance started to wonder how many people spent time with him just because he was Gifted, gave him the time of day just so they could say they had rubbed shoulders with potential history in the making. Did they see anything beyond his powers? Did they even know him as anything more than his Gift? 

 

Did _he_ know?

 

Worry built up, sticky like tar crawling upwards and outwards, clogging his throat each time he tried to speak. He began to second guess each interaction, wonder exactly what people wanted by being near him. He covered it, hid it under a guise of cheerful silliness, playing a bit too carefree, a bit too extravagant, a bit too much of everything so no one could suspect what rippled underneath. 

 

As he stopped bowing to the asks, his social circle fell and there were less invites and parties. He’d cry on occasion, inhale and exhale into his covers at night so his siblings were less likely to hear. Veronica did though, one night while she stayed over, a random weekend trip that made more difference than she’d ever imagined. He was exhausted, had no fight left to force the facade in place and just cried into her shoulder as the clock ticked past 2am. 

 

“What if I’m nothing more than this? What if all I’m worth are these powers, which are barely mine to begin with,” he whispered as he choked on air and salt. 

 

His sister wrapped her arms around him tightly, head resting atop of his. 

 

“Your powers are part of who you are, that’s true. You’ve said that before though, right? That they feel like an extra limb?” 

 

Lance nodded, not looking up, trying to understand where she was going with this. 

 

“Then they are just one small part of what makes you who you are. A piece, not everything. You are so much more than being a Gifted. You’re perceptive, kind and see all sorts of possibilities. You read emotions well, and are one of the bravest people I know. There are those out there who see all of you, Lance. Just sometimes they get lost in the rest.” 

 

That didn’t exactly make it better, but it did make sense. Lance spent the rest of his time as a teen fighting between the want to fit in, and the knowledge that there would be some people who had no interesting in knowing him beyond his small fame. Sometimes he was fine with that. A lot of the time it hurt. 

  
  


At fifteen, Lance fell in love for the first time. He’d watched his siblings flirting as they mapped out their own relationships, and enough TV shows to copy had him using all his bravado to ask out his first crush. Her name was Adele, she was on the swim team just like him and hated math, just like he did. 

 

“I like your smile. I think it’s my favourite thing, when you smile at the end of the race,” she said, sounding confident but hand shaking as it reached for his. 

 

They kissed for the first time underneath one of the least decaying parts of the peer, his first kiss. It was wet, weird and they clashed teeth a few times, but it still felt like diving so deep underwater his body lost true momentum and he just sunk into it. His powers flickered to life, and they broke apart shrieking when the waves suddenly swelled, soaking them from head to toe. 

 

Lance abruptly fought for control, the sea instantly fading into the calm waters it had once been. Adele stared at him then laughed, almost falling back into the sea. 

 

“I take it you liked it then?” she said once she could breathe. 

 

Lance had, liked kissing and liked her very much. But it didn’t last. Five months later they broke up, her saying she just ‘didn’t feel it’ between them. It was stupid excuse; it may have been Lance’s first relationship but even he could see she just didn’t want to say whatever was bothering her. He ran it through his head a thousand times, every word and every movement of what hadn’t been good enough, why he was yet again not quite fitting in where he wanted to be. His mind ran in circles until he couldn’t think anymore, wanting just space nothingness. 

 

He made his way home sadly that evening, taking a detour to the beach. Although it was slightly stained now with memories of her, it would always be his favourite place. The place that calmed him for years, the place he discovered such a large part of himself.

 

Someone had lined up a series of old beer bottles on one side of the peer. Lance stopped, standing about 50 meters away, able to see the line. He focused on them for a second, wondering what someone had been thinking or trying to achieve, when his power buzzed up his arm. He blinked. Strange. 

 

Then it happened again, so he focused back on the line of bottles. There was nothing special about them, just green glass, faded labeled all neatly in a line. He could make out the brand, the ingredients if he really focused…

 

_ Wait. _

 

Lance shook his head. He shouldn’t be able to read that detail from this distance. It was impossible, but he could, without really even trying. He glanced around. It was a chilly day, and starting to get dark. There wasn’t anyone around, and whoever had lined them up was long gone. He turned back to the bottles and yes, a small flicker of power and he could see them as if they were right in front of him. Summoning a line of power to his fingers, he lifted his hand. A small ice shard appeared, like an icicle dart, but stained the neon blue hue his magic always seemed to take. He raised the dart between his fingers and focused on one of the bottles. He inhaled once, focused and aimed. 

 

Splintering glass. He stumbled back, partly in shock and happiness, the warm glow of satisfaction of using his powers effectively running through him. He spent another hour playing with his powers, realising that at the moment, he could currently hit a target from around 100 meters before he started to struggle. 

 

He ran home, still feeling the sting of first love lost, but with a new purpose. Sharpshooting appeared to be a skill he could focus on, and soon that became one of his main strengths. His range of weapons developed, as did his shooting range, and he focused on honing this more than close combat for the rest of the year. 

 

At sixteen, Lance developed an interest in the other Gifted. He was starting to wonder when exactly he’d be called to action, but had a feeling it would be soon. His powers were still growing but they seemed to be more in tandem with him than developing of their own accord. He looked online, scouring for days for anything that he could find. 

 

There was the military story. Apparently several fires had started all at the same time, and as he remembered, small plane had gone missing. But no one was ever charged, and the trail died out pretty quickly. There were other sad stories of children and young people either dying or losing their minds to their powers, which Lance didn’t have the heart to read fully. The main stories focused on the Prince and Princess, but he did find another focusing on a girl called Axca, a politician’s daughter who was friends with Prince Lotor. They’d been seen training together, and it appeared she too was Gifted, but rumors were unconfirmed. 

 

The Princess was beautiful. Lance found himself watching a video of her raise a fallen building in a demonstration, her powers restoring it to its former architecture. He definitely had a crush. She was powerful, beautiful and seemed immensely kind in interviews and with the public. 

 

And he would have to fight her. 

 

Lance sighed and turned off the computer. Lance knew what he could do, but compared to that, he was nothing. Could he really stand on the same platform as her? As a Prince? As some sort of fire starting criminal? These people seemed far more advanced than he would ever be, far more talented and blessed. 

 

Was he really worthy? 

 

But it didn’t matter, because the answer was he had the Gift. There was little else he could do at the moment but hone it, train hard and do what he could so he was ready to step in if he needed to. And step in he would, in a heartbeat. Lance had and would continue to work hard to protect everyone, no matter what happened. 

 

But still, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat useless in comparison. Always a little bit useless, a little bit lacking in every aspect, where he had to make himself shine brighter and brighter to get anywhere. 

 

The feeling didn’t fade, and as time went by, Lance found himself wishing he could keep this life. Keep training, keep working but not have to be compared and pitted against others for a final prize. Didn’t it make more sense for all of them help? Surely more powers were better than one? 

 

Except it wasn’t his choice, and inevitably this waiting would stop. It was a rainy day, a weekend, and Lance was half way through a video game tournament online when the doorbell rang. He heard his mother answer, then a few minutes later his name was called. He groaned, exiting out of the game before making his way downstairs. 

 

It was weird, the house so empty. At seventeen, all his siblings had left home, even if Luis only lives a few streets away. He’d spent his whole childhood wishing (and occasionally trying to engineer) all types of accidents and miracles to rid himself of his siblings, but now they were gone, he missed them. 

 

Especially now, when his mother sat in the kitchen, a crisp white letter in her hand. 

 

They stayed in silence for a moment.

 

“How long?” Lance asked, his voice seeming to echo. 

 

“A month, Lance. They’ll come and collect you in a month.” 

 

She handed over the letter, and Lance tried to read through blurred eyes the instructions. In one month, he’d be taken to the capital, where all The Gifted would gather. They’d be trained for a currently unknown time, but maximum of a year before a test would be administered to determine The Chosen. The letter was stark and bold, nothing but demands and rules. 

 

It was happening. The time had been set. Within a year, they’d know. Lance moved to sit down, but changed his mind half way. 

 

“I love you, mama,” he said, before bending down to her height and hugging her close. She hugged back just as fiercely, sniffing only once. 

 

The rain filled the following silence. 

 

* * *

 

A month later, Lance found himself sitting in a car, one small bag by his feet. They’d collected him early that morning, a car sent to drive him to a military airport, where he’d be flown to the capital of Altea, where the rest of The Gifted were meeting. They hadn’t specified exactly why that region would be hosting the training, but it didn’t matter much to Lance. It was almost a four hour flight, and he’d never been this far away from home. The whole experience would be new from start to finish, making nerves spiral up inside his throat with every mile they drove. 

 

“Remember what you’ve been taught, my love,” his mother had whispered as they’d parted, and Lance could only nod. He’d know this was coming for a whole month, had been prepared his whole life. But still, leaving, knowing what he was going to face made him sad beyond anything he’d experience so far. 

 

He was already homesick when he was ushered from the car into a plane, a small craft unmarked and guarded by two individuals with obvious weaponry. Lance gulped, not making eye contact with either as he made his way inside. 

 

It was obviously meant for passengers, maximum of eight he guessed from the set out of twin chairs with a small table between each. An officer in the tell-tale Altean military uniform stood near the door, nodding at him slightly. 

 

“Sit wherever you like. You can keep the bag near your seat. Please put your seat belt on as soon as you sit down, and keep it on for the duration of the flight.”

 

Lance nodded back, still too nervous to know what to say. He moved forward into the cabin, jumping slightly when he realised there was someone already sitting in the first set of seats. 

 

It was another boy, looking nervous and a little sick. He wore a yellow headband and a matching jacket, a suitcase tucked away near him. Lance put on his best smile and walked forward, causing the other boy to smile too. 

 

“Hey man, I’m Lance,” he said, holding out his hand. He took the seats opposite the other boy’s row, not wanting to be too intrusive. 

 

“Hey! I’m Hunk. I think it’s just us from this part of the world. Hence the small plane.” At the last sentence his voice shook and Lance frowned. 

 

“Are you...okay?” he asked. Hunk hesitated then shook his head. 

 

“Flying makes me sick. I’ve taken something but...yeah I really don’t want to do this.” 

 

Lance offered him a sympathetic smile. “I’ve never flown before.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

Lance shrugged. “Never really been this far away from home before. And we’ve not even properly left.” 

 

Lance wasn’t sure why he was doing this, opening up and spilling his secrets. Hunk was obviously another Gifted, and they’d soon be working against one another. But he seemed...kind. Not automatically in battle mode like he’d assumed they’d be. 

 

“I get it, man. I’m not exactly thrilled about leaving. I had a scholarship lined up...but hey, they’ve let me defer it. I can always come back later.” 

 

“Come back?” Lance asked, shocked. “What if you don’t? What if you’re Chosen?” 

 

Hunk hesitated, looking around for a second, as if someone would magically appear. He moved as if he might say something when the unmistakable sound of an engine starting caught their attention.

 

Hunk whimpered, face turning pale and Lance had to admit the unfamiliar motion wasn’t exactly a nice feeling. Deciding they both needed a distraction, Lance dug into his bag as the plane started to speed down the runway, pulling out his games console. 

 

Hunk had faced towards the window, an action that probably wasn’t helping at all. Lance quickly turned to see if the military officer was watching, then slid over to the seat next to Hunk, and tapped him on the shoulder. There was a jolt as they took off, and Lance found his stomach swooping, in a way that was strange but sort of fun. Hunk however, looked like he was about to cry. 

 

“Want to play? I have some two player games.” 

 

A smile shakily formed on Hunk’s face, and he leaned over to produce his own console. 

 

“We can join up if you like?” he asked, voice wavering as the plane tilted slightly. 

 

“Awesome! What do you have? I only brought a few things with me as the rest belong to my sister and she decided she needed to keep them, so I only have these…”

 

Lance handed the console onto Hunk, who immediately started raving about the first battle game on the list, one of Lance’s favourites. 

 

Lance smiled to himself. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he’d first thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support so far! 
> 
> And now, we meet certain other people...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

By an hour into their flight, Lance had decided Hunk was one of the nicest people he’d ever met. Although the take off was a struggle, once they’d reached cruising altitude Hunk had livened up, and the game had helped take his mind off where they were.

They’d clicked well. Lance had never been such fast friends with someone before; Hunk and he just seemed to be able to bounce off each other well, agreed on enough and had enough differences to make conversation interesting. Hunk had been studying engineering, and while he mentioned his powers on occasion, it seemed that was his main focus and aim was to continue this in the future.

Lance didn’t ask again why Hunk seemed to set on that, rather than the possibility he may be The Chosen. He didn’t want to ruin the bond they’d forged already. However inevitably, the conversation moved onto their destination.

“I wonder what it’s going to be like. What they’ll be making us do for a year,” Hunk said, pulling out a Tupperware box from his bag.

Lance shrugged. “Yeah, I didn’t realise we’d be trained as well. I assumed we’d just have to fight one another, and that would be that.”

“You think we’ll have to fight?” Hunk asked, prying the box open. It contained what looked like flapjacks, which he offered to Lance with a smile. Lance grinned back and took one.

“That’s what they did before. So I just thought it would be the same. After all, The Chosen has to fight whatever is coming, so it makes sense, right?”

“Maybe. But it’s not always something you need to fight, not in the physical sense anyway. One time it was a huge natural disaster they had to prevent. Can’t fight a volcano.”

Lance snorted at the image of a hero with a sword, brandishing it while screaming angrily at a volcano. He took a bite of the flapjack and his eyes widened as the flavour hit his tongue.

“Dude, these are incredible,” Lance said, mouth half full. Hunk laughed, blushing slightly.

“Thanks, man. Made them last night. Couldn’t sleep so started baking instead.”

Lance gaped. “You made these?! They are so good, you could be a chef!”

“Ha well, I don’t think they’re that good. It’s just a hobby anyway. I have other plans,” Hunk said with a smile. Lance matched it.

“If you’re not battling a volcano,” he countered, which caused Hunk to laugh just as much as Lance had at the idea.

Eventually though, their flight came to an end. Lance ended up holding Hulk's hand as they descended, the wobble and undulation of the plane making him gulp and turn green a few times. Lance however, loved it. Loved the view of the world coming into the focus, the spin and twist of wings on the wind. He wondered if he’d ever be able to fly himself, to be able to guide an aircraft across the clouds. It wasn’t something he’d ever considered before, but now it appeared in his mind as potential new aim.

Much like their entrance, the two were escorted off the plane and into a car. It was colder in this part of the world, air dense as if holding off potential rain. Lance shivered as they walked, wrapping his jacket across his body tighter.  Night was drawing in now, but through the darkening of the sky, Lance could see the cityscape, a horizon full of skyscrapers and lights all around. The traffic was fairly light, so they sped along the highway, making their way across the outskirts of the City, never quite turning in.

“I’ve been to the City a few times. I wonder if we can explore while we’re here,” Hunk commented, then proceeded to tell Lance of the best places he’d been to in the capital. Lance tucked the information away in his mind, intrigued by the idea of the sites, shops and restaurants potentially in his future, so different from anything he’d ever known.

As they began to slow, Lance looked out of the window. They’d pulled into a driveway of an old looking manor house, and Lance instantly felt as if he’d stepped into a boarding school novel. Night had fully fallen during their trip, and he couldn’t see much except the skeleton of trees as they made their way down to a gravel driveway near the house.

It was big, that much he could tell, with lights streaming through some of the windows facing the driveway. The entryway had a small flight of stares of stone leading up, something carved intricately on each stone banister, a pattern he couldn’t make out in the half light.  The car began to circle, and Lance could make out a lawn they were driving around; he wondered what on earth the point was of having a random patch of grass placed like that.

They exited the car, Hunk dragging his bag with a huff and Lance staring up at the absurdly large doors before them. With a gesture from the driver, the two walked up the steps. Lance could now see the Altean crest carved into the stone. A royal owned house then, which made sense.

The doors opened, and Lance blinked at the glare as they stepped through, eyes adjusting to the lighting even as a chipper voice greeted them.

“Welcome boys, welcome! You’re the last to arrive, but just as scheduled. You must be quite tired now, yes?”

Lance turned to see a red-haired man in a blue uniform smiling at them widely, his face almost entirely taken up by an enormous moustache. He hopped over to Lance, grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

“Lance, yes? I’m Coran, and I’ll be the one you come to with any concerns my boy, anything at all! And you must be Hunk. A pleasure!”

Hunk looked as bemused as Lance felt, so at least he wasn’t alone in this.

“Ah, thank you. Mr. Coran.”

Coran laughed, throwing his head back as the sound echoed through the high ceiling reception area.

“Just Coran, Lance no need to be formal. Come, I’ll show you to your rooms. It’s quite late and you’ll be starting bright and early tomorrow so you’ll need your rest. Altea is 3 hours ahead of your time zones, so it’s almost 11pm here.”

Lance and Hunk had to run to catch up Coran, as he marched off through the reception and into the main house, still talking all the while. Lance tried to focus on the words, but was too caught up in the scene before him.

They were led into a large square room, a fireplace burning on the left, with three comfortable large chairs surrounding it. A huge marble staircase led from the right hand corner all the way around, presumably looping behind them. The carpet that Lance followed Coran across, wincing as his scuffed trainers touched the material, was a deep red with flowing silver patterns embroidered deep within .A piano stood directly to their right before set of stairs moving downwards. Lance and Hunk weaved their way towards the upwards staircase, both struggling to catch Coran and understand what he was saying.

“-built in 1699 but he was always one to show off. Ah, will you be okay with your bags? It’s just up here.”

They were led up the staircase, which did cross all the way around giving them a full view of the splendid room beneath them. But they couldn’t look for long, Coran walking to the right, and stopping half way along the corridor.

“Your rooms, boys. You’re neighbours! Now, breakfast will be brought to you tomorrow morning at 8am. Just for one day mind, a special treat. You are to report in the Reading Room at 9am. There is a map in your room, but anyone working here will be happy to tell you where to go.”

He smiled, then clapped both of them on the shoulder.

“Sleep well!” he called with a wave, leaving Lance and Hunk to themselves. They both stared at their individual doors for a moment, then turned back to each other with somewhat awkward smiles.

“Well, see you in the morning!” Lance called, and Hunk answered with a wave. Inhaling once, Lance opened the door. A light switch was by the wall which he flicked on immediately, pulling his bag behind him.

The room was _huge_ ; bigger than any bedroom he’d ever seen, with a large raised double bed facing him, a small two seater sofa in front of it, and huge windows lining the left hand side and facing directly forward. The door closed with a snap and Lance rushed forward, immediately, staring outside. Of course he couldn’t see much, but the low light seemed to suggest huge grounds lay in one direction, while when he ran to the other set of windows, he saw the view of the front drive.

To the left of the room opposite the windows facing the grounds was another door, which he imaged led to a bathroom, as Coran hadn’t mentioned sharing one. He threw open the door and _screamed_. He clapped his hands over his mouth, hoping that no one had been too disturbed but this bathroom was incredible.

Lance had spent his life fighting for a bathroom with six others and this bathroom was bigger than his bedroom back home. It had a double sink at the far end, a large mirror over the top. A walk in shower stood to the left, with the largest shower head he’d ever seen. And in the center of the room, was a bath. A free standing, claw footed bath.

Screw the bedroom, he was never leaving this bathroom again.

Tiredness won over though, and after enthusiastically exploring the nooks and crannies of both room for another twenty minutes, Lance ran out of steam. He flopped onto the bed, the large room which had been so exciting just moments before now seemed so very large and very empty. He missed home, and it had only been a few hours.

He unpacked quickly and did his nightly routine, the bathroom perking him up a little. By the time climbed up into the bed and settled into sleep, he his limbs ached with exhaustion, the adrenaline of the day seeping out into nothing.

But still, Lance found it hard to sleep. He missed his old room, his slightly hard mattress and lumpy pillow. He missed the heat of home, the Altean climate meaning it should be logically more easy to sleep in the cool, but Lance so used to humidity it was uncomfortable. He missed the sound of racers going into the night, the mewling of cats near the window. He missed being by the sea, could swear he could feel it’s absence like a phantom limb.

Eventually, his mind whirred itself into silence, and he slept.

* * *

 

As Lance finished off his breakfast the next morning, there was a knock at the door. He frowned, eating the last bite of his jam covered toast as he stood up, and glanced at the clock. Just past 8.30am. They couldn’t be checking on him yet, surely?

He swung open the heavy door to see Hunk, who looked slightly nervous, twisting his hands together. However he smiled at Lance in greeting.

“Hey, man! How did you sleep?”

Lance grinned, and opened the door wider, letting Hunk follow him in. He was glad of the company, the huge room feeling even more alien in the harsh morning light.

“Okay, I guess. Coffee is helping, although this stuff isn’t that great,” he said, frowning at the cup.

Hunk laughed in reply, and sat down on the sofa as Lance finished the drink with a grimace.

There was a slightly awkward pause before Hunk sat up and looked at him sheepishly.

“Sorry, I know we only just met and all but...it was starting to get to me, you know, everything being new and kinda weird here. I think I saw a peacock outside. And my wardrobe makes this weird creaking noise, even when closed? I was sure there was something it it…”

Lance held up his hands as Hunk started to ramble, looking increasingly nervous.

“It’s cool, seriously. I was actually starting to get a bit lonely. I’m not used to all the silence. I’m glad you’re here.”

Hunk visibly relaxed and looked around Lance’s room.

“These are huge, I wonder what the rest of the place is like?”

The two launched into various ridiculous theories of what they would find until it was time to make their way to the Reading Room. It was only a short walk, but Lance felt his anxiety build with each step through grand hallways, past old portraits and oddly placed pieces of art. There were two military guards by the doorway, a sure sign they were in the right place.

“So many guards,” Lance muttered to himself as they nodded and let them through.

“There are two royals here, so I’m not surprised. And a few other high profile people.”

Lance turned his head in shock. “Wait, you know about the others?”

Hunk giggled raising his hand to rub the back of his neck, looking embarrassed.

“Maybe? I guess we’ll find out if the rumors are true..”

The room was smaller than Lance had expected, considering the size of his own bedroom. It was more like a small library or large study, a wall to ceiling bookcase on the far end. Desks littered the room, four to a table with a Tiffany lamp on each, not in use due to the current stream of bright sunlight from the large windows to the left. A portrait of King Alfor hung on the right hand side, all dressed in his military regalia.

And in the room, were The Gifted.

It was just like school, Lance thought to himself. Everyone was already in clusters, making their friends and eying up the competition. He unconsciously drew himself closer to Hunk, glad he didn’t have to walk into the room alone. While he liked talking to others and found making friends fairly easy, the tension in the room was unmistakable. Whether it was unfamiliarity of being pulled from their homes at short notice, the anticipation of what was to come or general animosity, there was a heightened heaviness all around.

Some looked up as they entered, others ignored them. There was a faint buzz of chatter that continued throughout, all of them taking to their new found comrades.

“Well, there’s the Princess. But everyone knew that. I can’t believe we’ll actually be spending the next year with royalty!” Hunk whispered, as he and Lance stayed close to the back of the room.

Princess Allura sat alone, on table tapping away at a holoscreen idly. Her hair was half tied back behind her ears, both sides meeting in a braid. The rest curled long down her back, her circlet perched expertly around the style. She wore a blue and white dress, a usual outfit for her from what he’d seen on TV.

She looked in their direction and gave them a warm smile. Lance felt his face heat as their eyes met, and had to look away. He felt Hunk eyeing him as he did. She really was beautiful, and immensely talented. It was hard not to blush when she looked in his direction. He cleared his throat and continued looking around the room.

“Prince Lotor,” he said, nodding at the otherside of the room, half as he was curious of what Hunk knew, and half to distract him from his reaction the Princes. The Prince was lounging by a window, dark purple suit his outfit for the day. His white hair, much like Allura’s was long and flowing down his back.

_Pretty_ floated into Lance’s head and he blinked. Pretty wasn’t a word he associated with men, didn’t really look at men in a way that would evoke that response. But as soon as it came to him, he knew there was no other word to describe Lotor in that moment, framed by the sunshine, languishing like he owned the room. Lance shook his head. This day was giving him strange thoughts and it was only 9am.

Within him were three women, one of whom he recognised as Axca, the stripe of red hair a giveaway. All had the distinctive Galra look, purple skin and pointed features, yellow and violet eyes standing out. It made sense they’d all crowd together, although they seemed to have an air of ease around them that hinted at deeper familiarity.

“Yeah and Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid,” Hunk supplied.

“I’d heard about Acxa, but don’t know the others.”

“They’re all from families with high up connections in the Galra royalty, military or politicians. I’d heard there were quite a few Gifted from the Galra areas, so it made sense it would be this group.”

Lance turned to stare at Hunk in shock. “How do you know all this?”

It was Hunk’s turn to blush then. “I err...like gossip.” Lance snorted, covering his mouth with this hand.

“It’s pretty useful here, I guess. Anyone else you know?”

Hunk glanced back around, then shook his head. There were another few clusters of people around the room, all seeming to be trying to shy away from attention. Understandable, considering the large personalities in the room.

“No, not by name, but that probably just means they are normal people like us. I’ve heard about incidents more than who cause them. Except...huh. That’s Takashi Shirogane.”

“Who?” Lance asked, following Hunk’s line of sight to a man standing on the opposite corner to them. Another soldier, wearing a full military uniform. He was talking quietly to a Gifted, a boy wearing a cropped red and white jacket with long, unkempt dark hair. The guy with the jacket was incessantly drumming his fingers on his crossed arms, head lowered slightly as his mouth moved.

Lance had the sudden need for him to look up. What was with today and his weird reactions?

“He’s a non-Gifted but powerful magic user. Was one of the most powerful in the world until, well, we all came along. He’s been on missions to nearby planets, one of the stars of the Altean military. He occasionally does work with the King, and he’s guarded the Princess a few times. Surprised you hadn’t heard of him.”

Lance couldn’t say that he had. Although, until today’s trip in the skies, flying hadn’t been much on his radar. He could see now thought why someone would want to dedicate their entire existence to it.

“And the person next to him?” he asked, the words out before he could stop himself. There was just something about the guy that made him want to know more. Perhaps it was the tapping, the way he held himself as if he was simultaneously trying to square up and run head first out of the room. Perhaps it was the fact that his hair and posture meant he still couldn’t see his face. He just wanted to _know_.

“No idea. Another one of us, I guess. Odd he knows Takashi Shirogane, unless..wait, he’s the fire guy!”

Hunk had perked up excitedly, eyes almost shining in curiosity.

“Err, what are you talking about. Buddy?”

Hunk turned and grabbed Lance’s arms. “There was a break in to a military air force hanger, the one where Shirogane was stationed at. The person who did it could control fire, and managed to take a plane before being caught. The hanger was in the middle of the desert, it was insane. But they never charged anyone, or named the culprit so I assumed it was a Gifted.”

Lance’s mouth had fallen open in shock. “That actually happened? I thought it was a rumor?”

Hunk shook his head and Lance started back at the guy, who had now turned his back towards them to talk to Shirogane properly.

How dare he. Honestly.

“Yeah, it has to be him. There are two crazy strong elemental users here. Someone else can manipulate water; I don’t know much else but there was someone who flew from the sea bed and carried themselves to shore on the waves.”

Lance was so intently staring at the back of the other boy’s jacket, willing him to turn around that it took Lance a few seconds to realise Hunk was talking about him.

That was a weird feeling. That someone else, someone who seemed to be searching for all and any information on The Gifted had classed him as powerful without seeing what he could do first hand. Lance felt a jolt of pride run through him, twinned with an edge of concern. What exactly did being powerful mean in a room of powers and royalty?

Before he could answer, a the doors swung open dramatically, nearly everyone in the room jumping. Coran entered with a skip and flourish, beaming at all of them.

“Good morning! Sit down, sit down. Pick a chair and make yourself comfortable.”

There was a pause, then a scramble as everyone moved to pick a table where they wanted with the people they wanted. In the haze, Lance and Hunk found themselves sitting with Princess Allura. She smiled again as they took their seats. Lance gulped, but did not blush this time, instead sending his tried and tested best half smile in her direction, cupping his fingers on his chin as he did. Allura raised her eyebrows, her mouth twitching slightly.

“Excellent! Now, as you all know, I am Coran, Royal Adviser for King Alfor of Altea, and I’ll be in charge of your stay here. So any problems, any questions just come straight to me!”

Coran smiled around the room, his look lingering for a heartbeat more on Allura. He was trying to be subtle, but the affection was still plain to see. Then, he gestured to the corner, Takashi Shirogane moving forward to stand beside him.

“This is Major Shirogane. He will be assisting me in some areas.”

The man moved forward, a warm smile on his face. Despite his military poise, Lance felt at ease in his presence, much more so than any of the other officers he’d seen.

“Please call me Shiro. It’s a pleasure not meet you all.”

His voice was kind, soft even, but still with an edge of command that had Lance paying attention; whether he wanted to or not. Shiro stepped back to behind Coran, spine straight and eyes upwards, the warm expression still on his face as the adviser began to speak again.

“And, as I’m sure you are aware, are the twelve The Gifted. Your time will here will be a mixture of preparation, training and testing. After all, although only one of you will be Chosen, you are all powerful. It is crucial, at the very least to your own survival, that you know how to control your gifts.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Lane noticed Allura stiffened and look down, whole body closing off. He frowned. An odd reaction, when it was clear the Princess had no problem in that area.

“A year is the longest you’ll stay here, but we may decided to test you before that. It all depends on what we see. Now, as you’ll be in close company with one another, let’s all introduce ourselves!” Coran said, looking thrilled at the idea. A few barely audible groans echoed on the announcement.

Just like school, Lance thought as they began, clocking the names of the others, noting that Hunk had been correct with those he’d known. However, his attention zoomed in when the boy with the long hair, no a mullet, an _actual 80s mullet_ , stood to his feet.

“I’m Keith,” he said, finally looking up and Lance stopped hearing.

If Allura was beautiful and Lotor was pretty, Lance didn’t have the vocabulary for Keith. His gaze swept over the room, never pausing, never stopping on one place but he drew Lance in all the same. His were dark, but the hues within seemed to flicker with every switch of the light, giving them a purple tinge that was both impossible and stunning. He was pale, lithe as he crossed and uncrossed his arms, obviously extremely uncomfortable with having to perform the classic introduction task, which Lance could relate to. His face stayed stoic, but Lance could see ripples, traces of expression trying to break free, carefully reigned it. Lance wanted them to escape though, wanted to know, instantly in that moment, exactly what Keith was thinking, what he wanted to say, what he was fighting too hard against.

Then Keith looked at him. Straight at him, into his eyes. And it was the ocean again, air becoming water, but something he longed to be part of.

“Lance? Lance? It’s your turn my boy!”

Oh. _Oh no_ . Keith had looked at him because it was his turn to speak and he’d just been staring _oh god no._

“Right!” Lance said, having to forcefully tear his eyes away, and jumped to his feet, knocking his arm on the table as he did.

A great start. But thankfully over quickly, and he avoided looking directly at Keith again, partly out of embarrassment and partly to avoid being suspended in his wake again. Lance wasn’t sure exactly what made him so curious at such a high intensity. It was also something that hadn’t gone unnoticed, as he could feel Keith glancing at him occasionally as Coran continued to talk.

“We’ll be putting you in groups of the royal region you are from, as in preparation you’ll need to know more about the royal family and history of your country of birth. While you’ll be a protector of the world itself, you will be instructed on what you need to know should you be granted royal status.”

Lance grimaced. He looked around, seeing Hunk looking a little confused and, surprisingly, Allura looking as unhappy as he did. Apparently history wasn’t anyone’s favourite subject.

“Well, no moving for me,” he said, stretching his arms high above his head, then flicking his hands into finger guns at Allura. “Your most loyal subject right here.”

Allura looked bemused. Not the usual reaction, but he’d take it. “Umm...thank you?”

Lance jumped as the chair next to him scraped backwards, and Keith slid into it. Unconsciously, he felt his cheeks heat up just a little, his head turning slowly as if it caused him pain to move.

“Oh, Keith, yes? Welcome! I didn’t realise you were from Altea,” The Princess said brightly.

Keith managed a smile at that. It changed his entire demeanor, face relaxing into the motion, aura turning from ‘on guard’ to ‘slightly reserved.’ A small shift but enough.

“I live in Galra but I was born in Altea.”

This made the Princess smile even more, and Lance caught himself feeling uncomfortable heat of jealousy. Of what and whom though he wasn’t sure. Another anomaly of emotion he decided not to unpack.

However, any joy faded fast as it turned out that despite Lance’s years of hard work, Keith’s apparent immense talent, Hunk extreme intelligence  and Allura being actually royal, all four were abysmal at Altean history and politics.

Lance went to bed that night, mind buzzing with facts and information, wondering how he’d signed up for a university degree in Altean politics by almost drowning as a child.

He may have also thought about certain smiles and captivating eyes. But he tried not to dwell on that too much.

* * *

 

The morning dawned just as brightly, Lance’s room just as echoing and blatantly empty. He’d tried leaving a few of his belongings around, a book on the bedside table, games console on the couch. It wasn’t working though, the room feeling like a transitional space he could leave at any moment.

As instructed, he left for breakfast, only to peer over the balcony and see a familiar mullet walking down the stairs. Without really thinking, Lance raced ahead, stumbling a few times on his shoes as he caught up.

“Keith! Keith, hey.”

Keith turned. He was wearing a similar outfit as the day before. Lance wondered if he should guy just owned a wardrobe of black t-shirts.

He blinked once at Lance, hair falling in front of his face slightly. That...did things to Lance’s stomach. Early morning runs must not be good for him.

“Yes? Did you need something?”

Lance slowed, not expecting that. “What?”

Keith seemed impatient. “Was there something you needed?” he repeated, annoyance in his voice.

“No...just saying hi,” Lance said, aware this was going in a bad direction but hoping to salvage something from this conversation.

Keith frowned, scrunching up his face and wow, Lance really shouldn’t run so early in the morning, his stomach was not okay.

“Why? Who are you?”

Silence. Lance heard his own heart beat, his magic an electric beat in tandem as it rose then fell with emotional discharge.

“Uhh the name’s Lance. We literally sat next to each other all day yesterday!”

Keith face moved in that way again, cycling through emotions that were too fleeting for Lance to decipher, but he saw him close off a little.

“Sorry. Didn’t remember.”

Then he turned, and continued walking. Lance stared at his back and huffed, ignoring his strange stomach to jog to catch up.

“Well, was your mullet blocking your ears? Harsh man,” he said, outpacing him to walk in front, easy with his longer legs. A scoff, then keith had matched him. Lance increased his speed again, but Keith caught up once more.

“I said sorry.”

Lance rolled his eyes and started to effectively power walk. Keith, again matched his pace and started to stride to take over.

Screw it. Lance picked up the pace, at an almost jog. It was fun needling Keith.

“So what, you didn’t think our names are important enough to remember? Even though we spent all day together?”

Keith sped up and they were running, an easy pace but running all the same, turning left to an empty corridor.

“I didn’t say that! I just forgot, okay?”

And then they both running, actually full on completely running until Lance’s legs were pounding and his jacket flying out behind him.

“Think you can keep up?” Lance yelled, even though Keith obviously could, as they turned the final corner.

“I am! Do you always talk so much?” Lance laughed and they flew towards the doors, both slamming into them with a bang, panting hard as they skidded to a halt in the breakfast room.

Hunk and Allura, both sitting at the table nearest the door, jumped in alarm. Hunk gaped at him.

“Did you guys race here?” he asked, taking in their panting forms.

“No,” they both said unison, and Lance turned away to fill his plate. He joined Hunk and Allura, while Keith settled at the far side of the room, shooting glares in his direction. Lance replied with a cheery smile, which made Keith look down abruptly.

“So...what’s that about?” Hunk asked. Lance turned to see both Hunk and Allura with twin looks of curiosity on their faces. Quite intimidating.

“Mullet’s a jerk.” Lance answered, tucking into his breakfast.

“Why?” Allura asked, exchanging a look with Hunk.

“He just thinks he’s so amazing! He’s no better than the rest of us.”

And perhaps Lance was on edge slightly, as he had felt extremely inadequate since arriving. The impressive location, rooms and people around him had started to jar on his nerves. Keith’s response this morning was just the icing on the cake, the one thing that had tipped him over.

There was also the slight worry about today. Today they’d be training their combat skills, and although Lance had spent years practicing, each day the magnitude of what was in store hit him harder than ever. He was no longer the one with powers, the one who had to hold back and focus on shaping what he naturally had. He stood on the same platform with everyone else, those who had backing from the best training money and influence could buy, or those who were hand picked by great people. He was just Lance, who had done his best with what he had.

And as the day wore on it became clear what he had did not compare. Lance was paired with Allura for hand-to-hand combat in their first exercise. She was strong, trained to be light on her feet and use her height and stature to her advantage. It was obviously textbook moves from the poised stance, but she was clearly advanced. Although Lance could stand against her for a while, each time their sessions ended with him on the floor, her triumphantly grinning.

He heard a few giggles each time, and an outright laugh form Lotor when Allura flipped him over her back. He ended the session with his face flushed, feeling clumsy and stupid.

“You should really learn to hold your centre. That’s how she gets you every time”

Lance glared at Keith as he felt a rather nasty bruise on his jaw. He’d heal that in a moment once he rested.

“Did I ask you?” he snapped, feeling stupid that Keith decided to point out his failings in public, as if it wasn’t plain to see. Lance sat down at the back, healed his jaw and an ache in his wrist, watching in annoyance as Keith expertly won several times in his own bout.

“Here,” he looked up to see Allura, who handed him a bottle of water.

“Oh. Thank you.”

She sat down next to him, closer than he expected. Her hair brushed against his arm and he shivered.

“Ah, I was worried I’d bashed your jaw too hard, but it looks okay. You know, you should ignore them,” she said, gesturing with her own bottle at the Galra group, currently in a heated discussion together.

“You’re actually good at that. You’re hard to predict and have good instincts. Good qualities in a fight.”

“You still beat me,” he answered glumly. Allura shrugged, smile not dimming.

“In this match, right now. But once you practice more, who knows?” she stood then, stretching out, and squeezing his arm once before standing to join Hunk, who was looking nervous at his own upcoming challenge. Lance’s arm tingled where she’d touched, and couldn’t resist tapping the skin gently, to feel if there were some mark there, a brand to prove what had happened.

“Right, enough hand to hand! We’ll try long range next,” Shiro barked, taking a few aside to coach and speak to as a few attendees began to change something at the far end of the room.  Naurally, Keith was one of them.

Lance sipped his water, and watched what they were doing. Targets. They looked similar to archery targets, except they were in different shapes and sizes, made from different material. Shiro gathered them to a yellow line on the floor once they were done.

“We’ll start at 70 meters. Use a weapon or magic, anything that can leave a discernible mark. If you need to adjust your range, let me know.”

Lance stared as around him the others began. One girl stepped back to the 90 meter line, creating an arrow out of magic. She hit the target, but not on centre, grimacing and sheepishly stepping back to the 70 meter line. Allura had a whip, managed to hit the base of the target and grimaced.

A whoosh of fire to his left. Lance spun to see Keith ejecting a burst of narrow flame, expertly, hitting the two largest targets of six. However, with the third, he didn’t make centre, flame licking at the outer band.

“Good, but you’ll need to focus on making your magic work on a smaller surface area.” Shiro commented.

Lance scoffed a little, because of course he was getting the one-on-one training tips. The sound caught both their attentions though and Lance felt his face flush. He didn’t actually mean to do that, he was just still smarting from the day and Keith’s embarrassing correction. Keith narrowed his eyes, but Shiro looked calm as ever.

“Lance, you haven’t taken a shot,” he noted. Lance swallowed.

“May I step back?” he asked, feeling nervous even though he knew, if nothing else, this he could manage.

Keith looked incredulous, and crossed his arms as Lance spoke. Lance felt anger spin through him so swift and hot. This guy literally thought he was better than anyone. Shiro however nodded, gesturing to the 90 meter line. Lance smiled, then walked. And continued walking over the line, and to the back of the gym.

He looked up to see Keith, Shiro, Allura and Hunk all watching him. He swallowed, but looked back at the targets.

The gym couldn’t have been more than 250 meters in length, and the targets weren’t at the very end. He estimated he was probably shooting at about 180 meters, which made it less than the distance Lance could comfortably shoot at. Still, this time felt heavier.

So he focused, closed his eyes one, and produced a thin needle in his hand. Eyes opened, he forcibly relaxed.

There. He was there. White noise of the others, just the shapes of the centre of each target, just him and his magic like it had been on the beach with the bottles so long ago. Focus. Find the target. And…

One thunk, new magic, two, snap back. All the way to six, head moving slightly each time to sniper vision his mark.

Each one hit. Dead centre, no shadow of a doubt. He may not be an expert fighter or good at politics but he was a sharpshooter.

With his tunnel vision still active, he saw the entire room staring, back at him or at the targets. But it was one face, one set of purple eyes, wide and unmoving on Lance that he zoomed in on. He grinned, winking at Keith even though he couldn’t see.

The challenge was on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading so far. Thanks for all your support. 
> 
> Long one for today's update. Enjoy!

“Tired today, Mullet? Not on your game?” Lance called, picking up the pace and racing through the corridor. He was glad this place was mostly deserted every morning. That time three days ago they’d almost crashed into Lotor still haunted Lance, the look he’d received truly terrifying. 

 

“You wish,” Keith huffed, catching up and Lance had to hold in the bubbling laughter that arose in his chest. They ran the few remaining feet to breakfast, crashing through the doors. 

 

It was almost two weeks since their the first morning, and by this point no one so much as flinched at the commotion. Allura waved in their direction from the usual table, not even looking up from her holoscreen. 

 

“I think that was my win,” Lance said lightly, moving to grab a plate.

 

“You say that everyday, how can you even tell?” Keith enquired, walking in pace with Lance as they collected their breakfast. 

 

“Aww, sore loser, it’s okay. You’re still my favourite mullet,” Lance said, then winked and turned to walk to their table. 

 

He was three steps away when he realised what he’d just done. What the hell,  _ why had he winked at him?  _

 

It had just happened, an impulse from their running, adrenaline still flooding, a smile fixed on Lance’s face. Since that first day, every single morning the two had raced to breakfast. He didn’t know why. Like clockwork, they exited their rooms at similar times, one goad would turn into another and before Lance could even pinpoint when, he was running. 

 

Keith challenged him; in every lesson they took, every new test of their powers. They were often picked to work together, which was all Shiro’s fault. He seemed to think they ‘balanced out well’ which Lance thought was ridiculous seeing as they’d end up needing to be separated most of the time, going too hard or too far in even the simplest of tasks. 

 

Keith excelled. He had a fantastic memory, could list facts and information on obscure history within minutes of hearing it, retaining it perfectly. He was a good melee fighter, and Lance hated those classes. Keith constantly told him his flaws, over and over again until Lance ended up screaming and either walking away or practicing some dirty fighting move his old teachers had bestowed upon him. 

 

“You’re leaving a gap, I could kill you in one blow, hurry up and close it” or, “your stance is still weak Lance, I tell you every time,” and once “honestly, a five year old could knock you down.” It left Lance seething. He knew he wasn’t as good, had always known he wouldn’t be able to stand in the same space, but Keith’s incessant need to point it out ground the nail in the coffin even further. 

 

Keith was also excellent with his powers, much to Lance’s chagrin. There though, they were more evenly matched. Keith had yet to get a hit on him when using his fire, and although Lance had yet to do the same, it felt more of a level playing field. 

 

Keith just bothered him, with his ‘lone wolf’ vibe and condescending comments. Combined with the insane power and control, and the fact he was clearly Shiro’s favourite just clawed into Lance’s skin. Jealousy, that was part of it. He never liked feeling jealous, the muddy burn of the emotion scalding his throat. Keith had so much, but seemed like he didn’t care. Hunk, and to his surprise, Allura went out of their way to try and befriend him, but he only barely responded to anything they did. He rarely acknowledged anyone in the group, kept his head down, eyes averted, still too small a voice. 

 

Lance wanted to be acknowledged. It was a stupid, self absorbed part of him that wanted to be seen as worthy by him, be able to gain some sort of recognition that wasn’t said with complete exasperation. 

 

He wanted Keith to like him. Lance had tried, tried so hard over the years to stifle those thoughts that had made him so upset when he was young. It had been so long since he’d let himself fall into the cycle of running after someone for their attention and affection. He hated that, but still this time it seemed a little different. 

 

Whenever Keith rose to a challenge, whenever his posture relaxed and he focused oh-so-carefully on what Lance was doing, it was thrilling. Thrilling like swimming just that little further, like feeling water solidify to ice in his palm, a storm brewing in the sky. He wanted to bottle that feeling, the ramping up before an explosion. That’s what he wanted to capture whenever Keith was near. 

 

The winking and the compliments though? That was new. It was almost bordering on flirting, saved for women like Allura; not that she had responded to his first initial lines. He liked a Allura, a lot. But she wasn’t interested in him in that way, he could tell. However, she’d laughed so hard at a particular line of his 3 days into the their stay that it had become a weird tradition of theirs. He’d parrot a cheesy comment, she’d roll her eyes or laugh, commenting on which was the best. It was nice, a sort of strange routine much like his racing with Keith. 

 

Deciding to ignore whatever strange feelings and reactions he was having this morning, Lance sat down next to Hunk, high fiving him in greeting. Allura was still reading, and didn’t look up as she spoke. 

 

“I hope you’re not too tired. We’re doing fitness this morning.” 

 

“Yes, your displays each day must use up a tremendous amount of energy.” 

 

Lance scowled as Lotor slid into the seat next to Allura. For the first time that morning she looked up, a frown on her face, tension leaking into the air between them. They looked at each other, a few beats too long to be comfortable, before Allura leaned back. 

 

“Is there something you wanted, Lotor?” 

 

He smiled, leaning back also, then inclined his head towards the screen. 

 

“Just to wish you good morning. And to see if you’d seen the article on our new tradition agreements. But I can see you’re already reading.” 

 

Allura nodded, stiff and formal, a sharp contrast to both Lotor’s feigned relaxed posture and her usual demeanor. They were both playing a part, trying to show the other something. Lance didn’t know what though, but it was clearly part of an ongoing issue. 

 

They were often like this. Allura and Lotor were also extremely competent in every aspect of their training that Lance had seen. They had obviously trained together as well, their styles rather than similar seemed complimentary, reflecting each other’s. 

 

But there was this huge, gaping divide between the two. Allura lost her poise around him, Lotor lost his control around her. His magic was usually pristine and textbook perfect, but occasionally he’d spark off lightening at the wrong angle, summon something a bit too large for the circumstances (the time he transported the gym wall to block Allura’s attacks sprung to mind). Allura once broke a table in frustration after a particularly harsh session, the image of perfectly poised Princess vanishing in an instant. 

 

“You know...it’s okay to be angry,” he’d said, as she’d flushed in mortification afterward. 

 

“It’s not...very royal of me though,” Allura muttered, fixing the table. 

 

“Sure it is. You’re a person, people get angry. You’re allowed to express that. Maybe not with killing a poor innocent table, but still. You get to have emotions, Allura.” 

 

Allura had stared at him for a moment, then hugged him, unexpectedly and fiercely, whispering a faint ‘thank you’ in his ear as she did. And although they didn’t discuss it again, Allura seemed a little more relaxed, a little more of herself around Hunk and Lance. 

 

Lance didn’t know what it was between Lotor and Allura, and she didn’t seem to want to talk about it, sinking into herself after every interaction. So instead he went for distraction, launching into a random conversation about today’s schedule as soon as Lotor was gone.

 

“We have a free afternoon right? Maybe we should go out! Do something in the city, you said it wasn’t too far from here, right?” 

 

Allura frowned, considering. “We’d need to drive. There are cars of course, but I’d need to check we can take one.” 

 

“I don’t mind driving,” Hunk supplied, and Lance grinned, slapping him on the back. 

 

“We could go to the mall! I need new shoes, all this running is destroying my trainers.” 

 

Allura looked unsure. “I would like to...but I’m not normally allowed in public without a guard.” 

 

“What about Shiro? Plus we can wear disguises!” Lance said, half trying to make an actual plan and half just trying to cheer her up again. It seemed to work, for Allura smiled, laughing a little. 

 

“I’ll ask. But we’d better get going.” 

 

She was right, the three clearing up and making their way to what they’d dubbed fitness training, which was essentially Shiro giving them all personalised assignments to help tailor them to potential battle or physically training scenarios. 

 

Today, both Lance and Keith were giving sprinting practice to start. Lance enjoyed running; not as much as swimming, but it something similar to it. The sense of freedom, the feeling of his body moving, working, strengthening with each stride and the pure flow of adrenaline on reaching the goal. He preferred long distance, but sprints did have the high reward on the finish line that was enticing. 

 

Except, he could never beat Keith. Even if he matched him for the duration, Keith would do something that shot him over the line in a blink of an eye. Keith was fast, so much faster than anyone else and Lance couldn’t work out his trick. He only seemed to do it in training, not with their morning races, which was also another strange aspect. 

 

Today was no different. They rounded the last few meters, neck and neck when suddenly Keith was just gone, racing ahead and flashing to the finish line. Lance pushed himself harder but was still beaten, both panting as they reached the end. 

 

A little way ahead, another group was practicing long ranged magic against targets, much to Lance’s annoyance. He’d much rather have been doing that. He watched for a moment, catching his breath as two solid explosions hit the targets. Rather large explosions. Near, Allura and Lotor were having a heated debate about something he couldn’t decipher. He winced internally. This morning's issues were obviously not forgotten. 

 

He turned back to Keith, noticing he’d already recovered, and was starting to meander back to the main group. 

 

“How...every time! You must be cheating.”

 

Keith glanced his way, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he continued to talk.

 

“What?”

 

Lance stood fully, willing his chest to stop heaving. 

 

“That...thing you do,” Lance said, arms waving around as he found he couldn't really describe exactly what that final flourish of impossible speed was. 

 

Keith blinked. “Running?” 

 

“Argggg!” Lance gave up and turned away, determined not walk with Keith if he was going to be that dense. 

 

Up ahead, the target practice continued and Lance zoned out, watching Keith walk away, probably off to find Shiro as per usual. Shiro didn’t exactly favour Keith, if Lance was being totally honest. He was a good and level instructor, but he always seemed to have a little extra piece of advice, seemed to understand more of what Keith struggled with than any of the rest of them. Lance was sort of curious as to exactly how they knew each other, in the vague way he’d been curious about Keith in general all this time. 

 

It is in these musings, when he suddenly felt it. 

 

_ Power.  _

 

A rush, sky about slice open into infinity. Inflamed ash, flash frozen, the smell of a hunter about to strike. The hair on Lance’s arms rose and he was running forward towards the group but-

 

Ignition.

 

Lance stumbled, the explosion rocking him forward but no more than that. He squinted at the blinding light which appeared in the millisecond it took for someone to loose control. He’d never felt it before, what an absolute loss of control was. His own powers had been hard to tame but they’d always felt like his, part of a person even while he struggled. 

 

This was energy becoming matter, power detaching itself and flying free. Lance’s eyes stung from the glare but he pushed forward despite it, vision slowly clearing. 

 

Shiro had stepped in to help the group who had been practicing, but the large, smoking remains near was evidence one of them had lost control. To the left, Allura was in a half crouch before Lotor, a hexagonal shield defending them both.  But Lance didn’t stop as close to the blackening area, Keith lay slumped on the ground. 

 

He’d gotten farther than Lance had realised, and must have been thrown backwards from the impact. Lance approached quickly as Keith tried to right himself, hissing in pain as he sat up. 

 

“Whoa, hey careful,” Lance said, trainers slipping as he met Keith on the ground. Keith glared, but it was not as fierce as usual, his eyes hazy and dim, frame trembling almost imperceptibly. He cradled his left hand to his chest, and even from a distance Lance could see his wrist bent at an odd angle. 

 

“Let me see,” Lance murmured, wisp of power flowing to life as he slowly held his hand out to Keith. 

 

There was moment, suspended, then Keith did just that, balancing the injured wrist on his other hand. Lance couldn’t see his face, was no longer looking anywhere except the injury. 

 

“Broken wrist, two broken fingers. This won’t hurt, it might feel weird though. Please stay still.” 

 

He’d used the words so many times on others, but it had been a while since he’d healed someone who hadn’t know what he could do. So he gently cupped Keith’s wrist in both hands, before looking up into his face. 

 

He was good at hiding pain, Lance realised, as that many broken bones must have been agony. But only the slight trembling of his figure, the dazed look that Lance knew well as coming hand in hand with a fresh injury gave him away. If Lance didn’t know what to look for, he’d have thought Keith had barely scratched himself. 

 

_ What must you have gone through to be so good at hiding so much pain?  _

 

But Lance shook away the thought, holding it back for another time. Keith had a minor scrape on his cheek, his hair covered in a fine layer of debris, and looked back at Lance through it all with something akin to curiosity and a little trepidation. 

 

So Lance smiled, hoping the light touch and his expression would help. 

 

“It’s okay. Trust me?”

 

He wasn’t sure why that part was important, but when Keith nodded, a slow jerking motion, Lance felt something slot into place, the opening up of a maze where he could see the direction. So Lance looked back down, and focused, power shifting through him and into Keith. 

 

He’d healed broken fingers before, so that part was simple. The wrist not so much, but he’d studied the connection between parts in the body so resolutely that he could conjure the image of how it was supposed to be in his mind, and took his time slowly fixing back what was disjointed, magic binding where needed, until he was satisfied Keith’s hand was back in working order. 

 

“All done,” he said, voice swimming up from far away as he returned back down from his focus. 

 

As soon as the power receded, Lance slumped, exhaustion catching up. It wasn’t too bad, but he’d need a nap later. Just to recharge; healing was important enough to required more of a focus than other acts. He sat back heavily, blinking and saw Keith was twisting his wrist back and forward, almost marvelling at the action.

 

He turned to Lance, still holding gingerly the previously broken wrist. A sudden worry came over Lance. 

 

“Is it okay? You’re not still hurting, right?” 

 

Keith seemed to snap out of it, shuffling forward a little. 

 

“No, it’s fine you...you fixed it. It doesn’t hurt at all, I wasn’t expecting...thank you,” he seemed to almost run out of steam, ending his words with a small up-tilt of his mouth, an almost smile. Lance grinned. 

 

“You’re welcome, Mullet.” 

 

“Are you both okay? Keith, I saw you fall, are you hurt?” 

 

Shiro ran over, immediately stepping to Keith and helping him up, while Keith protested he was fine. Understandable this time, he had actually been hurt. Lance stood slowly, but couldn’t help but stumble as he did. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith reach out as if to steady him, but not quite making contact as Lance righted himself. 

 

“I’m fine, thanks Shiro.” 

 

Shiro gazed at Lance again, as if assessing for himself. After a moment, he nodded, satisfied. 

 

“Training is off for the morning. If you are hurt, even a little, please tell myself or Coran. For now, it’s best you all go back inside.” 

 

Lance nodded, and made his way back towards the house, not waiting to see if Keith followed or stayed with Shiro. He was satisfied Keith was okay, and a nice long bath followed by a nap were in order. 

 

* * *

 

Inevitably, their shopping trip was cancelled. They had a meeting booked for later that afternoon and having slept for almost 2 hours, Lance was feeling back to normal. 

 

He’d missed lunch though, and walked aimlessly down corridors towards where they usual ate, hoping there would be something left over he could swipe. It was a long wait until dinner. 

 

“Two of them? Why the other girl?” 

 

“She didn’t want to stay. I tried to persuade her, but it’s her choice after all. We can’t force them to do anything.” 

 

Coran’s voice met his ears, a door on the right half propped open. Lance would have continued walking, if not for the next words uttered. 

 

“For now, anyway. There are too many problems with these Gifted.” 

 

Lance froze. He was near the door, not sure whether to run past or stay still. He opted for being still, not wanting to draw attention to himself, and well, after that he did actually want to hear more. 

 

“Problems is… a little strong. They are extremely powerful, and there are more of them than we anticipated. But they are all mostly progressing well.” 

 

“And the boy?” 

 

Lance frowned, sweat building at his temple. 

 

“I think you worry too much, there’s no evidence of any problems there. And...excuse me for saying so, but they aren’t children anymore. I know we’ve been watching them for so long, but they are all adults now. We can’t forget they make their own choices.” 

 

A sigh, the other voice sounding tired and, Lance realised, familiar. 

 

“I know, Coran. I am more than aware.”

 

“I apologies, I-”

 

“No, you are correct. It is difficult though. Tell me, how many do you think we will have to test?” 

 

A pause. “There are five who look to be the most talented. It’s not been long, so we may see improvement in the others, but it’s more that there are five who seem to want it. Or at least, want to keep going.”

 

“Five...that’s a difficult test. So many.” 

 

“Yes, it’s different this time. I’m worried for all of us. For the future.” 

 

The reply was mumbled, the two moving away from the door, but Lance had heard enough. No longer hungry, he walked back the way he’d come, towards the main reception and his room. 

 

Five who stood out. Was he one of the five? Lance had been so absorbed in the day to day that he’d almost forgotten precisely why they were here and what the point was. He wanted to be among the five, wanted to be seen for the potential he had. He would make sure the world they lived in was safe from whatever was happening. 

 

But part of him was tired of this. Of trying to stand out, of wishing he’d be noticed by Coran and Shiro, as well as those around him. The fate of everything was not something he took lightly, but did he actively want it? 

 

Not something he’d thought about in a long time. 

 

“Lance?” 

 

He looked up, and to his surprise, Keith was sitting by the fireplace, book in hand. Lance hesitated for a moment, then decided to approach, assuming the call had meant he had permission. 

 

Keith gave him another half smile as he took the seat next to him. Nothing but the crackling of flames echoed between them. Lance looked over at Keith, noticed him fiddling with edges of his book. 

 

“Is your wrist okay?” Lance asked, wondering if he should start the conversation, even if Keith seemed to want to initiate. The fiddling stopped and Lance felt better realising he’d been correct in his assumption. 

 

“It’s completely fine. Thank you, again. I didn’t even considering using my powers for that.” 

 

Lance shrugged leaned back in the very comfortable chair. 

 

“I sort of discovered it by accident. Or well, necessity. My brother is a walking disaster, it’s unbelievable. He broke his leg and just walked on it for 3 days, saying he was fine. Every week he’d have some sort of injury. And the hospital nearest us closed down 2 years ago.” 

 

Keith watched him shrug, and lifted his hand, turning the wrist left and right. 

 

“What else can you do?” 

 

“Mostly broken bones. Fingers I’d done before. A few fractures, muscles tears. One puncture wound, that was nasty. Disease is harder, it’s mostly aiding in the body’s own healing but I’ve done that a few times, but only for minor things, like colds. I’d like to learn more though” 

 

Keith was still looking at him as he finished. “That’s impressive, that you can do so much.” 

 

Lance wanted to brag, wanted to fawn under the praise a little exaggeratedly. Instead though, he felt his face heat, the genuine praise from Keith warming his cheeks and sending his insides light and fluttery. It felt good that this person who he strove to meet head on actually saw something in him that was worth being impressed about. Even if it was just his magic. 

 

“Can you teach me?” 

 

Lance blinked. That follow up was unexpected. But Keith looked earnest, awaiting an answer. Could Lance actually teach this? A lot of what he did was mostly feeling, he hadn’t ever tried to break it down and explain what happened each time. Besides, Keith was his rival. Should they actually be sharing knowledge? However, in spite of his doubt, he found himself agreeing. 

 

“Err, sure, buddy. You need some basic medical knowledge though, mostly anatomy. Have to know how it works properly before you can put it back together, you know?” 

 

Keith nodded, pure seriousness. 

 

“Okay, that’s fine. I can learn.” 

 

Lance offered him a smile, and turned back to the fire, thoughts whirring on what he’d heard in the corridor and what had just occurred. For a second he considered sharing it with Keith, but dismissed that idea quickly. He wasn't sure what to think of it. Let alone how he’d explain it to anyone. 

 

Keith made some sort of noise, catching Lance’s attention. 

 

“I can...help too. With all the things you’re struggling with.” 

 

_ What. _

 

“With all the things I’m struggling with?!” Lance said, leaning forward and preparing himself for a fight. Seriously, why was Keith so arrogant? He’d just said Lance was impressive, and now he was rubbing his face in the fact Keith was better at so many other things they did?

 

However, instead of a retort like he was expecting, Keith’s eyes widened and he started to speak. 

 

“No, not like that! I didn’t mean like that, I just know you aren’t skilled in hand to hand...wait not, shit that’s not right. Your form is bad...fuck,” 

 

And it hit Lance, there and then, exactly what was going on. 

 

“You’re really bad at talking to people, aren’t you?” 

 

Keith paused, wincing, hand pulling through his long hair in a way that made Lance want to tell him to stop, that it had to be hurting. Another weird reaction he didn’t want to analyse. Keith huffed and leaned back. 

 

“I haven’t really had the practice in a while,” he admitted, voice a little lower than before. 

Lance sighed and leaned back. 

 

“How about you teach me that sprint thing you do. Fair trade?” 

 

Keith visibly perked up and nodded, which Lance’s brain decided was adorable. Lance had dismiss himself quickly after that. Getting along better with Keith was fine, teaching him could probably be okay and if he could learn how to do that sprinting flash thing that would be great. But thinking he looked adorable? That was a step too far, in a very strange direction. 

 

* * *

  
  


Their group has dwindled to 10. Zethrid had been the one to lose control, which Lance should have worked out sooner due to her favouring explosions in her magic. Ezor left with her, which Allura didn’t sound surprised at. 

 

“They were dating. I can understand,” she informed Lance, her eyes twitching over to the now pair of Galra Gifted. Axca and Lotor seemed closer than ever now, withdrawing even further into their own world. Allura seemed to watch them closely, and Lance could still remember how she’d dived in front of Lotor at the slightest hint of danger. 

 

Some things were starting to make sense. 

 

Over the next month, the numbers dwindled down even further. One person was asked to leave, the others dropping out themselves. By nine weeks in, just seven of them were left. It didn’t feel tense though. Their days didn’t alter much, nothing ramping up expectantly, even though after that conversation, Lance knew they were only 2 away from those with the most promise. 

 

The four of them though had become closer. It was nice, and Lance could recall that very first day when he got his powers, wishing he’d become friends with the other Gifted. That was exactly what was happening. Mostly it began out of Coran’s advice the four do extra work on their Altean history and politics studies as they were all collectively terrible. 

 

They met in Allura’s suite. Allura had her own rooms in the manor, that were far more homley than any of the others, as well as having a full sitting room they could sprawl out in, surrounded by books and papers. Over the hours, the group turned from studious to procrastinating, plans turning to watching movies or just chatting about anything and everything. 

 

Lance tried to forgot what he’d heard before, tried to absorb himself in the here and now. It was easy some days, to just lose himself in bantering with Keith, challenging Hunk’s movie taste and hearing tales of celebrities from Allura. Other days the crushing weight of exactly why he was able to do these things overwhelmed him, and he wondered if there was something else he should do. But as the weeks moved forward and nothing much changed, the fears lessened. 

 

As well spacious rooms, Allura had a lot of books. Floor to ceiling on one side of the sitting room, volumes ranging from modern novels to family heirlooms with cracked spines and fading covers. 

 

“I haven’t even come close to reading these. Some were just in the room already, others I’ve added. Feel free to take any you want to read though, from here or the library,” she added, noticing Keith in particular staring at the shelves in longing. 

 

Keith seemed to inhale books, taking and returning a few at a time, while Hunk had found a few on engineering from the library downstairs. Allura seemed to enjoy having someone else to discuss the books with, as Lance often passed Keith and Allura chatting and exclaiming over passages, occasionally in hushed tones, heads pressed close, staring at the same book. 

 

Those times were strange, Lance had to admit. A few times they’d both jumped away when he’d arrived, carefully squirrelling away what they were looking at, plastering on fake smiles and changing the subject when he asked what was going on. It was not as if Lance would care what they were reading, but their secretive behaviour did occasionally bother him. If it wasn’t for Lotor and Allura’s odd relationship, he’d probably wonder if there was something between them, but whatever it was, it seemed to be focused on what they were reading. 

 

Lance had a few books in his room, was working his way through a fantasy novel set in the past at the moment. It was quite good actually, an account of someone trying to find their lost friend/lover (was unclear at the moment, but he was rooting for them) who had vanished looking for a strange device buried in the desert. However, a lot of his free time was with spent either in classes, training and extra training with the group or just Keith. 

 

True to his word, Keith was happy to show Lance how to do the ‘sprint thing’ as he’d called it. 

 

“I’m just using a boost of my power to push me through. It spends up everything for a few seconds, and lets you run faster. But it uses a lot of energy, so you need to time it well, you have to recover after doing it.” 

 

“Okay,” Lance said, “How exactly do you do it?” 

 

Keith moved to stand beside Lance on the running track. The proximity made Lance both want to inch closer and pull away. 

 

“I just focus on where I want to be, then allow the power to sort of just go? Expand through me and take me there.” 

 

Shuffling a little awkwardly, Keith huffed and turned to Lance. 

 

“That’s sort of the only way I can describe what happens.” 

 

Lance clapped him on the shoulder on what was meant to be a reassuring way, but Keith let out a small gasp like noise at the contact. Lance immediately lifted his hand, not sure exactly what that meant, but clear something about it made Keith uncomfortable. Deciding it was best to move past it, Lance offered him a smile and jogged a little on the spot. 

 

“It’s cool, buddy. It’s not always easy to describe how this magic stuff works. Let me give it a shot!” 

 

Lance continued to jog for a few moments, Keith moving out of the way. He stopped, feeling warm, closing his eyes for a second and just let his power flow. The familiar hum, the current that surrounded him, this undeniable addition to his senses, body and mind that he loved and loved to use. The dedicated lessons to help him use and refine the control of his powers had helped. He felt more attuned to them than ever, revelling in feeling of this part of himself. 

 

Opening his eyes, he smiled, focused forward and ran. 

 

Except nothing happened. 

 

He tried releasing the power, tried focusing on where he wanted to be but it couldn’t quite get the surge Keith talked about. He ran as many sprints as he could, Keith calling encouragement as he did, but eventually he collapsed on the floor breathing hard. Keith sat down beside him. 

 

“Urg, I just can’t get it.” 

 

It was frustrating. Keith made it look so easy, and although Lance had spent his whole life practicing and polishing his skills, he thought by this point it would be easier to pick things up. 

 

Keith peered down at him, considering. 

 

“Maybe you just need to practice releasing your powers like that. Without running first? Break it down, and then add it together rather than trying to do it all at once?” 

 

Lance sat up, his brain whirring at Keith’s words. 

 

“That does actually make a lot of sense. I’ve only ever really used my powers in a huge rush once. It’s mostly controlled bursts or a slow trickle for a long time. Thanks, man!” 

 

He stood, and Keith went with him, smiling too. Lance’s heart continued to rapidly pound in his chest, and he inhaled a few times, trying to cool off. He needed to work on his recovery time. The two made their way back to the manor house. 

 

“How's the anatomy study going?” Lance asked. 

 

“Okay, I think. I feel like I’d be ready to practice, but I don’t know how we’d do that.” 

 

Lance snorted. “I’m not volunteering to injure myself for you Mullet, if that was the ask.” 

 

Keith almost stumbled, looking at Lance in horror, before realising Lance was joking. Lance laughed loudly, throwing an arm around Keith as they walked. 

 

“Urg, Lance you’re gross, get off,” he muttered, but only tapped the arm lightly. So Lance kept it there will replying. 

 

“I’m gonna ask Coran if we can get one of those anatomical skeleton things for broken bones. Should work well enough. We can use fruit to practice stitches.” 

 

Keith nodded seriously, taking everything Lance suggested to heart. It sent a thrill through Lance as they walked back in companionable silence. Keith taking his teaching seriously was important, helped grow the budding friendship they had. It was nice, the shift they’d been slowly making. 

 

Lance yawned and stretched as they returned towards their rooms, but knew he was too wired to sleep just yet. 

 

“Hey, wanna watch a movie or something? I’m not gonna be sleeping for a while,” Lance offered as they took the stairs. 

 

Keith blinked, his face clearing and a small smile appearing as Lance spoke. He nodded, then smirked. 

 

“Only if I pick. Your taste is shitty.” 

 

Lance gasped loudly, Keith’s smile broadening he clutched at his chest dramatically. 

 

“Excuse you, Mullet I have impeccable taste.” 

 

Keith scoffed. “Last time you picked we ended up watching that film which made no sense.”

 

“The Room is a classic Keith, you have to embrace the nonsense!” 

 

A throat clearing interrupted them. Lance glanced up to see Allura at the top of the stairs, a large book in hand. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but Keith, I found the next volume. I need to return it tomorrow afternoon so if you have some time?”

 

“Yes, absolutely, we should...oh wait, Lance, I…”

 

But Lance had already seen it. The spark of pure want in Keith’s eyes, the way his body had jolted at the thought of doing whatever it is Allura wanted. 

 

He couldn’t compete with that. 

 

So Lance just put on another mask, waved a hand around feigning a relaxed posture. 

 

“It’s fine, we can hang out another time.” 

 

Allura looked between them, face falling. 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, we rearrange!” 

 

“No, you only have the book for tonight, right? Seems important. I can entertain myself. See you guys in the morning.” 

 

He walked past them both quickly, not turning back to see Keith’s face. He heard them whispered between each other as he walked to his room, his quickest march that  was almost a run. 

 

With the door clicked shut behind him, he closed his eyes and let the wave of hurt wash over. He and Keith had been getting along, but it was only because of their powers, of the way Keith wanted to learn from him. Nothing more, nothing less. Of course something else would trump spending time with him outside of that. Outside of his powers, Lance really didn’t have much to give, not compared with a Princess. 

 

He showered, changed and read for a while, absorbing himself in someone else’s fears and problems. However, even after he turned out the light, it took him a long time to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the support! All your comments, shares and kudos mean a lot. Great to see you're all enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you like this one.

“We have a free day tomorrow, so I was thinking we could do the mall trip?” Allura announced as they took a break from studying the election in Altea 50 years ago. 

 

“Sounds fun! I have a list of things I need to get. Lance, buddy you still wanna go right?” 

 

Hunk was all smiles from across the room, and Allura glanced over, smiling encouragingly. Lance placed down his book; he’d given up pretending he was actually doing the work half an hour ago. He nodded. 

 

“Sure. Sounds fun,” he said, then returned to the novel. 

 

He caught Allura’s smile wavering a little, and Lance could feel Keith staring at him as he took in the pages before him. He’d been withdrawing from the group recently. Hunk still managed to carve his way into Lance’s life, something about his nature making it impossible not to say yes to any offer to hang out. But he’d joined in less with group activities, and not tried again to spend time with Keith after their training. The week after their interrupted time, Keith had hovered a little as they walked up the stairs together, but Lance had bid him goodnight with a quick smile before any awkward conversation could begin. 

 

Powers. That’s why they were here. Why any of them had a connection. Well, except for him and Hunk. They were genuine friends. Each time he felt homesick, Hunk had been the one he’d turned to. He’d raved about the weird fantasy book for a hour last week, now at the point where the unnamed narrator had discovered writings related to the ‘lost mysteries’ and was going to the desert themselves.  Hunk has burst into his room yesterday morning to show him some cooking video that Lance hadn't really understood but Hunk almost swooned over. 

 

He’d pulled away from the other two though. They had their own secret world with their books and studying, and Lance wasn’t welcome. Fine, they could have it. He was honestly a little surprised that they seemed affected by it. Allura tried to make an effort to talk to him every day, and asked where he was going whenever he made some excuse to leave the room during down time. He’d ended up staying today as he couldn’t think of a reason to leave. 

 

Keith had asked him more questions about healing recently, which only confirmed Lance’s theory. But he’d had practice at this by now, and adopted the cool but still pleasant demeanor he’d done in the past. Except, with Keith it didn’t seem to deter him. In fact, it seemed to make him demand more of Lance’s time, which Lance didn’t really know what to do with. Hence trying to weasel of out the room before he could be subject to it. 

 

He could tell Hunk could see what he was doing as well, but so far his friend hadn’t approached him about it. It was only a matter of time though, and the longer Lance could avoid a conversation like that, the better. 

 

Lance did actually want to go to the mall though, and he was beginning to feel a little stifled spending so much time in his room. So if it would have the dual effect of making the others happier, then even better. 

 

“I’m gonna go nap, I’ll see you guys at dinner,” Lance said, marking his place in his book, collecting his screen and standing. 

 

Allura opened her mouth as if to ask him to stay when Hunk stood too. 

 

“I’ll walk with you buddy, I need to call home. Promised my mum,” he said with a grin, collecting his own belongings and joining Lance on his way to the door. They called their goodbyes, then made their way downstairs, back towards their own rooms. 

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

 

“Huh?” Lance asked, although he was almost certain of what would follow. 

 

“Come on, man. There’s obviously something up. You seem fine with me, but not so much with Keith and Allura. If you don’t want to talk that’s totally fine. But don’t pretend there’s nothing going on. I can see you’re upset.” 

 

They reached their rooms, Lance dithering, unsure what choice to make. But when Hunk opened the door, gesturing him to come in, Lance followed. He flopped down on the sofa, identical to the one in his own room but with less clothes and more books strewn around. 

 

Hunk sat next to him, but didn’t speak, waiting patiently for Lance to begin. 

 

“Okay!” Lance cried suddenly, standing and pacing as he did, the movement feeling necessary as his jumble of thoughts rose to the surface. 

 

He explained the healing, and Keith’s offer afterward. Then the evening when he’d been left in the lurch, feeling as if what little progress they’d made towards being actual friends had vanished. 

 

“They just have this...thing going on. With the books, and their talks. I know everyone has their own interests, and we’re not meant to be friends with each other but-”

 

“Dude. I’m gonna stop you right there.” Hunk said, holding up a hand and forcing Lance to slow down. 

 

“I know what you mean with the books. I don’t know what they're doing either, but it isn't just you. And personally, I don’t think it’s anything too sinister. But Lance, buddy, you’ve gotta stop thinking of us all as your competition. I mean, I know you have that rival thing with Keith, which we will come back to by the way, but we  _ are _ your friends. It’s got nothing to do with this trial or being Gifted or anything else. We’re friends. You’re my best friend actually, so you’d better stop thinking anything else.”

 

Lance stopped and just stared at Hunk, who smiled earnestly up at him from his seat. It was sort of stupid that at seventeen he’d never had someone declare they were his best friend before, or that someone his age wanted to hear it so much. He felt childish, in his glee and relief to hear Hunk say their status outloud so simply. 

 

He’d known Hunk only a short while but it just was exactly as he said. They were close, they knew each other well enough to see when the other was hurt or upset, cared about their interests and were connected through experience. 

 

He dived almost headfirst into Hunk, pulling him into a hug. Hunk laughed, ruffling Lance’s hair. 

 

“You can’t just say stuff like that, man! I’m not prepared!” Lance whined, trying to cover a little of how thrown he was with extravagance. Some habits were hard to let go of, even knowing how much Hunk cared. 

 

“You’re the best buddy, my bestie too. Should we get bestie bracelets? Probably too much,” Lance said with a wink, sitting up. Hunk rolled his eyes. 

 

“If you can find something that won’t get in the way when I cook, sure. But back on topic. I don’t think Keith meant to ditch you. He and Allura both have that obsessive focus streak, it’s one of the reasons why they get on so well.” 

 

Lance nodded, already knowing this. 

 

“Also, he’s one of the most awkward people I’ve ever met. He tries but you have to try and meet him halfway.” 

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty bad at talking to people,” Lance said, smiling to himself recalling the conversation between them at the fireplace. 

 

“Annnd there’s that.” Hunk said, tone lightning, and Lance turned to him with a frown. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Really? You’re gonna do that again?” 

 

“No seriously, what Hunk. I know Keith’s awkward, I can see he’s trying. I should probably try a little harder before giving up.” 

 

Hunk paused, staring at Lance in confusion for a moment, before his expression cleared. 

 

“Oh. Wow. I see.” 

 

“Yup! Okay, you’re right. Well, we’re going to the mall tomorrow. I will razzel dazzel them with my awesome friendship skills!” Lance said, posing dramatically in the middle of the room. Hunk snorted. 

 

“Got get ‘em, buddy. And since you’re here, wanna continue where we left off?” Hunk asked, picking up his games console. 

 

Lance beamed and nodded, practically skipping to the door to retrieve his. 

 

“And Lance?” 

 

Lance turned, looking back. Hunk gave him a soft smile. 

 

“You are a great friend. Don’t forget that.” 

 

Lance smiled back, a slither of hope seeping in. For all his bravado in front of Hunk, he wasn’t entirely sure any further attempts at friendship with Keith would be well received. Keith did seem to find connected with people difficult, that was true, but Lance had a hard time telling whether he always enjoyed the times they had spent together before. 

 

But then he remembered the smiles Keith sent his way, the fact that he continued to race him and matched him in teasing and challenges. It made his skin ignite in a way that was strange yet welcome, the spark of something that came with Keith in general still there. 

 

Besides, Hunk had been more reassuring than he ever imagined. Perhaps he should trust his judgement more; perhaps they could all be friends, were friends despite of what they had to do. 

 

* * *

 

They took 2 cars to the mall. Allura was permitted to go if Shiro were present and if he drove her in an unmarked car. Keith, of course, managed to hitch a ride which meant Lance and Hunk had a car to themselves. Lance distracted himself by fiddling with the radio station the whole way, the two of them singing pop songs the whole drive. Lance was in a great mood as they met the other three in the foyer. 

 

Allura had changed out of her normal regal wear and looked incredibly comfortable in jeans and an over-sized pink sweater. Shiro was out of uniform, but still managed to look like security. However, he soon told them to head off on their own. 

 

“I’ll still be keeping an eye out, but go have fun. I’ll meet you here at 3.” 

 

As Shiro departed, the four stood awkwardly for a moment. Lance steadied himself internally. If he was going to try, he needed to do so. 

 

“Okay! What does everyone want to do? I need shoes, and I wanna look at video games. Oh, and face masks!”

 

“Face masks?” Allura asked, perking up instantly. Lance nodded, sensing her interest. 

 

“Yeah, I ran out last week.” 

 

“Can you recommend one for me? My skin is sensitive to a lot of things, so I find it hard to get ones that work and don’t hurt my skin.” 

 

Lance wondered if a princess with infinite resources and money could really need his help in picking skin care products, but he loved talking about this stuff, so would go with it anyway. 

 

“Of course, milady,” he said with an over-exaggerated bow. He offered up his arm towards her. 

 

“Shall we?” 

 

Allura laughed at that, looping her arm around his and squeezing it once. Out of the corner of his eye Lance saw Keith frowning, but he walked ahead of the other two, Allura beginning to question him on other stores as they walked past. 

 

He had missed spending time with her, even through thinking she didn’t want him around. However, he realised he had focused more of his energy on the fact that Keith and he were not getting on, that he’d sort of put his friendship with Allura to the side in his concerns. 

 

Lance felt weird about that. Guilty, as Allura had been welcoming since the beginning, and although she was better friends with Keith, they’d always got along well. And also odd that he’d fixated so completely on Keith when initially it had been both of them who upset him. 

 

He stopped suddenly when a poster caught his eye. 

 

“Oooh my god it’s outtttt, I forgot,” he said, letting go of Allura to sprint to a shop window. He heard Hunk laugh from behind him. 

 

“Lance, move along, that game is ridiculously expensive and we don’t even have the right console. Don’t make yourself sad.” 

 

Lance rested his head against the glass glumly. 

 

“What’s so good about it?” Keith asked, coming to stand next to him. Close actually, his jacket sleeve brushing against Lance’s fingers where they were splayed out. 

 

“Ah Mullet, it’s perfection!” Lance cried, draping an arm across Keith’s shoulders and deliberately leaning all his weight onto him. Keith huffed and tried to buck him off, but Lance had four older siblings, he was used to limpeting. 

 

“It’s essentially a space race but you have to complete quests to build your own craft and build it to specific specifications. It’s so cool, really detailed.” 

 

Keith’s eyes had lit up at the explanation, and he too stared at the glass longingly. Lance remembered Hunk’s story, more and more convinced Keith had actually tried to steal a plane. 

 

“But yeah. That price,” Lance said pointing down. Keith’s mouth fell open. 

 

“This is why we’re better off not looking,” Hunk said, coming up behind them, steering them both away by the shoulders. Allura smiled sympathetically, this time holding out her arm to Lance, who took it readily. 

 

Face mask shopping was actually pretty fun. He managed to find a few for Allura to try, who did genuinely want his opinion. It was also hilarious watching Keith stare at bottles in complete confusion. 

 

“Why would you put a cat face on?” he said holding out a sheet mask at arm’s length. Lance laughed. 

 

“It’s fun? I’m not a fan of those, kinda slimy. Ooh, acid peel though…” 

 

“Acid?!” Keith hissed, picking up the bottle. “You put acid on your face, Lance?” 

 

“It’s diluted, and it exfoliates, calm down. Anyway, you should look at some of these for dry skin.” 

 

Keith out down the glycolic acid peel and glanced at Lance. 

 

“My skin isn’t dry.” 

 

Lance sighed, walked over and peered closely at Keith’s skin. 

 

“It is, look, your t-zone is uneven and you can see the patches by your eyebrows. It probably feels tight when you wash your face, right? Has to hurt a lit…”

 

He trailed off when he realised he was standing so close their toes were touching, his fingers gently holding back Keith’s hair as he examined the slight patches of dry skin on his face. Keith’s eyes looked bright violet up close, wide and centre focus in Lance’s vision. 

 

_ Personal space, Lance!  _

 

He jumped back, Keith wincing and rubbing his forehead as Lance’s finger caught on his skin in his quick attempt at escape. 

 

“Um, well yeah, you should try something to help.” 

 

Keith looked a little flushed, turning slightly, then stopping to stare at a skin roller. He picked it up in fascinated horror for a second before turning to Lance. 

 

“Like this?”

 

And so it continued, until Lance actually thought he might keel over from laughter, and finally picked a few things to try. He did buy a mask for Keith as well, who flushed once again when he waved it in front of his face. Lance wondered if he was feeling okay. 

 

“I want to look in the book store,” Hunk said as they continued on. 

 

“Because we don’t have enough,” Lance said rolling his eyes. “Okay, I’ll go look for shoes, and we can meet back afterward? It will probably be 3 by then.” 

 

He turned to head up to where the store, when Keith stepped forward. 

 

“I’ll go with you,” he said. Lance was surprised to say the least, but behind Keith’s back Hunk gave him a thumbs up which was a little a strange reaction but after their talk, he supposed he was being supportive. 

 

The two made their along, dodging the occasional crowded areas towards their destination. 

 

“I’m sorry. About..a few weeks ago.” 

 

Lance thought he held his surprise well, but something must have shown in his face as Keith felt the need to elaborate. 

 

“With Allura. It’s obviously bothering you.” 

 

Lance sighed, this just confirming he was terrible at hiding his feelings. Keith looked genuinely distressed, perhaps because of the situation or from having to talk about it. This wasn’t his comfort zone after all. 

 

“It’s fine. You guys have your thing,” Lance said, not sure what to define their secrets as. Keith made a frustrated noise. 

 

“It’s not a ‘thing’ it’s just.” he paused, Lance steering them towards the store as he stopped speaking. 

 

“We’ll explain. We will.” 

 

Keith looked determined with his statement, far more so than lance thought explaining why he was obsessed with reading warranted. Lance shook his head, coming to clasp Keith’s shoulder encouragingly. It was cute really, just how focused he was.

 

“It’s cool, Keith. Don’t worry. Now, help me find a pair of shoes that will make me look fantastic.”

 

“That’s impossible,” Keith deadpanned, and Lance gasped, before smirking. 

 

“I know, they’ll  _ all _ make me look fantastic, but let’s find the most fantastic pair!” 

 

Lance did spend a long time trying to find shoes, partly as he had to find something nice, within his budget and practical, and partly just to drive Keith a little insane. By the time they met up with the others, it felt back to how it had been before, back to the push and pull of teasing and challenging on random things Lance saw. 

 

Allura, Shiro and Hunk were waiting; Allura and Shiro chatting, Hunk with his nose in a book, so Lance charged forward, throwing a laugh over his shoulder as Keith immediately ran to match his pace. Allura looked amused. 

 

“So we’re now racing everywhere?” she asked. 

 

“Apparently,” Keith said, rolling his eyes but the smile was back. Lance hadn’t realised how much he’d missed it. 

 

“Get your shoes, man?” Hunk asked. 

 

“Yup!”

 

“He tried on 30 pairs,” Keith said at the same time, sounding harrowed. 

 

“Hey, I had to make sure they were perfect. Perfect shoes for the perfect man,” he said, sending finger guns at Keith, which was not what he’d meant to say. Not at all, and why he’d suddenly started back with the inappropriate gestures Lance wasn’t sure. But it made the rest of them laugh, so he’d take it. 

 

They split back into their original cars, the journey back similar to the way there, but with slightly less exuberant singing. 

 

“Seems like you had fun?” Hunk asked as they made their way inside. 

 

Lance smiled, nodding, genuinely feeling lighter than he had in days. It had been exhausting, heavy spending his hours worrying and watching, seeing Allura and Keith as unfriendly competitors for a prize rather than letting things be as they were. Hunk had been right, his rivalry with Keith was different. A challenge in a good way, that made him want to work harder, focus more and improve. Rivalry inspired him, made him better and gave him something to aim for. Although he was at times envious of Keith, he never wanted to defeat him. 

 

His good mood soured slightly though as they entered the manor house, Keith and Allura standing serious and resolute, a long way from the lighthearted feelings of the shopping trip. 

 

“Do you mind coming to my room for a while?” Allura asked, directing it at both Hunk and Lance. 

 

The two exchanged a look before agreeing and making their way towards the familiar room. The walk was tense, longer than Lance recalled, the seconds dragging away through the stifling silence between the four. 

 

They entered the room, Hunk and Lance awkwardly perching on the sofa together. Lance would normally sprawl out on the floor, but this moment felt too serious and too much to be so relaxed, or to go about their familiar activities. This was different, this was important. Sitting next to Hunk gave him some sense of familiarity to cling to. 

 

Allura and Keith remained standing, looking at each other for a few moments before turning back to Hunk and Lance. 

 

“We have something to tell you,” Allura said. 

 

And Lance’s world narrowed, sunk, water filling his nose and mouth as he took in the phrase ‘we’. A confession phrase, announcement phrase and it made no sense but it did, oh of course it did. 

 

Keith and Allura. Books and research just a cover, and Lance knew as he looked at Keith, that he should have suspected. Should have seen how the two sat closely, shared time with each other, that their secret was them rather than some sort of activity or discovery. It felt like betrayal though, like something hot doused through him all at once, that Keith hadn’t told him, couldn’t have said they were a couple rather than let him hang on, start up and…

 

“We’ve been researching the previously disasters when then Gifted appeared and we think there’s a problem. We think something awful happened last time, and it’s impacting us now.” 

 

The world stopped racing. 

 

Lance blinked, coming back into the room to find both Keith and Allura gazing at them, but Keith’s eyes on him in particular.  

 

“What?” he managed, aware he now felt overly warm and scrutinised, the abrupt change in his thought process causing him to go completely off kilter. 

 

Keith walked to the corner of the room, where an easel stood, a cloth over the top. He pulled it away to reveal a pin board covered with scraps of paper, lines drawn in between, a mixture of hand written notes, articles and photos. 

 

Lance and Hunk simultaneously stood, both staring at the work. 

 

“This is...intense. And old school. You know there are computer programs that can do this for you right? This looks like you just got out of a jail and are figuring out who set you up,” Lance said, raving slightly as he spoke, not really thinking about the words tumbling out of his mouth. His mind frame was still haywire, partly in confusion as to what Keith and Allura had been planning, backed up by Keith’s weird display of information and his dramatic reaction to thinking Keith and Allura were a couple. 

 

Keith scowled at Lance, and responded through gritted teeth. 

 

“This is easier. Most of the texts were before technology.” 

 

Lance peered at Keith’s scribbling for a moment. He pointed at a small drawing in one corner. 

 

“Is that a chicken?” 

 

“Lance! Focus,” Allura said, and frowned back at her. He really needed to get his head-space under control. He inhaled once. 

 

“Okay, explain then. What exactly do you mean by a problem.” 

 

Allura signed once, then nodded. 

 

“As far as I can tell, in our current history there are five known incidents where Gifted helped save the world. The first was so long ago it’s contested as to whether it actually occurred. It’s more old folk legends of a miraculous healer who stopped the spread of a plague thousands of years ago. “ 

 

Lance nodded, encouraging her to keep going. Keith gestured to the board, pointing at a photocopy of an old fairytale story, classic illustration of a man in long cloak producing light from his hands. He then moved downward to a serious of piece of paper, long hand written paper in scribbled illegible text.

 

“The second, or the first depending on who you listen to, is the first known account of The Gifted, and of The Chosen. These diary entries are from the Galra Queen of the time. She heard rumours of children with abnormal abilities, and collected them together. There were 3 in total. She writes about it, in the few entries we have. One had powers that outshone the others, and she named her Chosen. There is a small diary entry from the girl, Agatha, as well. We know nothing else of the other two. The Queen died in whatever happened afterward, as the is something known as The Vanishing. Places disappeared as if they’d never been. Maps from before this time look entirely different. No one is sure if Agatha stopped the full disaster or did not succeed. There are no further records of them.”

 

Allura moved forward, tapping an drawing at the top corner, a sketch showing a huge volcano on an island, what looked like lava spilling down. 

 

“This is the most documented incident. A series of natural disasters, earthquake, volcano and tsunami. There are reports that magic caused the disasters, even some that say a cult of some kind was fought by The Chosen, but the official report does not contain any of this. The Chosen, Jamal, survived and most of their efforts were to protect citizens and rebuild the world in the aftermath.” 

 

Lance nodded, as what Allura mentioned was true. It was the most documented incident, and he’d read some of the text. 

 

“This was also the first case of formal trials to pick The Chosen. The final two went head-to-head in battle in front of an audience, before the winner was picked. The other survived, but like the previous incidents, we know nothing else of them.” 

 

Allura and Keith then turned to a series of black and white grainy photographs. In them, Lance could just about make out airships, huge and looming, a hazy light emulated from them.

 

“The war of the skies,” Hunk breathed next to him. “How did you get these?” 

 

Keith smirked, but said nothing, and Lance really needed to know the answer, but was a little terrified of what it could be. 

 

“Yes. Another that is debated as to its truth, or the extent of the truth.” Allura answered. 

 

“Aliens. Invading aliens.” Keith was looking at the photos as if they’d just given him all his wildest dream. Lance scoffed. 

 

Keith’s full glare was instantly on him and Lance held his hands up warily. 

 

“Whoa, I’m just thinking these could have been fake, right? There’s definitely evidence of war but no one is sure who it was between.” 

 

“No way these are fake considering where I got them,” Keith replied darkly. Lance changed his mind, he didn’t want to know. 

 

Hunk however, seemed just as enthusiastic. “No, man this one was something weird. After the war, technology advanced rapidly, all these scientific advances that wouldn’t have been possible in such a short period of time. We were actually able to start our own exploration of space because of this. Aliens makes sense.” 

 

Keith looked so incredibly happy Lance was almost sad he hadn’t been the one to agree with him. Almost. He still thought aliens was a bit too much. 

 

“Yes, you’re right. With this, there was one clear Chosen, no records show of their being a trial necessary. They survived the war, but died only a few years afterward. There’s one interview with them after the event, and an article listing their death,” Allura said, pointing to two newspaper cuttings. 

 

“And there is the last one,” Lance said, turning away from the board to look at Allura. 

 

“Yes. Which we know next to nothing about.” 

 

Lance looked at the papers, the connects Keith had painstakingly drawn between them, trying to see the patterns they’d been trying to find. 

 

“This is strange because it was the most recent; recording it should have been easier. All we know is there were two strong Gifted, and they were tested for a long time to find the Chosen. Eventually someone named Lileth was Chosen. It took us weeks but we managed to find records of that from the Altean royal chambers.” 

 

Allura sighed, then walked back to the sofa, sitting down heavily. 

 

“But that’s it. No one knows what happened to them, no one knows what the incident was. Nothing at all.” 

 

Slowly, the other three moved to join her, sitting in circle. She smiled sadly at them, then leaned forward. 

 

“In all my reading, although incidents are sketchy, there are a few patterns. The first is, there’s a lack of information. Each time, only small amounts are preserved, even though it’s common knowledge that this happens.”

 

All three nodded. Lance had never questioned this, as everyone just knew it was how the past was. But there really should be more. Or at least, perhaps there was more just not readily available to the public. 

 

“The second, is the powers. Now, this is where it starts to get strange. The first incident, it’s healing but remember this is before modern medicine. Agatha was said to ‘see that which was not truly there’ and ‘predict the rain before it fell.’ Jamal was known for this strength in the restoration, pulling people from under houses, pushing away debris and carrying multiple people to safety. The Chosen from the war of the skies could understand the technology better than anyone.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound particularly strong,” Lance muttered. Immediately he grimaced, but he saw Keith grinning at him. 

 

“Exactly. Compared to what we can do, it’s nothing. By their standards, Queen Hagar of Galra or Shiro would be stronger than any of the Chosen. Let alone us.” 

 

Allura took over. “Finally, the most Gifted their are in the accounts is 3. There were 12 of us when this started. 4 times as many. And no clear person stronger than the others.” 

 

Lance took a moment to absorb this. 

 

“So we’re stronger, everyone in the world is stronger. And if our powers match what’s coming then..”

 

He trailed off, but there was no need to say anything further. The room left cold, heavy as the weight of what had gone before and what was to come settled in. Lance moved to the sofa, and only noticed in peripheral when Keith joined him, sitting side by side opposite Allura as Hunk stared mournfully at the board. 

 

What exactly was awaiting them? 

 

“We wanted you to know because I don’t think we should face this alone. I don’t know what will happen, who of us will be Chosen, but we should all be as prepared as possible.” Allura said, capturing their attention once more. 

 

“Seeing as it’s being kept from us as it is,” Keith muttered, and Lance turned to him. 

 

“You think it’s deliberate? Not something to do with the actual events?” Keith let out a frustrated noise. 

 

“I don’t know, but it seems impossible that so much could be covered up without someone doing it deliberately.” 

 

Lance had to agree. After all the work the two of them had done, it there had to be some explanation as to why this had occurred. It also reminded him, suddenly and surely, of what he’d head in the corridor. He considered for a moment. Should he mention it? But as he looked around the room, at the faces of his friends considering their future and the worked they’d put in, he knew he had to. 

 

“I heard something a while back. Coran discussing us with someone else. Someone’s voice I didn’t recognise. They were saying it was strange that there were so many of us. Coran assumed five of us will be tested.” 

 

“Five!” Hunk said, aghast. Lance nodded, as Keith and Allura just stared. 

 

“But the other person said that was too many. So I don’t know what they will do. Oh! They also mentioned someone they were concerned about. A guy. Although Coran seemed to think that wasn’t a problem. I don’t know who they were talking about. I really wish I knew who they other guy was.” 

 

“I think...I do.”

 

They all turned to Allura, who looked back at Lance with a sad smile. 

 

“I believe Coran was talking to my father,” she said. 

 

“The King? He was here?” Keith asked, as shocked as Lance felt. But actually, once Allura said it, he did remember the tone, the feeling of recognition. He’d heard King Alfor talk during broadcasts, but obviously that wouldn’t have registered with him at the time. Allura was correct, that had been who he’d overheard. 

 

“It sounds like the type of conversation they would have. But that confirms it; this is abnormal, and there are parts we are not being told.” 

 

Silence reigned, the group lost in their own thoughts. 

 

“So, what do we do now?” Hunk asked, turning back to face them. 

 

For which really, at this point there was no answer. Because what could they possibly do?

 

* * *

 

The evening passed in a rush and before Lance knew it, it was 2am and he still looking at the ceiling, mind unable to shut down. 

 

He clenched his fist under the duvet. They had a lot of think about. A lot awaited them, was expected of them, or whoever was the chosen. Lance would do it though; would face whatever was coming if it was his role to do so. How could he not, knowing what he did now? 

 

It did worry him though that there was so little information. It made no sense, surely it would be easier for them to fight or face the threat if they could understand it more? At least thanks to Allura and Keith, they had some information. 

 

Unwittingly, his thoughts strayed back to the moment in the room, right before they’d discussed their findings. He’d thought they were together. He felt like laughing out of embarrassment now, it was so far from the truth. But at the time…

 

He’d panicked. Fully lost his sense of the world in the face of that possibility. An overreaction, for certain. But where exactly had it come from? The thought of keith with Allura, and Allura with…

 

No.  _ Keith _ . All focused, centred on him. Him being with her, not her with him. Was he jealous? Allura was beautiful but his friend. Sure, before he’d known her he’d a little crush, puppy love but she and Lotor obviously had a history and Lance didn’t feel anything deeper for her. 

 

Yet the thought of Keith with her was burning oxygen, a sinking feeling in his heart and his head, doors closing, no escape. Falling fast, falling heavy with no alternative. It was a vaguely familiar sensation, a memory of past emotions speeding outwards, a second experience but new all the same. All most as if he…

 

Lance sat up. Sat for a moment, before he bolted, out of the room and further until he stood outside Hunk’s door. He paused, wondering if this was really something he should do in the middle of he night but Hunk had declared them best friends and this was part of the deal. So Lance banged three times, wincing as the sound echoed. 

 

A few minutes later, just as Lane considered either knocking again or turning back Hunk appeared squinting at him. 

 

“Lance? Are you okay?” 

 

“I like Keith, I have a crush, that’s a thing and...I like girls so that can’t be a thing but it is and I...help?” He finished weakly, his thoughts muddling with words as they tumbled out one after the other.

 

Hunk continued to stare, expression not changing before he shook his head once and stood to one side. 

 

“You’d better come in, buddy.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support, so glad you're all still enjoying this story :) 
> 
> Posting all my bi conversation stories this week! Will I ever write a series/story without a bi realisation moment? Nope. Probably not. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Lance had been twelve when he’d had his first crush. Up until that point, he’d not really paid much attention to that sort of thing; his friends were his friends, they played and swam and suffered through school together. Another way of thinking just hadn’t occurred.

 

Her name was Isabel, the cousin of one of his friends. She stayed for only one summer, just visiting, but Lance was entranced in way he’d not experienced with any other person before. Each time she glanced his way he couldn’t control the way heat the spread, pooling at his cheeks and seeping out into flustered words and stuttering syllables. He always wanted to be in her team when they played, but was equally terrified of the prospect of having to talk to her, be near her for any length of time. He played out scenarios where he could hold her hand and she’d smile, just for him, all else fading into the distance. But it stayed completely in his mind, without him actually knowing what to do.

 

But that was a floodgate, and from then on attraction stumbled in, often unwanted and without warning many a time, leading of course to Adele, his first girlfriend all those years ago. It was however, that first crush that ran through Lance’s head at this very moment, those first flashes of feeling, running him over and leaving him bemused and lost in their wake.

 

For that’s what he felt right now. Off kilter, puzzled, comprehension of what to do with himself gone. He had never, so far in his life, felt anything for a man. Therefore he’d been fairly content in himself of who he was and where he stood on his sexuality. Perhaps if he’d been more searching, more questioning, he would have seen the signs before now.

 

Hindsight was 20/20 though, and looking back it was blindingly obvious that these feeling for Keith had been growing like ivy around him, squeezing and covering until now he was absorbed, couldn't see through the leaves. A rivalry, pitting himself against Keith. Not to compete as Gifted but to garner his interest, his focus. Being hypersensitive to everything he did, being curious about him as a person from start to finish. And of course, the reaction when he’d thought Keith and Allura were dating.

 

It just didn’t match though. Keith was a guy, very definitely one, and Lance liked women. Or, had exclusively until now. Which either meant he was wrong about Keith, or about thinking he was straight. And he was pretty sure that he wasn’t wrong about Keith.

 

“It doesn’t make sense! Maybe I don’t like Keith? No, I know what crushes feel like, this feels like it. I think.”

 

“I’m gonna add that I’m also pretty sure you like Keith, buddy,” Hunk said, a soft smile on his face from where he sat curled up on the sofa. Lance had been pacing as he spoke, rambling and walking for the last fifteen minutes as be spilled his thoughts, trying to gain some semblance of control.

 

“Right. So. How does that work?” he said gesturing around as if the answer would fall out of the air.

 

Hunk audibly inhaled, and Lance felt a pang of guilt.

 

“Sorry, it’s so late, I shouldn't have..”

 

“No, no Lance, that’s not it! I’m happy you came to talk to me, man. You shouldn’t just stew on these things. I’m just trying to think how to word this.”

 

Lance flopped into a chair, feeling the weight of the late hour sink into his muscles, all liquid and strained. His eyes stung and he knew tomorrow would be awful.

 

“I don’t really know if ‘work’ is the right term. You feel what you feel, there’s nothing wrong with liking Keith and liking women. It is what it is.”

 

Lance grimaced. “It’s not how it should be though, right.”

 

Hunk sat forward. “Why do you think that?”

 

“Shouldn’t it just be one or the other?”

 

Hunk snorted. “Buddy, not everything for everyone is one thing or another, in so many aspects of life. It would be so much easier if it was. There’s so many shades of what makes a person, nothing is ever black and white. You’ve just happened to stumble onto a part of yourself which isn’t as simple as you thought. And that’s what happens; we experience and we change. It’s a shock to the system when faced with it.”

 

Lance squirmed, feeling uncomfortable and still lost, despite Hunk’s words ringing true. Nothing really ever was straightforward, but it felt like he should just know this already. Know if he felt something for a man, know by now that it was possible to like both, to have experienced something of this kind before. He just hadn’t.

 

“What do I...what does this make me?” he asked, stumbling over the words that still didn’t seem accurate for what he was trying to ask. He needed a definition, a category because spinning outside of the known wasn’t a good feeling. He wanted to belong again, to some group or name where he could redefine. Because the potential of the unknown was part of what was driving the worry.

 

“It makes you Lance.”

 

And Lance started to cry. A combination of the late night, heavy day, new realisation and Hunk just being so wonderfully supportive about the whole thing made him just lose it. He had to restrain his power from flooding up through as he broke down, hands coming to cover his face as he sobbed. Hunk was immediately at his side, arm slung over his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

 

Lance let himself cry for a few minutes, everything pouring out in excess and just felt the overflow ebb.

 

“Urg. He’s so pretty and irritating and talented and annoying. This is the worst,” Lance muttered, and Hunk laughed, hugging him tighter.

 

“Feelings, eh? Can’t pick who you fall for.”

 

Lance agreed with a hum. “Yeah. I thought Allura was incredible when we first met then he just looked at me and...listen to me, I sound ridiculous, whyyy,” Lance cried, sitting forward and rubbing at his eyes.

 

“It’s probably not a good time to mention I can see your heart eyes whenever you look at him,” Hunk pointed out and Lance shook his head.

 

“No, it’s really not.”

 

There was a pause for a second, then Hunk spoke again.

 

“I can see them when he looks at you, too. I’m not an expert on Keith, he keeps himself quite closed off, but there’s a way he is with you that he’s not like with anyone else. And he was really miserable when you stopped spending time with him. So, I think the feelings are mutual.”

 

Lance turned to look at Hunk, feeling the small smile take shape.

 

“I’m not really sure how I feel about that right now. I don’t know what I want, or if there is anything I want. Just realising this is enough for now.”

 

Hunk nodded seriously. “I understand that man. Take your time. And if you do ever want to talk, I’m always here. Middle of the night again, go ahead and wake me up.”

 

Lance swooped him into a hug, squeezing tightly and feeling Hunk squeeze back. He really was so lucky to have such a fantastic best friend.

 

* * *

 

Their training stepped up. In its wake, another person dropped out, leaving only Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura, Acxa and Lotor. Just six to go, and noticeably they were looking for any way to narrow down the number. Shiro and Coran were still as pleasant as ever, but Lance felt watched at every opportunity. There was less free time and more homework, more spontaneous tests and longer drills. Lance wasn’t sure what number they were looking for to enter the trial, and wasn’t sure what it would take to get to that target.

 

They all seemed to be on fairly equal footing though. Each of them had obvious strengths, and all had their weaker elements. It was unclear what counted for or against them in each case, but as the weeks dragged on, Lance knew they were obviously finding it tough to decide what to do.

 

“I really don’t like the stress. I wish they’d just pick. I feel nauseous every day,” Hunk said after a particularly grueling practical session.

 

Allura stretched her shoulder, sockets popping and grimacing. “Try not to let it get to you. They will have to do something to change it soon.”

 

“How many do you think they want?” Hunk asked as the four made their way to Allura’s room. There had been no discussion, they’d just started gravitating there as a base.

 

“From what we’ve seen, I’d say three, but we really-”

 

“Three what, exactly,” a voice called.

 

Lance turned, feeling the others do as well, to see Lotor walking towards them. Lance frowned; he didn’t usually interact with their group much, preferring to stick with Acxa. He felt Allura stiffen, but she smiled and replied.

 

“Hello, Lotor. Something we can help you with?”

 

She’d moved to stand ahead of the group, and despite the use of ‘we’ it was obvious the conversation was meant for her alone. It always seemed that way. Stick them in a room, and they only had eyes for each other.

 

A thought struck Lance. _I wonder if I’m the same_ , and he glanced over to Keith. Keith, however was standing almost on guard, posture poised as if ready to join a fight. He was looking directly at Allura, and Lance was sure that Keith knew something they didn’t.

 

Lotor was all smiles though. “Just a chat. With you, specifically.”

 

Allura nodded. “Where would you like to go?”

 

“Care for a walk?”

 

Allura didn't reply, but turned, smiling back at them, her eyes darting to Keith’s.

 

“I’ll see you later,” she said, and turned back, not waiting for Lotor as she walked back the way they’d come. The three stood tense, unsure what to do as both Royals walked away, silence descending.

 

“Well, I think I need a nap. Or a snack. Something. I’ll see you guys for dinner?” Hunk said, rushing his excuse in the most obvious manner, and Lance wanted to tear his hair out. But his best friend left in a hurry, leaving Lance standing with Keith.

 

His heartbeat immediately increased. Great.

 

The past few weeks had eased his thoughts slightly. He liked Keith, that he was okay with now. He enjoyed spending time with him, looked forward to seeing him each day. He didn’t so much enjoy the blushing, stumbling things his heart and words did when around him, but it was still a type of rush; the adrenaline of feelings sweeping through that had an enjoyment of its own, even if the consequences were not always flattering for him.

 

It was still new and confusing, and he hadn’t had the time to think much past the general realisation of his feelings. That was a next step, but one he was slowly taking. Moments like this though edged him towards a decision, when he stood side by side and all of his being wanted to just be in this moment, but maybe, just maybe, a little closer.

 

“Do you have time to go over some healing practice?” Keith’s voice halted his thoughts so abruptly Lance almost jumped.

 

“S-sure, man,” he said, grinning in what was possibly a manic way considering the wary look Keith sent him. But he nodded, leading the way out and towards their rooms. Except, instead of stopping close to the top of the stairs, Keith turned left.

 

“Uhh… your room?” Lance questioned, language stuttering to a halt.

 

Keith paused and turned. “Yes. That okay with you?”

 

 _No, I am not prepared!_ Lance’s mind screamed even as he agreed. Lance had never been in Keith’s room. They usually practiced either in communal spaces or Lance’s room when those were occupied. Lance had still barely unpacked, so it didn’t feel like letting Keith into his space too much. It was always nice to have company in the large room as well. But Keith’s room was a complete mystery, and his new feelings weren’t keeping themselves in check as Keith opened the door.

 

It...looked like all the other rooms. Lance wasn’t sure what he was expecting seeing as Hunk’s room was almost identical to his own, but the things that made his heart beat erratically around Keith had built up a whole new perception of what his room could be like.

 

Although it was just the same as any of the other rooms, as he followed Keith through the doorway, he could see the tiny personal touches that marked the space as his. His red and white jacket slung over the couch; three empty mugs on the coffee table, and a paperback next to them. Lance recognised the title so pointed, gathering Keith’s attention.

 

“I love that series! He’s my favourite science fiction writer.”

 

Keith’s expression lit up in that way he did when faced with a topic he loved. Lance internally preened at causing it.

 

“Really? I’ve only just started but it’s great. Makes a change from Altean politics.”

 

Lance laughed, moving forward into the room, casting his eye around the other bits and pieces. He let out a strange squeaking noise when he saw the bed. He’d normally be embarrassed but the cute plushy sitting on the pillows deserved it.

 

“That’s such a cute hippo! Aww, I don’t have one in my room, I’m sad now,” he said, turning to Keith. Keith who was staring at Lance with wide eyes, his entire face having gone completely flushed in the few seconds it had taken Lance to speak.

 

Lance smiled fully, realisation hitting him.

 

“That’s yours isn’t it? Ahh Keith, it’s adorable!” Lance yelled, making his way towards the bed, only for Keith to use his extreme speed to block him.

 

“Stay away from Mr. Hippo.”

 

It was definitely meant to sound threatening but honestly, Keith was still bright red, hair askew from the speed and the name Mr Hippo just confirmed for Lance how utterly sweet Keith was.

 

He also suddenly realised they were very very close, and Lance’s stomach, heart and mind did that thing again where he felt as if he were on a roller-coaster while standing still. So, he stepped back with a cough, smile still glued to his face.

 

“Seriously, so cute. I used to have a shark toy. I don’t know what happened to it, my mum replaced it one day and said there had been an accident. My brothers were definitely behind it. Wasn’t ever the same though.”

 

And Keith looked so genuinely sad at Lance’s story that he almost felt bad for sharing. It was time to change the topic anyway.

 

“So, what did you want to practice?”

 

Keith almost snapped to attention at the change, then wandered over to the sofas, Lance following. He sat down, and pulled up the sleeve on his top, revealing a dark large bruise on his forearm.

 

“Keith, what the hell?!” Lance hissed, immediately taking his arm, inspecting the damage, magic firing up at the sight. But Keith snatched his arm back.

 

“It’s fine, I did it yesterday practicing with Shiro. Seriously, Lance. It’s okay.”

 

Lance shook his head. “Keith, that’s not okay. Practicing that hard could get you seriously hurt.”

 

Keith’s face softened sweetly, and Lance’s heart stuttered. His look turned fond, and gripped onto the outstretched hand Lance hadn’t even realised was reaching forward.

 

“I know. I got carried away. But, it gives me a chance to practice healing.”

 

He withdrew his hand and placed it gently over the angry mark. Lance watched, entranced as Keith haled once, and the scent of magic filled the air. Lance basked in the aura, the familiar soothing nature of healing magic descending, but with a particular tang and edge that was all Keith. In a few minutes, it evaporated, and Keith removed his hand.

 

The skin was smooth again, as if nothing had occurred. Carefully, Lance ran his hand over the place where the bruise had been, magic scanning for anything left. Keith shivered, hair on his arm raised, and Lance just looked up, smiling proudly.

 

“You did it,” he said, voice softer than he’d meant it to be. And Keith just smiled back, reaching every part of him, the expression drawing Lance slightly closer. Or maybe it was Keith who did, but he could feel magic, no not magic, _something_ crackle as the distance was breached, and he could see the myriad of colour across Keith’s eyes-

 

Three loud bangs on the door, and Lance yelped in pure shock, body falling backwards, arm moving to steady himself. Keith looked just as surprised, having equally moved away, but recovered quickly and went to the door. Lance stood as he did, moving forward as Allura walked in.

 

She was crying.

 

“I-I’m sorry, oh god Lance, I-I’m sorry”

 

Lance moved, instincts working on overdrive as he stood beside Keith and near to her. Hesitantly he held his arms out just a little, an invitation if she needed. Allura practically fell into the hug, gripping onto Lance’s neck. She wasn’t fully sobbing, a few sniffles escaping, her body trembling as she tried to hold herself together.

 

Lance gripped her tightly and looked at Keith over her shoulder. He met Lance’s eyes, anger boiling there.

 

“What did he do?” he asked, and Allura squeezed Lance once before drawing back.

 

“It’s not...that’s not it. Or at least, it’s not everything. I can’t explain it, it’s not my story and I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what to do.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry, it’s fine,” Lance said. Allura nodded, swallowing and tipping her head up to the sky in an attempt to stop the tears.

 

“You can cry, you know. It actually helps,” Lance offered. Allura laughed, smiling and rubbing her eyes.

 

“I know, I just cried all the way here and I’m fed up of crying. It’s not Lotor’s fault. None of this is. I’m...I’m so fed up of doing this.”

 

She sounded exhausted. Keith gestured towards the sofas again, and the three made their way over. Allura sat on the chair, while Keith and Lance sat on the sofa together, facing her.

 

Allura leaning forward slightly, clasping her hands before her.

 

“I have spent my whole life being told what and who I should be. Or watching the same happen to others. Being molded into shape, into something I don’t want to be. Part of it is being a Princess, and I am lucky, so incredibly lucky that I have the life I do. But some of it I hate, so very much.”

 

She looked directly at them both.

 

“We are all Gifted, all theoretically given equally chances. But my father...he doesn’t want me to be The Chosen. He can’t directly forbid me from doing it, but I’ve been encouraged all my life to concentrate on being at Princess, a ruler, than focusing on my magic. I know it’s because he cares, that he wants to protect me. After my mother died, it became hard for him. But it’s not his choice who I am. I have as much right as anyone else, and he does not get to decide which path I pick.”

 

She inhaled once, forcibly stopping herself from saying something further.

 

“Lotor and I have known each other for years, discovered our powers together. We have...similar problems with our roles, I suppose you could say. I care for him, deeply. As you may have been able to see.” she smiled to herself, looking away from them and Lance could instantly sense Keith beside him far more vividly than before. He forced himself to focus on Allura.

 

“It worked, it worked so well for a while but it just...there’s too much going on. And I can’t stop it because they want us divided and they want to pick one winner when there is no reason but tradition to do so.”

 

She looked back at Keith and Lance, the determination Lance had come to know so well shining through.

 

“I hate it. It makes no sense to pit us against one another, bring us up to believe we have to fight to survive and be picked when truly all our power together must be stronger. I’ve tried to convince my father of this before, but he doesn’t listen. It needs to change.”

 

“So let’s change it.”

 

Lance turns to Keith, who looked to Allura, his own features marked with the same sense of justice.

 

“We are The Gifted. They can’t stop us. We are the ones who could do something about it, could make something happen.”

 

And Lance nodded because he could remember every time he’d worried about being better than any of them, wanting to chase first place just to define himself and to prove to anyone and anything that he was capable of being something that an abstract person had decided was the best. How much better would it have been if they’d grown up all knowing they could work together, wouldn’t have to go through this competition? How differently would he have seen his powers?

 

“You’re right. Let’s do it,” Lance said, feeling as if in that moment, the three of them had managed to make a shift, a change just with one simple turn of perspective.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t really have time to discuss any further that evening. There was dinner, followed by studying as they were told during the meal they’d have a test first thing in the morning. They did manage to fill in Hunk briefly, who nodded in agreement. Lance wanted to discuss it more with his friend, as well update him on the Keith incident which had occurred prior, but there really wasn’t much time.

 

“We’ll talk later, promise,” Hunk muttered as they sat down for their test the next day, and Lance lost himself in multiple choice questions for the next hour and a half. Once they were done, Shiro collected their papers and announced their next lesson for the day.

 

“We’ll be practicing control next. Each one of you will be given a crystal with a bead in the centre. You’ll need to use your powers to strip away the layers to get the bead out safely without damaging it. The idea is to do this as carefully as possible. Time is not an issue, so no need to rush.”

 

Lance looked around at the other five in the room. All of them looked tired, the last minute test and yesterday’s vigorous training showing. In fact, the last few weeks felt etched on his bones. He chanced a look at Lotor next to him as the crystal was placed on his desk. He looked exhausted, and glared at Shiro as he passed.

 

“How will this teach us anything important? We’ll never have to finely chip away at something like this.”

 

Shiro paused in front of him, eyebrow raised.

 

“You never know what you’ll face, and as I said, this is to test your control.”

 

Allura was seated in front of Lotor, and she turned to look at him, her own tired eyes focusing him with a look of confusion and worry. Lotor wasn’t usually so directly confrontational. He glared at Shiro once, ignored Allura and raised the crystal in his hand.

 

Lance turned away, looking at his own crystal and sighing heavily. This would be difficult when feeling tired; the bead was small and affixed tightly within the crystal. It appears that shards also bracketed the bead, holding it inside and maybe even bisecting it. So by hacking away you could inadvertently snap it.

 

Lance already had a headache, but that wasn’t going to lessen, so he’d better get started. He created a small flat edged blade and started scraping, peeling back parts of the crystal as slowly as he could.

 

A flare something strong to his left made him jog, the blade sliping and disintegrating as his concentration wavered. He spun around to look at Lotor, who was staring detemindly at his own crystal, a large chunk missing. He looked up, seeing Allura’s shoulder’s tense and Shiro standing straight and alert.

 

_What was happening?_

 

Swallowing, Lance went back to his own work, his focus resuming and the knife chipping away again and again.

 

Another blast, this one causing him to drop the crystal entirely. Allura spun round, standing and facing Lotor. Lance moved, turning to see that Lotor’s crystal looked as if something had chewed at it, lumps missing here and there, small piles of fine debris on the table. The Prince wasn’t looking at any of them, his eyes huge and unblinking at the mess, his whole body shaking.

 

“Princess, step-

 

_White noise._

 

Lance felt himself being lifted, his body turning as he was physically pushed away, vision being replaced by nothing for a split second. He could almost feel gravity take it’s grip back, and he had just enough time to mentally clock that this was going to hurt like hell in a second when he slammed back to the ground, hitting into something with his right elbow first, a crunch echoing from impact and rattling his teeth. His body skidded for a moment, shifting on its own accord, then slowed.

 

He felt himself drifting, consciousness spinning out, trying to grab hold of something but not quite making contact. He felt a shift, his being moving, jostled a little then stillness once more. He fazed, in, out, in, out and then everything seemed to get one shade lighter, an opening in the curtain.

 

A moment, then impact. Sight, sound smell and pain, so much pain that he knew he’d vocalised it. His mind abruptly halted, backed away from understanding for second before survival mode kicked on and he began assessing himself for damage.

 

_Broken arm. Cut to the temple. A lot of bruises. Bitten through my lip. No concussion but rattled around._

 

“LANCE!”

 

Keith’s voice was so appalling loud and close that he winced.

 

“Stop. Fine. Or will be. Healing,” he tried, immediately feeling a pair of arms lift him to a seated position. He realised then his eyes were closed and he opened them to see Keith in front of him, bent on his knees peering closely at his face. Not the one holding him up then.

 

Lance focused on closing the cut on his head, as he’d lose the most amount of blood through that injury. He heard a gasp and realised Hunk was propping him up as he affixed the torn skin together. Before he could start the next step though, Keith leaned forward and took his face in his hands.

 

The sensation was like nothing he’d ever felt before, the pads of Keith’s fingers gently holding him, soft but pushing deep into every nerve and trigger inside him all the same. He floated above, knowing without being able to see exactly where they connected, hyper sensitive for everything Keith.

 

“Keith, Keith,” he said, strangely just needing to say his name to make sure he was actually there in this moment.

 

“I’m here. Stop healing, you hit your head and you don’t have the energy.”

 

Healing. Yes, that’s what he needed to go. He could feel the broken bone pulse, the snap clear in his mind, the pathway to reconstruction also emerging.

 

“Lance. Stop! You’re so stubborn...okay, let me help at least,” Keith said, gently releasing his face and moving towards his arm.

 

“You’ve not done breaks,” Lance said, noticing his voice was slurred.

 

Keith closed his eyes once, inhaling, then looked at Lance. “I know. I’ll follow you. Show me. Let me take over when it gets too much. You can’t do it all alone.”

 

And Lance nodded, head a little clearer. He could hear noises past Keith, could see a closed door behind him, the area familiar but not fully connecting. The pain sweeping from his arm was clouding his brain a little too much, and he needed to get focus now.

 

So he began. Magic entered and he swallowed against the blood pooling in his mouth as he began to knit the bone back together. He felt the fatigue almost instantly but there, flowing adjacently with his healing was Keith, following and aiding, completing the moves Lance had begun, ensuring nothing was left unfinished.

 

It took no time at all, the fastest healing he’d ever been a part of. Keith looked up as Lance moved his arm back and forward. Lance smiled, then instantly winced in pain as fresh blood pooled from his lip, Keith also wincing and backing away slightly.

 

 _Oh I bet I looked fucking attractive doing that_ , Lance thought, then blinked as Keith gaped and Hunk’s laughter echoed around him. Keith’s look morphed into a tender smile and he shook his head. He reached forward and cupped Lance’s mouth, magic tingling in his fingers.

 

“You look pretty good for someone who just got tossed across a room and through a table, Lance,” he muttered.

 

Lance focused on the cool feeling of Keith expertly healing his lip, when he suddenly realised he’d said the last thought out loud. To Keith. In front of Hunk. It really couldn’t get much worse than that.

 

There wasn’t really time to be embarrassed though, as once Keith was finished, the two helped him to his feet. Lance subtly began clearing the bruises to his side, going slowly to preserve energy, although the boost given to him by Keith had helped. He noticed as they stood, they weren’t too far from the room.

 

“What happened?” he asked, as the two led him carefully back towards their rooms. Hunk and Keith were silent for a moment.

 

“Lotor lost control,” Hunk said finally, words coming out more of a sigh than a statement.

 

“Allura threw up a shield, but you didn’t know what was happening. I’m not sure how she did.”

 

“She knew,” Lance said, wincing as the words came out in a rush. He remembered that very first day when she’d reacted to Coran informing them they should learn to control their powers for their own safety. He remembered the occasional moments when Lotor had been using just too much power than necessary. And the conversation he’d once overheard.  

 

“I think Lotor was always just about keeping himself in control. She knew the signs, she knows him better than anyone.”

 

Keith nodded beside him, and the fell into silence again. After a few further steps, Keith took up the story.

 

“Shiro told us to get you out. Acxa and Allura stayed inside, we haven’t heard much else.”

 

Lance’s head was swimming. He wanted to ask if Allura was okay, work out what to do next, and sort out the final battered parts of his body. They reached the stairs, and the two helped him up.

 

“You should rest. Get some sleep,” Keith said as he reached his door.

 

“Should he sleep? With that head wound?”

 

“I’m fine,” Lance said loudly, talking over both of them. He glared, and Hunk glared right back.

 

“Buddy, I just watched you get smashed against a table and a wall. I’m not taking any chances.”

 

Lance sighed. “I didn’t get a concussion, I landed on my arm, hence the break. It was just a small cut, they always bleed a lot, it wasn’t even that deep. I can sleep, and I’ll finish up healing.”

 

Hunk looked like he would protest, but gave in to Lance’s expertise. “As long as you’re okay,” he said, hugging Lance closely. Lance hugged right back, mindful of his still bruised side.

 

Keith hovered as they parted, looking as if he might go in for the hug too, but unsure how to begin. And as much as Lance would love that, right now he just wanted to rest and sort himself out, everything else going on the back burner.

 

Hunk managed to get one more hug in before Lance was left to his own devices. He promptly collapsed on the bed, his mind quiet and drifted off.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late afternoon by the time Lance had slept and fully healed. He still felt drained, lightheaded and running on empty magic wise, but after dinner and a full night’s rest, he’d be back to normal. This was probably the most amount of healing he’d had to do on himself, and it was so much harder than healing someone else. At least Keith had helped; Lance wasn’t sure he would have been able to do his arm alone in that state.

 

Staggering out of his room, he walked the short distance to Hunk’s and knocked. Within a minute, the door opened, and Hunk smiled widely.

 

“Hey! You’re looking better,” he said, allowing Lance into the room.

 

“Yeah, sleep cures all! What-”

 

He stopped as he noticed the bag in the middle of the room. He glanced around; none of Hunk’s usual books or contraptions lay around; the room was as pristine as they’d looked as on arrival. Lance felt something inside him sink, and another, smaller part rise in fear.

 

“You’re...you’re leaving.”

 

He heard Hunk sigh, then walk past him into the room, to sit down. He gestured to the chair, and although a stubborn, childish part of him wanted to refuse, he did so. Hunk waited, meeting his eyes and smiling, a sad, mournful look that didn’t suit Hunk’s face.

 

“You once asked me what I’d do if I was picked to be The Chosen. And although I’d guessed the answer then, I know for certain now. I never would be, because I don’t want to be The Chosen. I’m not cut out for it, and that doesn’t bother me at all. I have other things I want to do, so many things both with my powers and not. I’ve never really felt like the saviour of the world, never wanted that. And that made me sure it was never meant to be me.”

 

Lance stared in confusion; he’d always felt the complete opposite, something inside him wanting to take the role as Chosen, the need to protect and help pushing him forward whenever it became too hard. He’d never imagined it could be any different.

 

“Then...why did you come here?” he asked.

 

Hunk shrugged. “It’s always been this way, right? I assumed by now they would have asked me to leave, that I’d have been beaten out of the race. So it’s time I step aside. Don’t get me wrong though, I’m so glad I came. The training has been helpful, it’s given me some ideas of my own. And I met you all. Got to meet my best bud.”

 

Lance inhaled shakily, feeling his tears well up. But hunk looked just as moved, his own eyes welling, so at least he wasn’t alone.

 

“I… I don’t know what I’ll do without you,” Lance admitted. Hunk was a rock in his life, the person who he’d been closest to since day one. Although he liked Allura and Keith, they were both closer to each other, and he’d only just started to get a hand on his feelings for Keith. But Hunk smiled, shaking his head.

 

“Lance, you got here without me. You know you can do this, you know you’re powerful. You just question yourself. Try not to let those thoughts in, man. I know it’s easy for me to say, but you care so much, and would make a great leader, and with what you spoke about yesterday, I’m sure you can help involve everyone. I’m secretly hoping it’s you, but don’t tell the others.”

 

Lance laughed, voice wet, hands coming up to rake through his hair.

 

“I’m not sure about that-”

 

“Be sure. Believe it.” Hunk’s voice and expression were stern, taking a tone for the serious. “After today, it’s clear that even our own powers can seriously get to us. I know you’re in this for the long haul, so you’ve got to keep going. I believe it you, as do your family, and anyone who has met you here. We’re all behind you.”

 

Lance managed a smile, eyes going misty.

 

“I’m going to miss you so much,” he said.

 

Hunk’s face fell. “I know man, I’ll miss you so much too. But you have all my details. Call me, update me and once it’s all over we’ll meet up again. I promise, you won’t be able to get rid of me.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Lance said, before crossing the space and drawing his best friend into a hug.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance wasn’t sure what to do after Hunk left. He read for a while, but his novel took a turn for the worst. The main character found a series of underground caverns, and a barrier to the centre-most of them. After uttering an incantation and knocking three times, they’d stumbled in to find their lover dead. He couldn’t face reading the rest of the tale, so left the book and his room.

 

He ended up going outside, following pathways through small woodland areas, kicking at leaves and traipsing across grass. It started to rain after a while, a faint drizzle covering everything in a haze somewhere between mist and sea spray. It reminded him of home, and Lance just ached for the sea.

 

Resolving to go back and call his parents and maybe one of his siblings, he headed back inside. He didn’t go far though, his name being called grabbing his attention as soon as he walked into reception.

 

Keith and Allura sat by the fire, both looking as empty and tired as he did. He approached, taking the seat next to Keith without really thinking.

 

“Lance, you look so much better, I was so worried. How are you feeling?” Allura said immediately.

 

“I’m okay. All healed up. Just tired,” he offered a smile, trying to prove he was okay despite the day.  

 

“Are you okay? Is Lotor alright?” he asked.

 

Allura closed her eyes and shook her head. “No. To both. He’s gone back home. I tried to stop them but…” she shook her head.

 

“I guess you’ve seen it now. He’s always had these spike of power, problems keeping them in check. It was getting better, or at least I thought it was. He stopped telling me about it though. I didn’t realise it worse, but the pressure from the King and Queen must have been worse than I thought. They… I didn’t approve of how they tried to teach him, and he hated it too. We practiced on our own, but eventually they managed to separate us. Acxa’s left with him. So at least he’s not alone.”

 

“Hunk’s gone too,” Lance said. Both stared in shock, and he recounted his tale.

 

They sat in silence once he finished, Lance staring at the flames.

 

They were the final three left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, shares and support! I'm lucky to have such wonderful readers :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance had expected everything to change; that with only the three of them left they’d be immediately tested, especially as not so long ago Shiro and Coran had been desperate to get to this stage. But it carried on as normal, the rooms and lessons feeling so much emptier with just Lance, Keith and Allura present.

 

With no news in any direction, Lance tried to behave as normal, but anticipation mounted each day, with every look sent in his direction, every task performed. By this point he was torn; wanting it over with but also not wanting this limbo to end. As long as it lasted there would be no Chosen, a fate none of them really seemed to want.

 

He kept up his practicing with Keith, both of them motivated by what he’d achieved when Lance was hurt.

 

“It makes sense two working together would be better than one, but I never considered how much. I wouldn’t have been able to heal myself in that state, and my recovery time was so much shorter.”

 

Keith smiled, faint colour on his cheeks. “You taught me well, I guess,” he said, looking up over the top of the medical text he was studying from.

 

The action was too adorable and Lance had to look away, his own blush rising. A knock on the door saved him from having to change topic, and Allura appeared.

 

“Hope I’m not disturbing.”

 

“Not at all! Only so much medical jargon I can read,” Lance said with a smile, putting his own papers down.

 

Allura walked over, taking a look curiously.

 

“You’re studying disease? You think you can help with infections?”

 

Lance shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed at the scrutiny.

 

“I don't know for sure. In the past I’ve eased fevers, small things like that. But if I can help people with more complex issues, I’d like to. Much like that first Chosen, right? So it’s possible.”

 

Allura smiled, a rare occasion. Lotor’s departure had hit her hard, unsurprisingly. Lance didn’t know what he could do or say to make it better, or if that was even possible. So doing anything to distract and lighten her mood was a success.

 

“That’s a brilliant goal, Lance. I think you’d be good at it.”

 

He flushed hard under the praise. This afternoon was apparently a day for blushing.

 

“A-ah thank you! Hey, if you ever wanted to learn any basics I’m happy to teach,” he offered, thinking it would be another way to potentially help in the aftermath.

 

In response, Lance thought he saw her eyes flicker towards Keith’s for a moment, but the motion was so quick he couldn't be sure.

 

“Maybe you can both show me some basics later in the week? It would be useful. Anyway, I actually came in to show you both something. If you’re free, would you mind coming to my room?”

 

The two stood, leaving their books and papers in Lance’s room and followed her. Lance was convinced Allura had some new piece of history or snippet of knowledge regarding the Gifted to show them. So he was incredibly surprised to see a games console set up when he entered.

 

Not just any games console, but the one he’d been drooling over at the mall.

 

“This...you bought it!”

 

Allura nodded, laughing at his excited expression.

 

“And the game, with a few others Hunk recommended. Apparently you can play online so we can invite him to join us too.”

 

Lance gaped at the set up, still in shock. He’d barely thought of that day since. So much had happened since, it seemed strange they'd been able to spend an afternoon doing something as mundane as visit a mall. An oasis of normality in the turbulence that was their lives. The fact Allura had recalled not only the day but how much he’d liked the game meant a lot.

 

“I thought it would be fun to just relax for a while. We never used the face-masks either.”

 

“Face-masks and games afternoon, excellent! We just need snacks,” Lance announced, excitement bubbling.

 

“I can get those. Shiro has a stash.”

 

Both Allura and Lance stared at Keith in surprise. He grinned.

 

“Oh yeah, he’s got a terrible sweet tooth. I’ll be back. Don’t start without me, I know you’ll want a head start, Lance.”

 

“Hey! I don’t need one! I’ll crush you, just you wait,” Lance called after him, not even sure Keith heard before leaving.  

 

He turned back to see Allura smiling fondly.

 

“Sooo,” she said, drawing out the syllables. Lance arched an eyebrow.

 

“Soo?”

 

Allura rolled her eyes, and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the sofa.

 

“You like him.”

 

_Does everyone know?_  Lance thought to himself as he struggled to answer her. Allura just grinned, eyes sparkling, clapping her hands together.  

 

“I knew it! Are you going to tell him? Have you planned it out? What are you-”

 

“Whoa, okay, slow down. I haven’t… really decided yet,” he finished, aware it wasn’t the best answer.

 

Allura deflated a little, but still seemed generally pleased.

 

“I don’t really know what would be best considering everything,” Lance continued, gesturing vaguely.

 

“Lance, don’t let that stop you. You shouldn’t let these moments pass. I understanding taking the time to think about what you want, but do not let this situation prevent you from acting on your feelings. We have enough restrictions going on.”

 

Lance smiled, her words moving through him in a way he hadn’t considered before. He still needed a bit of time to collect himself, but Allura was right. Much of their lives were controlled, at least these changes and feelings were his own. And only he could take steps with them.

 

“Have you heard from Lotor?” he asked, although he was almost sure of what the answer would be.

 

“No. But I don’t expect to. I need to wait until this is all over and then… well, then I have my own decisions to make,” she said, eyes determined even through the sadness.

 

They both turned when the door opened, Keith entering with a huge bag of popcorn, two bags of sweets and a bag of cookies.

 

“He really does have a sweet tooth,” Allura remarked as Keith brought them over. She then clapped her hands one, signalling the start.

 

“Okay, Lance how does this work? I’ve never played?”

 

“Me neither,” Keith supplied, sitting down and opening the cookies. He immediately offered the pack to Lance, who stuffed one in his mouth before moving to set up the game.

 

“Alright my friends! Watch the master. And don’t worry if you can’t keep up, I’ll go easy on you.”

 

He threw a wink over his shoulder as he spoke, keeping them both vaguely in his eye line but aiming the actual gesture at Keith. His courage wavered a little though and he turned back to the set up before he could see any reaction.

 

They played five games in total. Allura won them all, despite never having played before. But that was probably more due to Lance and Keith trying any manner of tricks to beat one another rather than actually focusing on winning.

 

“We should break for face masks,” Lance said, standing and stretching before going to collect his toiletry bag. He turned to see Keith staring at the packaging, looking as if he were trying to decipher hieroglyphics. Lance smiled.

 

“It’s not going to bite you, man.”

 

Keith jumped, obviously not expecting him to speak.

 

“I… don’t really get it,” he said, turning it forward and backwards as if expecting to find an answer.

 

“Want help?” Lance asked as over Keith’s shoulder Allura sent him a thumbs up. He just about resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her.

 

“Go ahead and use the bathroom if you like! I have popcorn to eat,” Allura said, settling down and grabbing the remainder of the bag.

 

Before she could say anything further, Lance looked at Keith and flicked his head in the direction of the bathroom. Keith nodded and the two made their way over.

 

A strange atmosphere filled the room as soon as they entered; Lance hyper aware of exactly where Keith was, fiddling with the mask and looking around the extravagant room. Allura’s bathroom was just as impressive as Lance’s, perhaps even bigger.

 

“This is bigger than my home,” Keith muttered, voicing what Lance was thinking. Lance giggled.

 

“I know, I freaked out the first time I saw mine. Okay, let’s apply them. It’s pretty easy, even you can do it!”

 

Keith rolled his eyes but he was smiling as Lance walked him over to the sink and gave him tips.

 

“If it starts to burn take it off immediately. Oh, we should clip your hair up.”

 

Keith blanched at the suggestion, but nodded albeit a little nervously. Lance gave him his best smile, trying to make him feel comfortable. He picked up some assorted clips clips from his bag, and handed them to Keith. Standing by the mirror, Keith clipped up the longer parts of his hair, drawing it away from his face. Lance tried not to laugh, but it was impossible. He whipped out his phone, determined to take a photo, but Keith saw straight through him, yelping and using his speed to jump right up to Lance, crowding him against the sink.

 

“Cheating!” Lance cried, but through giggles, still holding the phone up out of Keith’s grasp, at least for now. Keith’s hand was clutching at Lance’s arm though, locking it in place as a stand still.

 

“Using my own skills? Hardly,” Keith scoffed, smirk in place. He was so close to Lance, so much so that one small movement would mean they’d occupy the same space, exist together. So Lance did that, confidence a high voltage pulse fueled by the cracking words between then, and moved his other hand to the back of Keith’s neck, a whisper away from the short hairs not tied away. He heard Keith inhale a gasp, relished it for a second before coating his fingers with a thin layer of ice and pushing.

 

Keith shrieked and backed away, face turning red and eyes widening. Lance, roaring with laughter lifted his phone and snapped the picture swiftly.

 

“Using our own skills is fair, right?” he said, as Keith glared daggers, his hair falling out of one of his clips. Lance sighed and walked over, Keith backing up a step until Lance held his hands up in surrender.

 

“Let me fix your hair, Mullet. Promise no more ice fingers.”

 

“Fine,” Keith grumbled, not uncrossing his arms as he spoke, deliberately looking away.

 

Lance smiled; grumpy Keith was a sweetheart and this time as he approached, his heart wavered. Keith pulled him in, not physically, but just by being himself; cautions but trying, accommodating but unsure. Lance tipped his head, trying to get Keith to meet his gaze, and after a few seconds ticked by, those violet eyes turned to him.

 

Lance’s mouth dried up instantly, composure threatening to do the same. Lance cleared his throat, an echo in the wide room drawing him to the present, focusing him on the task at hand. He swept back the fallen hair, hand gently brushing Keith’s forehead as he did. Lance took care with the clips, making sure not snag Keith’s hair as he placed them. He glanced at Keith once; those eyes hadn’t moved, staring, keeping Lance locked in his line of sight.

 

Lance’s hands shook slightly, but he clipped up the strands, fingers lingering momentarily, marveling at the softness and just the intimacy of having Keith’s hair between his fingers. But he couldn’t stay like that, so he stepped back, leaving slightly less space than before, but still space enough. Keith did not try and widen it further.

 

“We should...face-mask,” Lance said, voice quiet and soft in the aftermath.

 

“We should,” Keith answered, voice matching. A moment passed, then almost simultaneously, they turned together, facing the mirror to apply the masks.

 

“Does this really work?” Keith asked as he slathered on a layer of clear fluid.

 

“Yes, try to apply it evenly. It will bubble, which it’s meant to do.”

 

Keith made a face, but Lance arched an eyebrow and shook his head, waiting until Keith was finished to apply his own clay mask.

 

“Will Shiro get mad when he realises his food is missing?”

 

Keith laughed, then stopped abruptly trying not to move so much, but his mouth tilted upwards.

 

“Hardly, he’s got so much junk in there.”

 

“How did you guys meet anyway? You seem close.”

 

Keith shifted, smile still in place but taking on a different edge.

 

“I stole his car. And then a plane. Well tried to. It was mainly the car that annoyed him though, he’s weirdly obsessed with it.”

 

“What?! Keith just-so the rumours are true, you really did steal a plane!”

 

“I tried to steal one. I didn’t get far. But as I said, it was the car thing. I was...angry and sad and I wanted to fly away. That turned literal, so tried to make it happen. I was fourteen and sort of stupid,” he finished, turning to lean against the bath as the mask began to bubble.

 

“I bet your parents were happy with that,” Lance said with a snort, imagining his own mama’s reaction.

 

Keith’s smile turned pained and Lance knew with a sense of foreboding what was about to happen.

 

“My parents are dead. Have been since I was nine.”

 

Lance closed his eyes against the rush of secondary heartbreak. “I’m sorry,” he said, genuinely annoyed at himself for stumbling into it.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“It’s really not.”

 

“No, I suppose it isn’t. But it’s what my life is, what happened. And I’m okay living with that, even though it was...is sometimes still painful. I had a lot of people decide I was too difficult, too dangerous or too unapproachable for their liking. They just gave up. I was alone a lot. Still am, outside of Shiro.”

 

“You know that’s not true, right?”

 

Keith stopped, obviously pulling himself from his thoughts. But Lance had to step in, had to make sure Keith knew this was no longer the case.

 

“No one has to happy all the time, especially when something so painful happens. I can’t believe they just brushed you off like that, and they were wrong to. But now, you have us. Allura’s obviously a really good friend, and I know Hunk likes you. And...I care about you, Keith. You aren’t alone.”

 

Lance stopped himself before all the tangles of feelings fell out and spilled onto the bathroom floor. But Keith seemed to not have notice the close call, his smile clear under the bubbles of his mask.

 

“I know, at least I do most of the time. It’s hard, to sort of think of how much it’s all changed. Shiro basically took care of me, has done so for the last four years. Helped me learn to control my powers, gave me a home, gave me a focus. I don’t want to be Chosen, or Gifted or anything, let alone be told I have to act in a certain way because of tradition. But Shiro taught me the importance of who we are. That more lives than just mine depend on us.  I’m pretty sure I would have been consumed by my Gift without him; I think that was part of it, he could already see it happening. He’s like a brother to me. Closet thing I have to family.”

 

It was the most personal thing Keith had ever shared and Lance treasured it, locked it away and kept it safe and secured. It explained a lot, answered his old question of why Keith could stand so much pain.

 

“I’m glad you have him. It’s important to have people who understand us. In general and well, with these powers,” Lance said, creating a twist of ice that disintegrate in a second. Keith replied by making a flaming loop appear above his head for a second.

 

“And you have a large family who do that,” Keith said, drawing Lance in.

 

“Yeah, I’m so lucky, I know that. I have six ridiculous cheerleaders who love me unconditionally in their own weird ways. I guess for me it’s just anyone outside of family. I spent a long time chasing people, doing anything to make them see me, make them care. Prove something to them. All they saw were my powers, really. I guess it was the same with you too. Old habits die hard,” he finished with a laugh, feeling embarrassed to have admitted that, standing in Allura’s bathroom with a half dried face mask.

 

“Lance.”

 

Keith’s voice was louder than expected, and Lance looked up to see he’d moved, appeared in front of him, whether normally or using his speed Lance did not know.

 

“I’ve always seen you. Always. I’m terrible with names, you’ve seen me try to memories Kings and Queens. Dates, facts, events all stick but names just don’t seem to.  But you, not your powers always stand out. To me, anyway.”

 

And Lance thought, in that moment, he definitely wanted to kiss him.

 

He didn’t though, because it was a new, just hatched thought and he was covered in clay.

 

“We should errr...wash these off,” he said, distracting himself, beckoning Keith over as he moved to the sink. They quickly washed their faces, before leaving the bathroom and joining Allura back in the main room.

 

“Oh what, you finished all the popcorn!” Lance moaned, seeing the empty packet.

 

Allura shrugged. “That’s what happens when you take an age to do your face-masks. And my don’t you both look radiant!” she said with a smile, laughing as Lance posed.

 

The two joined her back on the sofa’s Keith finishing the last of the cookies and Lance taking the bag of sweets.

 

“I wish it could stay like this,” Allura murmured.

 

Lance sighed, nodding. “Yeah. I feel on edge everyday.”

 

“About that. Why don’t we just do what we want?”

 

Lance just gaped in Keith’s direction. “What? What do you mean?”

 

“Why don’t we decide how this plays out. None of us want to go against each other, right? So let’s not. They can’t force us.”

 

“Keith, while I agree with the principle, we cannot just refuse this. There needs to be a Chosen. None of us like that, but we can’t force them to see it our way when they are stuck too much in the old traditions.”

 

“Then why don’t we give them a Chosen?”

 

Both heads turned to Lance as he spoke, his mind planning ahead. A theory that had been bubbling unknown to the surface.

 

“But that defeats when we’ve been talking about! We should be working together, not picking one!” Keith exclaimed.

 

“I know! But if the system won’t let us then let’s play the system. We decide who wins the trial, we decide who The Chosen is and then they change it from inside. However has that position can bring together all the Gifted and combine our powers.  And if it’s the plan of The Chosen, they won’t be able to go against it.”

 

There was a sinking feeling as he finished speaking, because in that moment Lance knew what the answer was, the best course of action. And so he let go. Cast aside that tiny part, that spark of hope and replaced it with something new and different even though it hurt to see the flame be doused.

 

“And the Chosen should be you,” he said, looking straight at Allura.

 

She looked back, confusion and a little fear in her gaze. Which was good in a way, Lance thought. It was a heavy title to claim.

 

“Why?” she spluttered.

 

“Because you’re already royal; you gain nothing in that way from being Chosen. You will already rule, and you can do so more effectively. You already have the access and ability to gain information about the past, and will only get more with the title. You have respect and love of your people, and others from across the world. You have your connections and diplomatic ability. Not to mention the fact that you’ll be good at this. You’re strong, with or without your powers. You can bring everyone together.”

 

He turned and looked at Keith, who was fixated on Lance, his whole body turned to him.

 

“Keith and I would have to start from scratch in many ways. We could do it, and if you don’t want to, one of us can but...I think this is just the best choice.”

 

Lance finished, a waiver of doubt in his mind when he stated any of them could do this, but only a slight doubt. Something in him was moving, shifting and accepting. They had a role to play in this, and Lance knew, considering how far they’d come, he could and would.

 

He looked straight back at Keith, their eyes locking. Keith stared back for a moment, then gave Lance a small nod; belief and encouragement. That only boosted his previous thought, knowing he had support and trust of Keith sent warmth and content through him, another arrow to his quiver in his own confidence.

 

Keith turned to Allura.

 

“Lance is right. It’s a good strategy, it makes the most sense. We can help you, and help bring the others back to help with what’s coming. I don’t really want to be The Chosen. I’m not a good leader, and if it wasn’t for Shiro, I probably wouldn’t have come here in the first place.”

 

Lance had to stop himself from uttering _I’m glad you did_ in response, so instead simply waited for Allura’s reply.

 

She stared between the two of them, gaze still uncertain but there was a spark behind her eyes, determination and resolution clear, as Lance knew it would be. Allura was perfect for this role. She would do everything in her power to save as many as she could.

 

As would they all.

 

Allura smiled, the expression growing, starting small and becoming larger as the drive the three felt with their plans for the future took hold between them.

 

“Okay. Yes, we can do this. I’ll need both of you though. I may get the title, but that doesn’t change a thing. We work together. Agreed?”

 

“Agreed,” Keith said.

 

“Absolutely,” said Lance, and he actually felt relieved. Didn’t think he would, didn't think the prospect of giving up his chance would cause this, but it did. Because this made sense. Them, a team working together rather than doing some sort of test by people who would not be involved and did not really care about the outcome as long as one of them came out on top. That wasn’t the point of these powers, and wouldn’t help them achieve anything, other than sadness, disappointment and guilt.

 

The point of his power, the point of this training was not to be able to fight not each other, but something more insidious and damaging than what could be found in a historic manor. Play fighting and planning would only get them so far, and Lance’s will to get to this point was underlain by his determination to protect and defend. That was the goal, his aim. And he would persevere for it any whichever shape or form it took.

 

“So what do we do now?” Lance asked, turning to the others.

 

“We need a plan for the day,” Allura began, standing up and pacing, “We have no idea what they will throw at us, but I can analy-

 

“Why don’t we just quit now?” Keith interrupted.

 

Allura stopped mid flow, staring in confusion, hands still gesturing. Lance too was stock still. Keith shrugged.

 

“That’s been the rules all along, right? We’re free to leave. So if Lance and I leave now, it’s done.”

 

Lance blinked, because of course it really was that simple. They could just walk out of the a room and start. That’s how this felt now, the start of something. It was shaping their futures, taking charge of something which had seemed to out of reach and unobtainable until today. Lotor’s loss of control was still fresh in his mind, combining with the general anxiety he’d carried since leaning what he was.

 

However with this, Lance could use who he was, could be who he was without trying to impress or live up to expectations. He could do what was right and what was needed purely because he could and he would. Concern and fear faded away, replaced by clear thought and direction.

 

He stood, excitement brimming as the thoughts cascaded, tumbled one after the other towards and new horizon.

 

“Let’s go. Right now, let’s do it.”

 

Keith also stood, his eyes bright, radiant even and Lance wanted to kiss him again, kiss him more, never stop until he couldn’t breathe and those eyes were all he could see.

 

Allura cleared her throat and Lance broke their connection, face heating as he turned to her. He could almost feel her wanting to make a comment, but instead she moved forward and hugged them both, pulling them to her strongly. Lance hugged back just as fiercely, the scale of what they were about to do surging through.

 

“Thank you, both of you. Together, we’ll face whatever is coming. I know we can do it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Coran’s office was on the same floor as their rooms. Lance hadn’t been before, but Keith knew where to go.

 

“You ready for this, Mullet?” Lance said with a grin, hyped up partly with what they were about to do and the buzz of his moments with Keith earlier. He’d been completely caught up in their planning, but once they were out of the room and alone in the silence, it all came thundering back.

 

Keith sent him a daring smirk, and Lance’s heart raced. The look was dynamite.

 

“Of course. It was a good plan, Lance. I think it’s the best thing we can do.”

 

And if the look was one thing, that was another. Lance gulped, and Keith’s smile softened downwards, the fire soothing into a glow Lance wanted to see surrounding Keith for the rest of his days.

 

He was so far gone. These moments today grew a tiny spark of hope in him that perhaps, Keith may also share some of these feelings.

 

They reached Coran’s office before Lance could do or say anything further. But it was just on hold for now; he was starting to believe he knew what he wanted, knew what steps he’d be taking, but now was not the time. This connection was brewing in the air between them, heavy and molten. It deserved focus, once they’d left perhaps, as soon as this part was over.

 

At the door, they spared each other one look, then nodded simultaneously before Keith rapped twice on the heavy wooden door.

 

“Come in!” Coran called cheerfully and the two stepped inside.

 

They entered, Lance stepping in after Keith and glancing around. Coran’s office was small compared to the grandeur of most of the rooms, but it seemed exceptionally lived in, far more real than most of the House. Much like Allura’s room, it was covered in shelves of books, most of them fraying with either age or use. Haphazard objects also lined the shelves: all of them strange, almost scientific in their look, sleek and mostly metallic. A long, cherry-wood bureau stood at the far end, Coran sitting at it in a high back dark green leather chair, smiling as they approached. Shiro stood behind, papers littering the desk. They’d obviously been discussing something when the two had interrupted, but neither seemed to mind the intrusion.

 

“Ah Lance, Keith! How are you boys? What can I do for you?”

 

Lance couldn’t help but smile at Coran’s tone, his nature making him naturally at ease. However, he could see Shiro frowning directly at Keith, posture tense and unnatural.

 

_He knows_ , Lance thought but Keith began speaking anyway.

 

“We’d like to leave. We both don’t want to be Chosen. We’re giving up our places,” he said, the words straight and to the point.

 

Shiro straightened, but did not seem surprised, confirming Lance’s suspicious. Coran’s face fell though, a deep air of sadness and resignation marring his features. Lance’s heart stuttered as Coran looked up at him, his reaction not making sense.

 

“Lance, is this what you want to do?” he asked, words and tone careful.

 

Lance gulped, but nodded. “Yes, it’s what I want.”

 

Coran nodded, then stood, walking to stand in front of the desk, closer to them. Shiro moved to stand to the side of the desk, eyes still mainly on Keith.

 

“I’m sorry boys, I really am. But you can’t.”

 

“What?” Lance blurted out, in the same moment as Keith yelled “What do you mean, can’t?”

 

Coran spread his hands, shaking his head.

 

“The test has already been arranged. The three of you must compete.”

 

“But we don’t want to. We want to leave,” Lance said, as if repeating himself would change the outcome.

 

Coran looked regretful as he stared back at Lance. “I’m afraid at this point my boy, you can’t. You must take the trial.”

 

“You can’t make us. You can’t force us to do anything. We’re leaving, we’ve made our decision, we’ll-”

 

“Keith, that’s enough!” Shiro snapped, his voice echoing. Keith visibly stiffened, and Lance took a step back. Because in all the time he’d known Shiro, no matter what they’re powers did, no matter what they said he’d never known him to sound like that.

 

He’d never known him to voice _fear_.

 

“Lance, Keith. Listen to us. You have to take that test. It’s too late. And it’s too obvious what you’re trying to do.”

 

Lance glanced at Keith who was staring right back at Shiro, annoyance clear in his face. He was listening though, not defying. However, Lance didn’t want to do this. They had a plan, they had everything ready, there was no need for this trial.

 

“But, there’s still a Chosen. Why does it matter? We’ve asked to leave, why can’t you let us?”

 

Shiro turned to Lance, looking straight at him, assessing and thinking. He sighed then, hand coming up to rub at the scar on his nose.

 

“I know, Lance. But you need compete in the trial, and I mean really compete. You have too much left not to.”

 

He heard Keith inhale once, and Lance frowned, trying to make sense of the words and conversations.

 

“We can forget this conversation happened. The test will be in two days time, so not long to wait! Don’t worry boys, not long and it will all be over!” Coran said, clapping his hands and forcing fake cheer into his words.

 

Lance blinked, the full impact of what they’d been hinting at coming to him.

 

A warning. They were pretending it didn’t happen, telling them they needed to compete so they didn’t try and leave or tell anyone else they wanted to.

 

Shiro had started speaking again but Lance was no longer listening, fear springing into his mind, crowding out all else. _You have too much left not to_ , Shiro had said. His family. His home. His town. Himself. It could have been anything, and if, as they’d already assumed, people fairly high up were in control of these things, then it would be easy to make Lance pay for disrupting their plans.

 

His mind spun back to overhearing King Alfor talking. _Yet_ , he’d said when Coran had commented they couldn’t control the Gifted; words from a man who they knew would prefer his daughter not to be the Chosen.

 

“Lance? Lance, we should go.”

 

Keith’s voice was gentle, coaxing but Lance still started, snapping out of his thoughts and then turning without another word or look to Shiro and Coran. He felt Keith fall into step beside him, then as they left the room he moved closer, their arms brushing as they walked.

 

“It will be okay, Lance,” he said, his hand softly touching his once as they moved. Lance kept staring straight ahead as he walked, mind on another plain, still circling and rushing with the fear, worry and uncertainty of the conversation.

 

But his hand caught Keith’s, their fingers latching on for a moment, before Keith pulled slightly, slotting their hand together. Lance wrapped his fingers with Keith’s, the contact drawing him down, calming the rush and the fear as they slowly walking back. Keith squeezed his hand once, a second reassurance. Although right now, Lance wasn’t sure it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now off travelling for 3 weeks, so updates will most likely be delayed until I'm home again. On the plus side, several long haul flights means more time to write! 
> 
> In the meantime, I'll be doing drabbles on my [Tumblr](http://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com) when I have wifi. I'm taking prompt ideas too, so feel free to let me know anything you'd like me to write! 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to support! I'll be back as soon as I'm home with chapter 8: the trial chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you all for your comments, kudos and support of the last chapter. Thank you also for waiting patiently for this update :) 
> 
> I have ridiculous jet lag right now, so if there are any parts I've missed in my editing please do let me know! 
> 
> Enjoy the update!

Today was the day. 

Lance stared at the ceiling, blinking as his alarm continued to ring beside him. Eventually he turned, swiped at his phone and returned to the ceiling and silence. 

Today was the day. Nerves whispered through him as he sat up, inhaling once and trying to push them back down. He wasn’t sure if he was just generally nervous from knowing he was about to face the Chosen test, or more so knowing the whole thing was a set up. 

The two days had past without much meaning to Lance. Since walking out of the room with Keith, they’d tried to separate the three as much as possible. Lance had a number of separate lessons, separate tasks that took him to the library alone or practicing under Shiro or Coran’s personal supervision. The only times they’d seen each other were during meals and a few group lessons, but even then they’d been carefully watched. 

Once it was clear what was happening, they managed to get each other alone once for only a few minutes. After a lesson, while Shiro and Coran struggled to put away equipment they’d been using, Allura had grabbed them both by the hand and they’d sprinted to the reading room. 

“This won’t stop, they’ll not let us talk until the trial at this rate,” Lance panted, leaning against the door. 

Allura nodded. “I know they are trying to protect us, make sure we can’t be accused of cheating, but it's awful. At this rate, we won’t be able to plan what we do on the day.” 

She hesitated suddenly, looking between them. Then she sighed, taking a seat heavily. 

“If you still want to. After what they said, I can understand if you don’t want to team up.” 

Keith turned to Lance and cocked his head, waiting for him to go first. Lance closed his eyes for a moment, letting all the worry, the fear and the anger pool to the surface. He opened his eyes again, taking in his two friends. 

“I still want to. It’s the right thing to do, and I think it’s the only way we can help save everyone. If they are separating us, and we all still compete, it should be fine. We shouldn’t fight them too much, but should still try and defy them, so they aren’t suspicious. But I still think what we’ve planned works. I want to fight for that.” 

Allura smiled at him, then stood, walking over and drawing him into a tight hug. 

“We can do this,” she whispered. 

“We will do this,” he said as they pulled away. Once he did, he caught Keith’s eye, who was watching them; face serious, arms crossed. 

“We stick to the plan,” he confirmed, just as Coran burst into the room. 

“Oh Coran! Excellent, we we were wondering when the history lesson would start,” Allura said brightly, taking a seat. Lance tried not to laugh at Coran’s flustered expression, taking his own seat and letting the confirmation they were all still on the same page steady him. 

They’d tried to instigate conversation after this, once even heading to Allura’s room after dinner. But they’d been stopped in their tracks; Shiro keen to speak to Keith and Coran stating The Princess was needed for urgent royal business. They were trying to protect them, that was the sense Lance gained. But it backfired, making Lance check over his shoulder at every turn, calling his family each evening to ensure they were fine. He was almost glad today was the trial so those things would cease. Almost. 

Despite Keith’s insistence on leaving Coran’s office, Lance wasn’t sure everything would be okay. They were less in control of this than they’d imagined, less able to choose their own fate. Lance tried to keep in mind their promises, the conviction all three shared, but despite believing in them and their ideas fully he still had doubts. 

What would they need to do to make sure anyone who may be watching satisfied Allura had fairly won? He didn’t know, and the levels of planning, deception and the unknown were worse than just simply walking into a test would have been. 

Although his mind spiraled around these fears and thoughts, it kept splintering off in a different direction. 

_ Keith _ .

He’d been putting certain thoughts on hold over the last few days, but now it seemed his mind was giving in. Just recalling the way they’d been with one another made his skin shiver, hair on his arms raising. Lance hugged himself, turning over onto his side and staring out of the window, the early morning light seeping in. He’d missed Keith over the last couple of days; wanted to reach out and talk about what happened, talk about them and their obvious connection. But there was no time, and now it was the day of the trial. Lance could almost curse himself at the missed opportunity. 

A knock, and much like the first day they arrived, his breakfast was there. Lance tried to calm his nerves by reading as he ate, still mildly obsessed with the fantasy book. The main character had now taken over the quest of her dead lover, having discovered the body in the cave. Lance wasn’t sure how she was going to manage it though; whatever the power she had to defeat was seemed to have been too much for anyone before her, but her grief and rage at not being there in time were a prime motivator. The conviction in the character combined with coffee helped restore a little of Lance’s frayed edges, the emotional fantastical journey making him forget what he’d be doing later today. 

But time passed, and soon he had to break from his bubble and get ready. He wondered idly if he should pack. He hadn’t been told to, and it was unclear what would happen after this; he didn’t know where the test was being held, let alone if they’d return to their rooms afterward. 

Before he could decide, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Frowning, he wandered over, opening it only to come face to face with a tired but oddly determined looking Keith. 

“Hey,” he said, hating how it came out in more of a breathy sigh than an actual word. 

“Hi,” Keith replied, small smile shaping around the letters as they escaped. 

His hair was messier than usual, and Lance had the urge to run his hands through it, to either tame or muss it up more, he wasn’t sure which. Keith’s eyes were slightly red rimmed, and a little too bright. A sure sign of sleeplessness. Lance could understand that though, he himself hadn't exactly slept well. 

He suddenly realised they were just standing in the hall, so stepped aside and let Keith in. He peered around the door as he did so, to see if anyone was taking note. But apparently with it being the morning of the trial, they’d given up trying to prevent any meetings. 

“I wasn’t sure whether to pack or not…” Lance began, covering anticipation of any conversation with the thoughts he’d had before his arrival. 

“Yeah, me either,” Keith said, but Lance could tell he was distracted, answering on impulse. 

A silence fell between them before Keith turned to face him. Lance gulped, just purely from the buzz of magic and longing that arose at having Keith’s attention solely on him. What he’d always wanted since the start. 

“We can still do this. I know we’re being set up, but we can still make it work. You and I, we have to.” 

Keith’s voice was grim and determined, fight clear in his tone and actions; magic crackling in his wake. Lance felt himself smiling, felt his own magic rise in response, his own will and readiness a mirror. He stepped forward, clasping at Keith’s shoulder. He saw this now, this way they fed off each other, how it could be driven in such a positive way. 

“Hell yeah we will. We’re a good team. We got this.” 

Keith’s shoulder felt warm, the fire in his veins seeming literal as his determination became less loaded and more hopeful, his energy joining Lance’s. They were closer again, another movement from one or both. 

“We are. We will. Together.” 

“Together,” Lance repeated and then they were kissing. 

Lance had kissed and been kissed before. He could remember the moments, the build up, the almost Hollywood music cresting and flowing as two leaned in, eyes slipping shut. 

This though, this he couldn’t state where it began, just that with a crash and clash it was. Them, together, his lips moving against Keith’s, arms flung across the back of his shoulders and just pulling him in. The drag and draw had him caught in its ferocity, and Lance inhaled a gasp causing Keith to pounce; kissing with more determination, arms holding Lance to him, fingers burning as they moved under his shirt and onto the small of his back, pressing heat deliciously into his skin. 

Lance’s teeth hooked gently, ever so gently onto Keith’s lip and pulled just enough to make him shiver and start, which caused Lance to giggle. The heat on his back flared as a sound in Keith’s chest rumbled in response and they were back to kissing rapidly, one, two, four, seven presses of lips, a hint of tongue and occasional clash of teeth in haste. Lance felt himself shake, hands carding into Keith’s hair like he’d wanted to do on instinct this morning, little pieces of ice escaping without will as he did. 

Unfortunately, Lance needed to breathe. Eventually, they both slowed, finding a lazy synch as their chests expanded rapidly. Lance pulled away altogether, rested his head into the crook of Keith’s neck. Hands fell into his hair, Keith massaging the back of his neck softly as they just held one another for a moment. 

“We just need to get through today,” Keith murmured onto the top of his hair, leaving a kiss there. Lance reluctantly pulled back, arms moving down to Keith’s sides, still touching all the while. 

“Just today. Then we can…talk. About this,” Lance said, setting the plan there and then. Keith nodded, eager and serious, eyes not leaving his. 

Lance grinned at his state. His hair was a disaster, half frozen in places and damp in others where the ice had melted. His lips were red, puffed and most definitely kiss-bitten. His cheeks were flushed, almost feverish but with a satisfied and heightened air. A good look, a very good look on him. Lance wanted to make sure he always looked that way, as often as possible all because of him. 

“We’d better,” Lance gestured around, and Keith nodded, both separating slowly. 

“I’ll see you down there?” Keith asked. Lance smiled, winking. 

“Sure thing, babe,” he said, unable to help the tease. 

Keith looked mildly horrified at the pet name, which caused Lance to laugh and cross the distance, wrapping Keith in his arms and kissing him sweetly again. Keith replied in kind, a smile on his lips as he did. And Lance would have given anything in the world for more time to do that than face what they had to today. 

Keith left a few minutes and several kisses latter. Lance used the time to sort himself out, calm down a little and revel in the excitement of kissing Keith. He could never have imagined it being like that, the euphoria of the fall, the crash landing together. He practically skipped his way out of his room, still riding the high, but sobering quickly as he walked the familiar route to the Reading Room for the last time. He slipped through the doors, not sure what would be awaiting on the other side. 

It was just Allura and Keith, neither noticing as he quietly entered. They sat huddle together, Allura talking rapidly, face full of excitement, hushed voices twinned as she questioned and Keith answered in a more subdued manner. Lance frowned, a twinge of worry splashing through like ice water over him. They were completely absorbed in their conversation. 

He cleared his throat, smiling, but the worry only increased as they both jolted, staring at him. Allura fixed a smile in place, while Keith blushed. 

“Lance! How was your morning?” Allura said, then winked at him which looked bizarre on her and oddly adorable. 

Lance felt himself blush and Keith’s face matched his as he did so, the slight worry dissipating. He wasn’t sure if Keith had told Allura, and if that was what they’d been discussing, but could guess it was. He didn’t mind, they were close friends and he’d already texted Hunk a series of barely understandable messages. It was nice, knowing how lonely Keith had been growing up, that he had someone now he could talk to. 

A moment later, Shiro entered. The three stood as he approached and he smiled, although it seemed smaller than usual.

“Are you ready?” 

No preamble. He felt himself nod as Keith replied with a ‘yes sir’ and Allura agreed too. Then without a word, they were walking. Lance wasn’t sure what he expected, didn’t know what they were heading for, but when they were led deeper into the house he was a little a surprised. He had expected them to taken away, not for the test to actually take place here. 

But Shiro lead them back out into the reception room and down the staircase past the piano. There, the cherry wood walls were lined with old paintings; generations of Altean royals who Lance now recognised through his studies. His heart hammered in his chest, clear in his head and throat as they moved, a right then a left, then a right again until they stood in front of a set of double doors. 

Shiro turned, barring the way. He smiled at them all, and sighed. 

“This is where I leave you. Remember what I said. Don’t try and do anything reckless, don’t try and do anything outside of the rules. Just take the test. You’ll all do well. I know it.” 

Lance still wasn’t able to speak, so only nodded. Shiro chucked, then reached out and gripped his shoulder, nodding in reply. 

“Thank you, Shiro. Your help has been invaluable, all this time. Really,” Allura said. Shiro bowed. 

“It’s been an honour, Princess.” 

He turned to Keith, who just stared for a moment, eyes unreadable, expression tense. Then, Keith stepped forward and hugged him, Shiro meeting him half way with a chuckle. 

“You’ll do great, kid,” he muttered, and Keith nodded once before stepped back. Lance’s fingers twitched, itching to reach out and grab Keith’s hand in comfort, but stayed still. They weren’t quite there yet. 

Shiro gave them one last look then stepped past, walking back the way they’d come. Now it was just them, and the door before them. 

“We know the plan,” Keith said, voice taking on an air of command which suited him well. Lance grinned, remembering the feel between them this morning. 

“Roger that. Are we ready?” He turned and both were smiling. 

“Yes, let’s do this,” Allura said, her own voice strong and unwavering as they stepped forward and pushed open the doors. 

It was a room. Just a room, long straight and currently hidden mostly in gloom, shadows reaching from end to end as far as lance could see. Smoke fluttered, casting its own shade, covering any and all potential understandings they could have of what the space held.  It was wide, almost like a double corridor; especially as Lance had the distinct feeling there were... _ things _ waiting out on the edges, whether rooms or more space he wasn’t sure.

The floor and what Lance could see of the walls before him were dark with a sheen to each surface, managing to seem slick and polished despite the lack of light in the room. Extremely artificial in it’s blankness and obviously shaped to have a purpose. It was a stark contrast to the manor house, and although they hadn’t technically traveled anywhere, Lance wondered if they’d been transported somewhere different. 

A thin trail of luminous glowing light strips met their feet, perfectly aligned to where he, Keith and Allura touched the floor. The lights extended in a line on each side, marking what he assumed were the supposed edges of the room. It was ominous in its strangeness but also in its banality. There was no volcano to fight, no pantheon of gladiators to join, no monster to outwit. 

He looked to his right, Keith glaring forward at the shadow, but when he sensed Lance looking he turned. Their eyes met and Lance was back, back to heat of Keith’s kiss, their moment before this all began. The feel of Keith’s arms around him, pressed as closely as they could together, the comfort of shared space, shared breath. Keith grinned, a smirk of knowing delight if Lance had ever seen one. He huffed, turning away as his blush rose, hearing Keith chuckle as he did. 

_ After this. Just focus on the trial. Then more kissing.  _

“Well, here we are! The final test.”

Coran appeared behind them, manner as jovial as ever but something seemed amiss in his tone, not quite as carefree, a little worried perhaps. Walking beside him was the King himself, serious and grim, his full royal uniform a causing him to stand out like a beacon in the dull, shapeless space.  Lance straightened, shoulders set and felt the other two stand taller as well. The boiling nerves from before returned, seeping from his stomach up to his throat. 

_ We have a plan, _ he thought to himself.  _ Just work together and all will be fine.  _

He hoped anyway. But for now he’d have to trust in Keith and Allura  and their shared ideas, it was all he could control. As he pushed away his concern, King Alfor stepped forward. 

“Your challenge is simple. You must reach the end of the room. There is no time limit, you may use your powers and all you have learned during your training. The only rule is to stay in the light boundary. The Chosen will be the one who reaches the end of the room first or one still standing when the others have been disqualified or are unable to continue.”

Pretty simple. Which meant there must be a catch. 

He fixed them with his regal gaze for a moment, the one that exuded powers and professionalism, status high above their own. Then, it relaxed and there he was; a man, just a person away from the crown and duty. He gave them a smile. 

“You’ve all done well to get this far, and I am proud that the final three are my own citizens.  Do not let this challenge take too much of you. Remember that whichever one of you is The Chosen, the world needs you. So fight for it. Our lives are in your hands. A tough burden to bear, I know. But I have been watching all of you, and I know any one of you would be strong enough to handle it.” 

Lance felt the praise wash over, break and surround him, encase him in emotion that almost brought him to tears. The King thought he was worthy. Despite the knowledge of how much this was a trick, how much was false, the words were genuine. He knew that. 

All his life he’d striven for validation, for the need to be strong and be noticed. And here he was, being so, standing on exactly the same stage as the others. 

But he wouldn’t be Chosen. They’d decided between them, so the praise should hurt, should fall on deaf ears and become something to trip him over in it’s wrongness. 

It didn’t though. 

And that, Lance realised just as he was paused on the greatest moment, on the very edge of everything, was bigger than all of this. 

It must have started before, long before and slowly.  With Hunk; his best friend and the small encouragements from Shiro and Coran in their daily tasks. In Allura’s praises and Keith wanting to learn from him. The insecurity was still there, still biting and sharpening its teeth, like it probably always would. But, he’d realised something. 

He belonged here. 

Alfor’s words did not mean so much due to the speaker, but because in his heart of hearts Lance did finally and carefully acknowledge his own place at the table. He could be The Chosen, could have worn that title. But he didn’t need it to feel like a victor, like he was important. He already knew he was.  What they were planning was so much more than that, so much better. And he’d need to believe in his own strength to make it work. 

The King’s eyes moved across them all, settling, taking them in but not in a way that made Lance feel any further pressure. When his gaze reached his daughter, it paused; the emotion clear. Lance looked away, turning his eyes back to Keith’s without thinking. He started as he found Keith looking in his direction too once again. Gone was the heat of their earlier exchange, replaced with an expression that Lance found difficult to decipher. 

Keith was looking at him with warmth, even though he couldn’t understand precisely what he was thinking. Keith sent him a small smile and a nod, encouragement adding no his previous feeling and Lance responded with a grin of his own. They could do this, and then more kissing and talking, making plans of how to tackle the oncoming disaster. 

And other plans. Plans for them; Lance and Keith with whatever this was building and rising between them. Anticipation trickled through him; a fizz of excitement but gentle and flowing still. So many things which needed to be said, that he wanted to tell Keith. But for now it would have to wait, as King Alfor had stepped back. 

“Once we leave the room, you’ll begin. Remember, first to reach the end or be left standing.”

And with that he turned abruptly and walked away. Coran offered an encouraging smile and wave, then he too was departing. Lance watched as they reached the entrance, which had melted into nothing. The door opened, light spinning in, uncanny in its reality in this room of stasis. 

Then a slam. The door sealed up and the three were left alone to their task. 

A moment between them, the atmosphere falling as the weight of everything came down with the close of the door. 

“Well. Here we are. We walk to the end,” Allura said, turning to the both of them. 

“Way too simple, there’s definitely more to it,” Lance replied, peering into the mist and the gloom. 

“Definitely. Let’s be cautious,” Keith replied, Lance and Allura both nodding in agreement. 

The three slowly made their way across the light barrier and into the room. Lance felt himself flinching, waiting for the room to collapse or something to appear before them. But nothing happened. The lights stayed on, the room stayed in the strange shadow and they proceeded with caution. 

Lance peered around, eyes focusing into the depths of the shadow. Shapes flickered, mist curling and twisting into images he thought he just might recognise if they just swirled a little slower, moved in a different way. He focused, honing into the specter, because he could almost see-

“Lance!”

Something pulled the collar of his shirt and he let out a strangled gasp as he stumbled backwards into a solid body. An arm curled around his waist and he realised Keith had dragged him backwards. 

“Keith, what the-“

“You almost stepped out of the lights.” 

Lance paused, noticing he had moved away from the centre where they’d been walking. Allura was frowning from slightly ahead, looking concerned. Keith’s arm tightened across his middle, and Lance felt himself lean back into the touch for a second before moving away slowly, his hand coming to rest in Keith’s unconsciously. 

“You just walked away. What did you see?” Allura asked as he turned. 

Lance shook his head. “I don’t know, that was what I was trying to work out. The shadows seemed familiar…” he trailed off shrugging. Keith squeezed his hand once. 

“Thank you,” Lance said, turning to him.

Keith looked worried, but he nodded, and the two took the few steps forward to stand back with Allura, still hand in hand. Although they were planning for Allura to win, having Lance fail before they’d figured out what was happening wasn’t a good idea. They needed to understand the room before they could ensure Allura won. 

“We need to look out for one another. That’s the trick then, it makes us want to step over the line,” she said as they continued through the mist, Lance flapping his free hand in front of him as he went, attempting in vain to dispel it. 

“That’s a weird test,” he muttered and Keith made a noise of agreement next to him. 

“Yes. It is,” Allura replied, her tone making Lance glance towards her. She looked back, expression strained but offered him a smile anyway. He knew the feeling. All of this was so odd, and yet so tame there must be more to it. 

And they still could not see the end of the room. 

In fact, Lance thought to himself, he could see even less than before. The spiraling shadows and layer of mist seemed to be growing with every step. It was almost like fog now, and although Lance could still see the lights clearly, he wondered with a slither of fear how long it would be before they too were obscured. 

Suddenly, Keith stopped, his hand pulling in Lance’s. Lance turned, Keith grip still locked in his. 

“Keith?” he asked, but Keith was looking at him. He was turned to his right, looking out into the the nothingness, Allura at his other side also facing him. 

“Keith…Keith what he is?” Lance asked, moving closer, pulling on his hand a little to try and capture his attention from whatever was trying to drag it away. 

“Can’t you…can’t you smell it?” 

Lance glanced at Allura and she shrugged, looking helplessly on as Keith just stood, whole body poised and taunt, ready for action. 

“No, what is it?” Lance asked, at his side now, and running his hand up and down Keith’s arm to try and ground him in reality. 

Keith’s voice was faint, almost dream like in it’s musings, but en-laced with a hint of fear. 

“Smoke…I smell smoke. This isn’t mist. There’s a fire…”

_ Illumination.  _

Instantly, as if triggered by his words a blast of blue flame launched from where Keith had been staring. Lance and Allura both yelped, jumping away but it didn’t come close enough to them to force them back, didn’t actually cross the lights although it came close. Despite this however, Keith moved towards it, his grip on Lance going slack as he did. 

“Keith, no what are you doing?” 

“Can’t you hear them? There’s someone there!” he said, voice rising and Lance gripped onto his hand. He focused, eyes still on the fire, slowing tricking from an unknown source towards them, but not fully reaching the lights barrier. But he couldn’t hear anything at all. Even the flames were silent, burning without a crackle. 

“No, I can’t. Keith there isn’t anyone there.” 

“There is! I have to…” Keith stopped talking and just launched forward, Lance being pulled too, the sudden movement shocking him. 

“Keith, NO!” he cried, instantly rooting Keith’s feet in ice, stopping him in his tracks. Even as Lance raced in front of him he could see the ice melting, Keith’s own powers reacting. He skidded in front of him, hands going to Keith’s shoulder. 

“Lance, what are you doing, help me! We have to help them, they’ll die!” 

His voice was frantic, high and scared and Lance knew there was something more here. This test, whatever it was, wasn’t just coaxing them across the line, it was forcing; targeting something in each of them to make them give in and fail. 

He wouldn’t let that happen. Wouldn’t let Keith go like this, scared out of his mind and hallucinating. It needed to be a choice, the correct moment when they did back down. 

“Keith, there isn’t anyone there, it's just a trick.” 

But Keith shook his head, body moving, strength matching Lance’s as he tried to head forward. 

“Lance, we’re meant to save them, this is the test!” he cried and Lance hated this, hated with a passion how frantic he sounded, how they were forced to go through this. 

“No. NO!” Lance said, and moved his hands to Keith’s face, drawing him in, their foreheads meeting one another. Keith made a frustrated whine against him, but Lance let his thumbs smooth against the skin on his jaw, trying to calm. 

“Keith, I promise it’s a trick. If I thought there was anyone there, I’d be with you in a heartbeat. But there’s not. There is nothing there. Trust me. Please, please Keith trust me. Don’t run over there.”

Keith’s eyes were huge, pupils flooded, darting scared between Lance and the flames. Lance held his breath, fingers tracing, trying to focus him on what was real. Keith closed his eyes once, inhaled raggedly and nodded against Lance’s forehead. 

“I trust you,” he whispered, and then slowly edged back, Keith’s hand trembling in his as Lance took it, taking the lead back to the room. Allura watched them and as Keith drew near, touched his other arm, rubbing it soothingly. 

“I can’t hear anything either Keith. It’s just like with Lance, it’s part of the test.” 

Keith was still shaking, but he managed a nod in their directions. Lance was about to say more when a spark flickered in his awareness, the thrum of power filling his senses. He felt Keith tense in recognition too, the second of warning they had enough for Lance to throw up a shield over his shoulder. 

Fire zoomed up against it, the heat licking through against his hands, feeling his skin smart as his volume of magic not quite enough to stop the fire. Suddenly though, a second white hexagonal shield emerged, Allura’s magic joining his own and the fire dwindling to nothing before it. But the buzz, the feel was still in the air, alive and bright with something imminent. 

“Run!” Allura cried and Lance didn’t think twice. The three sprinted forward, Lance catching sight of both of them, making sure they were all headed forward, lights a strange unyielding guide. He tried to concentrate focus on what was coming next. 

_ The left. _

All three of them turned in tandem, adding their powers together to stop an onslaught of something similar to electricity, but mauve in colour, bracketed with lilac. It fizzed when it reached them, the intensity and nature of the strange magic vibrating through Lance, sending his hair rising, teeth on edge. 

Then it was over. The air cleared, mist still heavy and corridor still alien in its uniformity, untouched by the blasts, their feet all firmly planted within the lights and all still standing. The scent of magic was gone from the air, Lances senses calming as anticipation of another sudden attack dwindled. 

**_Do you really think you can do this, Lance?_ **

A voice, quiet, almost in his ear. He spun, but Allura was looking off to the left, studying the air in a way that made Lance’s nerves twitch. Keith had already reached out to her though, carefully moving to stand beside her as she pointed outwards. 

**_See? They keep doing that. There’s something going on there, you know there is. What are they planning?_ **

“Allura? Allura, come on we need to go...” 

Keith’s voice sounded through blocked ears, dreamy and far away. He looked ethereal, surrounded by a strange red glow, illuminating just him softly. Lance smiled, the romantic in him emerging even through this. 

**_Do you really think he looks at you the way you look at him?_ **

“Stop it,” Lance hissed, turning away and walking three steps forward. 

He heard Keith shout something at Allura but he focused on looking before him. The corridor spun ahead, still no sense of an ending to it. It was as if they hadn’t moved at all, the shadows still growing, the test still looming. As that’s what this was, and he had to remember it. This was a test, they needed to get through, make sure Allura won but that they competed enough so it seemed real. 

He turned around, eyes widening as he saw Allura had moved extremely close to the lights, Keith holding her arm as she stretched forward. He jogged back, even as another whisper reached him. 

**_Look at them. Did they even notice you?_ **

“What’s happening?” he asked but Keith didn’t reply, focusing solely on Allura. Which made sense, as they needed her for their plan to work. But still…

**_Did you really think you could stand beside them? You? Did you really think you were worthy of him?_ **

“Shut up!” Lance hissed again and this time Keith did look in his direction. 

“What’s wrong? We need to get her back, she’s talking to someone…her mum maybe?”

Lance nodded, and he reached out towards Allura. Just as he did, he noticed the light around Keith was growing. He was bathed in red now, and Lance could feel the magic beating around him. How had he not noticed before? He struggled for a moment, torn between trying to help Allura and understanding what was about to happen. 

It hit him in that second what that voice in his mind sounded like. It sounded like  _ him _ on his worst days, curled up in bed with the covers thrown over his head and his tears staining the pillow as he fought against his own insecurities and fears. That multiplied a hundred fold, each feeling magnified and projected back into him. A personal test, his very own horror, meant to send him spinning, meant to drive him away from the others. 

As that’s what they were facing, the real test. Fire and electricity were nothing in comparison to the harder part. Their own selves, fears and dreads syringed out of their minds and magnified into reality. 

As if on cue, he understood what was about to happen as his own voice echoed in his mind:

**_Do you really think you can save him?_ **

“Yes, I can!” Lance yelled, and reach out, grabbing Keith and pushing him the floor with every ounce of his strength and an extra boost he summoned from his powers. 

The next moments passed in a frozen rush. 

He saw Keith fall, and as he did, Allura broke his grasp and ran, straight out of the lights and into the gloom. As she did, the strip turned pink, and something like a bell sounded deep within the belly of the left of the cavern, in the direction she’d disappeared. 

That was the last he saw, for then he heard the magic. Charging, like something powering up, and then he couldn’t see. A spectrum of colour filled his senses then white, just pure white and a ringing in his ear high and echoing. A molten coil of heat spread through his back, then turned cold like frozen jelly in the next instant. Pain, he thought dimly. Bad pain. So bad he wasn’t perceiving it properly, wasn’t perceiving anything properly. 

The last thing he heard was someone scream his name, yelling “no, no no!” before the light faded to grey, faded further into dark and his senses vanished altogether.

* * *

The TV in the hospital was playing the same news item on a loop, had been doing so for the last three and a half hours. It may have been doing so for longer, but Lance had only been moved to this room that long ago, only been awake for an hour before that. 

They’d told him where he was. Back home, as if smell and sense of heat he’d known all his lifetime hadn’t told him that first. He couldn’t talk much yet, couldn’t move much either. His body had been held together by magic, medicine and luck for a while, and his throat ached when he tried to speak. He was lying on a unique, magically made mattress, something to help with the wound on his back which no one has explained quite yet. Lance could feel the undercurrent of power on his legs, currently encased in bandage like material. But he couldn’t feel anything on his back and shoulders. Nothing at all. 

His mother sat on one side, hand in his. His father the other, hand resting on his arm comfortingly. He closed his eyes, the sting and burn of his barely awake senses proving he was alive, that this was real, it all had been very real. He inhaled, oxygen mask still in place, giving him help to breathe deeply enough as his body healed.

And still the TV played the same story. Keith Kogane, now Prince Keith of Altea, had been crowned three days ago in the Capital as he was named The Chosen. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (at least it wasn't this chapter I posted before I went away for three weeks...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think every comment I received for the last chapter involved some sort of screaming...I'm so glad you're all enjoying (if that's the correct word) the story! 
> 
> Thank you all for supporting and staying with me, it's wonderful to hear from all of you. I really appreciate it.

**_Nine months since the trial_ **

 

The good thing about big cities was you could always find what you needed. To hide away, to shine bright, your kin, a place to belong no matter how different you seemed to be. 

 

It was also the bad part of big cities, Lance had come to learn. 

 

Because while they housed opportunity like no other, potential and some of the most amazing sites and wonderful people he’d ever met, they were seduction. The lost, those on the edge and those with dreams gravitated there in search of miracles it could not provide. Everything ran on systems, and many fell between the cracks. 

 

Though here, in the too hot, too dry and too crowded edge of the city, Lance tried to do what he could for those who couldn’t quite stand on their own. In many ways, it mirrored his own journey so far; those who had fallen between the cracks, slid in on dreams that had shattered. Perhaps that was his kin, what brought him here. Perhaps he was trying to shine in a new way. Or become even more lost in nothingness. 

 

He’d been in this sprawling concrete mass three months when it happened. That evening, that day when the next step began.

 

It was threatening to rain, and Lance’s head was threatening to split open, power crackling so close and tempting as he worked. The woman winced but he shook his head, smiling. 

 

“Don’t worry, it happens before a storm. Should actually make this easier,” he replied in his home tongue, the language an embrace, a comfort to both. 

 

Then with a flash of power somewhat swifter than usual, the nail in her leg pulled free, and Lance started on the wound, stitching the skin and encouraging the the body to do what it knew it could, a poke here and there to get in started. 

 

Yes, he’d remember this evening. The happiness in her face, the way she’d insisted on donating something even though he insisted it wasn’t necessary, the heaviness in the air all the while. Warning signs with hindsight, or perhaps he added them in as an afterthought in the future. 

 

Lance left her in the clinic to recover at her own pace, waving goodbyes to her two small children and making his way through the crowded streets. Dusk was beginning to settle, heat draining away as the skies filled with indigo and fuchsia, and the city transformed; came alive in a different way with the artificial lights. Everyone in this end of the city was already out, and he smiled as he passed them chatting, going to cafes and going home. 

 

_ Lance. _

 

He blinked as he crossed a bridge back towards the main centre, thinking for a moment the traffic warning sign had spelt out his name. He must really be exhausted from healing, he thought to himself as he walked on, the potential storm causing too much energy to have been released. It was strange that as his powers still continued to grow, the nuances of them could surprised him again after all this time. 

 

He crossed the bridge, turned left and the everything widened; roads elongating and towers of steel growing ever higher. This area melted into the business section, the people more absorbed in themselves as they rushed from work. 

 

_ Lance. Lance.  _

 

This time he really did see it: a scrolling ad over a pharmacy, the green holographic letters reforming to make his name. He whipped around, but no one else could see it, or at least he believed so. 

 

Dread filled him. This was a public place, and even though the chances were low, the message could be seen, which could only mean-

 

_ Come home. NOW! _

 

He ran. Down an alleyway, to the left, then the right and straight on again to the most remote part he could find, behind two massive industrial bins obviously used by restaurants; the tang of waste and decay filling his senses. Lance tried not to gag and despite the sirens, shouts and jingles all around, attempted to center himself and focus. 

 

“At least a storm is coming,” he said to himself, and aimed his powers before him to create what looked like a huge, flowing bubble filled with water. It wavered in his wake, transparent and shimmering, floating a few feet above the ground. 

 

“All right. See you in a second,” he called, and jumped. 

 

He still wasn’t used to this, but he’d done it enough times to no longer fear something would go array. It felt like nothing for a second, just a general dulling on the senses, sounds of the city fading, smells of the alley blocked out. 

 

Then, a tidal wave. The water hit, and for a second Lance was submerged under the ocean at its very base, suspended and caught as the water flowed inside and outside of his consciousness. Then it dragged, and that was the worst part. Just for a few seconds it felt like the day so long ago when his powers first appeared, the beginning to all of this, as Lance was being forced under, rocked with the will of the waves, a servant to their whims. 

 

Then it was over. Only half a second had passed and his feet landed solidly on the tiles of his apartment entrance way. Lance gasped for a second, the magic leaving replaced by the bone shattering tiredness of used power resources. He stumbled once, hand coming to the banister to steady himself. He inhaled, one, two, three times then summoned enough energy to fling himself up the stairs to door number three. 

 

Just as he approached, the door flew open, and a hand shot out to grab his sleeve. 

 

“You weren’t seen, it’s fine. Come on.” 

 

“What’s going on?” Lance asked as Pidge dragged him through the room. His feet stumbled a few times as they made their way into the gloom. All the curtains were drawn, the lights off. A typical sign Pidge had had full reign of the place for a while. 

 

“Lance? You good, man?” called a voice from within what Lance assumed was the front room. 

 

“I’m fine, Hunk. What’s going on, the gremlin won’t talk- ouch!” 

 

A zap of pain went across his arm and he heard Pidge chuckle. The sound died swiftly though as they arrived at their destination. Sure enough, Hunk was seated in the front room and waved from his place on the coach, his usual jovial look replaced with something drawn and grim. A giant holoscreen lit the otherwise dark room, image frozen on what looked like the Altean palace, a podium in place. 

 

Lance frowned, but before he could question anything further, Pidge nudged him forward. He went, the fact they still weren’t explaining anything jarring on his nerves. He sat next to Hunk, and Pidge followed. 

 

“Restart,” Pidge called and the screen began to play. 

 

A second passed, and then two figures walked across the screen, both familiar. Lance’s heart stuttered as Allura stood at the podium, fully regal in her long white and blue dress, hair hanging down and perfectly waved, a contrast from the last time he’d seen her. Her circlet stood out, with the blue gem in the center, completing the formal fanfare. He knew who would be at her left too, and although part of him didn’t want to see, didn’t want the confirmation, he couldn’t stop himself. 

 

_ Keith _ . Standing just to the left of the podium dressed in a dark burgundy suit, eyes sharp and dark in contrast. Against his hair sat a gold circlet of his own, made to look as if a flames sprung out. A fire crown for the Chosen with a fire gift. He looked tired, his face gaunt in a way Lance hadn’t expected. Both of them actually looked exhausted and he had to wonder what they’d been doing. 

 

An echo of longing and pain coursed through him as Keith stared at the camera, but it was muted, not sharp and brutal as it had been before. It had been a long time since he’d seen Keith’s image, a deliberate choice once he’d given up. The reaction was promising though. 

 

Then, Allura spoke. 

 

_ My fellow Alteans and people of the world. I come to you today with sad news for our country and people. It is with a heavy heart I must announce my father, King Alfor, died this morning from a short illness. _

 

Lance heard himself gasp as a thousand other voice murmured in the background of the video, the news completely unexpected. Lance hadn’t heard Alfor was sick, let alone in danger of dying. 

 

_ Altea will enter a period of morning from today, as is traditional. After the three days has passed, we will discuss the future governance of our country in conjunction with Parliament. At this time, I will take no further questions. Thank you.  _

 

“Stop.” 

 

The screen froze at Pidge’s demand and Lance turned away towards his friends, not sure if he could stand to look at Keith and Allura. 

 

“He wasn’t sick, was he?” Lance asked. 

 

Pidge shook their head. “No. In fact, he went off the radar.” 

 

“Where to?” Hunk asked. 

 

Pidge signed and dropped down to the floor, almost curling in on themselves. 

 

“I mean, I couldn’t find him. For three hours. Then he comes back, dead. Just appears right back in Altea. A blip, there’s no trace for that time.  But, there’s another problem. Notice anyone missing?” 

 

Lance frowned, then it clicked. “No Shiro. But, with Keith around does Allura even need a guard? It’s not that unusual.” 

 

“Except I can’t find him. For the second time someone is outside my gaze and in thirteen years I’ve never lost a single person. Takashi Shirogane is missing, and King Alfor did not die of an illness.” 

 

The words hung heavy in the room, and Lance sighed, closing his eyes. 

 

“And so it begins,” he said.

 

* * *

 

**_One year two months since the trial_ **

 

“I didn't get shot. It’s not a bullet wound.” 

 

Lance rolled his eyes as Pidge laughed. They sat behind Lance, staring into a holoscreen filled with code, three others connected nearby. All showed either code of a series of camera images, flickering rapidly. Lance hadn’t asked what they were doing, never really did. 

 

“Good one, Rolo. You just fell on some bullets then?” 

 

He growled, but winced and Lance sighed before getting up and moving over. 

 

“This isn’t what I do. You should be at a hospital, I know you live close enough to one,” he said. 

 

“Bye, Rolo,” Pidge said idly while the man in question stared at them both in horror. 

 

“You’re just gonna let me die?” he cried. 

 

“No,” Lance said at the same time as Pidge replied with “Yes.” They turned then, glaring at Lance through their glasses, and Lance shook his head in frustration. 

 

He walked over to Rolo, assessing the damage from there. He sighed again and sat down next to him, moving Rolo’s hand away from his stomach. He focused down, pushing away the annoyance to provide healing. 

 

He let the magic escape, measuring carefully, the wounds starting to close. Then, he stopped. Lance stood, thankful this hadn’t taken too much out of him and collected bandages. 

 

“I’ve healed what I can and stopped some of the bleeding. But you need to get the stitches done properly in the hospital.” 

 

“What?! You’ve just left me with-” 

 

“Rolo. This is not what we do. We look after those who can’t care for themselves, who have nowhere else to go. We don’t get involved in crime, I told you this months ago. You won’t bleed out but you need medical attention to make sure the wound heals properly. I’m not getting involved in this, and I’m not allowing my friends or those who need us to get caught up in whatever you have going on. Now, go to the hospital and stop wasting my time. I have an actual patient to help.” 

 

Rolo glared, but relented, getting up carefully and making his way to the door. Lance and Pidge both watched him go, making sure he really did leave. 

 

“Nyma sends her regards, by the way,” he sneered as he reached the door, slamming it with the final comment. Lance just about resisted the urge to yell a juvenile comeback. 

 

“You’re better off without her,” Pidge said, and Lance smiled tiredly in their direction. 

 

“Believe me, I know. Don’t know what I was thinking,” he answered, collapsing back down on the chair Rolo had been sitting in, eyes closing. 

 

“I can tell you but...I think you already know,” Pidge said, voice soft and careful. Lance opened his eyes and sent them a sad smile in return. Yes, he did know. Didn’t make it easier though. 

 

Time had passed slowly, then rapidly since Lance woke up in a hospital bed having failed his trial. The first few months dragged, his body taking an age to heal. His magic had waned dramatically in the wake of his injuries, all his energy focusing on getting better. He’d almost died, they’d said. So very close to the edge, it was hard for Lance to recall now just how much pain he was in during the aftermath. But the permanent scarring on his back was a grim reminder each day. 

 

He recalled only fragments. He’d been in an explosion, which was targeted at Keith. He’d pushed him out of the way and taken the hit. But nothing else, and even his memories of the trial up until then were a little hazy. 

 

His family had informed him he’d been stabilised in Altea, hospitalised there for a week before being transferred home. He’d awoken one week after that, and two months later he’d been fully able to function without aid. It took almost three months in total for Lance to be back to himself, body, mind and magic aligned once again. 

 

Which was remarkable apparently, and probably due to his affinity with healing. His body was able to speed up the process with additional help from medical magic but it was still an immense relief to be back to himself once again. 

 

Hunk had got back in touch as soon as he could, visiting firstly in hospital. It was with him that Lance finally spoke about what happened, tried to deal with the heartbreak which had taken a backseat to the physical healing. 

 

They’d had a plan, and it had gone wrong. In hindsight, unsurprising. The odds had been stacked against them from the very start and the fact they’d even thought they could beat them was naive. Lance understood that now, back in the real world that moved relentlessly and swiftly, unaffected by good planning and intentions. 

 

What hurt more than his wounds, more than the disappointment of failing in their plans was the silence from Keith and Allura. Each day at the hospital, he expected something. A call, a message, even a letter. Especially from Keith, their kiss burned forever behind his eyelids, that opening of a door just before all had shattered to pieces. At first, he chalked it up to being busy; they both were, a media circus following their ever move in wake of the announcement. But as time wore on, that became less and less likely. 

 

So instead, once he was healed and back home, he tried to contact them. But their numbers no longer connected, messages received bounce backs and the letter he sent to the manor house was returned unopened. Hunk had the same issue, he could no longer reach them, even though he’d been able to do so while the three of them were still in the manor awaiting trial. 

 

He tried other means to contact them, official methods where he got lost in the masses and received generic replies, and scoured online for less than legal means. But it came to nothing. He turned eighteen, persuaded Veronica to come with he and Hunk to a bar, and ended the night crying in a vodka haze about the boy he thought he was in love with who gave him a promise and a kiss and now vanished forever. 

 

The next morning through a raging hangover and much teasing from his sister over his singing during the night, he promised to never drink again and stop thinking about Keith. Both were short lives promises, but time, comfort food, another crying jag with Veronica and ranting to both his sister and Hunk, it smoothed over like these things do. It was no longer so ferocious and biting that it hit at every hour, and he and Hunk started to make plans. 

 

Hunk’s engineering course was in Galra, a university in a major city on the edge of the desert. Lance, having nothing really to do, decided to move with him and try his luck there. Get a job, maybe study more, he wasn’t exactly sure. But he wanted to do something, to start along a new path and not wallow in what had gone before. 

 

As really, for the first time in his life, he was free. No destiny, nothing to live up to. He could just be Lance. And it was time to figure out who that truly was. 

 

“I’m proud of you, you know,” his mother said, the night before he left. Lance scoffed. 

 

“Mama, you have to say that.” she rolled her eyes. 

 

“I truly mean it, Lance,” she said, voice serious. 

 

Lance sighed, sitting down on his bed and abandoning his packing. 

 

“I don’t feel like I’ve done anything. I’ve tried and I failed. I tried my best, and I’m not sad about that. But so far I’ve got nothing to show for it apart from a bunch of scars. That’s why I’m trying to something now,” he answered, gesturing at the suitcase. 

 

His mother moved to sit next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. 

 

“Those scars are from saving the life of someone else. That is something to be proud of. And perhaps you can’t see it, but your powers are so much stronger than when you left. You’ve learned a lot too, in the time you were there. It’s obvious you’ve worked so hard, Lance. And, you’ve grown. In yourself. You’re bolder, more sure of what you want, clearer in your goals. Only you can make that sort of change in yourself, and I couldn’t be prouder in seeing the person you’ve become, and who you will continue to be.” 

 

Lance turned into the hug burying himself in it, clinging to his mother and she hugged back. 

 

“Thank you, mama,” he whispered after a moment, eyes a little misty and voice a little shaky. She smiled and patted his arm once before standing. 

 

“I know you’ll do great things, my love. Chosen or not.” 

 

With that conviction and his own, Lance settled into the small apartment with Hunk. At first he was at loss of what to do, having no idea what direction he should go in. He got a part time job as a lifeguard by chance, and it was there one afternoon his healing skills were noticed. 

 

He was healing a scrape, a small wound on a girl who had slipped over when one of the managers asked him into her office. 

 

“You did that easily,” she commented, and Lance shrugged. 

 

“It was just a scrape. I can do much more,” he said honestly. 

 

She blinked, raising an eyebrow. “How much more?” 

 

“Broken bones. Concussion. Fever.” 

 

She stared in shock. She pulled out a flyer from her desk draw and handed it over. 

 

“I assume you have no medical training? Or at least no formal training. If you’re interested, there are classes here. It may be too basic for you, but it might put you in touch with people who can find something more at your level.” 

 

The flyer was just for a basic first aid course, but it did do the trick. Lance turned up and talked to the teachers, and it was where he met the free clinic owner who he now worked with. It was located right on the edge of the city, in a part of town serving people who often couldn’t afford medical care or couldn’t travel to the nearest hospital. Gangs roamed in that part of town, and they had a strict stance of not getting involved in any issues, to ensure people who needed treatment were not afraid to seek them out. 

 

They were understaffed and Lance jumped at the chance to help. So he became a pseudo-doctor, using his powers and developing his medical knowledge to help the community, while Hunk worked towards his engineering degree. 

 

Within his first month, he met Pidge. 

 

It was a normal day, one he could barely recall beginning until his manager knocked on the door. 

 

“I have someone with a bad wrist wanting to be treated by you. Just you. They’ve been waiting almost 2 hours.” 

 

Lance frowned, thinking it was strange, but agreeing since his manager didn’t seem to think it was anything other than a little bizarre. He wasn’t expecting the person who entered, a bag double their side slung over their shoulders, brace on their left wrist, untamed light hair and oversize clothes. 

 

“Hi,” he said on greeting, gesturing to the chair before him. 

 

“Hi. My wrist is bad, I think it’s carpal tunnel. I’ve had it before.” 

 

“Ah, sure. Okay, take off the brace and let me see.” 

 

They did, and Lance saw they were correct in their assumption, so set up to repair the damage. But before he could start, they spoke. 

 

“So what did it feel like, being in the trial?” 

 

Lance stared, as they blinked, smile forming.

 

“Lance McClain, one of the Gifted, took part in the final trial. You did well, probably better than the other two really. Shame you took the hit for Keith Kogane though. Looked painful.” 

 

Lance began gaping, knowing he looked like an idiot, still gently holding onto this person’s wrist. 

 

“H-how did you? How could you possibly know that? How are you?” he asked. 

 

“My name’s Pidge. I actually know Hunk, by the way, we take the same course. He recommended you when my wrist gave out. But I know about you as I watched the trial. What, you think they didn’t record the whole thing?” 

 

“And what you just found it and watched it?” Lance said, still in disbelief. At that comment though, Pidge laughed. 

 

“Of course. There’s nothing I can’t find. Nothing at all.” 

 

Which, until five months previously, turned out to be true. How Pidge ended up as such a core part of his life, Lance still isn’t sure he can explain. It was probably more to do with Hunk than him, as Hunk and Pidge were almost like long lost siblings, connecting deeply in their love of engineering and technology. Within a month of meeting, Pidge moved into the spare room of their small apartment, the trio complete in a way Lance hadn’t realised until then they needed. 

 

Pidge was powerful, extremely powerful and it all centred around technology. They could hack, locate, transform and build instruments in a way that Lance had never seen before. Nearly everything they used was built by them from scratch, although Pidge admitted in this respect they didn’t know where their own intelligence switched over to their powers. 

 

“Apparently I was doing this before they emerged. Hard to tell what’s me and what’s not,” they explained. 

 

What was attributed to their powers was something Pidge called their ‘vines.’ They described it as an interlocking network of lines that just spread, giving them a grid of access to almost anything on any technological platform, much like twisting vines in a forest. 

 

“Why weren’t you one of the Gifted? Surely you’re powerful enough,” Lance asked one day, in a break from a video game marathon. 

 

“I didn’t want to be,” Pidge answered with a shrug. “So I made sure there was no evidence of my power anyone could find. I didn’t have such an obvious awakening like you or the Royals, so not much to erase there. And I covered my tracks.” 

 

“Why didn’t you want to be Chosen?” 

 

Pidge slowly turned, looking at him carefully, back-lit by the bright screen in an eerie manner, giving them a bright outline that almost hurt to look at. 

 

“You almost died in a trial and you’re really asking me that?” 

 

It was true, of course. Lance had to wonder if he’d known how much he would be set up, how badly he’d have been hurt in the process, if he’d have gone at all. His back still ached at times, and no amount of his own magic seemed to do any good with the lingering memorial of scar tissue. Whatever had been used in the explosion had permanently marred him.

 

He’d never asked Pidge to show him the video, and they’d never offered to. He didn’t want to see it, didn’t want to know what he couldn’t fully recall from that day. What Pidge did show and speak about, was what they’d all all worked out while being at the manor: that there was some sort of censoring of any information about previous incidents and The Chosen. 

 

“I can’t find much more than what you know. Lileth is mentioned in a few resources I’ve seen, and also the Gifted called Wynne, who was the one closely matched to them. But other than the fact Lileth went on a search in the desert, there isn’t anything else.” 

 

Which was another reason Pidge was here; looking for some clue to what happened in the desert, monitoring the large space as closely as possible. They had chosen this university and area due to a phenomenon they’d noticed a few years ago which was unlike anything they’d seen before, potentially connected to previous incidents. They’d explained it all fully one night, while Lance’s head started to ache: the waves and frequencies they’d detected, but it had all boiled down to ‘nothing concrete.’ 

 

But now, their focus had switched to maintaining a look on the desert while searching for Shiro. In the process, Pidge had almost established a second base at Lance’s work. None of them minded though; Pidge actually helped them get hold of medical supplies for reasonable prices, without asking for any compensation other than space to do their thing in the medical offices. Really, a simple trade off. 

 

Today it helped as, other than Rolo, Lance was treating a girl through the last parts of a particularly nasty case of pneumonia. 

 

Lance left Pidge alone for a moment to check on her, smiling as he took note of her temperature, adding in a little extra power to boost her own immune system. She was almost there, but he’d spent the last 3 days healing her, and at one point he hadn’t been sure she would survive. She was only five, younger than his niece and the thought of losing her spurred him on through the long, draining nights. He’d not been home in days, and Hunk had sent supplies with Pidge when they turned up early this morning. 

 

“How’s she doing?” Pidge asked as Lance returned, munching on one of Hunk’s famous flapjacks. 

 

“Good. Her dad is coming to pick her up this afternoon. She just needs bed rest and medicine now,” he replied with a smile. 

 

Pidge grinned, then moved to switch off their screen, sending one more glance at a particular stream of code before doing so. 

 

“Home?” they said, and Lance agreed, grabbing his bag and walking out. As they exited, Hunk was in the waiting room and immediately hugged Lance in greeting. 

 

“How are you doing, buddy? Hows your patient? You look exhausted.” 

 

Lance patted his back and they parted.

 

“She’s good man, through the worst of it. I’m pretty beat though. I need some garlic knots and sleeeeppp,” he said, leaning heavily on Pidge as they left the office, who grunted and elbowed him as he did. 

 

“Ow, you boney gremlin,” he said, only narrowly avoiding a second jab to the ribs. Hunk laughed and pulled him out of the line of fire. 

 

“Okay, garlic knots. Where are we going? Because I always get this wrong,” Hunk admitted, smiling at Lance who was already salivating at the thought. 

 

He was just about to drag them in the direction of his favourite restaurant when Pidge started beeping. Literally. Like a tiny siren going off in the middle of the street. All three froze, Lance and Hunk staring at Pidge who seemed completely at a loss of why this was occurring. A second passed and they jumped, a screen materialising in their hands as they made a strangled sound. 

 

“Errr...what’s happening? Pidge?” Hunk asked nervously as they’re device continued to bleep. 

 

“This can’t...this can’t be, where are you?” Pidge muttered, tapping away. Hunk and Lance exchanged a glance edging forward, curious but not trying to throw Pidge off balance. 

 

“Pidge?” Lance questioned again, and they looked up, eyes wild. 

 

“There’s someone in the desert. I’m just trying to find them.” 

 

The two both moved to stand either side of Pidge, watching as their screen booted up. Lance felt the crackle of power as Pidge started boosting whatever signal they were using, the screen illuminating with the edge of the city, tracing into the boarder with the desert. 

 

“Okay… and that’s weird because?” Hunk asked. 

 

“I’ve been tracking a stronger signal a little way outside of the city. Something’s been brewing, something I haven’t been able to decipher yet. I kept a perimeter set up, and it’s been triggered.” 

 

Hunk and Lance exchanged yet another look over the top of Pidge’s head. Something Pidge couldn’t decipher was never a good thing, and also tended to bring out their obsessive traits. 

 

“Is that a ship?” Hunk said suddenly, and a spark of Pidge’s power flickered, moving the camera to what was unmistakably a small craft of some kind. 

 

“That’s Altean,” Lance said in surprise, the other two turning to look at him. 

 

He shrugged; he’d still not forgotten his flying experience, although now it had transferred into a slightly different manifestation. But he’d still studied crafts for a while, and could pick out the details of different vehicles. 

 

“I think they’re...wait look, yes!” Pidge cried as two small figures came into view. 

 

“Do you have zoom?” Lance asked and Pidge glared at him. 

 

“Do I...no, not even worth it,” Pidge muttered as the resolution slowly cleared. 

 

It took Lance a second, maybe less to process what he was seeing. But then he was there, flashed back to just over a year ago, even from this distance and from behind there was absolute recognition, a vibration in his fingertips, power rising, burning. 

 

“Umm...Lance?” Hunk said softly, feeling the change. 

 

“No way...oh no, not after all this time…”

 

“Who is it?” Hunk asked, still peering at the two figures.

 

“KEITH!” Lance yelled, and his fingers instantly covered in ice as the two turned to him, then stared back at the screen. 

 

“Are you sure?” Hunk asked, as Pidge looked back up again, frowning. Lance laughed, feeling somewhat hysterical at what was happening. 

 

“Oh, I’d recognise that Mullet anywhere!” 

 

“My god, Lance are you serious? Was it always like this?” Pidge asked, turning to Hunk as Lance stared around, taking stock of where they were in the city. 

 

“This is nothing, they were both awful. I don’t know why it took them so long to work out they liked each other.” 

 

But Lance tuned the rest out, concentrating on the space, before grinning and grabbing both of his friends. 

 

“Come on,” he called, dragging them down the nearest street, their pace becoming a run as the other two caught on, racing down an abandoned street with a dead end. 

 

“Errr...what now?” Hunk asked and in response Lance conjured the bubble, making it wide enough to fit three. 

 

“Oh no, not again. I’ll be sick,” Hunk responded, backing away slightly, but Lance turned to Pidge. 

 

Pidge just grinned back, screen vanishing and hopped next to him. 

 

“Ready to find out what’s got the Chosen flying into your perimeter?” he said with a wink, buzzing at the prospect of jumping into something unknown. Pidge rolled their eyes. 

 

“I know you wanna see your boyfriend Lance, but yes, hell yes I wanna find out what’s going on.” 

 

“Not my boyfriend. Not even close,” he said, pushing frantically against the pulsing hurt and the faint tinge of traitorous excitement at the prospect of seeing Keith in the flesh once more. 

 

“Hunk, buddy it will be over in less than a minute,” he said pleadingly, holding out his hand. Hunk groaned, then nodded, already paler than usual. He took Lance’s hand though, and walked towards the bubble. 

 

Pidge took his other hand when offered, and Lance allowed himself a moment. Just a couple of seconds to breathe, to focus his magic, make sure they all arrived in one piece. And although as the three jumped together, towards Pidge’s discovery and towards something that had been building for months, his thoughts couldn’t help but focus on one thing. 

 

_ Keith. I’m coming.  _

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support of the last chapter! You are all wonderful, it's lovely to read all your reactions :) 
> 
> Enjoy the update as the boys meet once again...

They arrived in a matter of moments, stumbling to their feet; both Pidge and Hunk leaning heavily on Lance to stay upright. Sand was instantly in Lance’s vision; everything the same hue and tone, a never ending pattern of dunes and brush in a dry heat cast by the tangerine glow of the sun. 

 

“I thought they were here,” Lance muttered, the initial adrenaline of the jump and possibility of seeing Keith again cautiously retreating as they appeared to be alone. A wave of tiredness overcame him, and he sat down heavily on the sand, inhaling deeply in an attempt and restore some of his energy. 

 

He could see the Altean craft a little way off, so he hadn’t been too far out. But Keith and his companion were nowhere to be seen, having vanished in the little amount of time it had taken them to arrive. 

 

“Hang on, let me see,” Pidge said.

 

They closed their eyes and a spark of forest green flew out, Lance wincing as he felt it scan him. It was subtle, most wouldn’t notice but he was on high alert already.  A moment’s pause followed, Hunk fidgeting beside him, looking in every direction. Lance could feel their collective powers crackling, preparation for what was inevitable. 

 

“They’re close. Very close. This way,” Pidge said, pointing past a large dune just before them. Hunk grabbed Lance’s arm and hauled him up as Pidge conjured their screen, and the three half marched half jogged in the direction. 

 

“I still don’t see anything,” muttered Hunk as they reached the dune. 

 

“They’re here though, all the scans say they are,” Pidge replied in frustration. 

 

Lance climbed a little way onto the dune, wondering if height would help them gauge any information when Hunk suddenly called out. 

 

“This...this is cave!” 

 

Lance paused, turning. Hunk was focused on the area, palm outstretched. Lance raced back down, coming to meet him. Hunk’s powers were fine tuned to most materials, both natural and man-made, enabling him to see components and how they were built. As Lance reached him, he stood, resolute. 

 

“It’s a cave. We just need to get inside.” 

 

“Makes sense. Can either of you guys find an entrance?” 

 

Hunk frowned, palm stretching outwards, surveying the area as he walked as if he’d become a human metal detector. Pidge’s glasses had been replaced by a pair of googles, which omitted a faint humming noise as they searched up and down. 

 

With the two of them at work, it took less than 5 minutes to locate the entrance. Not long, but every second seemed like an hour to Lance as he sat before the dune, kicking the sand impatiently every now and then. 

 

Keith was here, so close after all this time. He knew he shouldn’t be happy about that; every attempt to make contact with him after their abrupt parting had failed, and Keith hadn’t tried to reach out to him. He should be angry, hurt, saddened and shocked by the prospect of meeting. And he was, very much so, but still his traitorous heart couldn’t help but leap in excitement at the new opportunity. It still recalled the feel of Keith in his arms, the sensation of his fingers in his hair, the memory of their kiss consuming and circling, hands beginning to shake a little as he was sucked into his past. 

 

He shook himself free though and joined them at the cave entrance. Not that it looked any different, the same flowing sand, the same texture and shade to Lance’s untrained eyes. 

 

“How do we get in?” Lance asked as the two stopped before it. Pidge glared over their shoulder and he held up his hands in surrender. 

 

“Okay, okay, sorry. Obvious question.” 

 

Hunk frowned at the structure. “It feels like it should be just a cave. There’s nothing in the way.” 

 

“Except there is. Maybe there’s a sequence or trick to it. Let me just collect more data..” Pidge trailed off, screen now in hand, tapping away. 

 

Lance stared at his two friends for a moment, wondering if they’d get it. But when they didn’t move, he sighed and strolled forward towards the dune. 

 

“Lance, wait I’m not finished-” Pidge stopped abruptly as Lance pushed his hand straight through the dune. He grinned as he received no resistance, hand vanishing with a ripple, air on the other side feeling no different to what he was experiencing out here. 

 

“Illusion!” he called, retracting his hand and grinning triumphantly. 

 

“One for Lancey Lance, zero for your tech,” he said, throwing finger guns at Pidge who glared at him. 

 

“Lance, man don’t just stick your hand through an unknown magical illusion!” Hunk yelled, crossing his arms in frustration. Lance pouted but did admit privately Hunk had a point. 

 

“I’m just checking it. Thankfully it seems fine. I know your healing skills are good but even you couldn’t grow yourself a new hand,” Pidge said, moving to stand next to him. 

 

“Let’s not test that,” Hunk replied gravely, and Lance leaned into him slightly, a small apology through touch. Hunk sent him a small smile and he knew all was forgiven. The three turned to the illusion, Lance’s heart suddenly racing. 

 

“So we...just go through?” he said, previous bravado fading in the knowledge they were just a few small steps away from something bizarre, possibly to do with whatever huge incident would be coming for them. He wasn’t sure he was prepared for whatever was on the other side, ready for something that he wasn’t even supposed to be seeing. 

 

_ Keith is there _ his heart also whispered, but he shut that thought down. 

 

“I’m not getting any abnormal readings, other than the presence of two people and a faint trace of magic. Which is odd. As with an illusion that should be setting off way more alarms than this. Something is with jamming my magic or cloaking itself well. Which would explain why this hasn’t shown up until now, it’s all too faint for the parameters.” 

 

That set Lance a little on edge, and also strangely made him remember that book he’d once read at Allura’s, the one without a real ending. Finding an area in the desert, something abnormal and possibly threatening…

 

Lance shook his head. Now was not the time to be imagining himself as the protagonist of a fantasy novel. 

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Hunk smiling, all kindness and support right beside him. 

 

“It will be fine,” he said, and Lance wasn’t sure if he was referring to whatever was on the other side of the illusion, or Keith. Either way, the reassurance helped, as Hunk’s support always had in the years they’d known each other. 

 

So he turned back to the wall of sand, deeply inhaled, held his breath and stepped forward. He felt the other two do the same, and together they crossed into the illusion and beyond. Lance couldn't help but close his eyes as he did so, despite having tested it, part of him braced to hit the solid surface of the dune. But it was more like a fizzing sensation on skin, everything alight for a few moments before he felt the magic fade and his shoes hit stone. 

 

He opened his eyes. 

 

The cave was enormous, far larger than expected from outside. Whoever had created the illusion must have been powerful, as the vastness of the reality was shocking. The stonework was old, but obviously man-made; it would have taken a long time to create, but by the looks of it machinery had been involved. It was a perfectly round tunnel they found themselves in, half lit by a glow that was coming from ahead, throwing the walls into shades of cerulean. Lance just took a moment to marvel, staring out into the distance, towards the soft light. 

 

“I take it we go that way?” he said, voice barely above a whisper. Talking any louder seemed like the wrong decision, his voice not echoing but amplified even in low tones. 

 

Pidge nodded, eyes scanning around as code flashed on the screen before them. 

 

“That’s where they are,” they answered in the same hushed voice as Lance

. 

Hunk let out a nervous squeak, and Lance smiled, patting his friend on the arm. He knew this type of thing had to be massively out of Hunk’s comfort zone. But they’d gone this far, there was no turning back now. 

 

So Lance stepped forward: one, two, three steps into the cave. Nothing happened; no explosions, no magic flaring, nothing. Except a flicker of light. He stopped, unsure if he’d actually seen anything when he heard a gasp from behind. 

 

“Hunk, walk forward!” Pidge hissed urgently as Lance turned. Looking a shade away from terrified, Hunk did, and as he walked the walls shimmered. All three stared as with Hunk’s steps a pattern emerged on the wall, shining swirls of golden yellow lights trailing along as he moved. 

 

“Lance, now you,” Pidge said, voice rising with excitement. 

 

Lance did as asked and found he had a similar reaction, but the swirling was a brilliant blue; the sky on a summer's day, a calm sea from back home. Pidge of course tried next and waves of neon green accompanied her, mixing strangely with the faint blue glow of the light ahead. 

 

“Is it reacting to our magic? I’ve never heard of any material that does that,” Hunk wondered as they continued, their pace slowed as they watched the walls burst into colour with each step. 

 

“Does it feel like regular stone though?” Lance asked.

 

Hunk hummed, then moved over to the wall, a sunburst of golden hues erupting as he did. He laid a hand on the wall and concentrated, Pidge and Lance stopping to give him a moment. 

 

“It’s...strange. It's made of almost the same minerals as stone usually is, but it’s like it is a few particles off, all arranged in a different order. I’ve seen material infused with magic before but this still feels off. Only just...I can’t really explain it,” he said, voice half confused and half frustrated. 

 

“This place is weird. Let’s keep going, more light is always good,” Lance said, and the others agreed, all resuming their stride, splashes of colour continuing to follow them as the cave walls widened. Up ahead, where the light streamed from was an obvious opening, a widening into a huge space that had all of them stopping in their tracks. 

 

“They’re in there. There’s also more readings, but I still can’t tell what they are. Magic, and I think I can detect a third heartbeat. But it’s all jumbled, the signals keep flickering in and out.” 

 

Lance nodded, producing ice shards between his fingers, sharp as knives but easier to throw from a distance. The fact this place was blocking Pidge so badly meant it was probably to do with the strange goings on of late, and screamed of caution. Anything they couldn’t see or decipher, and any material Hunk couldn’t identify was bad news. 

 

“Okay. Let’s go carefully,” Lance said, placing himself in front of his friends on instinct, ready to react to whatever could possibly come for them. Sticking to the left hand side of the tunnel leading into the wide area, they cautiously entered. 

 

The light was bright, illumination clearly placed from above. The stone had been carved to make this a gigantic domed area, something that reminded Lance of a place for ceremonies or public discussion. He saw, dotted around the room, strange cylindrical tubes fused to the ground and covered in glass. The ones closest to them were smashed, fragments on the ground before them scattered around. But before he could look any further, movement at the far end caught his eye. Using his powers, Lance focused in. 

 

Two people, both crowding around one of the tubes. He couldn’t see inside it as they blocked the view, but it didn’t appear to be smashed. And although both individuals were faced away, the recognition hit him like a bullet in the chest, air leaving his lungs, pain and hope and longing swirling inside. 

 

For the other tall figure wore a white and pink flight suit, helmet under one hand, and long, braided white hair falling to their waist. It would make sense for her to be here with Keith, and he felt annoyed with himself he hadn’t realised before. 

 

Princess Allura. Although, she was technically Queen now, with her father's passing, although to Lance she would probably always be their Princess. 

 

It was in that moment, as he almost drowned in the past, they both turned and spotted them. 

 

The reaction was instantaneous. Allura’s familiar whip was in her hand, then striking directly towards Lance while Keith unleashed a wall of flame, large enough to encompass them all. 

 

Good thing Lance had been ready though, and good thing he knew their attacks like the back of his hand. An ice shield was before them even as he heard Pidge yell and Hunk’s powers thundered to life in what would have been a few seconds too late. Allura’s whip ricocheted off the shield and the fire disbursed into flickers of flame, licking at the edges but not breaking through. 

 

His skin was raw though, not from a hit but from the use of power, the heightened senses and having being fired at by two people who were once so close to him. Lance’s shield cracked and dissolved into fragments, nothing left as he called out, probably with a little more venom that necessary, heart and nerves still bruised. 

 

“Nice to see you both again, too.” 

 

Whether it was his power type or his voice Lance wasn’t sure, but both Allura and Keith gaped in his direction. Neither moved, so Lance stepped forward, Hunk following and Pidge moving after. 

 

“Did you just beat out The Chosen?” Pidge whispered, a little in awe. Lance shrugged though. 

 

“I know his attacks.” 

 

Pidge gave him a doubtful look, but Lance was focused on breathing normally through both the fading adrenaline rush of being attacked, the rising one of being face to face with the person he still wasn’t over, and the slithers of sadness that their first meeting had been like this and had taken so long. 

 

While Keith seemed frozen, Allura recovered fairly quickly, her face morphing from shock into gladness, mixed with a little disbelief. 

 

“ _ Lance? _ Lance you’re here. And-Hunk!” 

 

The happiness in her tone was strange, but it stopped Lance from hyper focusing on Keith, so it helped somewhat. Allura marched forward, meeting them halfway into the room. 

 

“It’s so good to see you both,” she breathed, and it was like time hadn’t passed for a moment, they were back at the manor, ready for face masks and movies and-

 

No. Lance offered a strained smile, didn’t really know what else to do. But it was better than looking at Keith, who he could just make out from the corner of his eye, still back by the tube. 

 

“Good to see you, Allura. Err, your majesty?” Hunk corrected himself, caught up in the strangeness of this exchange, the awkwardness that was settling in. But Allura seemed to be taking it all in her stride, and just shook her head. 

 

“Still Allura to you Hunk, no titles.”

 

Hunk’s smile grew at that and a throat clearing caught their attention. 

 

“I’m Pidge,” they said, moving forward warily, gaze focused on Allura. She turned the full weight of her beaming smile on Pidge at their introduction, Pidge’s eyes widening. 

 

“Lovely to meet you, Pidge. Although, I have to ask what you’re all doing here. I didn’t think we’d been noticed.” 

 

Keith took that moment to step forward, and try as he might, Lance could not stop himself from looking. 

 

Their eyes met instantaneously, and his temperature spiked at the knowledge that _ Keith _ was looking at him in that moment, eyes trained and wide. Just like he remembered them, the ones he saw in his memories not doing justice to just how the colour switched from grey to violet in different lights, currently hovering more towards purple. 

 

He looked different; he’d obviously been training harder in the year they’d not seen one another. Lance felt his face heat as he took in the broader shoulders, trim physique and something about his gate that gave a new air of confidence. But he looked tired, exhausted even, face drawn and pale, verging on gaunt.  Lance had the sudden vision of himself holding Keith close, wanting to erase any thoughts or feeling that could cause this type of pain to be written on his skin. 

 

_ Stop living in the past, Lance.  _

 

But he still couldn’t take his eyes off him. Keith tried to smile, the action looking uncertain and foreign. 

 

“Hey, Lance,” he said, voice quiet. He felt the other three of them stiffen and turn. 

 

“Hi,” Lance replied quietly, then forced himself to turn away. He didn’t want an audience while his heart broke, while he struggled against an ambush of could haves and feelings from the past. They had other things to do. So he addressed Allura’s previous question.

 

“Pidge saw you enter this area. They’ve been monitoring it. When we saw who it was, we followed.” 

 

“Why were monitoring this area?” Keith asked, attention taken off Lance. He wasn’t sure if he grateful or disappointed. 

 

Pidge exchanged a glance with Lance and Hunk at that. Hunk nodded though, confirming it was time to come clean. While Lance agreed, he was still a little suspicious. Who could know what had happened in the time they’d been apart? 

 

“There’s been unusual magical readings here, have been for a number of years. It spiked about five months ago, back when..” they trailed off, looking away from Allura. 

 

Her eyes fell, sadness clear from her posture and expression. Lance stepped forward, unable to stop himself. Awkwardly, he reached out and touched her shoulder, when in the past he would have given a hug. The distance between them all was so great now; he hated it. 

 

“I’m so sorry about your father, Allura,” he said. 

 

Allura looked up, nodding once before looking away. It had only been a few months, the intensity of the pain still clear and fresh. 

 

“Thank you. It’s been...a struggle to tell you the truth.” 

 

Keith was at her side then, and Lance almost had to turn away from the obvious bond the two had formed in the time he was gone. They had always been close, but at one point Lance had thought he could share in something with both of them in different ways. But now of course, it was all so different. 

 

“Why are you both here?” Lance asked, changing the subject to a more neutral topic. The question though still caused both of them to be wary, one of the signature secret glances exchanged. Lance had had enough though. He sighed and crossed his arms. 

 

“Are you really going to keep up the secrets? We might not be Chosen or royalty, but it’s obvious this has something to do with the upcoming disaster. We even found the area before you arrived. Seeing as we’re all here now, you may as well tell us what’s happening,” he finished angrily. 

 

“Lance, man, come on…” Hunk muttered, although it was a half hearted comment. 

 

Allura’s expression had turned sad again. She reached out, then seemed to think better of it, dropping her arm back to her side. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I know this isn’t ideal as a way to meet again. It’s not that we want to keep secrets from you. We just-”

 

“We’re trying to protect you,” Keith finished from beside her, gaze both hard but also pleading. Lance just scoffed though. 

 

“Protect us? I think it’s sort of late for that.” 

 

Keith physically recoiled at that, stepping back as if moving from a hit. Guilt flooded up through Lance’s stomach, bile fizzing upwards, trying to escape through his throat. Lance was hurt and angry, becoming more and more confused by the second. But he didn’t want to actively hurt Keith. 

 

“This is awkward...oh hey, what’s in here?” Pidge said, moving past where they were all standing to the tube Allura and Keith had originally been looking at when they’d arrived. 

 

It looked much like the others in the room, but this one was intact. It was large, towering over the group, and now Lance focused on it, a low humming noise seemed to be emanating from it. The five of them circled, all surveying, when Pidge’s screen materialised. Their power flared, and Lance noticed both Allura and Keith jump at the unfamiliar sensation. 

 

“What was that? What are you doing?” Keith demanded, turning to Pidge. They didn't answer for a moment. 

 

“There’s someone in there,” Pidge said, voice quiet, looking up at the tube. Lance and Hunk took a step back, while Keith took a step forward, eyes glued to the machine, hope filling his face. As he took another step forward, Lance did also, suddenly concerned Keith was standing too close. 

 

“Are you sure? Keith, don’t touch it, we still don’t know enough!” Allura said, attention flickering between Pidge and Keith. 

 

“I’m positive. There’s a heartbeat and vital signs. They’re human, alive but seem to be either in a coma or heavily sedated.” 

 

“Open it,” Keith demanded, whipping around to stare at Pidge.

 

Lance paused at the expression on his face. He looked desperate, eyes wild and unfocused, energy unbalanced and trickles of power escaping in tiny amounts. 

 

“Umm, what’s happening? Are you sure we should just open a random tube in a cave?” Hunk said, cautious and confused. 

 

Lance would normally agree but there was something in Keith’s aura; the undertone of need and loss of composure that had Lance reconsidering. He met Pidge’s eyes, and nodded once. 

 

Pidge’s gaze did not waver, then they turned, looking down at the screen, eyes focused as they concentrated their power on whatever needed to happen now. Lance slowly walked to stand just a step to the side and behind Keith, Allura joining him on the other side. 

 

There was an audible click, like a latch coming away. Then a moment a silence before with the rush of a sliding door, the tube opened, and a body dropped towards them. Lance yelped, but on instinct moved forward as the weight hit him, staggering as he noticed he was holding up a person with his right shoulder, Keith balancing them on his left. 

 

He then realised he knew them. 

 

“Shiro?” he said in disbelief, but the man was still.

 

“Lance stop stalling, help me carry him. We need to get going,” Keith snapped, but his eyes were fire once again despite the traces of fear still obvious. 

 

Lance and Keith maneuvered themselves awkwardly around Shiro, both supporting him carefully on their shoulders as they moved the way they’d come. Hunk, Allura and Pidge moved with them, all seemingly too shocked by the turn of events to do much other than send concerned glances and stumble outwards. 

 

“I can’t cloak us but I can make us untraceable,” Pidge muttered, arms raised as they walked through the barrier, tingles spreading over Lance’s skin as their magic came into action. 

 

“Thank you, Pidge. Are we going back?” Allura said, looking at Keith, who nodded determinedly, leading them all towards the craft. 

 

‘Back’ was a strange journey where the five of them and an unconscious Shiro piled into the small craft, and Keith piloted them slowly deeper into the dessert to what could only be described as a shack. It was quite delipidated from the outside, fallen into disrepair. But the inside seemed carefully maintained, if a little bare of much other than a few pieces of furniture.  As they moved through the living room, Lance caught a glimpse of the board Keith and Allura had created back in the manor, only it was spread out on a wall now, and seemed to have grown in content. But he didn’t have too much time to stare, occupied with carrying Shiro inside. 

 

Lance and Keith carefully took Shiro into a bedroom, laying him out on the bed. He’d remained unconscious the whole way, no sign of waking. Lance sat down next to him, while Keith remained steadfast on the other side. The others followed them in, all looking concerned. 

 

Keith locked eyes with Lance from across Shiro. He seemed younger in that moment, a lost child with nothing to hold onto, and Lance recalled just how important Shiro had been to him, family when Keith had lost all others. As it appeared Pidge had been correct in assuming Shiro had been since since King Alfor died, which meant Allura was not the only one who had lost a parent. 

 

The urge to reach out and offer comfort hit Lance so absolutely that his hand lifted before a plan had formed. Once his mind caught up though, he instead turned to Shiro. Closing his eyes, he let his hand remain upwards, emanating power and scanning Shiro to see what he could discover. 

 

Pidge’s tech had been correct; a combination of three powerful drugs were in his system, each one working to keep him almost in stasis. He frowned, not opening his eyes, and not letting the power stop. 

 

“Someone’s gonna have to catch me. This is going to take a lot,” he said. 

 

He thought someone called his name, but he was lost in the complexity of the body, working with it to neutralise and cancel out effects, slowly coaxing it in a way that wouldn’t leave any damage or cause too much stress. As Lance as predicted it was a strain, and after using his powers multiple times in the past few hours, he felt his strength drain as he worked. 

 

He pushed on though; leaving Shiro in this state was unacceptable, even as his hands shook and his head began to ache. Then, without warning, a flow of gentle power eased in, melting and supporting his, comforting and welcome. Even through his haze of power he felt the touch of Keith’s hand in his, gripping and keeping him grounded, adding his own power for Lance to use and direct for best results. 

 

The rightness of it was overwhelming, the gentle merging of their powers for one collective goal. They just fit together, worked so well side by side, holding each other up and supporting each other through. Lance bathed in the welcome feeling, a warm memory of the last time they’d healed together spurring him on. With the two of them working on Shiro, the healing was finished faster than Lance expected. But even with Keith’s power, Lance was exhausted, falling backwards as predicted as soon as he was done. 

 

He landed against strong arms that hauled him upwards, and Allura helped him stumble out towards the sofa, Lance flopping down boneless when permitted. Time passed in stages, bits and pieces zoning in and out as he slowly recuperated. Hunk and Pidge worriedly hovered, feeding him water and bits of food until he was fully present again, and almost two hours had past. 

 

It was when he was sipping on coffee and chewing into a slightly stale cookie that Shiro and Keith entered the room. Shiro looked exhausted, eyes drawn and bloodshot, skin pale and a slight tremble to his frame. But he smiled in that friendly manner Lance recalled, bringing ease to the room with such a simple action. His eyes found Lance’s and his smile grew. 

 

“Lance. Good to see you again. And Keith tells me I have you to thank for waking me up,” he said. 

 

Lance smiled, feeling a little strange basking in the praise of something that seemed such obvious an action to take that it was barely even worth thinking about at the time. 

 

“Good to see you too, Shiro. It was nothing, honestly.” 

 

Allura hugged Shiro hello, face brighter than he’d seen it all day. Hunk shook his hand manically, and Lance could see the tears forming. The surprise though was when Pidge stepped forward. 

 

Shiro blinked on seeing them. “Katie?” 

 

They coughed, cheeks pinking for a second. “Pidge, actually. I’m glad you’re okay, Shiro.” 

 

“Pidge, of course. I haven’t seen you in years, how did you end up here?” 

 

“How do you two know each other?” Lance blurted out, confused. 

 

Pidge grinned, turning to him. “He trained with my brother. They’re both guards, although Matt is stationed in the Galra Palace. I study here, it’s how I met Hunk and Lance,” she said, turned back to Shiro with the last sentence. 

 

A strange coincidence, how they were all tied together one way or another. Or maybe it wasn’t, Lance’s brain supplied but once again he pushed it back. He needed to focus on what was happening now, not his mind’s tendency to place him in fantastic positions. Afterall, the test was done. Like all The Gifted before him, Lance was no one, a healer in a big city on the edge of the desert, just about getting by in his small flat with too many leaks. He wasn’t the hero of anyone’s story, just like 99.9% of the world’s population. 

 

“Okay, I have to know. What’s going on? Why were you in a tube, Shiro? And what was that illusion cave we found?” Hunk asked, finally voicing the questions they’d all had for the past few hours. 

 

Shiro sighed tiredly and walked to the sofa, sitting beside Lance. Keith followed but stayed standing, hovering a little nervously as if he were afraid Shiro would collapse at any moment. It was Allura though who began. 

 

“I think it’s best I start. Do you all remember the discussion we had a while ago? Pidge, I assume Lance and Keith have mentioned this to you?” 

 

When all agreed, she continued. 

 

“I supposed I should start with what happened after the trial. I was disqualified, as was Lance. So Keith was declared the winner by default although none of us actually passed.” 

 

Lance could feel Keith’s eyes staring at him, but he stayed looking resolutely forward, not meeting Allura’s gaze either. 

 

“So what we tried to do failed. Keith was crowned as Prince and given the Chosen title. Immediately, I was cut off from any further conversation regarding the upcoming disaster, told it was no longer my duty. Thankfully, Keith didn’t much care for that, so the two of us have been working together to help devise a plan for what is coming.” 

 

Keith took that as his cue to walk forward, and made his way to the familiar images and cuttings now stuck to the wall. 

 

“We were right that they have been hiding things from us. Hiding things from everyone. The ruling families know, as they need to pass this onto whoever is Chosen. But they keep it as  secret as they can otherwise, as they believe it would cause chaos if people knew.” 

 

Keith took a breath and looked at them. 

 

“Our world has been slowly collapsing since the Chosen first arrived. It’s dying, our reality is corrupted and each spell we cast, each time we use our powers is just a build up to the inevitable destruction that we’ve be trying to stop for so long. If people knew how close they were to being annihilated completely, there would be panic. And the burden upon the Gifted would be too great.” 

 

Lance tried to digest this, the words Keith used hinting at grandeur of issues he hadn’t really thought of before. 

 

“I’m not sure I get it?” Hunk said, sounding as perplexed as Lance did. 

 

“He means,” Shiro said quietly from beside Lance, “that the fabric of what holds our world together is ripping. Literally. What we discovered is that there are millions of parallel worlds, all connected to ours. And each incident recorded is when something leaks over, the barriers dropping and worlds colliding. Each time we’ve fought back, we sewed reality back together and carried on. But there’s only so much repairing we can do, and this time we may not be able to stop the world from breaking down. I know this, as that’s where I’ve been; a parallel world, different but similar to our own, that is also dying. And we don’t have much time.” 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the continued support! Every read, kudos and comment means a lot. It's great to have so many of your still with me 11 chapters in! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the update :)

“So... what you’re saying is we have to stop another reality from leaking into ours?” Lance asked, words seeming to form detached from him, his mind still shocked at the magnitude of Shiro’s revelation. 

 

Sure, he’d always grown up knowing he may be tasked with something big. But he imagined a large scale battle, not something as abstract and mind blowing as this. 

 

“Maybe, it’s still so unclear. We aren’t entirely sure if another world is trying to get in, or if it’s happening without their control. All we can say for sure is that the barrier between us and them is becoming thinner and thinner,” Allura said, moving over to the board. 

 

“If you remember this from the manor,” she started, a wistful smile on her face as she turned. Lance couldn’t stop his own appearing in response, but forced it down. 

 

“All of these incidents were from another world. A plague unknown to us which originated from another place. The Vanishing we now believe was a Chosen not fully completing their task; parts of our world literally vanished into another, and parts of theirs merged with our own. That probably destabilized many of the barriers holding everything separate. The huge natural disasters came from a tear in reality. Something tried to force its way through, but it did not succeed. It did, however, with the War of the Skies. This was another world attempting to invade us.” 

 

“Aliens,” Keith muttered with a grin and Lance turned, rolling his eyes in reply. For a moment it was as if time had frozen, and they were back where it made sense and Lance had a plan and a goal for them. But he turned around quickly, returning his gaze to Allura. He pretended he didn’t see Keith’s smile slip as he did so. 

 

“I suppose, in a sense. Now, this is where it all changes. Because we didn’t defeat this enemy. We made peace with them.” 

 

“What?!” Lance and Pidge cried at the same time, while Hunk’s jaw hung open. 

 

“Err, I think I’d notice if there we aliens walking around,” Lance said. Allura glared. 

 

“They are not aliens, it’s a parallel world! Anyway, this is why technology grew faster for us, as Hunk said before. We made some sort of deal, there is a treaty in the palace archives signed by my great-grandmother. It does not state the specifics, there is another document which I believe is in the Galra palace with the entire demands, but it confirms we had an agreement.” 

 

“If we got technology, I wonder what they got?” Pidge muttered. 

 

Lance could see her eyes moving, obviously scanning through something the rest could not see, although her power current was low. 

 

“Yes, indeed. What I was able to discover, was that together both sides managed to close up the tear between our worlds. We agreed to protect it, ensure it did not reopen. And that...that’s where Shiro, my father, and Zarkon come in.” 

 

There was a tense silence in the room, before Pidge spoke softly. 

 

“Your father wasn’t sick, was he? He died protecting the border?” 

 

Allura exhaled heavily. Her eyes flickered to Shiro’s quickly. 

 

“Yes. He and Zarkon saw the importance of this, and lead a team to where reality was thinning to try and do what they could to close it. It appears they succeeded, but not without high costs.” 

 

There was another silence, and Lance knew he was missing something, not that he’d dare ask. Pidge however cleared their throat. 

 

“Is that why Zarkon is ill?” 

 

Allura blinked and Shiro sat straighter. 

 

“You know that?” Keith asked and Pidge slumped in their seat in obvious relief. 

 

“He is?” Lance asked, turning to Pidge, a little annoyed they hadn’t shared this information. 

 

“Finally, my powers are on track. Yes I know that, I wasn’t 100% sure this was related as Altea and Galra don’t always...get on, so I didn’t mention it before. But I think he may be dying. That’s what I can tell from movements in the Palace, and hints my brother has sent through. The Prince returned a few days ago, and the Queen hasn’t been seen in public for weeks. I can see her at the Palace though, so she is still fine.” 

 

Allura was obviously thrown by this news. 

 

“Lotor’s back?” she said, softly into the room. Pidge looked confused, hesitating for a second then nodding, looking to Lance and Hunk as they did. 

 

Lance looked around for a distraction, aware that even if things had changed, it seemed Lotor and Allura’s relationship was still in up in the air. 

 

“That doesn’t quite explain why you were in the tube, Shiro. Or what that place was,” he said, settling on returning to the matter at hand. 

 

Shiro smiled, looking to Lance, snapping himself into the present. 

 

“We didn’t know initially about the treaty with the other world. That was kept to the royal families, the idea being that The Chosen concentrated on what the new disaster would be. But after the King’s passing we decided to dig deeper into the past, so nothing else would catch us out.” 

 

He stood then, moving to stand beside The Princess, looking at the board. 

 

“Although a lot of information had been secret, it really is true that a lot was lost in the last incident, which makes it so different than the others.  Something happened with Lileth that either forced those involved at the time to forget or to hide the knowledge away. However, we were able to find records of the desert being their focus. Just parts of a notebook, and a map. I volunteered to follow this lead and discover what was here.” 

 

Shiro shook his head though, and sighed, bowing to Allura before speaking.

 

“I’m sorry, Princess. I failed. There isn’t really much I can tell you, much I can remember. I found that cavern, then chose the leftmost path. From there it’s just flashes. I think someone helped me escape, although how I ended up in the tube I do not know.” 

 

There was movement from behind Lance and he turned to see Keith approach. 

 

“You’re back. That’s all that matters,” he said, clasping Shiro’s arm. 

 

Lance sighed and turned away, still unsure about much of this, too out of the loop to really deal with what was going on. He could feel a headache forming, and he leaned forward, massaging his temples. Hunk patted his back once in sympathy. It had been a long day. 

 

“It’s late. We should all rest.” Shiro said to Lance’s relief.  

 

“Yeah, we have caves to explore tomorrow,” Pidge said with a grin, although they rubbed their eyes tiredly. 

 

“We?” Allura questioned, voice hesitant. 

 

Pidge bestowed one of their famous glares on her, which Lance was relieved to see even Shiro flinch at. Good to know he wasn’t the only one disabled by that look. 

 

“I’ve been tracking this place for months, you really think I’m going to stop now I know more?” they said, incredulous. 

 

Hunk laughed. “Don’t try and stop them, Allura. They’re right, they’ve been tracking this place almost as long as you have.” 

 

Hunk hesitated, caught eyes with Lance for a beat, then turned back. 

 

“I know my magic isn’t that useful. I never really wanted to be Chosen, and I’m not trained for a fight. But I want to help, like we talked about before. I’m still in if you need me.” 

 

Allura’s eyes were bright and wide, flicking between the two of them. Shiro watched too, while Keith’s eyes were trained on Lance. He resolutely ignored the burning stare though, a pattern of the day.

 

“It’s dangerous,” Shiro informed them, causing Pidge to just roll their eyes and scoff, while Hunk smiled patiently. 

 

“We know,” he said, as if there were nothing more to say. 

 

Lance knew it was coming, but it was still unnerving when all eyes turned to him. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this; partly glad to see the three of them once again, to be working with them just like they’d done before. And there was a small fragment that would always want to jump into the fight, whatever that fight may be. Had always wanted to since the day his powers emerged. 

 

But it wasn’t the same, would never be the same. His need to be special, to be noticed in order to have value was no longer there, which was most surely for the better. He was different; had a life and a job and new people around him. Did Lance actually want to leap back into this, knowing all the cover-ups, confusion and deceit? The scars on his back tingled in recollection of being almost blown to splinters, and he just about resisted the urge to scratch the gnarled flesh. 

 

But he knew what his answer was, even through the doubt. 

 

“I’m in,” he said, mirroring what he’d said before. 

 

He tried not to notice Keith smile lifting at his words. 

 

* * *

Lance wasn’t sure what woke him. It could have Hunk snoring across from him on the floor, or Pidge who was listing a series of numbers aloud despite being fast asleep. It could have been the unfamiliar setting, or how much the temperature had dipped during the night, but whatever the cause, Lance could no longer lie and stare at the ceiling. So instead, he got up, took the blanket with him and slipped quietly outside.

 

He shivered, wrapping the blanket around himself tighter as he sat down on the decking. Now he was aware, he could vaguely feel the tendrils of magic from the cave, the area a pulsing beacon once he knew what to look for. But instead of looking across the vast shadow of the sand, he looked up. 

 

The stars. Away from city lights they loomed closer than he’d ever seen them, as if he could stand, reach out and pluck one from the sky. Lance could get lost in it; a mirrard of silver lights sewn into a curtain of deep blue, stretched endlessly above. 

 

The door slammed behind him and he jumped, ice forming on his fingers as he turned. He exhaled as Keith stood in the frame, wincing at the loudness of his entrance. Both waited to hear if anyone had awakened, but when they were greeted with another snore from Hunk, both relaxed. 

 

“Smooth,” Lance commented lowly, then turned back to the sky. 

 

He didn’t know what he wanted, for Keith to leave or to stay. He had no idea how he’d react in either circumstance, so he just sat, vaguely staring at the stars until they meshed into one constant stream of brightness. 

 

He wasn’t sure what Keith would do; or even who Keith was with the distance between them now. It was silly really, he thought to himself, to still cling onto this memory of a one time thing, an infatuation in a time of heightened emotion all round which ended with a bang over a year ago. Lance had dated Nyma since then, and although he’d be hard pressed to say that had been a deeply romantic relationship, he’d been invested. 

 

It just seemed his feelings for Keith were written into his bones; chip away at the surface and underneath that want and care simmered, a river that never ran dry. A crush was dismissive, a word he’d been hiding behind because it made it easier that Keith had never tried to find him.

 

So he was surprised when he heard the hesitant steps, and Keith came to sit beside him, mirroring Lance’s pose and turning his own face to the stars. 

 

“I used to stare up like this too, all the time.” 

 

Despite his hesitancy, that caught Lance’s attention. 

 

“All the time?” he asked, cautious despite truly wanting to know. 

 

“Yeah. With my dad. Before he died. He’d teach me all the constellations, but I don’t remember them now. I wish I did.” 

 

More silence between them, and Lance couldn’t help but imagine Keith sitting here, small and inquisitive, learning and reaching for more. It was terrifying in a way, how clearly he could see it. 

 

“So this is where you used to live?” Lance asked, knowing now this had started he wouldn’t be able to stop. He took and breath then turned to Keith. 

 

He looked similar, much like what Lance’s imagination captured whenever he tried to recall his face. His hair was a little longer, sweeping almost into his eyes and curling more at his nape. Lance could almost feel it between his fingers as he looked, a memory of that one kiss which was forever part of him. 

 

He seemed older; a year had passed but it was more than time, something etched into skin, in the hollows of his eyes, in the weariness in his gaze. That part Lance wasn’t a fan of, nor the way his cheeks sunk slightly, his shoulder blades more pronounced in the dark t-shirt he wore. 

 

But Lance’s analysis had to cease, as Keith focused on him. And although he’d remembered the outline, his face and mannerisms, nothing could prepare him for his eyes. All his recollections, fantasies and make believe daydreams did not prepared him for being caught in that look; the centre of Keith’s attention. 

 

He could feel the moment crackle, a string of lightening in the night. 

 

“I missed you, Lance.” 

 

Keith’s voice was soft, a whisper of confession, something akin to hurt and loss in the tone. Lance wanted to fall with that admission. Wanted to turn back time, even if it meant back into that room which he still had nightmares of, the strange fog creatures and his own voice haunting him.

 

But he could not do that. Even if it were possible, too much time had passed. 

 

“Really? Because it’s been over a year and you didn’t even try to speak to me,” Lance said, leaning back and folding his arms. 

 

Keith’s face fell, and he looked down at his hands. 

 

“I-I did. I know it-”

 

“No,” Lance said harshly, standing up. Keith balked, but stood up too, brow furrowing. 

 

“You didn't, you didn’t even try. I know because I tried to contact you for months, Keith. And no matter how many times I tried, who I went through, the numbers I called they wouldn’t let me speak to you. So I gave up. I had to. So you don’t get to tell me that you missed me.” 

 

He was angry now. The anger he’d kept pent up for so long, hidden beneath the hurt and confusion was rising to the surface, and he couldn’t keep it at bay. 

 

“You tried to find me? Lance, no one told me, I didn’t know! I thought you didn’t want to see me after what happened in the trial…” he trailed off, swallowing hard, and Lance frowned. Why would he not want to talk to him after that? But before he could question, Keith turned back. 

 

“And I did try to find you, I swear. But you’d already moved, I spoke to your older sister. By then you’d changed your number and she wouldn’t give it to me so I...I didn’t know what to do, okay?” 

 

Lance pieced the information together, wondering for a moment why Veronica would have neglected to mention it. But then the time frames connected, and Lance turned back to Keith, anger still there. 

 

“After I’d moved?! I moved almost six months after the trial! You waited that long to try and find me huh? So yeah, right you definitely missed me.” 

 

He rolled his eyes but secretly was a little annoyed at Veronica. He could understand it, by that point he had a new life, possibly even a new girlfriend depending on when after he’d moved Keith spoke to her. Veronica had been there during the pinnacle of his pain, and he’d been moving on. But still, she should have said something. 

 

“I know, I waited too long, but I couldn’t contact you to begin with, they wouldn’t let me. I tried, honestly I did, as did Allura. I spent weeks trying to find you, ask her! She was there, I just… I realised I had to play the game, wait until they stopped watching me so closely,  _ then _ I could find you. Believe me, I wanted to go to you straight away!” 

 

Lance just glared, annoyed and tired because...because it did actually make sense. It could all be an excuse, but Keith wasn’t that type of person, Lance knew so. And he also understood exactly how restrictive it must have been being under their clutches, having lived so himself. 

 

But Lance wanted to be mad and unrealistic, wanted his broken heart to be felt and seen. He wanted to be angry that Keith hadn’t magically put him first, put their budding relationship before all else like a fairy tale. But he could feel that urge draining even as he stood there. It was just his pain talking, and Keith’s explanation was fair. 

 

“Okay. Okay,” Lance said, unsure if it was for him or for Keith.

He sighed and looked back at Keith, who was waiting, obviously freezing on the porch, eyes downcast and sideways, arms crossed over himself as the skin on his arms raised in tiny bumps with each blow of the wind. 

 

Lance felt himself move, fondness winning out over all other emotions. He swept the blanket off his shoulders and wrapped around Keith before the other could blink. Keith grabbed the edges, looking confused. 

 

“I missed you too,” Lance said, staying close and making sure the blanket was secure, before turning back. That was enough for one night. He couldn’t do anymore. 

 

“Lance!” 

 

A call, and Lance turned just before he reached the house, desperate to get back inside but unable to resist. 

 

Keith hesitated, and Lance couldn’t resist thinking how adorable he looked, wrapped in a blanket, hair a mess, framed by stars. 

 

“I’m glad you’re okay, and that you’re here. I...for a while, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” 

 

Lance nodded once at the confession, then moved inside, curling up in the rest of his blankets, Hunk’s snores lulling him eventually back to sleep. 

 

* * *

They planned to get back to the cave the next morning. In the small shack, the six of them pottered around, exchanging theories over breakfast and coffee, all of them ready to start the day.

 

It was just after he finished washing up that Pidge caught his arm. 

 

“I need to show you something,” they said, dragging him outside and onto the porch. 

 

Lance protested weakly, but knew once Pidge had a plan, there was no use trying to stop them. To his surprise, they walked away from the house, enough so that it was still in sight but obviously away from prying eyes. Before Lance could say anything further, Pidge thrust a screen into his hands. Like all the materials their magic created, it was light, a tingle of matter on fingertips, enough pressure for Lance to know it was there, but not enough weight to be a real, physical screen.

 

“I heard your conversation last night,” they said bluntly, eyes unfocused darting around lost in magic. 

 

Lance bristled. “That was private-” 

 

“If you want a private chat don’t start yelling at Keith where everyone else is trying to sleep. I wasn’t trying to listen Lance, it’s your business what’s happening between you two. But, I just have something that might...help. Something I should have shown you before, but I didn’t know if you’d want to see.” 

 

Lance frowned, but waited until the screen in his hands lit up, figures moving across the screen. It took a moment, his eyes adjusting and calculating, the brush of familiarity piecing events together until he recognised the scene. 

 

“This...this is the trial,” he looked up, and Pidge was gazing at him sadly. 

 

“Yes. The recording I mentioned when we first met. I’m going back inside, but you’re in a soundproof bubble, so no one can hear.” 

 

With that, they turned and walked away, leaving Lance alone with the screen. He watched Pidge go for a second, hesitating between calling them back and watching, not sure if he even wanted to see, and if he did whether he should alone. But in the end he did look, holding up the screen closer to his face. 

 

In the image, they’d almost reached the end of Lance’s recollections. Allura was struggling against Keith, calling out to a figure that was clearly not there. Keith was pulling on her arm, face looking half terrified, half determined as he tried to reason with her. Then suddenly, Keith turned around and Lance followed his eye line to himself. 

 

The Lance on the screen was looking upwards, almost as if he was unaware of the scene before him. He didn’t move when Keith called to him, but shook his head, turning away and searching for the voice Lance can hear now, despite there being nothing to hear. 

 

He winced in preparation, own muscles tensing as he saw the magic start to ignite around Keith. It was subtle on the recording, he may not have been able to notice the soft light if he wasn’t already looking for it. He inhaled shakily, prepared as he watched his past self. The familiar cry of ‘yes I can!’ reached his ears and he watched himself dart forward, knowing all hell is about to break loose. 

 

There was knowing. And then there was seeing. 

 

As he careered into Keith, Allura ran, dashed off through the lights and out of the recording’s reach. Keith fell to the floor, skidded and for a moment that he did not recall, Lance watched himself just stand in the ever brightening circle of light.

 

Then ignition. 

 

The blast was concentrated, literally just a circle slightly wider than a person, but it was violent. 

 

It shattered outwards, brightness in pieces broken into shards that seemed to splinter into nothing as they hit the ground. From it’s centre Lance was flung straight forwards, elevated slightly but then simply dropping to the floor splayed out. He watched himself through bated breath twitch, whole body wired as the explosion ended, but his body still shook with the aftermath. 

 

All he could hear was a scream. The explosion itself didn’t appear to make much noise, and Lance wondered for a moment how he’d managed to scream so loudly, when he realised it wasn't him. It was Keith. A scream filled with such pure fear and pain, as if he’d been the one to get hurt in Lance’s stead. Lance felt the sound go through him, tear at something inside he’d thought he’d left in that room. 

 

He watched as Keith tentatively moved closer, then slowly took Lance into his arms. Lance’s breath stopered when the video caught a full view of his injuries. Keith turned him carefully but his entire back was ruined, a mix of blood and charred flesh. His legs were also raw and torn, one at an angle which made him wince. His head was bleeding, his eyes fluttered, voice trying to be heard as he attempted to focus on Keith, but no real sound escaping. 

 

“Lance, no, no no,” Keith said, voice cracking on each utterance, his whole body shaking but still managing to hold Lance gently. He watched himself pass out and Keith just clutched him closer, sobs starting, loud and without censor even over the feed. 

 

Lance turned away, dropping the screen, which dematerialised as soon as it was out of his hands. His vision swayed, he’d not realised he’d started crying while watching. He’d lived that, recovered from all those injures, still bore the scars. But it was another thing seeing it happen to himself, reliving the pain. It also added another, almost harsher element seeing Keith there with him. 

 

Keith had held him, practically cradled him in his arms while he was torn up and bleeding out. Lance tried to imagine their positions switched and it felt like inhaling tar, burning and sticking, too much and too painful. The depths of his feelings stunned him, even after last night’s grudging acceptance, too much to erase. It would look different now, they were changed and time had passed which they’d both missed but Lance still cared. He had tried to put it aside, bury it and crush it down but it didn’t want to go. It seemed, from their talk last night, Keith’s feelings still ran clear. 

 

Lance brushed at his eyes, his legs feeling weak and unsteady. His eyes watered a few more times as he made it back. He still had nightmares about that day, when he woke up on fire, blinded by flashes. What they’d all had to live through due to some age old tradition made his power burn in anger. 

 

As he approached the shack, he saw a familiar figure sitting on the porch. He smiled, choking on a half sob half laugh as Pidge rose, their face tentative. They walked down the steps, and as Lance reached them, they practically through themselves into his arms. Lance chuckled wetly, a few more tears escaping as Pidge buried their face into his neck. 

 

“I watched it before I knew you, I wouldn’t have...I hate them Lance. Hate them.” 

 

Lance swung them gently before pulling away. He attempted a smile, real in what it was. 

 

“It’s okay, Pidgey. Thank you for showing me. You were right, I did need to see that.” 

 

Pidge nodded, wiping at their own eyes. 

 

“He really does care, Lance. I’ve known him all of half a day and it’s painfully obvious. I get that your pasts are complicated, but with all the weird shit we’ve heard it’s worth taking a chance at happiness when you’re ready.” 

 

Lance beamed, genuinely touched and a little lightheaded with all the fluctuating feelings he’d experienced over the past few days. Pidge rolled their eyes and scowled. 

 

“Now that’s the grossest thing I’ve said in a long time, so that’s all you’ll get from me. Come on, we’re heading back out to the tunnels.” 

 

But they shot him a lingering soft smile as they turned, dimming the effect slightly. Lance allowed himself a moment to bask in his friendship with Pidge, then followed them inside. 

* * *

The feeling of deja vu returned once they were in the tunnels. Lance was convinced he’d lived this before, the nagging familiarity distracting him from the conversations going on as they decided where to head next. 

 

“Shiro already tried one way, so it’s best to move on to another,” Allura explained, however, Shiro seemed to think there was more to be found where he’d left off. 

 

Pidge was in their element, goggles on, code flashing up on four large screens hovering before them, each scanning and tracking. Their ‘robot familiar’ was off searching unexplored areas, mapping as it went. Hunk sat beside, offering comments occasionally, which Pidge nodded at, adjusting as he did.

 

Keith was sticking close to Shiro, arguing fiercely every time he tried to suggest they go back the way he’d come. Lance understood, he’d only just got his brother back, the fear of losing him to the same world was high. Lance continued to observe Keith as he wandered around the tunnels. Much like before the trial, he wasn’t sure how to approach him. They’d locked eyes a few times as they’d travelled, but mostly left a distance between themselves. Lance wondered if it was really the right time anyway, but Pidge’s words circled against that thought. He’d be clear on ‘after’ for a conversation back in the manor, and look where it had ended up. 

 

“I think I have something. There’s one tunnel that has an energy different to all the others. Much of this is unfamiliar, but most of them are similar. There’s one completely unique,” Pidge called, pointing to the third tunnel to the left. Rover hovered before it, beeping once as they all turned. 

 

Allura smiled, and walked over as three of Pidge’s screens vanished, leaving only one in their hands with a route.

 

“That sounds like a good plan. We stick together though; I don’t want to risk losing any of us,” she said, looking around. 

 

Shiro nodded, smiling at Pidge. “Good job. If there’s something to be gained there, we should look first.” 

 

“Lead the way, Pidgey!” Lance called, slapping them on the back once. Pidge glared, but nodded, and the group made their way over. 

 

Despite every nerve being on edge, there truly was nothing remarkable about the tunnel. Lance peered around, each scattering of stone making Hunk jump, but there were no markings, no magic, and nothing out of the ordinary. 

 

Until the tunnel just ended. A block of stone cutting it off, a dead end only a few meters from the centre chamber. 

 

“This makes no sense. The scans show the tunnel continues,” Pidge stated, frowning. 

 

“Illusion?” Lance asked, but Shiro’s hand stayed fixed on the stone as he approached, no obvious way through. 

 

“Magic?” Hunk questioned.

 

But Lance’s brain was already working as Shiro, Keith and Allura tried different weapons, powers and techniques to no avail. Once again, this was familiar. Pidge stood on the other end of the barrier, so he stood next to them, racking his brain as they scanned and swore venomously under their breath. 

 

Suddenly, it hit him and Lance couldn’t help but laugh as it did. Pidge groaned and rounded on him in frustration. 

 

“You think this is funny?” 

 

Lance held up his hands in surrender. 

 

“No no, sorry. It’s just...this kinda seemed familiar, but it was just a story I read once.” 

 

He turned and looked at the wall, still grinning. Then, he lifted his hand and knocked three times.

 

“All you have to do is knock!” he said, with a laugh, turning back to Pidge. 

 

Only Pidge wasn’t there anymore. 

 

Instead, he just saw the wall. He froze, power flickering to life as a second skin, nerves on alert, as he slowly twisted his body round. 

 

A corridor opened out, long and straight, shadowed in a blue hue that buzzed and hummed with power. He was on the other side of the wall. 

 

_ Which meant… _

 

Cautiously, Lance moved forward. Although he could feel power in every step, it was a constant stream, built into each sediment, almost as if it held the place together. Nothing charging, nothing waiting for him, just preserving whatever was here. A part of him thought he should probably try and get back, bring the others with him. But another, stronger part just had to know what was here. 

 

The tunnel wasn’t that long, and the blue light grew as he walked, culminating in a glowing wall, the epicenter of the power. A small dais was set up before it, and on it something similar to the base of the tubes in the entrance tunnel, but in a rectangle on the raised area. And there, suspended slightly above, was a woman. 

 

Her long hair was gun metal grey, streaked occasionally with midnight blue. Her skin was almost translucent, a shimmering opal colour and unblemished, not a scrape of a scratch on her, unaffected by whatever was holding her here, or by time itself. She wore travelling clothes, sturdy boots and rust coloured trousers, a light cotton shirt with sleeves reaching to her elbows. As Lance approached, she lifted her head, but otherwise did not move. Her eyes locked against his, the irises the same blue as the wall behind her. A smile stretched across her lips. 

 

“Welcome. You must be the Chosen.” 

 

Her voice echoed, melodious and deep, not dip or a rumble from misuse. Lance awkwardly scratched the back of his head. 

 

“Err...well. Actually, I’m not. I was a Gifted, but I didn’t make it. Sorry?” he offered, unsure what else to do. 

 

She blinked. Then tipped her head back and laughed, her voice a roar with the echo. Lance blinked, unsure what to do. She shook her head, then looked back down, a softer, bright expression on her face. 

 

“I apologise, I couldn’t help it. You see, neither did I. Like you, I was a failed Gifted. But here I am, holding the universe together. And one with a similar fate to myself is the one to discover me.” 

 

Her expression changed though, and she moved her gaze to behind Lance. 

 

“Although we are not alone.” 

 

Before Lance could say or do anything further, a familiar cry met his ears. 

 

“Lance!”

 

“Keith,” he breathed, and there he was, eyes on fire and hair loose, running into the chamber. 

 

And something inside Lance fell away. He ran to meet him, those few small steps and then crashed into his arms. Keith paused, looking confused as Lance gripped him, and his eyes widened as Lance moved to rest his forehead against his. 

 

“Hey. Can I kiss you?” he whispered, breathless and silly. 

 

Because he’d just opened a wall by knocking, found a Chosen who was not Chosen, all through reading a book he found in the manor thinking it to be a fantasy story. And right now, he had no caution, no hesitancy left because nothing made sense anymore so why should this? 

 

“Now?” Keith breathed, but he leaned in infinitesimally.

 

“If you want to?” Lance answered, feeling the magnetism. 

 

“I’ve never wanted something more in my life,” Keith whispered and that was it.

 

No more space, just that hum back, like it never left. Lance’s hands wound into Keith’s hair as their lips touched, a sigh escaping him which allowed Keith to deepen the kiss immediately, Lance following with just as much drive. He heard Keith gasp as their tongues met, that implosion from their first kiss back, and he would have forgotten the whole world in that second, just dissolved into the sound and sense of Keith, except someone cleared their throat. 

 

Both spun around to see the other four in the entrance to the room. Allura and Hunk looked delighted, Pidge disgusted and Shiro as if he couldn’t decide which one to choose. 

 

“Do we all get that greeting?” Pidge deadpanned as Lance squarked, only putting a small space between himself and Keith. 

 

Their hands met unconsciously as they parted, and both turned in surprise, catching each others eyes. Lance smiled though, tentative as the moment caught up to him. Keith returned it though, and his chest loosened. 

 

“It looks like some things do not change.” 

 

Lance felt them all start as they took in the figure before them. But he smiled, and turned to the group. 

 

“I think we’ve found what we’re looking for. This my friends, is Wynne,”

 

Wynne smiled back at Lance and nodded. 

 

“I am glad my diary was of use. I feared no one would find it. Now, we have much to discuss. Since Lileth’s death, I have been holding reality together through this place and my powers. But I cannot do it for much longer, and have not been able to completely stop what is coming. It will be up to you now. But I shall tell you everything I know, so it may help you end this once and for all.” 

 

Allura stepped forward, stranding to Lance’s other side. He felt the others do the same, Keith squeezing his hand once. 

 

“Please, tell us what happened,” Allura asked as they all braced themselves for what was to come. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you can find me on [Tumblr](http://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com) or [Twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful support of this story! Every read, comment, kudos and share means so much, thank you. 
> 
> The chapter count has gone up again as I got very wordy, but now I'm almost certain they'll be 16 chapters to this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading :)

“We know almost nothing of your incident or your chosen. Anything you could tell us would help,” Allura said, Lance’s every nerve tingling with anticipation as the group stood beside one another in the cave. 

 

Wynne nodded, her voice ringing loud and clear as she replied:

 

“That is to be expected. In our generation, Lileth and I were near matches. Similar in many ways, both had powers that shocked and confused the families we were born into. For our era, they were stronger than anything the world had seen. My family barely had powers at all, and my abilities had them practically giving me away.” 

 

She paused then, seemed to shift; ripple without actually moving as if  Lance had blinked and reopened his eyes to see her in a different position. Then, she once again picked up her story. 

 

“We trained and learned together. They took almost five years trying to pick between us and in that time we drew closer together, not wanting to part. But ultimately we had to. Lileth was Chosen, and I never saw them again.” 

 

Lance swallowed, deliberately not looking at Keith although the urge was strong. From the obvious emotion in her voice and the diary Lance had read, he knew their stories were almost identical. 

 

Knowing how hers ended, he closed his eyes quickly over the rapid flow of emotion which slammed into him.  _ It’s not the same _ , he reminded himself, but still gripped Keith’s hand in his tightly as she continued. 

 

“Lileth did pass on one message to me; a code of where they were heading with reached me almost a year after our trial. It took time for me to decipher it, but once I did, I followed. By then though, it was too late. They were already dead.” 

 

The room seemed to dim, blue light fading in and out, and Lance gasped as a sudden swell of power hit him and the illumination returned. Before them, Wynne shuddered. 

 

“I apologise, we do not have much time and holding this form drains me. I will be brief. This place was the epicenter of the problems. Where I am is the first breach, the place where the plague originally came through all those years ago. Lileth believed the first tear was a small one, people from an advanced dying world coming to ours, the powers we now have a direct consequence of this. Except by breaking the barrier they weakened the whole system, each world being slightly out of joint by one no longer existing. Slowly, it’s all been collapsing since then.” 

 

There was an auspicious moment as it all sank in, each one of them feeling the weight of her words pass into them. 

 

“So...reality is collapsing. All reality. Everywhere,” Lance said. 

 

Wynne nodded. “Yes. I do not believe the temporary measures we have put in place will hold for much longer.” 

 

She sighed heavily, and the light dimmed. 

 

“I am sorry to be the one to pass on this burden. But you  _ must _ solve this, and soon. You must find a permanent solution to save all realities or this time all worlds truly will collapse. Each generation of Chosen have postponed this as much as they can, tried to save as many as we could each time. However, in the end it comes down to you.” 

 

He felt Keith tighten his grip on his hand once, before he stepped forward. 

 

“What should we do?” 

 

Wynne offered him a sad smile as she spoke, “If I knew, I would have tried to do it myself. What I can tell you is that there is a second breach. My powers should hold this together for now, and I will dedicate my last breath to keeping the barriers closed. However, I can sense another that is not guarded. Go there, and try to seal it permanently. Whatever you do should have a ripple effect, and seal any other tears. I shall send the location,” she said, the last comment directed at Pidge, who nodded in response.  

 

“Then there’s...no way to save you?” Hunk said, voice soft yet still echoing. Wynne inclined her head. 

 

“A kind thought, but if I were to have lived in your world, I would be long dead by now. I cannot be saved, my life is fused with the fabric of reality. My body is long gone, this is just the only way I can speak with you, an approximation of how I was before. I may have got some aspects wrong,” she finished with a laugh. 

 

Hunk’s lip wobbled, and Lance shared the sentiment. Having read her diary, lived a similar life to hers and been prepared to sacrifice just as much, it felt like failure to leave her like this. 

 

“Thank you. For everything. You guided me here, and we’re grateful for the help,” Lance said, his voice almost breaking as he spoke. 

 

“Yes. You have given too much,” Allura said, the hardness in her tone clear. 

 

“It is what I always assumed I would need to do. I feel strangely happy in a way, that I was able to help. But perhaps you can stop anyone from needing to grow up a sacrifice again. Good luck.” 

 

Then with that, the body vanished, fading away into nothing as if it had never been.  All that was left is the clear blue light of the room, brightening somewhat as Wynne’s focus returned to it alone. For a moment, no one said a thing, unsure what they could say in the silence left by her departure. 

 

That was until a beep sounded from Pidge’s direction. 

 

“Huh,” they said, eyes scanning something no one else could see. 

 

“What is it?” Shiro asked, moving closer. 

 

“I know where the tear is. It’s underneath the Galra royal palace.” 

 

All turned to Allura who sighed, closing her eyes, frustration evident. 

 

“Of course it is,” she muttered. 

 

* * *

 

The return journey was tense, none of them really knowing what to say to one another. Allura in particular seemed the most frazzled, her magic pouring off her in waves, the rest of them giving her a wide berth. 

 

It was Keith who finally broke the silence once they were all safely back at the shack. He moved to Allura, not stepping completely into her space, but closer than the others dared. 

 

“Do you want me to contact them?” 

 

Allura sighed, and the air seemed to crackle with the exhalation of pent up power. Pidge winced as the screen in their hand flickered with the clash of charges. She sent them an apologetic look before turning back to Keith. 

 

“No, I should speak to Prince Lotor if we need to access the palace. It’s an overdue conversation.”

 

“My brother is one of his guards, I was going to speak to him, actually. Might be faster than a royal meeting,” Pidge stated, meeting Allura’s gaze. 

 

The Princess nodded, looking relieved, “Good idea, thank you. I’ll send a message so we’ve gone through all the formal channels, but that will most definitely be faster.” 

 

Pidge nodded, eyes already scanning the screen as words appeared before them. Lance stood; stretching, declaring he was going to make coffee. It had been a long day already and he needed the boost. 

 

He entered the small kitchen while the others began discussing plans. He was so absorbed in his task, he didn’t notice Allura arrive until she was right beside him. He let out a muted shriek, only just avoiding dropping the coffee. 

 

“Sorry! Sorry, Lance. I just wanted to know if you’d like some help.” 

 

He exhaled, rolling his eyes at himself before smiling. 

 

“Sure, Princess. Thank you.” 

 

It was awkward for a moment, the bustle of moving cups and locating the supplies occupying them. Lance wasn’t sure what to say, had lost the knack of making conversation with her in their time apart. 

 

“What do you do now, Lance? I have obviously missed so much, but you look well,” she said, turning to him. 

 

It was an opening, and Lance took it. 

 

“I work at a medical centre. Mostly helping with minor illnesses or accidents, for those who can’t get to a hospital or can’t afford the care. I like it, I always did like healing magic.” 

 

Allura’s smile grew as he spoke. 

 

“That’s wonderful, Lance! You were so talented in that area, I was always in awe of what you could do.” 

 

Lance found himself smiling too, thinking of all he’d achieved and experienced in the past year. But the smile slipped from Allura’s face too quickly. 

 

“How are you doing? Really, Allura,” he added, as she opened her mouth to give what he assumed was the usual retort. 

 

She paused then, and leaned against the counter, peering at nothing for a few moments. Lance gave her the space, allowed her to arrange her thoughts. 

 

“It’s...it’s all been going wrong. Always, from the moment I was a child. Lotor, our relationship, the fact that I couldn't help him, that we couldn’t last together despite it working so well to begin with. Failing our plan for the trial, losing you, then losing my father,” she said, voice almost a whisper as she finished. 

 

She sucked in a steadying breath and Lance stopped, turning fully to face her. He moved to her, standing so they only a few feet away. 

 

“You haven’t lost me. I’m right here,” he said.

 

“I almost did, Lance. You were a friend, someone I trusted with my life, and you almost died. And it feels like now I have lost you, in a way.” 

 

Lance reached forward and hugged her tightly, her arms moving to meet his as he did. He had missed Allura, but hadn’t realised just how much she’d missed  _ him _ in return. He sighed heavily, giving her one last squeeze before pulling away. 

 

“You haven’t, I promise. We’ve lost some time, and a lot happened but… I’m here. You’re here. We will be okay, we always figure it out.” 

 

Allura sniffed, eyes bright and nodded. 

 

“I missed you, Lance. I’m so glad you’re here.” 

 

Together they brought the drinks through, the air between them far more relaxed than before, which Lance was glad and grateful for. He made a mental note to talk more with her later, to start rebuilding their friendship as it was definitely something he wanted to have again. 

 

The group made a plan to set off at first light with no time to waste. Lance found himself only halfheartedly listening though, trusting the others to come up with a sound strategy. He felt guilty, but right at this moment his attention was focused elsewhere. Perhaps it was the full knowledge of what they were facing, hearing of Wynne’s past or watching the video earlier, but he desperately wanted to talk to Keith. It was so long overdue and seemed so crucial now when it was clear they were moving swiftly towards the final fight, what they’d all been working towards their entire lives.

 

Lance wanted to face everything with Keith by his side. No more hoping, no more wondering, no more what ifs. 

 

Thankfully, the plan seemed to form itself without much of his input, and they dispersed after a short while. Keith hovered near Allura for a few minutes, but his eyes continuously darted over to where Lance stood by the doorway, not wanting to interrupt the two while they spoke.

 

Allura caught sight of what he was doing though and smirked, elbowing Keith hard and gesturing over to Lance, who blushed. 

 

“I feel you have more important conversations to be having. Finally,” she said, adding emphasis to the last word which caused Keith to splutter. 

 

Despite his own embarrassment, Lance couldn’t help but laugh at Keith’s expression. 

 

“Thanks Princess, only if you’re done though,” Lance said.

 

Allura nodded, “Oh yes, all fine. Go, I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

Lance smiled, indulged with one more fleeting look at Keith before leaving the room, hoping the message was clear. The sound of his boots on the floor made Lance breathe a sigh of relief as they walked through the house towards the back door. As he passed Pidge and Hunk, they both grinned and give him twin thumbs up signs, which he rolls his eyes at, hoping Keith didn’t see. 

 

Lance opened the door and walked into the chilly air, a mirror of the previous night. Lance paused then, unsure how to commence. He spun to face Keith, hoping the words would come to him with a look. That had the opposite effect though. Keith smiled at him, and he was caught in that gaze, in the way his face relaxed into the look; eyes darkening, that flash of violet Lance adored so much more prominent in the way the porch light caught onto the coloured flecks.  Lance ached; he’d missed him, always knew he had but after their kiss, that wild spontaneous moment earlier it was different stage of reuniting. 

 

They’d only kissed once before but the memory was branded into Lance so deeply time did not matter. He hadn’t let himself miss that particular moment, the sync and flare, their convergence and balance; although tinged with the perfect amount of combustibility to make them both strive for more in one another, never satisfied with staying complacent. 

 

A team. A good one. A togetherness Lance longed for, and one he wanted to grow and bask in; explore to its full potential. Only the words caught and broke apart as he looked at Keith. A decisive kiss was one thing, but actually being able to speak about their connection suddenly felt impossible. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Keith said without preamble, breaking Lance from his loop. 

 

“Uh... yeah?” Lance said, momentarily distracted by the swift change. 

 

Keith’s smile grew, and he walked past Lance and down the steps. 

 

“I know a place in the nearest town. Let’s go, I’m starving.” 

 

“Go?” Lance said, following Keith and feeling completely adrift as they made their way around the back of a shack to a small garage. Keith pulled out a set of keys and opened the door to reveal a gleaming red hover-bike in almost perfect condition. 

 

“Whoa, is this yours?!” Lance said, charging forward. 

 

Keith chuckled, and Lance had to suppress a shiver at the sound. 

 

“Yeah, became a project after...well. I needed something to do. Shall we go?” 

 

Lance straightened, and Keith held out a blue helmet for him, a similar red one clutched under his arm. 

 

“Safety first,” Lance said, winking as he took the helmet. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but Lance could see the colour emerge on his cheeks even in the dim light. He smiled to himself as Keith started the bike, secretly proud he could still gain that type of reaction after all their time apart. 

 

The ride was short, but Lance reveled in every second of being pressed against Keith; holding tight around his middle, plastered close to his back. The desert blurred until it relented, becoming more inhabited and Lance leaned into Keith’s back, head turned to the side and watched the lights pass. It felt nice, this closeness, even if it was out of necessity for now. 

 

They parked by a small restaurant, Lance waiting until the very last second to let go. Keith offered him another of those small smiles, before shaking his head as Lance moved towards the entrance. 

 

“We’re just grabbing takeaway. Won’t be too long, so don’t get too comfortable,” he said. 

 

“Take away?” Lance clarified, not sure why they weren’t going inside properly. 

 

Keith nodded, grabbing a menu from the window and offering it to Lance. 

 

“There’s somewhere I want to show you,” Keith said, eyes glittering with the idea. 

 

Lance agreed with a nod, and they passed the time with idle chatter while they waited for their order. Once it arrived, Keith gestured to a path to the left, ushering Lance forward with his hand ghosting against the small of his back. The area felt electrified at the almost touch, and Lance had to resist the urge to ask for more, mouth clamping down tightly against articulation. 

 

The evening was already one of half gains and increasing wants, and it had barely even started. 

 

They walked for about five minutes into what was obviously an old picnic area on top of a hill, the benches frayed from use and age, the place silent in the evening. It was peaceful, serene, and it felt as if they were the only ones in the world. 

 

“I used to come here stargazing. The town’s built up more now, so it’s less easy to see them, but it’s still so calm here.” 

 

Lance slid onto a picnic bench, smiling as Keith passed him his food and sat down opposite. It was quiet for a moment as Lance ate, but then he switched his eyes to looking forward in favour of watching Keith. 

 

Keith looked tired, his eyes blinking a bit too frequently as he ate his meal. They probably shouldn’t have pushed themselves so much this evening, allowed time for rest. But still, Lance could not feel sad for being here in this moment, so he left it aside. 

 

“So, seems like you know this area well?” Lance said, deciding something simple would be a good segue into the conversation. 

 

Keith looked up and put his fork down, nodding as he did. 

 

“I grew up here. We moved from Altea when I was a baby, and the shack was home while my dad was alive. A bit after that too, before I met Shiro.”

 

Lance frowned, mentally calculating, “Wait, you spent five years here alone?” 

 

Keith shook his head, “No, I was in foster care for four of them. I ran away at thirteen, came back here. They didn’t find me, probably as the place wasn’t really ever on the map, more of a set up my dad made. I stayed there for about 6 months.” 

 

“Keith that’s still not okay,” Lance said gently, and when Keith just shrugged and looked away, Lance gave into his wishes from earlier in the evening and took his hand. 

 

Keith startled at the touch but didn’t pull back, simply kept his eyes on their joined fingers, almost marveling at the reality of it. Lance could sympathise. 

 

It was time then. Lance breathed in, steadying himself.

 

“Pidge showed me a recording of the trial. What I couldn’t remember,” he said, words rushing out but somehow still decipherable. 

 

Keith’s grip tightened on Lance’s hand, and his face lost expression; a blank mask falling in place which Lance knew meant he was covering hurt. He continued on though, needed to. 

 

“I know it happened to me but I only heard what they told me afterwards, what the injuries were. No one was there, so they couldn’t exactly explain what happened. I remember pushing you away, but nothing else until I woke up.” 

 

Keith exhaled, his breath shaking as he did. He closed his eyes, then looked back at Lance, his gaze far off and eyes tight against emotion as he spoke: 

 

“I thought you were dying. I cradled you in my arms and you were so hurt, your were bleeding all over my lap and you could barely breathe…” 

 

Keith’s throat stoppered, his flow breaking as he tried to compose himself. Lance felt his own breathing change, and he swallowed against a lump of tears, needing to focus on Keith now, to let him say his piece. 

 

“They came for you almost immediately, these medics. I wouldn’t let you go though, so they allowed me to carry you out of the room and onto a stretcher. I’m not even sure where we were at that point, in the manor still or somewhere else. My mind wasn’t really working properly. Once I put you down, they took you away and I tried to follow. I promise, I did, but they restrained me. I think they used something to knock me out, as I don’t remember how I got from holding you to being in an Altean hospital.” 

 

Keith sighed then, his free hand coming up to run through his hair, as if shaking away the bad memories. 

 

“I woke up, and Shiro was there. He told me I’d been made the Chosen and I just...fell apart. It took them weeks to get me to crowned as I just refused it. I didn’t want it, I told them to give it to Allura and let me find you, but they wouldn’t relent. I kept asking about you and all they would tell me if that you were fine. Eventually Shiro managed to do some digging and said you were unconscious in hospital. I didn't help much, you were still badly hurt but at least I knew you really were alive.” 

 

Keith turned his eyes back to Lance, the glimmer of tears there, but not falling. Lance had to hold his own at bay. All this time he’d imagined Keith had not wanted to see him, and given up on them when in reality he was hurting so badly. Lance wanted to make up for lost time, to fling himself across the table and hold Keith close, never let anything touch him again. But instead, he let Keith finish. 

 

“Allura was the one who got me to accept the title. She told me we had to work with what we had, and by doing this we could stop what was coming and I could find you again. Only, it took longer than I wanted. Far longer. And I’m so sorry Lance. I’m sorry it seemed like I left you. You were pretty much the only thing motivating me to continue sometimes. I never stopped looking or thinking about you. Never.” 

 

And Lance couldn’t keep it locked in anymore. His tears ran in every direction, spilling and tipping out of his eyes. Through the blur, he saw Keith let go of his hand and stand up, moving his side of the table, squeezing in next to him on the bench. Then, Lance leaned in, trying to keep the sobs as quiet as possible as Keith wrapped him in his arms and held him close. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have known-” 

 

“No, how could you? Lance, look at me,” Lance sniffed and raised his head, hastily swiping at his eyes. Keith was crying too, a few escaped tears creating tracks from the corner of his eyes. 

 

“It’s not your fault. I would have reacted in the same way. Don’t feel guilty about it.” 

 

Lance reached up and cupped Keith’s cheeks, thumbs stroking away the tears which had already fallen. Keith shuddered and more fell, Lance wiping them away until Keith was properly sobbing, hand coming to his mouth to stifle the noise. 

 

“No no, come on, it’s okay now,” Lance said, moving to pull Keith down, his head resting in the crook of Lance’s neck. 

Keith clung onto him, and Lance just sunk into the feel for a moment, his hand moving upwards to card through Keith’s hair as soothingly as he could. 

 

“It wasn’t your fault either, Keith,” Lance whispered, almost rocking him as Keith shivered against him, “I’m glad I pushed you out of the way. I’d rather it be me than you, and I’m fine now. I promise. I’m just glad we made it here.” 

 

Keith lifted his head at Lance’s words, face serious even through the tears. 

 

“It’s not okay you did that. You’re not expendable, you shouldn’t be sacrificing yourself for anyone. Don’t do that again, Lance. I’m serious,” he said, voice sharp as a knife edge. 

 

Lance was taken aback for a moment, caught by Keith’s words. All his life, he’d imagined that’s what he would be. A sacrifice, whose personal fate and wishes meant less because the world was more important. In that moment in the trial, he’d been determined to save Keith at whatever the cost, as it mattered more to him that Keith be okay than his own safety. 

 

Keith seemed to understand where his mind had wondered, and slowly lowered his head to Lance’s forehead touching. 

 

“Watching you nearly die to save me is the worst thing I’ve ever experienced. I care so much about you, Lance. I know we were told we had to be ready to give up everything for the world, but I’m fed up of listening to them. You are important. You cannot just throw yourself into danger for the world or for me or anyone. You matter Lance, more than you know. And not just to me.” 

 

Lance could feel more tears attempting to overcome him so he inhaled, sort of hating that it came out as a gasped sob, but also not caring as it was  _ Keith _ who was here, Keith who knew him so well and who he wanted to continue to know him better than anyone. 

 

Keith’s hand moved to rest against Lance’s cheek as he calmed down slowly. Once he felt more in control, he nodded, head moving against Keith’s. 

 

“Okay. I can’t promise anything. I won’t let you die, not if I can help it. But you’re right. I need to stop thinking of myself as expendable. It’s like Wynne said, we can stop anyone from growing up to be a sacrifice. Including us.” 

 

“Including us,” Keith repeated before lowering his lips to Lance’s. 

 

This kiss was different from their others. It was painful, slower and tasted of regret and melancholy. Lance sighed as he fell into it, pulling Keith by his jacket lapels closer, ever closer to him, Keith’s body sliding slightly on the bench. As the kiss deepened, the tone changed. It became lighter, hopeful; a new start and a chance to make changes, to not be left in the dark and to face everything by each other’s side. Lance found himself smiling, even giggling when Keith moved to press a light trail of kisses across his cheek. 

 

“We should finish eating before it gets cold,” Lance said, pulling away, which caused Keith to make a dissatisfied noise. 

 

They finished their food in companionable quiet, pressed against one another and neither feeling the need to say much else. On the drive back, Lance squeezed Keith even tighter, rested himself against him as the scenery faded into desert, the blankness of the night not feeling so empty anymore. 

 

Everyone was asleep when they arrived. They tiptoed around the sprawled bodies, Lance getting a drink while Keith used the bathroom first. When it was his turn, he couldn’t help but stare at his reflection a little longer in the mirror than he usually did. His eyes were extremely puffy, and his hair a complete mess from the helmet. He didn’t look so different, no real physical change in himself, but there was something there. Some part of him had started to rebuild, knit itself together after finally talking about the past with Keith.

 

He offered himself one more smile before leaving, closing the door with a quiet click as to wake the others. 

 

He was surprised to see Keith milling by the door of his bedroom, looking uncertain. Lance quirked an eyebrow, and Keith’s face coloured. Then, without a word, he held out his hand. Lance blinked, surprised for a moment, then took it. Keith smiled, and led him through the doorway. Keith closed the door behind them, then almost fell onto Lance, his face resting in the crook of his neck again. 

 

“Will you stay? I just...I want to stay with you. If that’s okay,” he said, a hint of nervous optimism shining through. 

 

Lance felt himself beaming through his tiredness, a warm hum of contentment seeping outwards as he curved into Keith. 

 

“I’ll stay,” he said, a promise more than just an agreement. Keith dragged himself upwards, the tiredness clearer than ever in his face as they walked towards the bed. 

 

It was a little strange to begin with, Lance unsure exactly how they should situation themselves, the newness of sharing a bed obvious to both. After a bit of maneuvering, Lance sprawled comfortably on his back and Keith curled into him. 

 

“Goodnight,” Lance whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Keith’s head, unable to resist a last piece of contact before sleeping. 

 

In response, Keith stretched out an arm, folding it over Lance’s middle, pulling him as close as he could. 

 

“Sleep well, Lance.” 

 

And Lance smiled, tired and content. Despite all that they would be facing in the morning, the new information and journey they would be taking, for now he felt safe and content. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support! It's lovely to hear from all of you, I really appreciate everything :) 
> 
> Final 3 chapters now! I can't believe we're in the homestretch. 
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

It was warm as Lance shifted into consciousness. His dreams had been blank, that deep restfulness where every part of the mind decompresses, and Lance could not remember the last time he’d had such an encompassing night’s sleep.

 

So much so that he was left disoriented upon waking; his mind full of fog and eyes almost gummed shut as he forced them open. He blinked, taking in the unfamiliar room, the slightly scratchy blanket that was not his own and the rising humidity that was not what he expected of his own apartment.

 

“Good morning, Lance.”

 

Lance yelped and sat up abruptly, mind whirring on sudden overdrive at the abrupt alert of another person in the bed. When his eyes and brain did catch up, Keith was staring up at him with a mixture of amusement and hesitancy from below, still on his side facing where Lance had been moments ago.

 

It took a second as Lance blinked the captures slumber away to recall the evening. Their conversation, their kisses...and it flooded back; that lightness, incredulity and elation at their new reality. Lance felt a smile grow on his face; the marvelousness of waking up warm and next to Keith making itself known.

 

Keith’s body relaxed, the slight tension melting from it as Lance watched and he slid forward, arm moving to curl around Keith’s middle, slipping back by his side. Keith shuffled forward until the two’s forehead’s were touching, his feet slipping into Lance’s, contact at all points.

 

“Good morning,” Lance said softly, as if speaking any louder would shatter the illusion and everything would melt away.

 

As if knowing that Keith moved his head, placed a kiss on Lance’s forehead and hummed contentedly. Lance signed, unbelievably comfortable in Keith’s arms.

 

“Not expecting to see me here?” Keith said, and although Lance guessed it was meant to be light, a note of anxiousness slipped into the words.

 

Lance pulled back a little from their embrace, smiling as he did. He looked at Keith; all soft, tired eyes and bedhead before reaching out to tuck a stray piece of mullet back behind his ear. He let his hand trail as he did, reveling in the pleasure of being able to touch, to shower Keith in affection this way. Keith closed his eyes with a small smile at the feel of Lance’s fingers across his skin, Lance finishing the movement by cupping his cheek carefully. Keith opened his eyes once again.

 

“I don’t remember the last time I slept that well. I couldn’t remember who I was or where I was when I woke up. Seems like you give me sweet dreams, babe,” Lance said, unable to resist finishing the comment with a wink.

 

Keith’s eyes widened and he blushed, Lance laughing loudly as Keith pushed at his chest, burying his face in his pillow.

 

“Urg, so cheesy, it's too early in the morning for your lines,” he said, voice muffled.

 

Lance shuffled forward, nuzzling into Keith’s hair, curling his arms around his back and hugging him tightly.

 

“Not lines, only truth. Can’t help it if the truth is cheesy.”

 

Keith groaned and shifted, turning over and arms reaching out so Lance could rest on his chest, propped up slightly on his arm and keeping Keith’s face in his eyeline. Keith wound his arms around Lance, smiling all the while. Once again, Lance reached out and tucked a lock of hair back but this time Keith grinned, moving to do the same; fingers carding through Lance’s hair. He stilled at the sensation, closing his eyes to make sure he caught every touch and smooth of Keith’s fingers against his scalp. He sighed, flopping down, causing Keith to chuckle.

 

“We need to get up. We’re heading to the palace today,” Keith said, fingers still moving across Lance’s scalp in a way that was sure to send him back to sleep if Keith would only let him.

 

“Nooo, let’s cuddle and nap,” Lance argued, clinging to Keith dramatically, gaining him a laugh.

 

Lance looked up, catching the tail end of it: the carefree, full toothed smile, the way his hair flopped over his eyes, the brightness in his gaze.

 

 _I hope I can always make you look this happy_ , he thought to himself.

 

But of course, Keith was right. They had a long journey ahead and a complicated, dangerous road on the horizon. Of course their early morning bubble would burst at some point, so Lance grabbed onto the last few remaining seconds; the comfort and affection he’d only ever dreamed of so freely passing between them, a perfect slow morning.

 

Maybe, when this was all over, it could become their every morning.

 

He sat up slowly, keeping Keith in his eyes as he did, trying not to let any melancholy slip into the moment. There was no guarantee of what would happen today, or in any of the upcoming days where they would face challenges and potentially battles to save all worlds. Their plans so far had never turned out as they imagined, so Lance didn’t want to start pinning his hopes on a future they may not have.

 

But was it really so wrong to hope though? After all this time, all this sacrifice, was it too much just to want to be with someone he cared about?

 

“You can use the shower in here.”

 

Keith’s voice interrupted his thoughts and Lance nodded, turning around and pulling off his shirt without truly thinking.

 

Keith’s sharp inhale and the feel of his body rising abruptly brought him back to the moment. Lance felt his shoulders hunching instinctively. He knew what Keith was seeing, had seen it himself many a time over the past year and a half: the gnarled and twisted sea of scars that was his upper back.

 

Having seen the explosion from an outside perspective, Lance was surprised at how little permanent damage he received. But still the raised, crudely reformed skin and myriad of discolouration that fanned from the epicenter of the blast wasn’t something many had seen, and not a piece of himself he liked to share.

 

He started as he felt a soft touch on the outer edges of the scar tissue; he didn’t have full sensation so Keith must have been tracing the outlines already. He tried to relax, force himself to stay calm but it was hard; the intimacy of this was unexpected and great in itself. He felt Keith lean forward, slowly wrap his arms around Lance from behind, resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. He drew him backwards softly, and Lance felt tears well up in his eyes as he closed them against the force of emotion. An emotion so deep, encompassing and golden light, he knew it’s name almost instantly.

 

Keith kissed his cheek, lingering close to him for a moment, not letting Lance out of his arms while he waded through the remnants of the past and slowly resurfacing.

 

“Sorry,” Keith murmured against him, and Lance shook his head, turning so they were seated side by side.

 

“Don’t be. I’m not used to them being seen or touched. But I want you to.”

 

Keith’s frown cleared a little, but Lance could still detect the sadness in his eyes, however that was okay; Lance was sure his own were the same. It would take time to clear, but he was determined to do his best move forward.

 

Keith sat back squeezing Lance’s hand once as he did.

 

“I wanted to ask, but what do you want from this?”

 

His words were out in a rush, almost too fast for Lance to catch, but as he did he smiled.

 

“I want to be with you. That’s what I’ve wanted for a long time,” Lance said with a shrug, allowing honestly to flow forward.

 

Keith’s cheeks glowed a little but nodded, a slightly jerking motion as he smiled almost shyly.

 

“That’s what I want too. Just you. Us.”

 

And Lance leaned forward, unable to stop himself and just kissed Keith, small and soft with all his tumble of emotions both old and new, but still mindful of his morning breath. For he was giddy with this morning care, this converging of paths as they finally, finally wound their way to one another.

 

* * *

 

“I’m so happy for you! Seriously, man I thought I was going to tear up when you were holding hands at breakfast.”

 

Lance had to stifle his laughter as Hunk continued to whisper his congratulations whilst he, Hunk and Pidge waited for Matt to arrive. They had decided to split up for this part of the plan, Allura and Keith not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves by arriving in the Galra royal palace. Pidge visiting their brother wasn’t anything abnormal, and once they had the full location of the tear, they’d be able through Pidge’s powers to find the best route in for the group.

 

Allura had sent a communication via the appropriate channels stating she’d be in the area, just in case they were spotted. But this seemed like the swiftest method of locating the tear and getting to it.

 

It was probably not the moment to be gushing about his new boyfriend, but... _boyfriend_. Lance couldn’t stop the grin from spreading as he met his best friend’s equally happy gaze.

 

“Thanks, buddy. I’m pretty damn happy too.”

 

“Urg, Lance please stop being all gross,” Pidge said from his other side, their eyes darting to and fro.

 

“How am I being gross, I’ve done nothing!” he said indignantly.

 

“Your entire existence right now is gross, I’ve never seen someone so sappy,” Pidge said without missing a beat.

 

Their statement was ruined with the small smile they shot him, and Lance winked in reply. He was in a good mood; despite the seriousness he’d had the best morning, his two best friends beside him and their plan was solid.

 

They’d been waiting for a while though. Lance could sense Pidge was also on edge, continuously checking for a sign, a message, their eyes fluctuating in and out of the moment as they scanned incessantly. He was trying to be positive though, there was no reason not to be after all.

 

That was until the door opened and instead of Pidge’s brother, an armored guard was their greeting. Lance felt his mood plummet instantly, whole body rigid as they filled in, familiar Galra armor barring him from seeing any of their faces.

 

Lance stood on instinct and out of the corner of his eye he saw his friends do the same. He tapered down the power attempting to swell though; being on edge with the appearance of soldiers was one thing but magic rising in their presence was another.

 

One of the group marched forward, their armor a dark purple shade, contrasting with the usual grey. Lance frowned, unable to place the allegiance, but before any of them could speak, the soldier gestured towards the door.

 

“You have been called before the Prince.”

 

The colours suddenly made sense, throwing Lance back to their lessons in the manor house and Lotor’s perchant for indigo.  He could feel his nerves rising though with the words as the three of them were led swiftly out by Lotor’s entourage. Lance knew this couldn’t mean anything good; the Prince wanting to see them when they were aiming to be at the tear in reality right under his feet.

 

“We’re here to see my brother, that’s all. Where are you taking us?” Pidge said as they were marched forward.

 

The soldier in charge inclined their head towards Pidge.

 

“Your brother is waiting with his highness. As well as the rest of your friends.”

 

Lance tripped over his own feet, Hunk letting out something between a gasp and a whimper at the admission. There wasn’t anything they could do though so they continued to walk, winding their way through rooms of the palace, the high ceilings twisting on until Lance couldn’t tell the direction. All the while, his mind spiraled through a series of what ifs and could have beens as yet another plan was foiled before it could barely begin. It seemed as if the universe was out to get them when it came to saving the world.

 

They couldn’t have walked for long, but it felt like an age with his heart pounding so rapidly. They were led to set of typically ornate doors, the guards taking position in front as the leader gestured for the three to move forward.

 

“You are expected.”

 

Lance frowned, the voice suddenly striking a chord within him. Although it was muffled by the outfit, he knew it. He took in the stance of the person as they walked passed and towards the door, but he didn’t have time to consider it further before they were thrown open.

 

“Ah, the rest of our party. Welcome Lance, Hunk and Pidge, is that right?”

 

Lance frowned at the familiar voice as he walked into the room. He was expecting a throne room or at least a glamorous reception hall. However, this was more of a large library, volumes arranged neatly on three walls, with a small unlit fireplace against a royal blue wall to Lance’s left. A set of 5 high backed chairs and a chez lounge were arranged in a wide circle with an ornate dark wood coffee table in the centre. Lotor stood, the picture of Princely elegance, ready to greet them.

 

Lance’s eyes swung around the room, heart stuttering when he noticed Allura perched on a chair closest to Lotor, fingers gripping a dainty teacup with such force he was sure it was seconds away from smashing. Shiro sat on a chez lounge next to Keith, who shot Lance a relieved if tense glance. In the final chair, looking distinctly uncomfortable in full Galra armor sat an almost carbon copy of Pidge, whose faced relaxed infinitely as it turned towards them.

 

Their plan had obviously failed, but if Lotor had invited them to tea of all things, Lance held onto a faint hope it couldn’t be too awful. The door closed carefully behind them, only the lead soldier remaining in the room.

 

“Please, do join us,” Lotor said, sitting back down and gesturing vaguely towards the unoccupied spaces.

 

Lance made a beeline for the chez lounge, Keith shooting him a smile as he sat down. Their hands touched, just the barest hint of fingertips in fingertips where they rested next to one another, but the contact aided in soothing Lance’s flaring nerves.

 

Pidge had managed to hug her brother before slipping into the seat nearest to him. Lance smiled to himself, knowing it had been a while since they’d seen one another. Matt had the same far off look in his eyes Lance had come to be so familiar with, and was certain the two were sharing messages the rest couldn’t see.

 

“Well, now we are all comfortable, time to discuss what the Chosen and the Altean Princess are doing here with such short notice,” Lotor said, the embodiment of calmness although the bite in each word gave him away.

 

Slowly, Allura lowered her cup to the table, straightening up and facing him head on.

 

“I informed you I would be arriving,” she said, Princess voice in place. Lotor continued with the charade, nodding as he acquiesced to the information.

 

“You did and I’m glad my staff managed to inform me so quickly. After all, it would have been remiss of me to not greet the both of you,” he said, smile so dangerous Lance was waiting for it to cut the air.

 

“How long will you insist on doing this?” Allura said through gritted teeth, polite expression frozen on her face.

 

“How long will you?” Lotor retorted, and that was enough to break Allura’s composure.

 

Her face morphed into annoyance, crossing her arms and glaring back at him. Lance glanced around, Hunk offering a tentative smile as their eyes met. It was like being back in the past, Allura and Lotor’s years of connections and disconnections driving them to distraction. Eventually Allura sighed, leaning back in her seat and relenting.

 

“There is an area we need to observe underneath your palace. It’s a task for The Chosen, which is why there was not much notice. We are under strict instructions to not alert civilians.”

 

Lotor quirked an eyebrow and surveyed the room.

 

“And yet you are accompanied by them. I cannot believe your court knows about this,” he said.

 

Lance felt Keith shift next to him, impatient with the way this was going. It appeared that Allura was too, for she shook her head, obviously resigning herself to informing him of at least part of the truth.

 

“You know as well as we all do here that what is coming is not something one person can face. So yes, there are more of us and no the court does not know, for tradition states only The Chosen may fight. But we are less interested in tradition and more with saving lives. I was hoping to do this without causing trouble, but at the end of the day it needs to be done. You can help us, or you cannot. It is up to you.”

 

Lotor considered this, his face not giving much away. Then he nodded, slowly.

 

“Acxa, Matt, please could you take the rest outside. The Princess and I must speak alone,” he said.

 

Lance looked over at Allura; she seemed calmer than he expected, posture relaxed more so than she’d been since he entered. She seemed hopeful, not an emotion Lance was expecting but he trusted her to know what was best when it came to Lotor.

 

Lance stood with the others, nodding to Acxa as he passed.

 

“Thought I recognised the voice,” he commented.

 

She inclined her head before removing her helmet. She offered him the ghost of a smile, then ushered the group out, leaving Allura and Lotor to their conversation. As they left, Pidge turned to the group and grinned, gesturing to their brother.

 

“Guys, this is Matt. Matt, meet Lance, Keith and Hunk. You already know Shiro,” they said, pointing each out in turn.

 

Matt smiled at them all and Lance was once again struck by the similarity to Pidge.

 

“Sorry the meeting didn’t turn out as planned, but I think I have something which will help you all.”

 

Pidge looked almost gleeful with excitement, but before anyone else could speak, Shiro stepped forward.

 

“While I do, and will want to see what you’ve come up with, there is somewhere I’d like to go first.”

 

A somber expression filled Matt’s face, and he stepped forward, grasping Shiro’s arm tightly.

 

“Of course. We can meet later,” he said.

 

He turned to Acxa, who nodded.

 

“I can take you,” she said, moving forward. Shiro nodded in thanks and turned to Keith, Lance feeling bemused by the entire exchange.

 

“I’d like to come, if you don’t mind,” Keith said and Shiro nodded.

 

“I don’t at all, I’m glad actually,” Shiro said in response.

 

Keith glanced carefully towards Lance, just a small movement of his eyes, before clasping their hands together.

 

“Could Lance also...?” he trailed off, eyes fixed back on Shiro. Shiro looked at Lance, gaze warm but a hint of something else there, something which had Lance’s senses on edge.

 

“Yes, that’s also fine,” he said turning and allowing Acxa to lead. Keith gripped his hand once, offering a smile but also a look that Lance knew meant to not asked questions right now.

 

“We’ll see you later!” Matt called, Hunk offering a bemused wave at Lance who returned it in kind.

 

The castle was vast and mostly empty, attendants few and far between as they paced, everyone staying silent. Shiro moved to stand side by side Acxa, a companionship Lance was not expecting. There was familiarly there, both still on edge in each other’s presence, but this journey was not unique.

 

They moved from inside to outside of the palace, huge grounds meeting Lance’s eyes as they continued onward. The grounds were full of flora he’d never seen before, trees curling upwards for eons before the buildings, providing shade in their wake. Dotted around were hundreds of juniberry flowers, odd as Lance knew they were a particular favourite of Alteans.

 

“Where are we going?” he asked Keith in a tentative whisper as they rounded another corner where there were less trees and more open grassy places. Benches surrounded a square, a few people sitting idly, but otherwise this part of the palace was quiet.

 

“The royal hospital,” Keith said, a squeeze of his hand the only accompaniment to the words.

 

“Oh,” Lance said as Acxa lead them inside the building, which sure enough bore the telltale signs of a hospital. As they walked to the reception, Acxa stood to the side, turning to Shiro.

 

“I’ll see you here when you’re ready.”

 

“Thank you, Acxa,” he replied before heading to the desk. Lance and Keith waited behind as she retreated. Keith sighed suddenly, then turned fully to face Lance.

 

“Shiro’s fiance is here. Adam. He’s in a coma.”

 

Keith’s grip tightened on Lance’s hand as he started at the news. He drew closer to Keith on instinct, reaching out to rub up and down his other arm, hands still clasped.

 

“He and Shiro have been together for years he’s like...another brother I guess. He was part of the King’s guard when he and Zarkon went to face the tear in reality. He’s alive, but they don’t know what happened to him, or if he’ll ever wake up. The facilities here specialise in his type of injuries, so he’s been hospitalised here but still...It’s one of the reason’s Shiro was so fixated on going to find out what happened himself. He wants to know if he can help him.”

 

Lance turned, seeing Shiro thank the receptionist and look towards them. Lance offered him a smile which he hoped embodied support and faced Keith once more. He moved forward, placed a kiss on Keith’s forehead, lingering for a second.

 

“Go ahead. I’ll wait out here with Acxa.”

 

Keith seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding, following Shiro towards Adam’s room. Lance watched him go, then moved over to where Acxa sat in the waiting room, pulling up a chair beside her.

 

It was awkward. He’d hardly known her through their time at the manor, and definitely never spoken to her alone. He was surprised when she broke the silence herself.

 

“We want to help. I know you do not trust us, that Allura doesn’t trust us. But we’re all losing loved ones. I don’t want to watch anyone else suffer when there’s something I can do.”

 

For a second she reminded him of Keith; that strong will, single focus and dedication. Perhaps had the world been different, time fixed differently they would have bonded before this; all of the Gifted coming together to stop reality from breaking down before it came to this point.

 

But then again, Lance reminded himself, it wasn’t too late.

 

“That’s all we want too. If you truly feel that way, I know we can all work together.”

 

Acxa surveyed him, judgement clear in her eyes. Then, she smiled, just an inching of her mouth upwards before turning back to stare forward into nothing.

 

The silence was not so awkward from then on.

 

* * *

 

When Lance had thought Pidge and Matt were similar, he’d meant it purely on mannerisms and looks.

 

It turned out though that extended to an obsessive love of technology as well.

 

He could see Pidge practically drooling at the sea of high tech equipment which filled the observation room. Holoscreens, each split into four with different scenes, much like Pidge’s own surveillance equipment. There was a huge platform with several keyboards of varying sizes and languages displayed, chairs for three people set up. Wires ran along the far left wall, disappearing upwards, purple light sweeping upwards and downwards, feeding into one silver box with a series of changing numbers across it. Small holoscreens were littered around, code steaming along each one. Pidge sat amidst a coil of wires, hooking themselves into the system.

 

“We’ve been monitoring the area you’re talking about for around 6 months. It was the Prince’s idea,” Matt said, pointing to one of the screens. It’s image changed to a blueprint of the castle which zoomed in on an area within the basement.

 

“What’s down there?” Shiro asked as the group peered at it.

 

Matt shrugged, “Not a huge amount. Storage, a wine cellar. It’s been closed off for a few years though under orders from the Queen due to structural issues.”

 

Lance exchanged a glance with Keith. Telling.

 

Before anyone could ask any further questions, the door opened. They all turned to see Allura and Lotor enter, neither seeming surprised that they’d gathered here. Lance noticed the two stood closer than he’d ever seen them and he caught Allura’s eye, giving her a quick wink.

 

She rolled her eyes in reply, but smiled herself knowingly. Lotor cleared his throat.

 

“I assume everyone now knows what it is we all face?”

 

By his side, Keith stiffened a little and Lance reached out a hand to rub at the small of his back gently. From his short conversation with Acxa while they’d waited at the hospital and the way Allura had looked when they left, he assumed there would be cooperation.

 

Allura had always said Lotor was another victim of circumstance; the pressure to be great put on him by his parents so much that his powers had never sat well. In a system such as their world, one person fighting against it could only batter their head against a wall until they fell down, crushing themselves in the process.

 

But Lotor was not one person anymore. None of them were. And it seemed from all they knew now that was the key to this; to stopping everything once and for all.

 

Back in the room everyone nodded to Lotor’s question; Matt had obviously been filled in by Pidge, probably long ago, and Acxa had been reading a tablet Pidge handed to her when they returned. Having checked the room, Lotor nodded and stepped forward, Allura walking with him and fanning to the left so they all stood in a tight circle.

 

“Then there is one more thing you should know. It is not public knowledge, but two nights ago, my father also passed away.”

 

A collective intake of breath was heard all around. Acxa and Allura were the only two that did not seem surprised, and Allura unconsciously moved closer to Lotor.

 

“Both my father and King Alfor were powerful magic users. They were not Gifted as many of us are, but they were strong. What we face is not something to be taken lightly,” he said, voice taking on the strong commandment of years of training to be in a position to make such announcements, Lance finding himself responding to the call.

 

Allura spoke next.

 

“We have all arrived at this point largely not by choice, but out of duty. Imposed on us even before we were born, passed on through generations. We were never really free to make our own choices. Until now. Lotor and I will be going to try and finish what Wynne started. That is our decision. But none of you are bound to this. You all have lives, loved ones and futures to look for. If you want to choose life for once, then we wish you well. And if you want to join us, we will stand with you.”

 

Her words hung in the air as if suspended in firelight above their heads. Lance breathed them in, wallowed in it. For the first time in his life without guilt of judgement he was asked if he wanted to use his powers, if he wanted to fight. He could choose not to; go back to his family, go back to the clinic and do what he could in the time remaining.

 

But really, it wasn’t a choice for Lance. He knew what he wanted to do with every last second of his life. He turned to Keith; the person he was falling in love with faster and more fully than he ever imagined he could for someone. Someone who he could see a future with, spread out before him in technicolour, each jump forward brighter than the last.

 

A future that was unraveling with every second.

 

So he leaned forward and kissed him softly, a small gust of air releasing from Keith as he kissed back, surprised at the action. Lance let go, pulled back and looked into his eyes before turning back to Allura.

 

“Thank you for giving me a choice for the first time in my life, Princess. But for me, there isn’t one. I’m with you. Through and through.”

 

A hard grip on his hand and he turned to see Keith, that flare and focus he knew so well emanating from him in waves.

 

“This has always been my fight. I’m in,” he said.

 

“No way I’m stopping now, count me in!” Pidge called from the floor, looking far too gleeful for such a serious moment.

 

Hunk cleared his throat looking nervously around.

 

“I never really wanted to be Chosen, even with these powers. But I want this; I want to make sure it ends with us, that we all have futures.”

 

“Well said, Hunk. I’m also in this for the future,” Shiro said, nodding resolutely at Allura.

 

“I promised years ago that I would not leave your side, Prince Lotor. This hasn’t changed, no matter where it leads.”

 

Acxa’s quiet voice seemed to ring out in the room, and Lotor smiled at her.

 

“Thank you, Acxa. It is an honour to have you by my side.”

 

“I’m not as powerful as all of you, but I’ll do what I can to help,” Matt added, turning back to the screen and blueprints of the castle.

 

“I can monitor you from here, keeping tabs with Pidge as you go. I’ll be able to give you as much warning as possible of what’s coming and get help if you need. But the actual area of the tear is deadzone. Once you’re arrive, there’s little else I can do.”

 

Lotor stepped forward, eyes roving over the plans.

 

“That will be a great help. My mother is in mourning, and has been since my father passed, but I have left messages with her personal guard to inform her I will be absent for the next few days. We should not be disturbed.”

 

Then, it was done. With a few words and declarations they were here at the very moment, at the place where Lance had always imagined he’d be. As Pidge approached their brother to say goodbye, Lance turned to Keith once more, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

“You ready to save the world, Mullet?” he said, swaying slightly as he did, the two almost dancing in the moment.

 

Keith grinned, catching onto Lance’s mood, a product of the old days, those first days when they were only just igniting.

 

“With you? Hell yes.”

 

And Lance wondered if he should tell him he loved him. Live the real cliche moment and spill his everything for Keith, his wild dreams and fevered wants because there was a chance, a real, likely chance they would both die in this. The scales had barely tipped in their favour thus far, and they had little to no plan of what to do.

 

But he didn’t. Because, as the group left Matt with a few tears and building tension, there was that shard of him that wanted the future, believed without fail he and Keith would live through this, that they had survived so much they could stretch their luck one last time.

 

He clung onto that part. For Keith deserved flowers and moonlight, love in softness and care, not the fire and fury he had only known until now. And Lance wanted to give that to him, be a home and calmness in the storm of life when they have nothing else to cling to. He couldn’t be that if he told him now.

 

“Lance, a moment,” Lotor said as they fell in step on leaving the room. Keith gave him a pointed stare, but Lance shook his head.

 

“Sure,” he said, indicating he’d catch up with Keith, who looked on once more before leaving them to it.

 

Lance was taken completely off guard when Lotor bowed, right hand carefully crossed over his chest in the most formal of gestures. Lance gaped, moving his head rapidly around nervously as he had no idea what to do when a Prince bowed to you. Did he bow back? Insist they stop? Bow lower? Thankfully he was rescued by Lotor straightening primly.

 

“This is over a year too late, but I am sorry for injuring you so badly when I lost control of my powers.”

 

“W-what?” Lance spluttered, completely at a loss.

 

“I hurt you, badly, due to my own issues and lack of composure and it has taken me until now to apologise for it. I am sorry Lance, I really am.”

 

Lance held up his hands in protest, shaking them from side to side along with his head.

 

“Lotor, my man, buddy. Err, your highness. That’s not something you need to apologise for. It was an accident, you weren’t trying to hurt me. And I was fine, I healed up great. Seriously, our powers are weird and hard to manage at the best of times and they made us all so stressed in that place. I’ve never blamed you for it. So don’t blame yourself. We’re cool.”

 

He cringed at the fact he’d just told a prince they were ‘cool.’ But Lotor laughed, head pushing back and long hair waving in a way that Lance was strangely jealous of for a split second. Lotor reached out and clutched his shoulder, squeezing it once.

 

“You are a singular man, Lance McClain. I am extremely grateful for your kindness. Thank you.”

 

And with that he continued on, walking to reach the others. Lance paused for a second, the conversation buzzing around in his head.

 

“Singular, huh,” he muttered, before turning and jogging a little to catch up with the others, wondering what more strange surprises they’d have before the day was out.

 

They made it to the basement with no issue. The entrance-way was boarded off but not guarded, the notorious nature and lack of interest making it a place generally not thought of by palace attendees. Pidge and Matt between them had already taken care of the surveillance in the area, so there was no reason for them to be concerned.

 

What was concerning was that the area was obviously maintained. Dust stained the dark corridors of stonework as they marched through, rusty locks on most of the doors they passed. But it smelled fresh, not musty like he’d assumed an otherwise abandoned area would be. Someone was taking care of something down here.

 

“We’re drawing closer,” Pidge said from the front where they walked with Allura and Shiro on either side. Lance was placed near the back, Lotor behind him and Keith before him, Hunk and Acxa taking up the middle.

 

Nothing was changing though, nothing that would indicate a power change or helpful indication they were approaching a universe destroying location. Just the constant tap of their footsteps as they walked forward, rhythmic and predictable.

 

Until it stopped.

 

No sound at all, Lance’s head jerked up as he still continued to move forward, his eyes seeing brick after brick, the surroundings still the same. He blinked but it still pressed, no sound, as if it had been sucked out of the room with a vacuum, leaving them trapped in the void.

 

Keith spun around his eyes wide, and he was all Lance could see for a moment. Lance lunged, sudden urge to cling on, to find comfort in the strangeness that had just descended, in the lack of understanding but sureness something was about to happen.

 

Their hands gripped and Lance pulled, holding onto Keith as tightly as he could in the silence as it grew louder and louder, pulsing and pressing until-

 

His vision dissolved into a kaleidoscope of refracted white light and he was pulled apart, shrieking from the centre of himself, ribboning into nothingness.

 

A beat. Awareness and sensation of knowing there was once something but now there was nothing, this was a temporary void and then-

 

Lance opened his eyes, and he was once again at the bottom of the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading, sharing, leaving kudos and comments. All the support really makes my day. 
> 
> Take a deep breath and hold on everyone. Note new tag above (it will all be okay, I promise!).
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading :)

The cold of the ocean filled Lance’s senses, trapped him in inky darkness with a hint of blue. He flailed about; trying to swim as although he was convinced he was in water, it did not ripple or part like he was used to. 

 

His senses began to return with that notion. His eyes didn’t burn with salt, the pressure on his limbs was not present and his lungs were not scrambling for air. But he still knew it was the sea, knew this was something akin to water as he slipped downwards, ever more into the depths. 

 

He closed his eyes, allowing it all to fall with him. What was he doing in the ocean? Had he been swimming? In fact, Lance couldn’t remember much of what had happened before this, where he’d been or why. Just the gradual downwards tilt of the water dragging, pulling him with it, allowing him to join it on it’s flow to whatever destination it had in mind. 

 

_ -ance _

 

Lance opened his eyes, but it was still a murky gloom; a calm and serene notion despite being surrounded. It was actually quite nice, now he thought about it, as he deciding to shut his eyes once more and sink into the feelings. Just enough presence without being too much, the temperature had increased enough to be pleasant, and there was nothing he needed to do or be or have. Just him and the sea, falling and falling and-

 

_ Lance...Lance… _

 

Someone was calling him.  Why would they do that? A buzz of static, faded and echoing seemed to ring, answering that very question, an annoyance disrupting his flow.  With effort, Lance opened his eyes once more, and tried to hone his senses, focus on where he was and why he was being called. 

 

Before him was a boy. Lance wasn’t sure when he had appeared, but he floated just an arms length away, suspended by the water. His golden brown hair stood as if electrified, waving slightly in the current and he wore swim shorts decorated with tiny cartoon sharks which Lance recognised instantly. 

 

For they were his. They’d been his favourite for many years, a present from his parents when he turned eight. As he watched, the boy smiled; eyes lighting up a shade of blue too bright to be real, too eerie to be human. 

 

But it was him. He was facing himself from the past. 

 

“Lance. What are you doing here? You don’t belong here.” 

 

It didn’t sound like a child's voice or his own. It was too bright, like wind-chimes in the breeze but with a deep metallic clang to the bass of it, hinting at something older, more unearthly. It made him feel unsteady, but this had the counter effect of bringing Lance more into the situation, drawing him away from the fog in his mind. 

 

“Don’t belong?” he said, voice muffled or perhaps it was his hearing. He couldn’t tell. 

 

His younger self swam over, arms pulling through the water far more smoothly than he should have been able to. He smiled, the eerie eyes still off putting, but nothing about this screamed danger. 

 

“This isn’t your place. You’re from the world with magic, remember? You know how to get out of here, you’ve done it before.” 

 

_ Magic… _ that sparked a memory, a recollection of something far off but close, just out of his reach. 

 

The boy was so close now, had somehow swam so their eyes were matched, Lance blinking as the other’s stayed affixed. 

 

“Magic. It’s yours. It’s part of who you are, Lance. Don’t forget who you are.” 

 

He reached out a small hand, wrapping his fingers around Lance’s, lifting them upwards together. Lance gasped, as with a flash it returned, that catalyst day in an ocean much like this. As it did, he felt his powers come to life, the mist which had been encasing his thoughts lifting. Unlike that first moment though there was no surge and release, but a hum of normalcy returning; his abilities so much a part of him now he barely needed to push to know they were there. 

 

He turned to child Lance, who smiled. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” 

 

Lance held out his hand, “Come with me,” he said, knowing without understanding how that this other self was trapped. 

 

But the boy shook his head, smile still in place as he bobbed away. 

 

“I cannot. You don’t belong here, but I do. In this world, we have no magic. So here I must stay, for as long as our world is alive. Which, judging how you came through, may not be long.” 

 

Lance stayed frozen for a second, the words tumbling over as he realised in this place, in this time, he’d simply drowned as a child on that day on the beach. He felt a chill, burning bile rising at the thought of not living, not being able to have experienced all of the life he had; traveled, met his friends, fallen in love. Just nothingness where a life had been. 

 

But the boy smiled, gesturing upwards. 

 

“Go! Don’t waste time. There’s nothing you can do here. I’m not the one you should be saving.” 

 

Lance hesitated for just a moment longer, battling with himself as the thought of just leaving another version of him here didn’t sit well. But the child Lance was right; if this was a parallel world, interfering anymore wouldn’t help. 

 

So with part of him aching, he focused his powers above, where the water seemed to lighten and pushed. Surprisingly, he went with ease, cut through the water faster than he imagined. Up and up he traveled towards the light which cast sparkles on the blue, watering it down until the brightness started to almost become too much. But he had to keep going, had to break the surface. Although he’d been able to breathe all this time, he expected to suddenly burst free, clear through this eerie world abruptly. Instead, the blue slowly seeped away until all was blinding, pure brightness filling his senses, no trace of where he was available. 

 

Then suddenly, it dimmed. 

 

Lance opened his eyes, unsure of when he closed them, to find himself in a starscape. Violet, darkness and royal blue swirled together within the silver lights as he turned in a full circle. He looked down; his hands seemed faded somehow, as if he were made of shadow, as if a fragment of him had slipped through to this place. 

 

“Lance!” 

 

Unlike last time this voice he knew, his heartbeat spiking, both relief and adrenaline coursing through. He spun to his left, seeing Keith speed towards him, that same shadowy outline marking his body. He ignored this though and ran to meet him. 

 

They collided, Keith lifting him up slightly causing Lance to laugh, a sound probably too light and carefree for whatever place this was, but in the moment he didn’t care. He locked his arms around Keith’s neck and kissed him, Keith matching the movement of his mouth just as fervently, a kiss of relief and longing. Lance broke it after a moment, Keith lowering him as he rested their foreheads together. 

 

“That was not what I was expecting. I take it we’ve crossed over into another world?” he asked, not wanting to move away from Keith’s arms. 

 

“You’re right, Lance. Although I’m not entirely sure that this place in particular is another world.” 

 

Lance dipped to the side, still holding onto Keith but looking past to see Allura, Lotor and Shiro walking over. They all looked how Lance felt; wrung dry and bashed around, whatever had been their greeting world equally as unpleasant. 

 

Keith moved away from him, albeit reluctantly, to embrace his brother. Lance turned to Allura and winked before opening his arms. She laughed, grabbing him roughly and pulling him into a hug. 

 

They parted and Lance stared at Lotor with his eyebrow raised in challenge. But Lotor simply shook his head. 

 

“No, we do not do that.” 

 

“Your loss,” Lance said with a grin, causing Lotor to turn away with a shake of his long, perfect hair. 

 

“Lance, buddy! Oh, am I glad to see you!” 

 

Lance turned and launched himself at Hunk, who approached mysteriously from behind with Pidge and Acxa. Hunk chuckled and squeezed him back just as tightly, then unwound one arm to pull Pidge into a group hug. For once they didn’t protest, and Lance felt his chest constrict. The lightness at seeing them all in one piece faded away as they parted, his mood apparently contagious. A somber air surrounded them as they took their places again in a circle. 

 

“What did you mean, Allura when you said this place isn’t another world?” Keith said, coming to stand at his now customary place by Lance, their hands finding one another instantly. 

 

Allura gestured around. “This doesn’t seem like a reality. It seems more like an in-between place. Or perhaps a gap in the sequence. Something that once was a world, and now is gone.” 

 

Lance frowned, taking it all in. “I think you’re right. This looks like those approximations of the birth of the universe. Plus it didn’t feel like the world I came into. This is less solid, it’s not trying to suck me in.” 

 

“Yes!” Pidge said, voice climbing in that way it did when they were onto something, “Reality wants to keep working, right? So it will try and heal itself. When we fell in, it felt as if we really had to try and remember who we were because that world was absorbing us to stay alive.” 

 

“Absorb, wow that’s awful,” Hunk said with a shudder. 

 

“But that does explain why I took a while to remember who I was,” Lance said, receiving a few nods from the others. 

 

“The question is, how do we start repairing the tears in reality if moving into them causes more damage?” Acxa asked, voicing the question Lance’s mind was starting to form. 

 

But before anyone could hazard a guess, another voice surrounded them. 

 

“You cannot.” 

 

The sound seemed to strike at Lance’s bones, the voice submerging him in ice, his body shivering even though in his place he was not fully solid. The dark aspects of the world grew and shifted, all of them turning upwards and around to find the source of the voice. 

 

“That...it can’t be!” Allura said, voice catching just as Lotor’s scream filled Lance’s ears. 

 

“Mother! I knew you were involved in this somehow!” 

 

A sigh which felt like decay on the wind flew through Lance’s being as the shadows parted and Queen Haggar appeared. At least, what seemed like her from Lance’s memories, although it had been a while since she’d appeared in public. 

 

In that time, her hair had turned brittle and white, her frame almost skeletal and shrunken, not helped by the billowing dark robes she wore. A hood covered most of her face but still her eyes shone out, yellow and bright, narrowed towards the group. 

 

She ignored Lotor’s cry, advancing towards them carefully. 

 

“You cannot repair the damage done. All we can do is use it for our own means,” Haggar said, pausing finally, Lance’s hair standing on end as she halted just a few feet from them, dark tendrils of something akin to smoke seeping from her. 

 

“Use it? What have you been doing?” Lotor demanded, anger clear in his tone and shaking fists. Slowly Haggar turned to her son. 

 

“It’s as I have tried to teach you your whole life. Power must be controlled. Your father tried to stop this, and it destroyed him. And I will use these worlds which dared to try and take him away to restore him, and restore our own world to what it once was. It will not take anything else from us.” 

 

Lance winced as a flash of power erupted with her words, sparking in the air between them. Her grief was palpable through it all, and Haggar was somehow already mixed in with something else, perhaps another world she’d tapped into. This wasn’t just one person’s influence, there was more behind it. 

 

But it was Shiro who stepped forward to meet her, Keith’s hand reaching out to him, shaking at the onslaught. 

 

“Your majesty, we cannot do that. It doesn’t work; everything is breaking down and the only way to stop all other realities collapsing is to seal every world off, not take them apart.” 

 

Allura stepped forward with him, the two bold in their stance. “Shiro is right, Queen Haggar. We must work together to stop this, to continue what your husband started.” 

 

But Haggar’s eyes narrowed, a sneer forming on her face. 

 

“I always knew you were a terrible influence.” 

 

There was a charged hum in the air and Lance’s mind sprung back to the trial over a year ago. In an instant, he threw up a shield in front of the group, ice ready as a block. This time, he wasn’t the only one. Allura’s hexagonal shield joined his, as did a lightning shield from Lotor, and together the three defended the group from the onslaught of magic. But it wasn’t easy. Lance hissed, pushed forward with more power, aware of the other two struggling with him. Queen Hagar was far more powerful than he’d assumed, their combined efforts barely enough. 

 

The charge stopped and Lance extracted his power, immediately on guard for whatever she might throw at them next. Beside him, Keith was also poised for an attack, stance in place, hands raised to use his fire when necessary. 

 

“She’s pulling magic from somewhere else, that much power is impossible,” Pidge said, voice echoing through the group. 

 

Haggar said nothing, only looked towards her son, Lotor staring back, the two locked into some personal battle while the remnants of power crackled overhead. Lotor sighed bodily, whole frame seeming to diminish under a large, impossible weight. 

 

“Which world are you draining, mother? Do you even know what it’s called?” 

 

Haggar shook her head. 

 

“Always so sentimental. A dying one, where the barriers had already fallen. There is no use for that place now. But it wastes magic fighting you. I’ll need to send you somewhere you cannot interfere. I must finish securing our world, and I cannot do it with interruptions.” 

 

She reached out with a clawed hand, fingers flexing as if pulling on puppet strings only she could see. In their wake, a swirl of shadows emerged, spinning upwards and growing as it did. 

 

“I will not let you destroy anything else!” Lotor said, and Lance felt his magic appear at such a swift level he was too slow to do anything. 

 

In that moment, both spells fired off; Lotor’s customary violet lightening, and Haggar’s dark flowing tornado. They met in the middle and collided, then seemed to pause for a moment, magic on magic as if unsure what to do when they met. 

 

Then it pulsed. Just once, so slightly that Lance was unsure it even happened, for in the next moment it pushed outwards, back towards Lotor, a huge billowing stream of smoked black lightning tunneling straight for him. 

 

Lance fired his shield back up with a yell, but it smashed at the first small touch of the combined power, the impact sending him stumbling backwards. He heard Allura scream, saw the rest of the group all fire power into the oncoming burst but it stormed on as if none of it made a difference before hitting its target dead on. 

 

Lotor screamed. Allura’s joined his once again and so, to Lance’s surprise, did Haggar’s. He was pretty sure he screamed as well, reaching out mechanically as if he could stop it with his own will, somehow pull Lotor away with his mind. 

 

Then it detonated. 

 

A starburst of darkness framed in purple tones crashed out, knocking them all off their feet. For a moment Lance’s vision wavered, a kaleidoscope of mauve hues before clearing into a haze of the starscape. Groaning, he climbed to his feet, looking around. 

 

Lotor was gone. 

 

Allura knelt next to where he’d been standing, hand raised as if searching for him, tracing an outline of where he’d been. She was utterly silent, but Lance could see the tears forming, and felt his own heart racing. He wasn’t...he couldn’t be, could he? But the blast had been so violent, so untamed there was little possibility of anything else. Lance’s hands shook, and it took all his strength to keep himself steady. Queen Haggar stood motionless, hand still poised for her attack, staring out at where her son had been. 

 

“What did you do?!” 

 

Lance turned and saw Acxa charge forward, Hunk reaching out to stop her as she approached the Galran Queen. Her movement seemed to shock Haggar into action and she stepped back, almost snarling at the group. 

 

“I did not do that, I would not…” she trailed off, shaking hands raising to her face, covering her eyes. Allura stood slowly, Keith now by her side, Shiro on the other. She did nothing but turn towards Haggar, pain clear in her features as she watched the Queen struggle. 

 

It took only a few seconds before the darkness started to creep back in. It billowed around Haggar, reaching towards them. Lance stumbled back, the rest of the group doing so too. Slowly, Haggar lowered her hands, composure restored, although something in her look had changed. It was less resolute, more grudging acceptance. 

 

“It has already begun. Even if you wanted to, you could not stop it. Reality is breaking down, and all we can do is save ourselves,” she said in a voice so flat and devoid of anything it made Lance’s heart stutter. 

 

With that, she raised her arms and the space around her began to change. It shimmered, like air rising from the road during a heatwave, and her outline grew fainter as the shifting reality grew. 

 

“She’s jumping worlds!” Acxa called suddenly, running forward with Keith not far behind. But they were too late. Just as Acxa reached Haggar, she vanished; the swirling colours of royal blue, black and mauve reaching their pinnacle. 

 

With a cry, Acxa reached forward, hands glowing as she did. Lance watched and she seemed to part the shadows with her hands, forcing it open as if she were jamming herself between the two sides of a door. Between her hands, cyan light spilled, a sharp contrast to the darker shades they’d been used to. 

 

“Hurry up!” she screamed, and Lance found himself moving, the thrumming beat of his friends following as they moved to reach her. 

 

Acxa’s face was twisted in concentration, arms shaking with the effort of maintaining the position and magic. 

 

“I’ll hold it open. Go, follow her! Do it now before she gets too far!” 

 

Keith nodded once then just jumped before Lance even had a chance to question whether they should be doing this. He gaped, spinning around to look at his friends, panic rising as his boyfriend had just vanished into a rip in reality with no idea where he’d come out. 

 

“Lance, it’s all we can do now. Let’s go,” Shiro said, obviously sensing his fear. 

 

He too nodded at Acxa once before stepping forward, vanishing just as Keith had done before. 

 

“Oh, I don’t think I can do this,” Hunk said, stepping up from behind Lance to where Shiro had been. 

 

Lance didn’t feel able to speak, mind jarred, feeling as if it were slowly splintering off into different directions; the rapid pace of how everything was changing almost too much for it to cope with. 

 

Pidge stepped up next to Hunk, pale and slightly trembling, real fear in their eyes for the first time in a long while. 

 

“I don’t think we have much choice. Let’s do this,” they said. 

 

And with that, Pidge took Hunk’s arm, and with one last glance at Lance, his friends disappeared into the blue. Just as they did, there was a flash and the strip of light dwindled, much smaller than before. Lance turned to his left to see Acxa almost bent double, Allura at her side. 

 

Acxa looked up, blood running from her nose, face shining with sweat. 

 

“You two need to go, I can’t hold it for much longer,” she said, trying to shrug off Allura’s arm. 

 

Allura stepped off, looking reluctant but moving forward. A look passed between the two. 

 

“Do it for him,” Acxa said, her voice full of steel. 

 

Allura nodded once, “I’ll do it for all of us,” she said. 

 

And with that she sprinted forward, crouched down low and pushed through into the glow. 

 

“Lance, you have to go, now!” Acxa cried as soon as Allura vanished. 

 

Lance hesitated, looking back at her. The blood from her nose was dripping to her chin, her whole body shaking with the effort of holding open reality. 

 

“Let me help, then we can-”

 

“No,” Acxa breathed, looking back. She smiled, but as she did tears escaped, diluting the trails of blood. 

 

“You need to go through, if I try and transfer it over I don’t think it will hold. Go, Lance. Before we’re both stuck here.” 

 

Lance shook his head, the panic he’d been feeling bubbling up because he would not leave another person here. This was not how it was meant to go, they could not leave anyone behind, no one else. 

 

“Lance, this is all I have. I’m keeping this world open. All of me. If I step away, there’s nothing left to save.” 

 

Her voice was quiet, not sad but clear, trying to reach him and push him forward. Just like Wynne, she’d put herself in the gap between words, something no one should do. And just like Wynne, it was taking all of her, magic first. Only this time, by keeping a wound in reality open, it was occurring much faster. 

 

“Please Lance. Go.” 

 

Lance gritted his teeth and ran towards her. She started to yell but he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close once. 

 

“Thank you,” he said, before letting go. 

 

Acxa laughed, choking on tears and blood as she did. 

 

“Change the world for me,” she said, her voice even smaller than it had been before. Behind him, that light flared again, the opening even smaller. 

 

“I promise we will,” he said. 

 

Then he turned and ran, closing his eyes against his own tears and impossible guilt of leaving her there as he bent forward and jumped into opening. 

 

So much blue. But not like the ocean. 

 

This stung, like a cut doused in salt and Lance felt himself being forced in multiple directions, spun around through whatever mechanism this light path was. He felt sick, his scars aching; almost as if the wounds had reopened, his nerves fried at their source. 

 

Then, it was over and his senses slowly returned. 

 

The light in this new place was muted, a blessing after the blue-white brightness. He realised as he slowly became aware he was resting on a person, a hand carding through his hair as he slowly woke up, body stiff and sore. 

 

His head was jammed into the person’s stomach, and he sat up slowly, the hand in his hair pausing as he did. 

 

“Hey, Lance. You’re back with us.” 

 

Lance blinked, and Keith’s familiar face came into view. He was smiling, but his face contained so much worry it had Lance on high alert. There was a bruise forming at his temple, and Lance reached up a shaking hand, tracing the outline as softly as possible. Keith leaned forward into the touch, a sad smile visible, although the warmth in his eyes still persisted. 

 

“I left her there,” Lance whispered, feeling his eyes fill as he remembered Acxa’s face in that last moment, her resigned strength and failing body, remaining there just so they had a chance to stop everything from being destroyed. 

 

Keith’s arms were around him in an instant, and Lance found himself being hugged tightly, rocked slowly as Keith tried to calm him. He hadn’t realised how badly he’d been shaking, everything settling in finally as the last few moments made themselves home in his mind. 

 

“You didn’t leave her, sweetheart. Acxa…” Keith’s voice wobbled a little and Lance hugged him tighter too, trying to offer what comfort he could in return. 

 

“Acxa made a choice, and she risked herself for us. But that’s not your fault. You didn’t leave her. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

 

Lance felt his eyes water and release, but refused to give into the full blown panic and breaking he could feel cresting underneath. They weren’t done yet. And he promised Acxa he’d change the world. 

 

So he indulged in a hug for a few more moments before dragging himself away. Keith peered at him once carefully, then leaned in, kissing him with all the sorrow but determination Lance could feel building within him. 

 

They’d lost two of their group. They would not lose anymore. 

 

Slowly, Keith helped him to stand and Lance took in their surroundings. They were in a small room: the walls, ceiling and floor a dull grey colour. All it contained were a few bare shelves, a bucket in one corner and a bottle of water, which Keith picked up and handed to him. Every surface was dark grey, seemingly metallic but Lance could feel warmth emanating from the floor. It was quiet and a little crushing in its smallness. There was only a tiny glass panel on what looked like a door on the opposite side of the room, the lack of other clear windows making him instantly feel stifled. 

 

Keith grabbed his hand and turned towards the door. 

 

“The others are through here. You were the last to come through and we all took a while to wake up. It’s been an hour since I came to, or thereabouts,” he said. 

 

“An hour? Wait, where are we?” Lance said he walked with Keith to the door. 

 

Keith hesitated, brows furrowing. 

 

“Another world. But it’s probably best if you see it.” 

 

Lance frowned, capturing Keith’s hand in his, a port in the storm of confusion. His head was pounding, limbs turned weak from whatever the process was that had transfer them here. They approached, and Keith tapped his hand on an unassuming panel by the door. With one touch, it slid open almost soundlessly in the equally quiet room. 

 

It opened to reveal a darkened corridor with one door at the end, a flickering neon white light their only illumination. Lance found himself gripping harder on Keith’s hand, the eerie setting getting to him. Keith squeezed him back. 

 

“It’s fine, I know it looks like a horror movie set. Well...that’s actually quite accurate,” he said, trailing off as they reached the door. 

 

“What? Keith, seriously, what’s going on?” 

 

But Keith didn’t reply, simply pushed the panel on this door, opening it. 

 

“Lance!” 

 

He was greeted by two familiar voices, momentarily stunned at the change in lighting from the dim corridor. The door had opened to a similar room he’d woke up in, but far larger. The lighting in here was a peaceful yellow glow; causing the grey walls to feel somehow brighter, less constricting. A circular table stood in the centre and around it were Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Shiro who all turned towards them as Keith pulled Lance into the room. 

 

Immediately, Hunk and Pidge were on their feet and he was swept up in yet another one of Hunk’s crushing hugs. 

 

“Ah! Good to see you too, buddy,” he said, barely managing to get the words out. 

 

Hunk released him and Pidge dived in for their own hug, Lance leaning down to catch it. Theirs was much shorter, and Lance parted with a wink, Pidge replying with a roll of their eyes. 

 

“Good to see you on your feet again,” Shiro said, coming up to and placing a comforting arm on Lance’s shoulder. 

 

“Thanks, Shiro. Although I’m still unsure exactly where I am,” Lance said. 

 

Shiro’s gaze faltered then, his grip on Lance tightening for a moment, then he stepped back. Keith stepped forward and it seemed as if both were planning what to say, when Allura came to the forefront. 

 

Lance took one look at her expression and moved to meet her, wrapping her in a hug instantly. They were all in desperate need of comfort today, but Allura more so than anyone. 

 

“I’m so, so sorry, Princess. I know that’s such a stupid thing to say, it doesn’t mean anything but-”

 

“It’s okay. Its...I understand,” Allura said, cutting off Lance’s stuttering sentences, much to his relief. 

 

Her voice had an edge to it, as if she were just holding her composure and Lance understood a little of how that felt. Differently than she did; after all, he couldn’t even comprehend the pain she was experiencing. The thought of losing Keith in such a way was almost incomprehensible, and he stopped his mind from going down that route, the imagined grief from that already too much. 

 

But Lance knew if or when they had time to decompress, he would be seconds from shattering. The only thing keeping his mind in one place was the adrenaline and urgency of their situation. 

 

He pulled back and Allura looked at him, eyes glassy but no more tears falling. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” she said, appraising him for any injury. Lance nodded. 

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. Are you?” he said, knowing they both knew one another were not okay. But it was a question of whether they could keep driving through despite it all, push themselves past their limit. 

 

She nodded, uncompromising. Then, she turned to Shiro. Lance followed her gaze, and Shiro looked around, taking in the room before looking back to Lance. 

 

“This is the world I traveled to from the cave. Now I’m here it’s easier to remember. But it looks like we’re too late.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Lance said, and Shiro gestured to a panel to their left. 

 

“It’s best you take a look for yourself, Lance,” he said, voice quiet, the room seeming to bounce the statement around as an echo. 

 

Lance hesitated, then walked towards the direction indicated. He realised as he approached it must be a window, a blind pulled down matching the rest of the decor to be unassuming. Lance reached out and traced the outline for a moment, fingers catching on the edges until he found the released at the base of the blind. He lifted it and blinked as he was bathed in harsh, unfiltered light, gaze drawing downward as he realised with a jolt they were up in the air. 

 

And below them, was the apocalypse.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters to go...
> 
> I've recently set up an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/), so feel free to follow for drabbles and previews!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support of this story! Here we are at the penultimate chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading :)

Lance couldn’t think of another name for what he saw. They must be circling above in some sort of craft; which made sense with the metallic decor and simplicity of the rooms. But from gazing out he could still pinpoint collapsed buildings; what must have been skyscrapers reduced to skeletal metal beams, barely aloft. Fire raged across all surfaces, even seemed to be burning water in it’s unstoppable path. There were no people, at least none he could see from here and he wasn’t sure if that made him relieved or terrified. Across from him, the sky was a strange golden red colour, the sun seeming far too close or closer than he’d ever imagined a sun could be. He had to turn away with a shiver, the bleakness of the sight too much to look at for long. 

 

“It’s dying. This world,” he said, understanding now why all the blinds were closed. 

 

“Dying isn’t exactly accurate, but it’s a good comparison.” 

 

Lance started, noticing that everyone apart from Shiro did too, turning to the far side of the room he hadn’t previously looked at. While he’d been stunned by the scenes outside another door must have opened, for there stood a man, leaning against the frame. 

 

He was tall, in a grey and orange flight suit, helmet nowhere to be seen. His dark brown hair fell almost to the glasses perched on his face, his gaze steely as he looked at Lance. Lance blanched at the expression, feeling somewhat as if he was being judged. 

 

“I see you’re all awake now. Good, as I don’t think our world will last for much longer.” 

 

Lance gulped, eyes flickering around the room, noticing that Keith had moved to Shiro’s side. He cleared his throat. 

 

“Did we...cause this?” he asked. 

 

They’d pushed their way through reality, focused on chasing Haggar to stop her from destroying worlds, yet here they were already too late. The scale of the devastation was immense, there was no possibility they could undo this. And perhaps they’d even made it so much worse by attempting to put it right. 

 

But at his words the man’s face softened, and he walked fully into the room. 

 

“No, you didn’t. I don’t think your presence in this world helps, but at this point it doesn’t really matter. But you did manage to travel here, even though all realities are slowly collapsing. So maybe there is hope.” 

 

With that, he held out his hand and produced a tiny perfect cube. It was riddled with lilac lines, almost like veins, swarming all across the dark surface. He heard Pidge’s hushed gasp, trying to step forward towards it. 

 

For the cube was pulsing with magic. 

 

The man smiled at their reaction. 

 

“This was given to us by your people generations ago. A pact when our worlds made peace and sealed up their borders. We gave you technology, and you gave us what you call magic. A trade to help both of us progress and keep our worlds safe.” 

 

“What we call magic?” Shiro said, picking up on the nuance. 

 

The man turned to him, his smile morphing into something different. Sorrow and joy, and a forced distance that made Lance feel as if he were caught in something he shouldn’t see; much more private and difficult than a conversation in a room of people. 

 

“We’ve been testing it for years. There are many names for this...substance I suppose. Magic, quintessence, life energy, the fabric of reality. Whatever you want to call it, it’s part of what makes our worlds exist. It stabilizes what we know of reality, and for some reason your world has had it in excess, so much so that every person in your world now has some of it inside them.” 

 

“Stabilizes...it’s been trying to stop the breakdown in reality.” 

 

Lance’s eyes turned with the rest of the group to Allura as she spoke. She looked up, her thoughtful gaze meeting theirs. 

 

“There wasn’t magic before the first known incident; after the other reality collapsed and tried to leak into our own. This magic has been trying to heal us, stabilize us. We’ve been gaining more power as the barriers became thinner as it’s trying to balance the problems out. But all that’s happened is our world collected an excess while other collapsed.” 

 

The man nodded, considering. 

 

“That seems plausible. This is material, it doesn’t have agency of its own. It’s just been fixing, even if the fixing isn’t actually helping.” 

 

“But maybe we can help,” Lance said, voice rising with a tiny spark of hope buried deep.“We know what it should be doing. Maybe we can direct it into doing that. If it’s not already too late,” he added, gesturing towards the window. 

 

There was a charge around the room, one Lance could feel as his tiny flicker of hope passed to the rest of them. 

 

“We need to try,” Keith said, then faced Lance, offering that care and support in one look; so much so that Lance felt as if he could do anything in that second.

 

“Well this should help you, there’s still a lot of power left in it. Maybe you’ll be able to do something to reverse even part of what’s happened,” the man said, placing the cube down on the table. 

 

Immediately Pidge darted forward, and Lance felt their power surge. They swung around to face the group excitedly. 

 

“I think I can find Haggar with this. It’s boosting my powers, it shouldn’t take more than a few moments.” 

 

Allura nodded, smiling for the first time since Lance had woken up. Pidge immediately turned back to the cube, watching the power pulse once as they concentrated on something no one else could see, planning their next step. 

 

Shiro moved forward then, crossing the room and going to speak directly with man, who looked a little nervous at his approach. Allura and Keith moved to stand by Lance as he did. 

 

“It’s Adam. Or at least, this world’s version,” Keith said quietly. 

 

Lance closed his eyes, sighing deeply. This must have been how Shiro escaped before, something to do with this world’s Adam; they spoke as if there was an element of familiarity there, though there was tension despite their smiles. Perhaps this Adam had his own version of Shiro, a connection between the two. Although Lance could not imagine how it must be to see someone you love healthy and alive in one world, while on the brink of death in your own. 

 

“Found her!” 

 

Lance focused on Pidge as they jumped up, goggles in place and smile on their face. Lance moved past to stand beside them, sharing in the elation.

 

“Amazing work. But how can we get there?” he said, doubt creeping in. 

 

Pidge’s goggles vanished and they turned fully to Lance, gaze a little wild. Lance understood that feeling; everything still pulsed and rushed through him, his head starting to pound with the thought of finally catching up to Haggar. 

 

Of finally ending this. If they could. 

 

“I think you may be able to help with that part,” Pidge said. 

 

It took a moment for their words have impact, for him to realise what they were referring to. 

 

“I’m not sure I can move us across realities...I’ve never jumped with more than two other people,” Lance said, worry clouding his senses. 

 

But Pidge shook their head, pointing to the cube. 

 

“With this, you’ll be able to. Trust me Lance, this is concentrated power, I’d never have been able to find the location on my own.” 

 

Lance still wasn’t sure but before he could voice any further concern, a hand slid into his, Keith coming to stand beside him. He said nothing, just nodded, squeezing his hand once. 

 

“You can do this, man!” Hunk called and Lance laughed, the tension he previously felt abating slightly. 

 

“Okay, let's do this!” 

 

“What is this?” Allura said as the group moved together, facing the cube. 

 

“I can teleport short distances with my power. Hopefully, with the location from Pidge, and the boost from this...thing I should be able to take us to Haggar,” Lance replied, gesturing to the cube. 

 

Allura looked a little stunned at the revelation, but nodded. Lance reached out and took the cube in his left hand. It was warm to the touch, like a handheld which had been used for a long time, producing heat to let you know it was operating over capacity. 

 

Just as he took it in his hand there was a rumble, deep and booming causing the floor beneath them to shake. Lance and Keith stumbled, holding onto one another closely to stay upright. Allura seemed fairly sure footed, and he saw Hunk grab for Pidge before they could fall to the floor. 

 

“You need to go, now. You don’t have much time,” Adam said, pushing Shiro forward slightly as he did. 

 

Shiro turned in reply, only taking half a step towards Lance and the rest of the group. 

 

“Adam...” he said, voice soft and regretful, full of sentiment Lance knew he could never begin to understand. 

 

But Adam just smiled and shook his head. 

 

“Go,” he said softly, looking over Shiro’s shoulder to Lance, almost pleading in his expression, urging them to hurry. 

 

Lance inhaled once, then gripped the cube tighter in his hand. Pidge stepped up to stand next to him as he did. The rumbling had become a background noise to their predicament, a now constant reminder of what was about to happen. 

 

“It’s not really a physical location, so I’ll have to show you. I think if we combine our powers and use this cube, we should be able to do it,” Pidge said from his side. 

 

Lance nodded, then looked towards the other four, capturing them in his gaze. 

 

“Are we ready?” 

 

A chorus of affirmatives ranging from focused to nervous met his ears. Lance nodded in reply, then drew his attention back to the cube before closing his eyes. Then he reached out, power touching power. 

 

It was immense. Lance had never felt anything like it; being doused in burning ice, his each nerve lighting up with awareness, pain and infinity. He felt as if he could reshape the universe, have everything he ever wanted at his fingertips or that he might crash and buckle under the weight of such unparalleled, raw components. 

 

It was the nuts and bolts of everything, seeping into him. 

 

_ Here, this is where she is.  _

 

Bold and bright, a line from him straight through to Haggar, almost placed within his mind by Pidge. Now he could sense them, sense all of them actually in their own unique way. Pidge, gently passing over their information with a feel of the underground, twisting and touching all they stood upon. Hunk, bold and bright, the solidity and familiarity. Allura’s spark and heart, their centering. Shiro, headstrong and guiding, leading the charge forward. 

 

And Keith the fire and fury, his brightness in the dark, right at his side. 

 

He collected them in his mind; his friends, his love, his allies and comrades. And with the help of the raw essence of power he lifted them, focused on Haggar, all shade and corruption, despair and breaks and simply  _ moved _ . 

 

It wasn’t like the past; there was no bubble, no rush of water to take them. Lance could just sense where he wanted to be and they were there, slipping through reality like slicing through the sea, swimming with the current. 

 

Lance opened his eyes. They had arrived. 

 

He turned to his left, Keith blinking next to him, eyes hazy and confused. Lance swept his gaze around, noting with relief all of them were in one piece. In his hand, the cube hummed, almost as if satisfied with itself or where they were. 

 

Which was odd, as this place could only be described as blank. 

 

Almost entirely devoid of colour, but it couldn’t be described as white, as it seemed to only be the shade it was as all colour and purpose had been drained; leaked out of it as if it were stripped hollow. Lance could feel the tendrils of whatever had done this snapping at him as he stood there; clawing at his magic, his mind, his self, trying to feed and take.They all unconsciously drew closer together, safety in numbers, Pidge on his left and Keith linking their right hands once more. 

 

Lance looked down at the cube. It flickered a few times before settling, the shine and streaks of light dimming. He could tell the power had been drained by their jumping between realities, but there was still something there, fighting in the same way they were against whatever this place was. 

 

“Haggar,” Allura said suddenly, her voice muffled and without echo, this place stifling and stealing all it could as soon as it was able. 

 

Lance turned, following Allura’s gaze to where the Queen stood a few feet away. She was still, completely absorbed in looking before her. She seemed hunched, more so than before, and unlike their previous encounter she did not seem to be aware of their presence. Or if she was, she was untroubled. 

 

“Be on guard,” Shiro said quietly, and they all nodded, moving into a formation with Shiro at the head, Allura, Keith and Lance taking the center line and Pidge and Hunk at the rear. Lance felt for his magic but it was a strain and holding onto it took far more energy than he would have liked. 

 

They approached cautiously, but still Haggar did not move. As they drew closer, Lance noticed she seemed to be looking into something akin to pools; several shimmering surfaces wavering like water, images moving inside them with muted colours matching the drained nothingness of this place. 

 

They paused just behind her, all braced and ready, but Lance couldn’t quite put his full focus on it. She knew they were there but she hadn’t responded, just continued to watch the figures move in the circular pools, five of them in motion before her. 

 

“Haggar. It's time to stop this,” Allura said, voice managing to just about ring slightly in the softened atmosphere. 

 

Haggar twitched, one hand moving vaguely by her side. Lance blinked as he noticed the pool furthest to the left slowly disintegrate; the images fading and rippling to consume themselves until there were only four pools left. Then with a rattling inhale, Haggar turned to face them. 

 

“There is nothing to stop, it is too late. I failed, and so have you. The worlds are all breaking down, and our turn will come soon.” 

 

Lance inhaled sharply, feeling the world around him constrict and shake, too little air and too little sense. He saw Keith flinch next to him, Hunk gasp as she spoke; all of them shocked at the revelation.

 

“What do you mean?” Shiro said, still unwavering despite all this. 

 

Haggar gestured to the four remaining pools behind her. 

 

“This is all that is left of reality. And this place, what was once a world which is clinging on as a final resistance. I tried to keep ours safe, but it’s failing. It seems that without the others, reality just collapses, a chain reaction. There is nothing any of us can do. It is already over.” 

 

At that even Shiro appeared to balk, his eyes closing against the ramifications. Lance felt himself start to tremble, his fingers shaking in Keith’s. Haggar head dropped, hand coming to her face, leaning into it. She too was shaking as much as Lance. 

 

“I have been trying to stop this for so long. But I was never able to, my magic was strong but not enough to fortify the borders or stop the tears from appearing. I tried to protect my son, help him understand how he needed to control his powers so he would not be exposed to the worst of this...but I have failed. In all counts. So when Zarkon..my husband...I tried to take it all. If I couldn’t save it, I could protect what I had. But now my family is gone, and so is my world. There is nothing, even with all of our powers, that can reverse what has happened.” 

 

Lance gulped, feeling himself ache somewhat for her. What she’d done was terrible, and the scars of it were born by both her son and the world. But he could feel her real pain, her initial feeling that she’d been trying to help and protect. And really, this had been a slow decline of centuries, generations trying to fight the inevitable. 

 

_ Even with all our powers... _ Haggar's words echoed in his mind and with that, Lance stepped forward. 

 

“There is something we can try,” he said, holding out the cube. 

 

“Our powers come from whatever holds reality together. It’s been leaking into our world, and this is a concentration of it. If we can direct it back to holding everything together, it should be able to heal the tears.” 

 

Hunk stepped toward him, eyes shining. 

 

“Lance...buddy. I think we’re too late. It’s not tears anymore, it’s huge gaps. There’s nothing left to save,” he said, devastation clear in his face. Lance swallowed against his own vibrating throat, and shook his head. 

 

“We’ve come this far. We should try,” he said, his voice more determined than he felt. 

 

A grip on his hand tugged his attention to Keith. Lance’s heartbeat slowed almost instantly as Keith peered at him, a small smile on his face as they watched one another. Even at the end of the world, Keith could calm him, keep him steady and make him sure of what he wanted to do. 

 

“I agree with Lance. We have nothing to lose,” Keith said, and Lance felt a surge of happiness, the first in so many hours at their shared belief. 

 

“You’re right, Lance. We should try,” Shiro said, coming to stand beside him, hand locking on his shoulder. 

 

Pidge gave him a thumbs up as they moved to make from for Shiro, and both Hunk and Allura nodded, the group back with a small slither of hope that they had at least one more chance. 

 

To Lance’s surprise, Haggar held her hand out. He stiffened, and she laughed quietly, her voice oddly sounding far more melodic and human than it had since she’d first appeared. 

 

“I will help, I promise. But you’ll be able to tell instantly if I’m not. I have been working with realities for a while now, I can direct the magic in the right way. Please,” she added, a note of desperation appearing in her voice. 

 

_ She wants to atone _ , his mind supplied and although he was nervous, what she said made sense and more importantly, he believed her. So without further ado, he gave it over. Haggar offered him a smile and then she closed her eyes. 

 

There was a flash, a bright light and to Lance’s amazement, the cube began to open, splitting apart into four jagged sections and with it the lilac light spilled out. 

 

The hunger of the space was incredible. It devoured the power and Lance shuddered, stepping back slightly as he felt how much the area needed this, wanted it, craved the magic. As it was consumed, the air around them started to hum, come alive in a way that made Lance feel as if he were connected to a generator, a constant undercurrent of life thrumming through. 

 

But the power was waning. Lance could see it being used up, and although he could feel something happening, he knew without a doubt it wasn’t enough. Slowly, the purple light faded until it was just a trickle and then nothing more. The pieces of the cube melted to dust, not a trace left behind. 

 

“It...wasn’t enough,” Lance whispered. 

 

“It’s worked though, something’s happened,” Pidge said, their voice high and frantic, the nerves clear. 

 

Lance nodded, feeling numb and leaned into Keith, who immediately put his arm around him. The closeness was a comfort, and Lance tried to slide into it, but really it wouldn’t matter for much longer. 

 

“There is something else we have. Us,” Allura said, all eyes turning to her. 

 

She appraised them all, expression sad as she spoke. 

 

“We are all filled with power, it’s been leaking into the people of our world for so long and we are the most powerful ones left. If we give up our power, perhaps it will be enough to trigger it.” 

 

Lance’s brain stalled. His own power. It would be like giving up his heart or mind. A vital part of himself that made him who he was, had led him down this path and drawn him to his very moment. Giving it up seemed impossible, as if they could just ask him to cut out a part of his insides and freely present it for the taking. 

 

But he could see them all deciding to do this, obvious in their faces; a mixture of mourning and decision, all clear in what they needed to do. But Lance couldn’t, stood frozen and distant, not understanding how they could all give up something so precious so easily. 

 

“Lance...hey, sweetheart,” Keith said, moving his arm from around Lance to sweep at his waist, turning him gently to face him. 

 

As soon as their eyes met, Lance broke, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Keith’s. 

 

“I can’t,” he whispered, his throat aching with the knowledge that he was letting them down, that the choice was too much for him to cope with. He could feel the tears starting their course, and Keith’s fingers moved to swipe at them, making small, comforting noises as he stepped as close as he could into Lance’s space. 

 

“You can. I know it hurts, we’ve had these powers nearly all our lives but...they aren’t really ours, Lance. We aren’t meant to have them. We’re putting them back where they belong.” 

 

He felt the rightness of Keith’s words, knowing he couldn’t have put it better. They weren’t meant to have these powers; it’s why controlling them was so difficult, why using them hurt and ran them down like nothing else. But he hugged Keith close knowing that despite this, losing them felt wrong as well. 

 

“But my powers are who I am,” Lance said into Keith’s neck, clutching at his back as he admitted this, trying to ignore the fact that his tears were currently hitting Keith’s skin, cooling the warmth there. 

 

In response, Keith gripped his elbows firmly and added gentle pressure, encouraging Lance to move away and face him. Lance did, reluctantly swallowing against the lump of freshly brewing tears and blinking to face Keith fully. 

 

Keith moved his hands upwards, framing Lance’s face carefully, shaking his head with a sad smile on his face. 

 

“They aren’t, Lance. I fell in love with you because of everything you are: kind, determined, loving and strong, so very strong. And that has nothing to do with your powers. And when they’re gone, I’ll still love you, just as much as I do now.” 

 

It was bolt straight through him, Keith’s eyes looking glassy as he said it, the love clear to see, written on his every move, his every breath. Lance shuddered as it was too much in the moment, on the tip of giving up something so huge but gaining something so incredibly beautiful instead. He felt the lump in his throat rise, but he pushed it down, instead launching forward and kissing Keith with all his might. 

 

Keith was obviously not expecting Lance to throw himself at him in such a way, for their mouths caught painfully for a second before Keith managed to remember how to kiss, coaxed Lance down a little from the overflow and brought them back in sync. It was short and messy, and they pulled apart with bruised lips mixed with Lance’s tears. But it was what they needed, and Lance couldn’t help but smile at the winded, flushed look on Keith’s face at the unexpected affection. 

 

Lance opened his mouth to return the statement, let Keith know that of course he returned his feelings, loved him with every part of himself and always would, when snow started falling. Lance blinked, the grey-white particles collection in his hands. He stared at it for a moment, then realised it wasn’t snow. It was ash. 

 

“We need to do this now! This place won’t last,” Shiro called and Lance was suddenly pulled forward, Keith moving them all into a tight circle. 

 

“What will happen if this works? Will everything go back to how it was?” Hunk asked, eyes a little wild. 

 

“I-I don’t know. Perhaps it will. Or perhaps something new will happen,” Allura said, offering a shaky smile. 

 

Hunk returned it, but Lance could tell he was struggling. So he moved forward quickly, throwing his arms around his best friend.

 

“We’ve got this, big guy,” he said, feeling Hunk squeeze him tight, the best hugs in the entire world, on par with Keith’s. 

 

They pulled away quickly, conscious of the time, and Lance turned to Pidge. They reached out and squeezed his hand, just once, then did the same to Hunk. 

 

His two closest friends. Whatever happened now, he hoped they would be safe. 

 

To his surprise, Shiro moved forward then and pulled all three of them into a hug. 

 

“Thank you, all of you. What you’ve done has been more than anyone should ever have to do.” 

 

Lance felt himself tear up once again, the world pulling at his composure. He heard Pidge sniff next to him, and he could feel Hunk shaking with the effort. When they broke away, he nodded to Shiro. 

 

“Thank you, Shiro. We couldn’t have got this far without you.” 

 

Shiro smiled once, and turned back, making his way over to Keith, who’d just stepped away from Allura. The ash was falling fast and thick, but they had a few moments for this. They had to. As he gave Shiro and Keith space for a moment, he saw Allura and Haggar close, not quite touching but talking gently. 

 

They then parted quickly, Allura inhaling deeply as they did. Lance took the chance to meet her then, wrapping her in a quick hug. He pulled back, feeling Hunk and Pidge also come forward for their own type of goodbye. 

 

For that’s what this was, they could all feel it. No matter what happened, they’d be changed, their world would change. What would happen to them they did not know, so this was their last chance to see one another. 

 

The ash rained, thick and fast as the group all came together, Lance moving to stand next to Keith. Across the circle, Lance saw Allura nod, and close her eyes. 

 

“Our powers should know what to do,” she said, and then with one breath, a bright pink light appeared before her. 

 

Instantly there was a rush as the area sapped it away, the room igniting once more with the magic. Lance saw a dark light appear next to Allura’s, Shiro’s magic joining hers. The ash was swirling around them now as one by one his friends gave their power back; green for Pidge, silver-grey for Haggar and gold for Hunk. 

 

Lance inhaled, feeling the room almost roar in approval, then slipped and arm around Keith’s back, pulling them closer. Keith pressed a kiss to the top of his hair, then whispered. 

 

“Together?” 

 

Lance nodded, feeling himself waver for just a moment. But then Keith’s crimson power formed and with a half sob, Lance joined him. The world shimmered violet for a second; red and blue combining, and then he felt it. The pull of the walls of reality, starving for their bones back, the parts of them they were disjointed from for so long. So Lance gave it away, emptied himself of the magic he loved so dearly, until the last drop slipped from his fingers. 

 

It all hung in the air for a moment, crackling power just suspended in time. Then it burst, flying out and back, curling around them and through them as it realised what it was meant to do. The ash vanished and the whole world splintered, darkness forming through cracked corners, the world they were in peeling away, one block at a time. 

 

Lance screamed and clung onto Keith, trying to move to see him, to find some sort of stability as reality seemed to rearrange itself around them. But he couldn’t see anything. The world vanished to darkness, a nothing that was deeper than the blank, drained world of before. This was the ending, the beginning, the universe without substance, poised on either destruction or rebirth. 

 

Lance couldn’t see, couldn’t hear. Silence roared, a quiet more complete than anything he’d ever known. So he held onto Keith, the feel of his warmth, and screamed through his mind into the void that he loved him, he loved Keith so much, he’d never let go. 

 

Until there was no more sensation, no more Keith to hold onto. 

 

Until there was nothing but echoes and memory. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've set up an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/), so take a look for some very soft Klance drabbles and previews of upcoming stories.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. The final chapter. 
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for joining me on this journey. Whether you joined when I posted the first chapter or are reading it once it's all up, thank you. Thank you for taking the time to read these words, to explore this world and hopefully, enjoy yourself! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and it's so wonderful to be able to hit complete on my first (of hopefully many!) multichapter Klance fics. 
> 
> For all the kudos, comments and shares, I am so very grateful. You are all wonderful. 
> 
> I hope you'll join me for my new multichapter story, 'Build up our machine' which is up now and the many other one shots I have planned. I'm not done Klancing yet!
> 
> Long note, but I just wanted to make sure you all knew how wonderful you were. 
> 
> Now, please enjoy the finale :)

The cheerful jingle of something akin to bells on steroids boomed through Lance’s head and he cursed himself groggily once again for setting it as his alarm. He groaned as the noise blasted, twisting to the side and fumbled for his phone without removing his eye mask, as if keeping it in place would make the morning turn away. 

 

Predictably, there was a loud bang through the wall by his bed, the guy in the next room cursing him too. Lance rolled his eyes behind the mask and finally managed to grab the contraption, hitting the screen at random until the alarm was abruptly cut off. 

 

In the since that filled the space, Lance exhaled and flopped onto his back before grudgingly removing his eye mask. His head pounded and he rubbed his temples, the lightness of the room confirming that his alarm was correct and it was morning. 

 

Lance closed his eyes once, still half asleep. From the hallway he could hear vague shouts and laughter of others getting ready for the day; a few abstract words reaching through the door, the sound of heavily pounding feet as someone ran by. He should really get up. He’d miss breakfast if he didn’t soon, and his first class-

 

_Wait._

 

Lance’s eyes snapped open, his headache drumming against his eyes as fragments of recalled moments flashed into his mind: 

 

_The colours of power. The thrum of magic in the air; changing, twisting, removing and preserving. His friends dissolving before him, engulfed in ash and blank light. Keith’s hand in his, the feel of their fingers clutching at one another until there was nothing left._

 

He sat up suddenly, gasping and clutching at his head. He gripped his hair, pulling slightly, assuring himself he was solid. It took a moment but slowly he started to calm down, the crushing feeling of the memories fading to the back of his mind, allowing him to return to the present.  He was real, he was alive, he was here. 

 

Wherever _here_ was. 

 

Slowly, unclenching muscle by muscle, Lance unfurled and looked around. He was in bed in what seemed like a fairly uniform style small room. _My dorm room_ , his mind supplied, which was strange because the other part of his memory stated that he’d never lived in a dorm before. His fingers were clenched in a sky blue thin duvet, and he was wearing a worn, soft grey t-shirt and plain black pajama pants. Usual sleepwear. But also not clothes he’d ever owned. 

 

Carefully, he crept out of bed, as if by moving he’d accidentally disburse this world. His body felt strange; groggy from sleep and as if his limbs weren’t fully connected, parts of a computer not yet online. Lance stared around the room, full of possessions that were both familiar and unfamiliar. A collage of photos on the wall in particular caught his eye: an old one curling at the edges of his family on the beach, him wearing extremely well-known shark print shorts. One of he and Veronica both in uniforms of different colours, Lance looking younger, possibly in his early teens. One of he and Rachel posing in a photo booth, which was odd as they got on well but weren't that close. At least, he didn’t think they were. 

 

Lance moved away, the uncanny nature of the photos putting him on edge. He looked around the room and moved to a doorway, which part of him knew lead to the small en suite. He turned the handle and opened the door, instantly greeted with his own reflection in the wide mirror. A rushing filled his ears as he did, vision reducing to his own face, steadily draining of colour as stumbled forward to lean on the sink. 

 

He looked different. Shoulders broader, skin darker as if he’d spent longer outside and a lot more time working out. He thought he might be taller too, his reflection a few inches higher than he would have expected.  His hair was longer, untidy in a way that screamed he needed a haircut. He looked rested; still a little tired but not in the drawn way he’d always seen in himself over the past few years. As if he’d had months, years without worrying about something much larger and inevitable them him. 

 

As if he’d never had to save all realities. 

 

With a sudden flurry of movement, Lance grabbed at his shirt and pulled it over his head, the garment landing with an audible huff from somewhere in the other room. As soon as he was free he turned, gazing over his shoulder at the reflection. 

 

The skin on his back was smooth. No scars, no sign of previous injury. 

 

His hands started to shake violently as he slowly turned again, coming to rest against the sink, head bowed. His vision blurred and his fingers gripped harder on the porcelain. He inhaled once, refused to give into the burn behind his eyes. He looked up again, and he was still there. Still with his hair a little too long, his body a little out of proportion and himself out of joint. 

 

“Did we...succeed?” he said to his reflection, voice cracking but thankfully still his. 

 

He jumped as without warning there were three consecutive thumps on the door, followed by raised voices from the corridor. Lance exhaled, trying to calm is heartbeat as he grabbed the shirt and tossed it back over his head before pulling open the door. 

 

There, standing on the threshold looking uncharacteristically nervous, was Pidge. Or at least a version of Pidge, they looked somewhat different. They were dressed in the same orange uniform Lance had seen himself wearing in the photo with Veronica, and their hair was shorter, spiked up at different lengths which he wasn’t sure was purposeful or if much like him they’d only just awoken. They wore no glasses or goggles of any kind, which was so different from the Pidge he knew. They held a laptop bag on one shoulder though, a comfort to Lance as Pidge was not Pidge without a gadget firmly attached to them. 

 

They both just stared at one another for a moment. A sudden fear accosted Lance as he stood there: did Pidge remember or was he the only one? Then, Pidge’s eyes flicked to the side, their shoulders hunching before they turned back to Lance, gaze steely. 

 

“Remember how we first met?” they asked, tone careful. 

 

Lance swallowed, head nodding as he spoke, “You had carpal tunnel. Again.” 

 

Which was of course right but not for this place, whatever it was. For some other memory emerged at that statement; a class assignment, randomly being placed with Pidge who was less than happy with the arrangement. But Lance hoped, a tiny flame which rested inside his jumbled and aching mind, that this was the answer Pidge was looking for. 

 

They let out something between a yell and a gasp and before Lance had time to register what was about to happen, Pidge launched into his arms. The laptop rammed into his side, but he didn’t care as Pidge squeezed his neck and spoke. 

 

“You remember, oh god Lance I thought it was just me, thank you, thank you…” they said. 

 

They broke off and Lance had to lower them, still trapped and shocked by the confirmation that his double set of memories were not a lie. As they touched the ground, Pidge moved passed him, barreling into the room and immediately flopping onto his unmade bed. Lance chuckled to himself as he closed the door. 

 

_Same Pidge alright,_ he thought with relief.

 

“I spent an hour trying to work out if I was crazy...I remember everything but I also remember a whole other life. And of course we have no powers so-” 

 

“What?” Lance said suddenly, cutting off Pidge’s flow. 

 

Pidge glanced up towards Lance, face falling as they did so. Slowly they stood, walking towards him and touching his arm delicately. 

 

“We gave them up, remember? Sacrificed all the magic we had, all the magic in our world to heal the dying realities. We don’t have powers here, Lance. Try. Think. This is a world without them, where that...quintessence or whatever Haggar called it is where it should be,” Pidge said, voice soothing, calming. 

 

Lance processed their words; sentences with a resonating truth, but part of him refused to accept it. He’d been there, known what they were giving up, what they had to sacrifice. But it didn’t seem real, couldn’t actually have been possible. So he reached out for the power; for that hum and familiar blanket which covered his body, his second soul which always responded, always replied when he called. 

 

And received no answer. 

 

It wasn’t like when he was exhausted or ill. There was just nothing to find. No sense it had ever existed, not even a hint that he had once produced ice knives from his fingertips, created a storm within the ocean and healed others on the brink of death. For in this place and time he understood those feats were just not possible. There was no magic here, and as far as this world knew, there never had been. 

 

He walked a few paces, then sat down heavily on his bed. There was a pause then Pidge mirrored his actions, a presence by his side, the two wallowing together. Lance’s headache seemed to increase, his mind struggling to bring all the parts together. 

 

He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to begin to address this. Thankfully though conversation was stalled, as another knock on the door carried through the room. With a glance to Pidge, Lance stood and walked to it, throwing it open immediately. 

 

And just like many nights years ago, or in another world in fact, his best friend stood waiting. 

 

This time he didn’t even hesitate, boosted by Pidge’s memory and the fact that Hunk had arrived. He threw his arms around his friend, glad instantly that even in this new world, Hunk’s hugs were the best. 

 

“H-Hey, man,” Lance said, struggling to hold it together. 

 

He saw a few people glance at them strangely in the orange uniforms as they passed, so pulled away. His this world brain was telling him it was a Tuesday morning and he should be heading for breakfast, which didn’t warrant dramatic reunion hugs. So he ushered Hunk inside quickly. Pidge raced over as he did, the two just as happy to see each other as Lance had been to see them. 

 

“So...here we are,” Lance said, a laugh escaping as he did, unsure of exactly where to begin. 

 

“The Galaxy Garrison, which is some sort of military academy for intergalactic pilots. This is weird, half of my head says I hate flying and another says I’m an engineer for spacecraft. I don’t get it,” Hunk said with a groan, sitting down on the chair at Lance’s desk. 

 

Pidge laughed, “If it helps, I remember you throwing up on our first team simulation test.” 

 

“That does not help and now I’m remember it too,” Hunk said with a glare. 

 

Lance laughed as he too recalled. His memories of this place told him he’d initially spent his first year as a cargo pilot, but having scored so highly in his final exams, he’d been made a fighter pilot in his second year. His first flight simulation had gone terribly, but had somehow managed to cement his relationship with this world’s Hunk and Pidge. 

 

He turned slowly to the wall of photos. He smiled then, drawing closer to look at the rest of his collection, stuck up to the left of the ones of his family. These were a collage of photos of Hunk and Pidge; some in their Garrison uniforms, but mainly in casual clothes. At an arcade, Hunk with a cake and candles on what was his eighteenth birthday, a series of ridiculous Polaroids of Lance and Pidge in a variety of hats. He saw flashes of these days in his mind: their laughter, the growth of their friendship in a different but similarly strong way than how  their friendship had originally bloomed. 

 

He was incredibly glad that it had managed to be saved, had jumped realities with them. 

 

But there was a gaping hole, one Lance hadn’t had the time to realise until now. And as it hit, it carved it’s way through him, burrowing and cauterising as he frantically swept his eyes across the photos. 

 

Keith wasn’t in any of them. 

 

“Speaking of intergalactic, you have to see this! Lance, it’s one of the reasons I came over here,” Pidge said, voice calling him to return to the moment. 

 

He moved back towards his bed where Pidge’s laptop was now open on their lap. Hunk and Lance sat either side, Lance gasping as two familiar faces filled the screen. It was a news report, a segment of an interview. The scrolling banner beneath stated “Princess Allura of Altea and Prince Lotor of Daibazaal announce their engagement!” 

 

Lance watched as Allura stared at the camera. Her smile was a little too high, her eyes darting around with a hint of nervousness that was unusual for her. Lotor’s face looked frozen, his body turned closer to hers where they were holding hands tightly. 

 

“We are so happy to announce our...our…” Lotor’s voice trailed off and to Lance’s amazement he blushed harder than Lance thought he was capable of. 

 

“Engagement!” Allura said, her voice high and loud, startling both the interviewer and Lotor. 

 

However Lotor just smiled, turning to her, both of them caught in each other’s gaze as if the fact there were being recorded was instantly forgotten. 

 

“Yes...engagement,” he said, voice far softer and fuller than Lance had ever heard it. 

 

He smiled as the clip ended. In this world, the Altea and Galra were not countries but entirely different planets. They were the first people humans made contact with when they began exploring planets, and had aided the Galra in stabilising their dying home-world, Daibazaal. To Lance of this reality, the royal families were just another layer of celebrity, their faces seen on screens and pages.  So that made his other set of memories all the more stronger in this case, where there were no competing recollections.  

 

“They went from barely being able to be together to engaged. Think this new world might be winning,” Lance said, feeling better than he had done in hours. 

 

For Lotor and Allura deserved happiness and Lance was suddenly grateful that, despite not having powers here, something had come out right. He saw Pidge and Hunk glance at one another before Hunk’s face suddenly lit up. 

 

“We have math! In thirty minutes,” he practically yelled, standing up. 

 

Lance’s mouth fell open in horror. At least that was also a consistent comfort; in every reality Lance hated math. 

 

“Oh yes, math! Urg I need to finish getting ready. It’s weird, we have uniforms. And they’re _orange_ ,” Pidge said with distaste. 

 

“If we get ready now, we have time for food. Lance, see you downstairs in ten?” Hunk said, both stopping by the door to ensure Lance was with them. 

 

Lance smiled and nodded, agreeing to meet them in the usual place, which part of his brain knew. His headache returned as the quiet descended on their departure. He walked to his wardrobe, pulling out his own freshly pressed uniform, grimacing at it a little. 

 

Pidge was right. Who on earth thought orange was a good idea?

 

* * *

 

Lance munched on an apple as they made their way to math. He rolled his eyes at the excited looks his friends shared as they walked, while he wondered if he’d fully remember what the class topic was. In the life he’d known up until yesterday, he hadn’t done math in years and was pretty sure he was now working at a far more advanced level. 

 

They were a little early, only a few others standing outside the classroom. He heard Pidge giggle and was just about to ask why they were being so odd about a math class when he saw him. 

 

Leaning by the doorway, orange uniform in place, pulling at the sleeves of it. His hair was just as unkempt as it was in all of Lance’s memories. But in this place he was broader, not someone who had been drained and stressed by the burdens of the world for so long. He still wore fingerless gloves though, and Lance almost started either laughing or crying, as it seemed to be a universal constant that he’d have a mullet and gloves. 

 

_Keith_. Keith was here. 

 

Lance stopped moving and just stared as Keith picked at his jacket and faced the floor. A thousand moments curled up into his mind. Their hands intertwined. That first day in the manor, Keith fascinating him like no one else had ever done before. Their running competition, racing through halls. Teaching and learning from one another, beginning their connection. That first kiss, their powers going haywire and all the kisses after; the soft ones, the ones without reason, the ones full of sorrow, and the ones full of-

 

Lance’s mind paused, and he realised what he had to do. 

 

Taking in a deep, shuddering breath he marched over to Keith, ignoring the stares from a few lingering classmates and the way Hunk and Pidge latched onto each other instantly once he moved forward. At the sound of his footsteps Keith looked up, eyes immediately widening, arms dropping away from his sleeves and pushing himself off the wall. 

 

“Lance,” he said in greeting, simple and a pronouncement of recognition. 

 

For Lance knew Keith, or at least knew some part of Keith. And currently his eyes shimmered with hope, with care and he could almost feel him wanting to close the gap between them, to move into their shared space and draw comfort and familiarity from one another. Lance knew that urge well, had felt it himself as soon as Keith appeared in his vision. 

 

“Keith. There’s something I didn’t tell you,” Lance said, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. 

 

Keith frowned and raised his arms to cross over his body, a protective stance. He raised an eyebrow and Lance just wanted to hug him, throw his arms around him and draw him close. 

 

“Yes?” Keith said, his voice wary. 

 

And Lance smiled, letting out every ounce of feeling as he said: 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

Lance thought he heard a strangled yell from behind which may have been Hunk, but his mind was solely focused on the man before him. Keith’s mouth seemed to work involuntarily at the confession; a vocalised exhalation that sounded almost like a cough escaping as his arms fell abruptly to his sides. He swallowed once, then stepped forward into Lance’s face. 

 

“Did you wait until we turned up in another world to tell me that?” Keith said, voice part hiss part whisper. 

 

Lance laughed, but he could feel himself start to tear up, from what emotion he couldn’t tell. 

 

“Didn’t exactly mean to, but yeah...I’m sorry. I should have told you instantly as I’ve felt it for a while now. I love you, Keith. In this world, in our world and in every world.” 

 

Lance only has a second to breathe before Keith launched himself into his arms and he was being kissed like there was no tomorrow. Lance laughed into Keith, stumbled a little and kissed back. He relaxed into the familiar feel of Keith in his arms, letting out a half sigh, half groan at the electric pulse of the kiss. He could vaguely hear cheering behind him but he ignored it, settled himself into the arms of the person he loved. 

 

His mind seemed to click, both parts of his memory alignment for the first time since he woke up. It seemed that Lance in this world had been wanting the same thing for a long time. 

 

They were eventually pulled apart by an insistent Hunk and Pidge, reminding them that they were causing a scene. Lance’s classmates seemed amused but not surprised, and no one seemed to mind when Keith and Lance exchanged seats so they could sit by each other. 

 

Math was just as frustrating as Lance had feared, but it passed and as class ended, the four made an executive decision to skip the rest of their lessons for the day. Waking up in another universe seemed like a fairly decent excuse for truancy, even if no one would believe them. They settled in a cafe in town, Lance and Keith piled into one side of a booth, hands clasped together under the table, keeping contact for as long as possible. 

 

“So...we won?” Lance said as soon as they were situated. 

 

All four exchanged a look, not really sure what victory meant or how it should be categorized.  

 

“Well, we’re alive and reality isn’t collapsing in. So I’m guessing yes, we won. Or succeeded. But we seem to have re-written reality around us; as if we couldn’t be fully accommodated in. Maybe as we were the last parts to change, we remember the old world and this new one,” Pidge said, shrugging at their own conclusion. 

 

Lance sighed, his head thumping lightly against the back of the booth. 

 

“I miss my powers. It feels awful, there’s not even a trace of them left. Like I removed a part of me, or it’s so blocked I can’t reach it,” he said, Keith tracing circles into his hand as he spoke. 

 

“I know, man. It’s like one of my senses went down. I can’t...feel like I used to,” Hunk said, struggling similarly with articulating it. 

 

“I’m cut off from everything. Literally moving blind. Or at least, that’s what it seems like,” Pidge added, their voice small. 

 

“It’s as if almost...impersonating myself. Trying to be me but with all some of the important parts missing,” Keith said, and Lance moved to rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, trying to give comfort in the gesture. 

 

They all fell into a muted quiet, each lost in their own mind. It would be an adjustment; learning to live with this world, without powers or many of the things they were used to. Lance sighed, sitting up, offering Keith a smile just for him before turning to the group. 

 

“It’s going to be weird trying to remember what happened in this world. Right now I’ve got two lives in my head. Here we’ve never met Allura, but she still feels like one of my best friends. Plus Rachel has one kid not two, and Luis lives in Europe. Totally different,” he said with a grimace. 

 

“Shiro and Adam are married here,” Keith added. 

 

Lance gasped, as did Hunk. 

 

“Really? Oh that’s made my day, for real? Shiro must be so happy!” Hunk said, eyes alight with romance. 

 

Keith nodded, but there was an edge to it. “I think he is. But in his memories it wasn’t that simple. He technically wasn’t even here for the wedding. I’m not sure how he’s dealing with it. I only spoke to him for a while this morning.” 

 

Lance winced. He couldn’t imagine what that must be like, to have lived through your own wedding but also knowing it didn’t happen. 

 

“That can’t be nice. Does Adam remember?” Pidge asked. 

 

Keith shook his head. “I don’t think so. Perhaps Allura does?” Keith questioned. 

 

Lance grinned as did Pidge, and they pulled out her laptop to show Keith the same clip of the interview the three had watched earlier. Keith’s mood visibly rose as he watched, laughing aloud at their elated confusion. 

 

“I would assume Lotor knows then? Which would mean Acxa and Haggar do as well,” Keith said, causing the others to nod. 

 

“I’m pretty sure Matt doesn’t from the messages he’s sent me. So I think you’re right,” Pidge said, going back to working on something on the laptop, causing Lance to smile at the familiarity of the motion. 

 

“I wonder if we’ll always remember. Or if maybe the memories of here will replace it slowly,” Lance mused, causing all of them to fall silent. 

 

“Would you want that to happen?” Keith said softly from beside him. 

 

Lance turned to him, watched his head tilt with the question, strands of his hair falling over his eyes with the movement. Lance brushed them away absently, Keith leaning into the touch as he did. 

 

“I don’t know,” he said, honestly unsure what would be best. 

 

* * *

 

It was a strange world they now lived in. Lance was pilot, an actual certified pilot who would be starting on his first mission by the end of the year. A fleeting plan in another reality had become his lifetime ambition here; as he knew in his bones that this world’s Lance had been aiming for it with the single minded drive that ensured his other self had mastered his magic. 

 

The technology was different from what they once knew too. Far more advanced in some ways with no magic to help them along, and that made it other parts harder. Keith was intensely annoyed he couldn’t run as fast, pulling muscles constantly as he pushed himself with no magic to take the flack. Pidge was forever annoyed that even the best computer couldn’t produce the results they wanted in the time they wanted them in, when previous they could pluck them out of thin air. Hunk had to look up the composition of several metals, almost reduced to tears that he couldn’t remember the science behind them for an exam. 

 

Lance missed being connected to water with his whole heart. He’d given Keith a shock by struggling in the sea on their first beach trip together, forgetting he couldn’t simply ask the waves to bring him back to shore. Both of them had been completed floored by the aircraft of this world, the very vehicles they’d be travelling in, completely alien to what their true selves knew. 

 

Their bodies were different too. Lance of this world had no memories of a near-death injury, and his new height seemed to come all from the legs. It was strange. A different upbringing making his body form differently, so much so that sometimes his limbs seemed to move without reason, uncontrollable and strange. Pidge’s eyesight was better, having had laser surgery a year before to correct their vision. Hunk was allergic to bee pollen in this world, only recalled when he ended up being hospitalised after having a severe reaction. Keith was bulkier, had walked into doorways more than once, which provided Lance with much needed laughs during their first few weeks. 

 

Other parts were strange as well. Lance’s family dynamic was different; he was just as close to Veronica, but not so much with Luis and more so with Rachel. It took a while to remember how to act with all of them. Keith’s mum was in this world; she’d come back into his life last year and Keith struggled immensely with trying to place that in his new life. 

 

Hunk’s relationship with parents wasn’t great, a fact he took a long time to reconcile with. Pidge’s father had passed away when they were fourteen, meaning they remourned them even though this world’s Pidge had accepted the death. Shiro and Adam’s relationship struggled as Shiro tried to adapt, but slowly he came to terms with the life he had here and the parts he didn’t really feel he’d partaken in. 

 

It wasn’t always easy. But some parts were in many ways far better. 

 

Lance adored flying. More than he ever assumed he would, and he was good at it. Each time he took to the controls he felt a rightness set in that was akin to the same feel as his powers. In this world, he belonged in the air, soaring above the clouds and beyond. To have a goal and a place helped with parts that were so disjointed in his mind. 

 

And they were _free_. They were not born as sacrifices, expected to give the world their body, mind and soul. He could be Lance, could have aims and joys just for him and not feel guilty for wasting time. It was his life, and his alone. 

 

Of course, he chose to share it with Keith. 

 

For that’s what he’d wanted for so long, what they’d fought for despite the looming catastrophes that awaited in their futures, fought for while others tried to keep them apart. In this place, there was none of that. They could be partners in all senses: learning and studying together, aiming to be on the same team for their very first mission and planning to move in with each other once their time at the Garrison ended. 

 

They could have a future together; one that was bright, without burdens and theirs. 

 

* * *

 

Allura and Lotor’s wedding was the most ostentatious event Lance could remember in any reality. It was six months since he’d woken up on that Tuesday morning to find they‘d rebuilt the universe, and he’d yet to actually see Allura in person. Shiro was the only one who’d managed it, part of a diplomatic mission in Altea when both had forged some random reason to meet for just half an hour. For there was no reason why a Princess and Garrison students would know one another. 

 

But here they all were, Lance giddy from the joy of the day. The ceremony had been shorter than he expected; they’d exchanged vows in the Summer Palace gardens, amidst a field of juniberry flowers. Allura’s dress billowed around her, a mix of champagne white and flecks of purple, her hair intricately half braided while the rest curled free. Lotor’s dark mauve suit matched perfectly, his smile the biggest Lance had ever seen it in his years of knowing him. 

 

A happy day, a wonderful day. All five of them teared up during the ceremony, knowing the deeper meaning of how hard these two had fought for one another. 

 

Lance stood with a champagne glass in hand, admiring the gardens as the dancefloor of the reception filled. Keith and Adam were chatting by the drinks table, Shiro standing near and looking misty eyed at the exchange. The last six months had been hard on their family dynamic, and in the end Shiro and Keith had explained the truth to Adam. Although it took some time, he did believe them; which honestly Lance wasn’t that surprised about. Even with the small amount of work he’d done for the Garrison, he could tell even in this world, there were strange things still unexplained. 

 

“May I have a dance?” 

 

Lance turned, grinning broadly as the bride herself stood beside him, much to the shock of several onlookers. 

 

He bowed. “Of course, Princes,” Lance said, and she lead them onto the dance floor. 

 

They both couldn’t stop grinning at the confusion of those around them as they took their first steps. 

 

“Happy?” Lance asked as they twirled. 

 

“Yes. Unbelievably. I...I can barely even reconcile that this is my life some days,” Allura said, laughing. 

 

Lance nodded. “I’m so happy for you. After all you both went through, you deserve this. I do miss you, though,” he added, and Allura nodded. 

 

“As do I, Lance. I miss all of you. But don’t worry, we’ll certainly be requesting more particular up and coming Garrison graduates for any work between Earth and Altea,” she said with a wink, her voice firm yet teasing. 

 

Lance laughed and spun them around dramatically, pleased when Allura simply raised an eyebrow and spun with him. 

 

“I can’t wait, really. I’m glad we’re still friends, no matter what,” Lance said, almost a promise in the words. 

 

“We will always be friends, Lance. Although I think for this moment, our dance is over. I’ll catch up with you in awhile,” she said, looking over his shoulder 

 

Lance frowned, confused as they had barely started when he turned to see Keith walking towards them. He bowed as Allura and Lance drew apart, then as soon as he was upright, Allura hugged him tightly. More gasps followed from around, and Lance had to roll his eyes. 

 

As he did, he caught sight of a woman in a long emerald gown smiling gently from across the room. As their eyes locked, she smiled wider and lifted her glass as if toast him. Lance blinked before his mind put it together. Queen Haggar, looking so different than when he’d last seen her as the world ended; her eyes bright, posture upright and proud. Lance smiled and nodded in return, a joined thanks for what they’d done together, for this new world they could now both live different, more positive lives in. 

 

Then, he looked back and into the waiting arms of his boyfriend. 

 

“We need to find a way to talk to Allura more,” Lance said as they picked up their dance. 

 

Keith nodded seriously. “We will, don’t worry,” 

 

They danced for a moment, falling in step so naturally that Lance couldn’t help but smile. Keith was a little stiff on his feet, obviously unaccustomed to the formalwear and dancing. But as Lance knew well by now, his sense of rhythm is almost unparalleled, he could make dancing look easy even when he didn’t know the moves. 

 

“I can’t believe this is...normal now. This is just what we do, who we are,” Keith said, voice low and quiet, head coming to rest close to Lance’s neck. 

 

Lance turned, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s head. 

 

“I know. Sometimes I wake up and think it must be a dream. That really we’ll be back in the shack, reality on the brink of collapse again,” Lance said honestly. 

 

“Or sometimes it feels like that was a dream, a vivid dream and this had always been real,” Keith said, lifting his face to meet Lance’s eyes. 

 

Lance nodded, and sighed deeply. Six months on and his head still ached on occasion, his mind stuck halfway between the present and another life. At times he had to check parts of his recollections were real; did he teleport in a bubble? Did Keith really produce fire from his hands? Did they actually save all reality? In the daylight of this time and place it was all too fantastic to be real. He wondered if one day he’d simply forget, over the years and years he hopefully had ahead, it would just become nothing more than a fantastical idea. 

 

“Do you think this is better? This life we have now, better than anything else?” Lance said, arms coming to rest on Keith’s shoulders, drawing them close. 

 

Keith looked directly into his eyes and said, without pause, “It doesn’t matter.” 

 

Lance blinked, steps faltering. But Keith just smiled, kissing his forehead once. 

 

“These are our lives now, Lance. This is our world. It’s ours to live and shape they way we want it. It doesn’t matter what could have been. This is what we have. It’s ours and I guess I just want to have that, keep that. Have a future. Our future,” Keith said. 

 

And there was something in those last few words, something in Keith’s tone that hinted at more than just their standard meaning. But Lance didn’t ask, didn’t question, he just moved forward and kissed Keith, deeply and with everything he had. 

 

For Keith was right; here and now he had a future. Their future. And Lance couldn’t wait to live it and see what this new life had in store for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And one last time...THANK YOU FOR READING! 
> 
> For previews and general Klance ramblings, find me on on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/), [Tumblr](http://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/).

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/) and [Tumblr](http://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com). Feel free to come and say hi!


End file.
